Toujours purs
by Agraphe
Summary: AU Serpentard!Harry. Dans un monde où la guerre n'a pas eu lieu, Harry Potter découvre Poudlard depuis le fond des cachots :il est le premier "Sang-de-bourbe" réparti chez les Vert et Argent... Fatigué d'être le souffre-douleur de sa maison, il croise le chemin de Draco Malfoy, qui l'entraîne dans sa révolution contre le monde des Sangs-purs et leurs intrigues
1. Chapitre un : Les orties sont vertes

Bonjour, ici Agraphe !

Je réécris en début de ce premier chapitre mon petit speech de présentation, puisque j'ai finalement décidé de supprimer le prologue (oui, je ne l'aimais plus).

Voici donc ma première histoire. Elle m'a trotté dans la tête pendant tellement longtemps que j'ai décidé de la mettre sur papier pour la faire sortir. Ca n'a pas marché, et toute cette affaire prend trois fois plus de place qu'avant dans mon cerveau. Et des proportions mamouthesques sous Word (enfin, de mon point de vue, parce qu'en réalité, 10 chapitres c'est pas si long).

Une dernière précision : Pour les besoins de l'intrigue, j'ai simplement... effacé Voldemort. Il n'a jamais existé, il n'y a pas eu de guerre avant la naissance de Harry et le rôle du méchant psychopathe a été donné à quelqu'un d'autre (que j'aime assez, personnellement, mais j'ai peur d'être la seule. Ah non, il y a Valdermore aussi. Mais elle était sous poudre d'or le jour où elle a écrit ça).

Enfin, merci beaucoup à Yuukyun, pour sa relecture de tous les chapitres, et à Dauphin Noir pour sa correction des premiers chapitres !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre un : Les orties sont vertes elles aussi**

* * *

« Neville Londubat ! »

La cérémonie de répartition progressait lentement, et la majorité des élèves de Poudlard rassemblés dans la Grande Salle commençaient à se lasser. Aux quatre tables, les plus anciens, blasés, s'en étaient désintéressés et avaient reporté leur attention sur les premières années qui les avaient déjà rejoints. Ils ne suivaient plus que d'une oreille distraite les décisions successives du Choixpeau, en se contentant d'applaudir lorsque leur Maison était annoncée. Les seuls encore vraiment attentifs restaient les nouveaux arrivants, qui attendaient d'être appelés par la voix stridente du professeur McGonagall. Un peu tremblants en patientant avant leur tour, ils chuchotaient entre eux et se racontaient les légendes des Fondateurs ou les histoires des fantômes.

Un petit brun se tenait au bord du groupe, près des immenses portes. Encore plus minuscule que les autres premières années, il flottait dans une robe sorcière déjà usée mais encore trop grande pour lui. Il avait le nez en l'air, admirant sans retenue le plafond étoilé avec un air d'étonnement ravi, au travers des verres épais de ses lunettes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. La voûte céleste était si profonde, lumineuse, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur des étoiles. Si différente aussi du ciel de Little Winghing... Là-bas, on ne les voyait pas, les étoiles, toujours cachées par les lumières de la ville, la fumée de la banlieue ou les nuages. Il n'avait de toute façon pas souvent l'occasion de sortir à la nuit tombée, et malheureusement, un placard respectable n'a pas de fenêtre. Depuis l'épisode de la « fugue », il n'avait pas essayé à nouveau de rester dehors le soir non plus. Il ne put réprimer un frisson au souvenir de l'été. Pourtant il était loin maintenant, c'était passé. Il était sauvé. Sauvé par un géant et un grand train rouge à vapeur. Il n'y avait qu'à lui que ce genre de choses arrivait, lui dirait sa tante. Des choses bien anormales pour des gens bien sous tous rapports. Mais après tout, sa famille avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas comme eux (et qu'il fallait le traiter en conséquence).

« Parvati Patil ! » La fille sursauta, et se sépara à regret de sa jumelle qui lui tenait la main.

Le garçon retourna à ses pensées. Et à présent, lui se trouvait là, un sorcier, sous la voûte enchantée d'un château éloigné sur les hauteurs de l'Ecosse. Il avait du mal à y croire, à ce monde tout neuf. C'était trop fantastique. Il aurait pu ne jamais le découvrir, sans ce mystère de la génétique : un minuscule chromosome de sorcellerie qui s'était glissé dans ses cellules, sans demander l'avis de ses parents, qui eux au moins étaient sans aucun pouvoir magique malgré tous leurs défauts, du moins selon les dires de Pétunia. Mais évidemment, il avait fallu que lui-même se révèle encore pire que son père, qui était déjà un bon à rien dans son genre. Il avait fallu qu'il soit un enfant magique. C'était sa première étincelle de chance, et il comptait en profiter (parce qu'Harry savait bien que la chance vient rarement).

Sa voisine dans le train, Hermione Granger, à présent à Griffondor depuis quelques minutes, le lui avait expliqué : elle était comme lui, ils étaient « nés-moldus ». C'était comme cela qu'on appelait cet étrange hasard, la surprise des enfants magiques apparus au milieu d'une famille qui ne l'était pas. Il avait compris que c'était une anomalie naturelle pour certains, aussi bien chez les Sorciers que chez les Moldus. Son oncle en était un exemple... « Erreur de la nature », « Monstre » !

S'il en croyait ce qu'il avait entendu, les Nés-moldus n'étaient pas les mieux considérés ; mais dans son cas, c'était juste le miracle qu'il avait attendu. Si ses parents le voyaient, est-ce qu'ils seraient aussi fiers de lui ? Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas été, mais le contraire l'aurait étonné. Ils le considéraient déjà comme un étranger avant qu'ils ne découvrent qu'il était encore plus différent d'eux qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Officiellement, Harry avait été admis dans un pensionnat éloigné grâce à ses résultats scolaires – il devrait remercier Dudley, qui, un an au-dessus de lui, l'avait forcé à faire ses devoirs en plus des siens. Le mot « magie » avait été interdit sous leur toit, de même que le mot « hiboux », depuis l'incident de la lettre. Encore un secret qu'Harry garderait jalousement.

Son nouveau monde à lui... Il l'avait finalement. Depuis qu'il était petit, il n'avait jamais osé en demander trop, même dans ses rêves. Il se contentait d'imaginer un endroit sans les Dursleys, cela lui semblait déjà énorme. Et maintenant, toutes les voies qui s'ouvraient devant lui lui tournaient la tête, sans sa famille pour les lui condamner avant même qu'il y pose le pied.

« Harry Potter ! »

* * *

Severus Rogue, le terrifiant maître de potion, l'inventeur acide jalousé pour ses succès, l'influent directeur de Serpentard, Severus Rogue, donc, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Et qui avait déjà eu le malheur de partager une conversation avec Peter Pettigrow savait toute la force que l'expression prenait dans sa bouche. Ces festins n'étaient que des rassemblements de têtards. Les adolescentes gloussantes se racontaient leurs étés et les garçons exhibaient les centimètres qu'ils avaient gagnés. Cela l'exaspérait simplement. Il allait leur falloir deux bonnes semaines avant de se mettre au travail, or lui n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté de suivre un moment des yeux l'entrée de sa maison, notant quelques changements subtils dans la dynamique du pouvoir, comme un décalage de place, un rapprochement de tel un et tel autre, mais rien de majeur. Cela l'avait rapidement lassé, c'était sans surprise. Les Serpentards évoluaient tous dans la même société depuis leurs naissances de toute manière, et leurs rôles leurs étaient donnés presque dès la naissance. Qui hériteraient, qui épouserait qui, qui succéderait à la tête de telle faction politique...

Puis il avait regardé la répartition de son filleul, Draco Malfoy, chez les Verts et Argents, sans étonnement non plus. La fierté et l'excitation du gamin d'avoir été envoyé à Serpentard, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour les cacher, étaient attendrissantes. Mais Severus admettait qu'il avait toujours été partial vis-à-vis de son filleul, même quand il empoisonnait l'existence de son entourage, au sens figuré voire au sens propre, si son souvenir d'un certain Nouvel An était exact. Il avait certes souvent le mérite de le distraire...

Maintenant, le petit blond s'était facilement fondu parmi ses camarades, bavardant avec les autres premières années tout en faisant déjà usage de ses yeux gris sur les jeunes filles des années au-dessus, sans doute en train de magouiller pour récupérer leurs notes de cours. Draco ne perdait vraiment jamais de temps, se dit le professeur de potion avec un sourire, dissimulé derrière sa main. Avec son visage fin de poupon de porcelaine et ses cheveux blonds qui bouclaient encore un peu, son regard clair et son air de faux enfant sage, il accaparait déjà toute l'attention. Nul doute que tout cela avait été murement réfléchi, et que son filleul avait choisi le comportement qui le montrerait sous son meilleur jour, pour son arrivé tant attendue à Poudlard. C'était au moins un avantage de n'avoir aucun doute sur sa Maison : il avait sûrement répété pendant des jours auprès de Narcissa et tout prévu pour le jour J. Les autres n'avaient vraiment aucune chance de lui résister.

Soupirant, il reporta son attention sur Minerva, espérant qu'elle en soit déjà aux « Y ». Loin de là, tout juste les « P »... Il applaudissait machinalement, perdu à nouveau dans ses observations. Mais l'intervalle entre les acclamations s'étira, et Severus releva la tête pour ce qu'il se passait. Sans doute un qui s'était étalé par terre en montant sur l'estrade, lui suggéra son côté sarcastique. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le môme n'avait pas trébuché en allant s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le Choipeaux était bien en place sur sa tête, lui cachant à moitié le visage, ne laissant dépasser qu'un menton rond et quelques mèches noires. Un Né-moldu, à en juger par les baskets qui dépassaient des plis de la robe d'occasion, déjà un peu grisâtre. Pas pour lui, décida-t-il, sa maison ne comprenait déjà que de très rares Sang-mêlés, le plus souvent mis à l'écart, alors un Sang de bourbe... Ils n'avaient rien à faire à chez eux. Il se pencha quand même pour demander son nom au professeur Flitwick.

« Um ?... Potter, je crois.

\- Connais pas. » Sang de bourbe, aucun doute.

Encore une minute passa. Le première année et le Choixpeau paraissaient en grande discussion, et les mains aux ongles rongés serraient sa robe, les jointures blanches. Quoique le chapeau ait décidé, le garçon n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Il semblait même le supplier. Encore un qui rêvait d'aller à Griffondor à cause de ce qu'on lui avait raconté, et pour qui on avait décidé Poufsouffle, se dit Severus avec mépris. Le couvre-chef se redressa d'un coup.

« Assez, j'ai décidé, Monsieur Potter ! »

« SERPENTARD. »

* * *

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait lu l'histoire de Poudlard, il avait aussi lu le livre d'introduction au monde magique recommandé sur la liste. Il avait encore écouté sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait senti les moqueries devant ses jeans à la gare, provenant des élèves plus âgés. Il avait entendu certaines recommandations de parents, visiblement richissimes, à leurs enfants : « Et reste poli avec ces Nés-moldus, mais ne les fréquente pas. » Il avait bien vu la lueur de dégoût chez les plus grands qui les avait insultés dans le train, « Miséreux », « Sang de bourbe ». De la boue sous leurs chaussures, voilà ce qu'il était pour ces quelques aristocrates qu'il avait croisé. Hermione le lui avait expliqué, puis le rouquin et ses grands frères dans leur compartiment le lui avaient décrit : l'exclusion, le mépris, le racisme des familles de sang-purs contre les enfants comme eux.

Alors il avait ravalé son orgueil, il s'était abaissé à supplier le Choixpeau, et rien.

Serpentard.

La seule Maison dans laquelle il n'avait aucune chance, où on l'exclurait avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche, où on le détesterait juste pour son sang. Il avait été condamné à ça. Une tâche répugnante, voilà ce que le Choixpeau avait fait de lui.

Sept ans, c'est très long, se dit Harry, pressant ses paupières sur ses yeux.

Le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle. Personne n'avait applaudit.

« SERPENTARD, ai-je dit ! » Le Choixpeau se répéta d'une voix colérique. D'un coup, les murmures gonflèrent et coururent le long des tables. L'enfant était toujours seul, devant tout le monde. Il n'osait pas regarder mais entendait quand même, comme toute la salle, cette ascendance qui sonnait comme une tare : « Né-moldu ».

« SILENCE ! »

Tous sursautèrent au son de la voix furieuse du maître de potions. Severus, aussi ébranlé que le reste des Verts et Argents, s'était levé. Il inspira, et projetant un calme trompeur, comme pour atténuer le choc de la décision, déclara de sa voix la plus posée :

« Eh bien, bienvenue parmi nous, Monsieur Potter. Allez-donc vous asseoir. »

A leur table, Draco regardait avec curiosité l'imprévu qui avait osé s'infiltrer dans son plan.


	2. Chapitre deux : Le monde souterrain

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture !

* * *

Harry Pottter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre deux : Le monde souterrain**

* * *

Trois ans et un mois plus tard, Harry courait.

Harry courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une habitude, chez lui. Plus vite. Ne t'arrête pas. Plus vite. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, un bruit sourd et constant. Ne te retourne pas. Bien sûr qu'ils sont toujours derrière toi. Idiot. Harry continua à courir. Va plus vite. La sueur et la peur commençaient à couler le long de son échine. Cours ; tu ne seras en sécurité qu'une fois sorti des cachots. Accélère.

L'escalier est en face de toi ; si tu ne dépêches pas, il tournera et tu le rateras. Et si tu le rates, ils te rattraperont. Harry avait un point de côté, mais s'entêta. Ses pieds volaient pratiquement sur la pierre froide, sans faire un seul bruit. Le silence était une des seules choses à qui il pouvait se fier en ces lieux. Silence, invisibilité et vitesse. Il savait parfaitement jouer de ses quelques atouts en ce début de quatrième année, mais parfois l'adversaire avait tout de même un meilleur jeu... La première marche de l'escalier était proche. Tout comme les foulées d'Henry Crabbes et Martin Dolohov. Eux n'avaient pas à se soucier d'être silencieux, c'étaient leur terrain de chasse. Les sons de leur course étaient assourdissants à ses oreilles. Ils gagnaient du terrain à une vitesse alarmante.

Cours encore. À bout de souffle, Harry vit l'escalier commencer à s'ébranler pour se déplacer. Putains d'escaliers magiques. Putains de cachots serpentards. Putain d'école. Putains de quatre ans restants sur les sept. Dans un dernier effort, Harry sprinta, pris son élan et sauta sur la marche qui venait à peine de décoller. Son sac tangua violemment à son épaule, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Il y était !

Sauvé. Le mouvement de l'escalier s'enclencha plus franchement. Harry enregistrait distraitement les insultes et les moqueries des deux brutes qui avaient abandonné la poursuite, debout dans le couloir dont il venait de s'échapper. Il se sentit quitter le sol, le mouvement en spirale l'entraînant vers le haut.

Appuyé aux marches, il avalait péniblement et à grandes bouffées l'air frais des cachots, quand un frisson le parcourut. Après ces trois années de chasse constante, Harry avait fini par développer presque un sixième sens pour le danger, et en ce moment, il en était certain : l'Autre approchait. Il avait perdu. Encore une fois, une défaite parmi des dizaines, des centaines… il ne suivait plus le compte. Sa panique revint, épaisse et âcre, raccourcissant un peu plus son souffle. Harry s'agrippa au peu de contenance qu'il lui restait, et renversa la tête en arrière, la peur débordant dans ses yeux sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas la contenir contre cet Autre-là... Il se calma légèrement en sentant le crucifix de son pendentif contre sa clavicule.

Quelques marches au-dessus de lui, descendant négligemment l'escalier, un jeune homme un peu plus âgé que lui le fixait, un insigne vert et argent sur la poitrine. Arrivé à sa hauteur, l'élève eu un sourire doux avant de caresser les cheveux noirs en bataille. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la chaine dans son cou, avant d'effleurer le bijou.

« Eh bien, Harry, tu ne retournes pas dans ta salle commune ? »

Et sur ces mots, le nouveau venu lui balança un coup de pied en pleine poitrine, le rejetant sur le sol qu'ils venaient de quitter.

La chute, d'environ un mètre, le sonna brièvement. Harry rouvrit les yeux, pour voir l'autre sauter souplement au sol à côté de lui et épousseter son uniforme impeccable et taillé sur mesure. Lui-même ne fit pas l'effort de se relever ; il allait finir par terre lorsque la partie s'achèverait, inutile de s'infliger un coup de plus.

Il se contenta de regarder, résigné, son tourmenteur. Son adversaire dans leur jeu cruel.

En cinquième année, déjà grand, brun aux yeux bleus, le visage volontaire, Justinian Nott était son cauchemar attitré. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il était tout ce qu'on pouvait rêver d'être : charmeur, charismatique, spirituel et intelligent, bon élève, préfet, Sang-pur, faut-il le préciser ? Mais la perfection de Justinian avait en effet tout d'un songe. Un songe qui était également implacable, intransigeant et sans pitié. Violent même lorsqu'il pouvait se le permettre. Des qualités nécessaires pour devenir le prince tout puissant de Serpentard. Au sommet de la hiérarchie de sa maison, il était le maître incontesté de ses intrigues. L'aîné des Nott était enfin l'héritier chéri et prometteur de son clan, dont il se préparait déjà à prendre le contrôle, et qu'il dirigerait sans doute de la même main de fer que ses camarades. Sans compter l'ombre lourde de menaces que sa volonté jetait déjà sur la direction de l'école jusqu'au ministère. On ne pouvait dire non à cet adolescent trop influent pour son âge, et lui-même ne se refusait rien non plus. Ses caprices étaient même parfois la seule chose qui l'intéressait, outre le pouvoir. Il représentait un avenir assuré de la société magique.

Harry ne parvenait pas à décider si leur étrange relation était un avantage relatif dans sa situation ou une malédiction. Justinian faisait de sa vie un enfer, sans avoir besoin d'une raison autre que son sang, et parce qu'il le pouvait et que cela l'amusait. Il avait édicté les règles, et Harry les avait acceptées, autorisant la chasse. Mais il avait fait de lui sa proie attitrée, repoussant les autres élèves qui tentaient de le prendre pour cible. Enfin, sauf s'il estimait que regarder Harry se débattre et se défendre tout seul était distrayant, alors il l'abandonnait à son sort. Et parfois, quand Dolohov et Crabbes les laissaient seuls, le Prince de Serpentard se mettait à lui parler de tout et de rien, en regardant le sang s'écouler des blessures qu'il lui avait lui-même infligées. Puis les deux Serpentards s'imprégnaient juste du silence dans une proximité confortable en regardant les étoiles, avant que Justinian ne le dépose devant la porte de l'infirmerie, comme on abandonne un orphelin sur le parvis d'une église. Et la fois suivante, quand la colère l'aveuglerait, ou qu'il n'en pourrait plus de l'ennui qui l'étouffait, le respectable Sang-pur retrouverait Harry pour un nouveau tour.

Sa voix grave coupa justement le plus jeune dans ses pensées et le ramena à la réalité.

« Eh bien, tu as encore essayé de t'enfuir ? L'espoir vous fait vivre, vous autres sang-de-bourbes. Un point de plus pour moi. »

Les ricanements de l'ainé des Crabbes et de Dolohov les rejoignirent.

* * *

Lorsque Severus Rogue, professeur de potion redouté unanimement, corrigeait un paquet de copies, il le faisait avec un air de sérénité trompeur. Il n'utilisait pas d'encre rouge, mais une encre si noire qu'elle luisait sur les parchemins remplis d'âneries. Sa plume ne crissait pas, il ne raturait pas pour exprimer son agacement devant de telles stupidités. Il se contentait de rayer d'une ligne parfaitement droite chaque erreur. Voire des paragraphes entiers. Une fois même, il avait éradiqué ainsi la copie complète d'un Weasley, jusqu'à son nom : l'idiot avait laissé tomber un aliment quelconque dessus, et son encre s'était mélangée à une grosse tâche de gras. Pour finir, il calligraphiait soigneusement, de son écriture petite et serrée, un commentaire lapidaire en bas de la copie, accompagné de la note. Il traça un 2 en bas du rouleau puis le replaça sur le tas. Suivant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au nom, qui lui arracha un soupir : Granger. Il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir mettre au moins la moyenne, et qu'il lui faudrait se concentrer pour trouver la moindre chose à barrer. Enfin, c'était au moins une sorte de challenge qui le distrayait un peu de la monotonie des autres cancres. Un peu comme un « trouver l'erreur ». Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit d'abord pas le toc toc à sa porte.

La personne de l'autre côté toqua plus fort, et finit par entrer sans attendre son accord. « Severus. » Pomona Pommfresh, l'air las, s'installa sans plus de cérémonie de l'autre côté de son bureau.

\- Oui ? Il te manque des potions ?

\- C'est ça. Je te laisse deviner lesquelles.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, devinant immédiatement à qui les médicaments étaient destinés, avant de se diriger vers sa réserve. Il énuméra :

\- Philtre de paix, pommade décapématome, philtre de sommeil sans-rêve, pâte cicatrix...

\- Et du Poussos, s'il te plait, intervint Pomfresh. Severus grimaça. Ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. Les bras chargés de flacons, il retourna vers l'infirmière.

\- Tiens.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, et resta hésitante un instant.

\- Severus...à propos du petit Potter... Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien faire pour lui ?

\- J'ai essayé, Pomona. Mais tu sais bien qui paie les factures de l'école. De nombreux clans de Sang-purs exigent son renvoi depuis sa première année, et beaucoup des autres familles donatrices les soutiennent, volontairement ou non. J'ai déjà eu un mal fou à le faire rester, et ce n'est que parce que ni la famille Nott, ni la famille Malfoy ne s'y sont opposé. S'il dérangeait l'une d'entre elles, personne ne pourrait plus rien faire pour lui.

\- Ça serait peut-être le mieux, qu'il parte...

\- Pour aller où ? Tu sais très bien que ce serait pire à Durmstrang, et tu as vu son niveau en cours ? Comment veux-tu qu'il arrive à apprendre le russe pour aller là-bas ? Je ne dis pas qu'il est stupide, mais bon... Severus pinça les lèvres ; si le Choixpeau avait décidé d'envoyer un Sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard, il aurait au moins pu en choisir un brillant. Potter semblait n'atteindre que péniblement la moyenne.

\- Et s'il retournait chez les Moldus ? tenta Pomfresh. Il secoua la tête.

\- Il ne pourrait sans doute plus revenir dans le monde sorcier après ses études, et je ne crois pas que sa famille ait les moyens de lui payer un tuteur magique.

\- On pourrait quand même lui demander, insista-t-elle. Tu ne vois pas dans quel état il est à chaque fois... il vient plusieurs fois par semaine, et encore, je suis sûre que c'est son amie Hermione Granger qui le force à venir ! Il y a des fois où il doit se soigner tout seul !

\- Franchement, Pomona, même si c'est le cas, n'importe qui choisirait quand même le monde magique ! Quel sorcier abandonnerait la magie pour toute sa vie volontairement ?! Je suis certain qu'il préfère encore rester ici. Mais si on lui propose le choix, il serait capable de céder à la peur et de faire le mauvais choix, juste pour fuir, sans penser aux conséquences. On ne peut pas lui demander de décider de toute sa vie quand il n'est encore qu'un garçon immature.

Elle finit par acquiescer, et se leva lentement.

\- Tu as sans doute raison... Merci pour les potions, je repasserai sans doute ce week-end. À ce soir au dîner." Elle sortit doucement, faisant léviter les médicaments devant elle.

Une fois seul, Severus repensa une dernière fois au cas Potter, qui embarrassait tout Poudlard depuis plus de trois ans. Harry Potter, à présent en quatrième année, n'avait pas réussi à s'intégrer parmi ses condisciples, ni dans sa Maison, ni dans l'école en général. Il n'adressait la parole qu'à Granger, et n'essayait pas de tisser des liens avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Il s'était même débrouillé pour se faire détester pas ses camarades de dortoir, en insultant Draco Malfoy dès la première semaine et en refusant son amitié et son aide, devant tout le couloir où ils se trouvaient. Il devait être aussi peu aimable avec sa famille, puisqu'il ne rentrait à aucune vacance.

En seconde année, après un problème lors d'une retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, Severus leur avait écrit pour les mettre au courant des difficultés que traversait leur neveu. Il avait reçu en retour une lettre extrêmement polie d'une certaine Pétunia, qui l'avait beaucoup éclairé sur les causes du comportement d'Harry. Apparemment, il était le fils de deux ivrognes, au chômage, et le père semblait avoir été un adepte de la violence conjugale sur sa femme avant que les deux parents ne se tuent dans un accident de voiture. Par miracle, ce soir-là, ils avaient pensé au siège bébé, ce qui avait sauvé la vie de l'enfant. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il arriva après une longue errance dans les services sociaux chez sa tante, trop de mal avait été fait : n'ayant connu que la violence, Potter avait des retards de développement, pleurait sans cesse, frappait et tirait les cheveux de tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Il était particulièrement agressif envers son cousin. Ce comportement associable, renfermé et violent avait perduré avec l'âge. Pétunia était désolée de devoir écrire qu'Harry avait déjà eu ce genre de problèmes en primaire, rejetant ou provoquant les autres enfants qui finirent par le brutaliser.

Il y avait peu de chances qu'il finisse par s'adapter à la vie en société un jour, mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, que plus tard, peut-être, il trouverait sa place et se remettrait en question pour vivre avec les autres.

Le professeur de potion soupira une dernière fois et se replongea dans la copie de Granger. Il fallait qu'il termine sa correction le jour même, il devait rendre les devoirs à la classe le lendemain matin.

* * *

Sur son lit, Draco Malfoy avait délaissé son livre de potions et regardait les ombres vertes danser au fond du lac. Un strangulot vint coller son affreux sourire à la vitre, et le quatrième année ferma les rideaux d'un coup de baguette.

Son regard erra un moment autour de la pièce, s'arrêtant à peine sur le cinquième lit, dans le coin le plus près de la porte et aux rideaux toujours tirés. Aucun vêtement, aucun objet personnel ni même un livre n'était en vue. C'était comme si un fantôme habitait avec eux dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années. Silencieux et invisible. Le cinquième était toujours levé avant eux, et lorsqu'il venait se coucher, il s'arrangeait pour disparaître le plus rapidement possible derrière le baldaquin. Draco réprima un mouvement d'irritation à l'encontre de ce dernier occupant.

Potter... Une rancœur familière l'envahit, alors que le souvenir de leur première rencontre remontait à la surface. Ils étaient à Poudlard depuis une semaine, et le Sang-de-bourbe avait déjà subi les premiers sévices.

Draco n'avait jamais aimé la violence gratuite, un trait hérité de sa mère sans doute. Quant à son père, il l'entendait souvent se moquer des idiots qui ne se reposaient que sur la pureté de leur sang et sous-estimaient les autres, sous prétexte qu'ils étaient moldus. La famille Malfoy, elle, trempait aussi bien dans les affaires sorcières que non-magiques, et son emprise n'en était que plus profonde et plus obscure.

Draco n'avait donc pas hésité longtemps avant de lui offrir sa protection ; rien qu'en première année, il avait l'influence nécessaire à Serpentard pour calmer même les ardeurs de l'ainé des Nott. Potter pouvait faire partie de sa cour, et cela lui éviterait les ennuis. Pourtant, ses haillons et son air de pouilleux le dégoutaient à l'époque. Pourtant, Draco avait accepté de le toucher, et avait essayé de lui serrer la main. En réalité, il n'était question que d'une partie de Potter, ses yeux.

Draco avait toujours aimé les pierres précieuses, et les iris de l'autre avait éveillé sa convoitise, il n'y pouvait rien. Il était pire qu'une pie, lui répétait souvent Narcissa quand, petit, il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder dans sa boite à bijoux. C'était une obsession d'enfant pour les cailloux qu'il avait conservé, le genre de passion qui vous fait demander des grimoires sur les minéraux et collectionner les pierres. Et Potter avait définitivement quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Ces yeux verts, si mal assortis sur le visage du né-moldu, lui rappelaient les parures de sa mère. S'il ne pouvait les déloger du corps rachitique dans lequel ils étaient enfoncés, il obtiendrait au moins leur attention complète. Draco, en y repensant aujourd'hui, se faisait la réflexion qu'il avait eu des idées assez effrayantes pour son âge.

Potter aurait fini comme un papillon sur une page, ou bien sagement rangé dans une de ces boites pour trier ses précieux trésors, entre les jades et l'émeraude, à tirer pour les contempler à loisir en connaissant leurs propriétés magiques sur le bout des doigts. Sa passion pour les collections lui était passée, Merlin merci. Quoiqu'il ne se séparerait jamais des richesses qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'alors.

Seul Potter, qui avait échappé à ses boites, continuait à retenir son attention. Il se promenait encore impunément hors de l'ordre de la classification.

Naturellement, il avait essayé de remédier au problème.

Quand Draco avait tendu le bras, Potter s'était d'abord contenté de le regarder, surpris. Il l'avait longuement dévisagé, et un frisson de plaisir avait parcouru le blond alors que les yeux de Potter prenaient une profondeur nouvelle, se reflétant sur son visage dans une moue terriblement sérieuse pour son âge. Sa propre expression, en comparaison, n'avait plus rien de mature et ne semblait plus qu'arrogante, suspectait-il. Il avait été désarçonné devant l'amertume de vieillard qui transparaissait. Il se rappelait encore ce moment, pourtant déjà lointain. Puis les traits du Sang-de-bourbe s'étaient tordus en une grimace de dégoût aigri. Il avait semblé se camper sur une fierté absurde, sortie d'on ne sait où, et l'avait congédié. Heureusement qu'il avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour changer depuis, et remonter dans sa propre estime en gommant le sentiment d'inadéquation qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, dans un cocktail acide et trop fort, de mélanger le ressentiment qu'il avait contre le brun pour l'avoir confronté à cette réalité en premier lieu, sa propre humiliation, et la vexation d'avoir vu ses efforts pour s'améliorer complètement ignorés depuis. Il aurait pensé que sa proposition aurait au moins laissé un arrière-gout de curiosité, mais l'autre n'avait jamais essayé de faire un second pas vers lui. Et Draco était sûr qu'il aurait accepté, ce qui était peut-être pire.

Il espérait qu'il s'en mordait les doigts maintenant, en imaginant combien sa vie aurait été plus simple s'il avait ravalé sa fierté et accepté l'offre de l'enfant gâté qu'il admettait avoir été. Il aurait été insupportable au début, mais ça lui serait passé, ou Potter aurait pu l'aider à changer de route. A la place, Potter était à présent méprisé par ses condisciples. Voire haïs. On l'ignorait, on le rabaissait, on l'insultait. Et Draco se doutait bien que Justinian Nott lui faisait payer la tâche qu'il imposait à leur Maison. Crabbes et Dolohov s'en vantaient souvent, sous le regard bienveillant du Prince. Curieusement, cela dit, personne d'autre ne semblait le battre.

Le blond ne prenait pas part à sa torture. Il se contentait de lui faire sentir tout son mépris, rien que par le poids de son regard, en espérant secrètement revoir l'éclat incroyable de ses iris. Elles le fascinaient toujours autant, comme un trésor à portée de main mais inatteignable. Et le brun gardait la tête baissée, sans croiser ses yeux, en courbant un peu plus l'échine. Les rôles avaient été inversé, et Potter avait clairement perdu la main depuis.

C'était un tel gâchis. Le premier Né-moldu à Serpentard, et cela ne servirait qu'à exacerber un peu plus la haine des Sangs-purs à l'égard de ceux-ci, sans même faire bouger les lignes. Draco avait grandi en apprenant que si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il le changeait. Potter devait être un imbécile. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait supporter cela. Il pensait au début que l'autre aurait dû reconnaître l'occasion et la saisir pour faire quelque chose. Avec le temps, il se rendait compte que peut-être que son camarade n'en avait rien à faire de l'avenir du monde sorcier, et que le changer pour le meilleur n'était pas son problème. Mais il pourrait le faire au moins pour lui ! Où était-elle passée, sa prétendue fierté ? C'était vil et écœurant.

Draco ferma violemment son livre. De mauvaise humeur, il quitta la solitude du dortoir pour aller trouver un peu de distraction dans la salle commune. Quelqu'un pour lui faire la conversation lui changerait les idées. Théo, s'il était là. Parkinson ou Zabini. Après tout, il n'était pas un paria, lui.


	3. Chapitre trois : Honorables

Merci à Yuukyun pour la relecture

* * *

Harry Pottter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre trois : Honorables**

* * *

La salle commune de Serpentard était baignée dans l'habituelle clarté cuivrée que diffusaient les lampes, de part et d'autre des murs. Les grandes baies vitrées et cerclées d'argent, donnant sur le lac Noir, ajoutaient des éclats turquoise au sol et sur les objets. Les ombres s'allongeaient et prenaient des teintes vert sombre. Les meubles d'une élégance biscornue complétaient le tableau et l'atmosphère surnaturelle de la pièce. L'ensemble, très vaste, gardait une ambiance feutrée et intime. La lumière n'y variait pas en fonction de la journée, et seul le feu qui ronflait ou non dans l'immense cheminée indiquait si l'on était en été ou en hiver. C'était un repère où ni le temps, ni les professeurs, ni les règlements n'avaient de prise. Le monde extérieur n'entrait que rarement, parfois par une brise ou une rumeur, et les murs épais ne trahissaient rien des secrets que la jeune élite y chuchotait. Les Serpentards gardaient jalousement leur royaume, son emplacement même était caché au terme d'un dédale de couloirs dans les cachots.

Leur royaume, leurs lois, leur noblesse et leur roi.

La voix de Justinian claqua au milieu des conversations, et les élèves s'interrompirent pour observer.

« Fiche le camp, sale bête ! »

Le cinquième année se tenait debout entre l'âtre et un fauteuil, ou plutôt son fauteuil : un trône massif de cuir noir luisant et renflé, large et profond. Un siège qui proclamait honteusement mais clairement que le confort était un privilège, et que le Prince devait en jouir plus que tout autre ici.

Or, à cet instant, la place était occupée.

Les générations de Sang purs de Serpentards, fiers de leur fondateur, Salazar Serpentard, avaient conservé le droit de garder à Poudlard un animal emblème, même si régulièrement les parents des autres maisons hurlaient au scandale, étant donné que l'animal était dangereux : l'espèce était une lointaine cousine des dragons. C'était en fait un spécimen rare de python ailé, et Nagini, c'était son nom, était déjà vieille de plusieurs siècles. Les Serpentards s'en vantaient énormément, mais en réalité, plus personne ne s'intéressait beaucoup à elle : il n'y avait plus de Fourchelangue à Serpentard depuis longtemps.

Justinian, pourtant, avait tenté d'approcher l'animal lorsqu'il était arrivé, avec un certain succès. Il avait même appris quelques mots de la langue des serpents. Ils auraient pu bien s'entendre, mais cela n'avait pas duré, et Nagini s'était retournée contre lui à peine un an plus tard, sans que Justinian ne comprenne pourquoi. Il ne prétendait pas savoir ce qui se passait dans les méandres de l'intellect du reptile. Enfin, pas qu'il y ai une réelle différence entre le degré d'intelligence du serpent et celui de la plupart des gens. Elle était même plutôt au-dessus, à vrai dire, mais Justinian avait pris l'habitude d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde. Apprendre le Fourchelangue avait été un challenge acceptable, et elle aurait fait un ornement parfait pour son statut. C'était dommage. Cependant Nagini ne semblait pas non plus reconnaître son autorité, et lui menait une guerre froide. Si la majorité de ses camarades ne s'en préoccupaient pas plus que cela et considéraient que la bestiole n'avait qu'une compréhension réduite, le préfet savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle ne faisait que le tolérer, et l'affrontait souvent. Par exemple, il aurait juré qu'elle faisait en ce moment semblant de ne pas l'entendre, au lieu de lui laisser son fauteuil. Il répéta son ordre. Nagini entrouvrit paresseusement un oeil, avant de le refermer, reléguant Justinian dans le décor. Tous les yeux étaient maintenant tournés vers eux, bien que les Serpentards aient l'habitude de ce genre de scène. C'était toujours un événement, quand quelqu'un qui s'opposait franchement à leur Prince en le traitant comme une nuisance.

Personne ne se permettrait de se moquer cependant, ou même un de sourire en coin, de peur de représailles, à part peut-être Blaise Zabini, qui, lui, se permettait tout. Mais Justinian pouvait sentir le sarcasme dans leurs pensées. Il n'allait pas laisser un ver remettre en cause son autorité. Il était tout puissant, la mascotte se pousserait. L'irritation l'envahissait doucement.

D'un geste agacé, il claqua ses doigts sous son museau. Nagini ouvrit sans précipitation ses iris fendus, d'un bleu profond, et se redressa lentement. Elle le toisa en sifflant, puis toujours sans hâte se laissa glisser du coussin sur le tapis persan, aux motifs entrelacés de soie noir, bleu nuit, émeraude et gris perlé, rehaussés de fils d'argent. Elle étira ses ailes, et remonta les escaliers. Les autres élèves se replongèrent dans leurs activités.

Justinian, lui, s'enfonça enfin dans son fauteuil et promena un regard autour de lui. Il soupira : la brève satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie en prenant le siège à Nagini passait déjà. Quel ennui. À côté, Martin Dolohov, son plus fidèle ami - c'était du moins la manière socialement acceptée de le désigner, même si lui préférait personnellement labrador -, disputait une partie d'échecs avec leur camarade de classe Blaise Zabini. Justinian sentit son ennui avancer, en devinant immédiatement la manière dont Zabini allait l'écraser en cinq coups. Vraiment, parfois il ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains s'infligeaient des parties d'échec. Par pur masochisme ? C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles c'était un de ses jeux préférés, alors même que les adversaires à sa hauteur étaient rares. Gagner était toujours un passe-temps, quand bien même il pouvait le faire les yeux fermés. Henry Crabbes, lui, discutait avec son petit frère Vincent et son groupe d'amis, parmi lesquels se tenait le cadet de Justinien, Théodore. Il les aidait à faire un devoir de potion. Rogue avait tendance à donner des devoirs supplémentaires aux élèves de sa maison, afin qu'ils ne le déçoivent pas. Personnellement, il avait tendance en retour à se dispenser de les faire. Ses notes étaient assez hautes sans cela.

Il eut un sourire attendri devant les sourcils froncés de Théodore, et un peu condescendant. Enfin, il n'y pouvait rien, son demi-frère ne lui ressemblait pas du tout malgré tous ses efforts. Lui-même était désolé du complexe d'infériorité qu'il avait provoqué chez le plus petit, mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. En revanche, cela n'empêchait pas Justinian de profiter honteusement de la préférence que lui accordait sa famille. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se priverait.

Il fallait avouer que Théodore, gâté par sa mère, n'avait pas la stature des Nott. Son père avait couché avec celle-ci quand elle n'était qu'une oie blanche à peine sortie de Poudlard, pour se consoler de la mort en couches de sa première femme. Malheureusement, sa conquête d'un soir, une Poufsouffle, mais de bonne famille au moins, était encore plus naïve qu'on ne l'imaginait et s'était retrouvée enceinte. Nott senior avait été contraint de l'épouser aussitôt, pour se charger du paquet. Autant dire que personne n'avait apprécié, le nouveau marié le premier. La mère n'avait jamais réussie à s'intégrer dans le clan et restait comme une étrangère dans les réunions de famille. Justinian avait entendu ses tantes la traiter de divers noms, et la rabaisser plus bas que terre. Lui-même se moquait ouvertement de sa stupide belle-mère. Bah, se dit l'adolescent, si ce qu'on disait était vrai et que la catin enchaînait effectivement les amants, et tenait tête à son mari, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Et son fils récoltait les fruits de son comportement. Théodore était davantage traité comme un cousin encombrant et niais que comme le deuxième fils. C'était à peine si Lord Nott s'y intéressait ; après tout, il ne serait jamais Justinian.

Mais lui-même serait plus clément : plus tard, il s'arrangerait pour lui trouver un petit poste de fonctionnaire au ministère, et peut-être une brave fille en fiançailles, pour lui assurer une vie confortable et à la hauteur de ses médiocres ambitions. Son cadet n'était qu'une poule mouillée de toute façon, il lui obéirait quoiqu'il décide. Ah, si seulement son frère avait eu le même cerveau que lui. Ça lui aurait fait un compagnon. La nature faisait vraiment mal les choses parfois.

Il adressa à Théodore un sourire encourageant, et arrêta son regard sur son voisin, Draco Malfoy. Beaucoup plus prometteur.

Le quatrième année faisait la fierté de ses parents et de son parrain. Justinian se souvenait de la magnifique Narcissa Malfoy qu'il avait vu quelquefois, et de laquelle Draco avait hérité l'aura froide et élégante, tandis que son père lui avait transmis ses cheveux platines et ses traits racés, ainsi que ses yeux aciers. Même s'il gardait encore quelque chose de l'air angélique de son enfance, Draco avait déjà bien grandi. Ses membres fins s'étaient allongés, mais il évitait l'attitude dégingandée des gamins montés en graine. Il n'imaginait même pas le nombre de leçon d'étiquette auxquelles le blond avait dû se soumettre. Personnellement, il avait dit stop après la valse, les dîners et les règles du duel. Il imaginait que c'était tout aussi bien qu'il n'ait jamais dansé à côté de Malfoy, la comparaison n'aurait sûrement pas été en sa faveur. La fluidité et le contrôle étaient quelque chose qu'il avouait à contre-cœur lui envier un peu, lui qui ne réussissait pas toujours à garder le dessus sur ses brusques mouvements de colère et ses gestes d'agacement. Au moins avait-il trouvé un moyen de les extérioriser, pensa-t-il avec amusement, avant de reprendre ses considérations sur le blond.

Celui-ci, se sentant observé, leva les yeux et lui adressa un hochement de tête. Justinian lui sourit en retour. Il se devait de rester en bon termes avec l'autre Sang-pur, qui avait l'influence et l'esprit nécessaire pour prétendre à son titre. Il serait un rival convainquant, se dit-il, même si Malfoy ne semblait avoir aucune intention de remettre en cause son autorité pour le moment. Cela tombait bien : Justinian avait bien l'intention de régner jusqu'à sa septième année. Il pourrait peut-être faire du blond son successeur lorsqu'il quitterait Poudlard. Il lui manquerait toutefois quelques qualités. Il était trop naif encore. Pas encore assez impitoyable, comme lui. Peut-être pas encore assez manipulateur non plus, ou stratégique, appelez cela comme vous voudrez. Malfoy ne manipulait pas, il n'en avait souvent pas besoin : il impressionnait déjà suffisamment pour qu'on fasse ce qu'il voulait. Le pâle sourire qu'il décrochait quand il était satisfait en récompensait beaucoup, heureux d'avoir l'attention et la reconnaissance de cet être pendant quelques instants au moins, dans l'illusion qu'il se réchaufferait à leur contact. Les imbéciles. Malfoy était un bloc de glace, mais c'était sa forme d'honnêteté et de franchise en quelque sorte.

Justinian pourrait lui laisser sa place lorsqu'il quitterait Poudlard, lui glissant quelques recommandations pour son demi-frère. Et cela l'avantagerait si l'héritier avait une dette envers lui, avec une certaine dose de reconnaissance. Ce serait un allié efficace par la suite, et les Malfoy avaient la réputation d'être dangereux, mais loyaux.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il réfléchirait encore un peu, et prendrait sa décision définitive à Noël. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres candidats convaincants, ni envie d'en former un : la plupart des garçons de troisième année l'exaspéraient, et il ne connaissait aucune des filles à part les jumelles Lestranges. Malfoy pourrait bien choisir qui il voulait pour le remplacer après, lui ne voulait pas se fatiguer. Mais il le voyait mal choisir une fille pour le rôle. Elle ne saurait jamais se faire respecter. Et puis pourquoi pas Potter assis dans son fauteuil ?

Il eut un rictus attendri, provoquant une certaine gêne autour de lui. Son sourire s'élargit en le remarquant. C'était toujours drôle. Leur Prince pouvait être tour à tour indéchiffrable, puis très expressif, sans que les Serpentards ne parviennent à suivre le cours de ses pensées. Il était imprévisible, et cela le rendait dangereux.

Justinian pensait à Harry. Il reconnaissait qu'il s'était paradoxalement attaché au Sang-de-bourbe. Il l'avait vu se débattre contre son sort, et sa condition de Né-moldu, avant qu'il ne lui propose d'entrer dans son jeu. Même maintenant, il soupçonnait Harry de garder une étincelle d'espoir, qu'il cachait profondément sous son attitude de lâcheté et des paroles cyniques : c'était bien sa capacité à dissimuler qui l'avait fait atterrir à Serpentard. Justinian le connaissait bien, aussi bien qu'Harry le connaissait sans doute. Harry finirait par accepter leur hiérarchie naturelle, et resterait sagement à ses pieds, comme tous les autres. Il réfléchit : le plus jeune devait déjà être à l'infirmerie, si Miss-je-sais-tout faisait bien son boulot. Après tout, il fallait que son partenaire de jeu se remette correctement s'il voulait pouvoir le frapper à nouveau. Cette fille lui était donc bien utile, tant qu'Harry ne la laissait pas faire un scandale. Lui-même se faisait un plaisir de sourire à la Griffondor à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans les profondeurs des cachots. Sa méfiance l'amusait : elle gardait toujours la main près de sa baguette.

"SSssssssh !"

Le sifflement agressif le fit presque sursauter. Nagini était redescendue silencieusement, et, le voyant absorbé par ses plans, en avait profité. Justinian lui retourna un regard mauvais, les yeux plissés, et, moqueur, lui fit un doigt d'honneur. C'etait universel, même s'il n'avait pas le vocabulaire pour lui dire le fond de ses pensées. La sale bête siffla une seconde fois, avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Aucun commentaire ou geste grossier ne vint. Pas qu'il en attendait vraiment. Le silence outré était assez plaisant par contre.

* * *

Nagini s'envola souplement à travers le château jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les élèves la regardaient passer le long des plafonds avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration. Elle se posa et ondula souplement le long de la salle, pour s'enrouler autour du pied d'un lit immaculé et se hisser sur l'oreiller.

Pomona Pomfresh la regarda faire le tour de l'occupant inconscient des draps. La créature sifflait doucement sa désapprobation et se penchait pour examiner chaque pansement en agitant sa langue fourchue.

L'infirmière n'était pas très à l'aise avec le serpent, mais elle avait fini par s'habituer au manège de Nagini lorsqu'Harry était blessé. Elle eut un sourire : quelques minutes auparavant, Hermione Granger avait elle aussi exigé un inventaire précis de toutes les contusions : les comportements des deux seules amies du jeune Serpentard se ressemblaient parfois beaucoup. Quand l'énorme reptile s'estima également satisfait, il remonta près de l'épaule et se lova contre le garçon, recherchant la chaleur pour chauffer son sang comme un très gros chat. Pomona tira les rideaux et rentra dans son bureau avec un soupir. La nuit ne serait certes pas agréable, mais Harry n'avait aucune blessure vraiment grave ; tout aurait disparu le lendemain. Elle éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

Hermione Granger eut un mouvement de surprise, au matin, quand une tête couverte d'écailles jaillit des draps au moment où elle posait la main sur le front du patient. Le serpent la reconnut, et lui fit un sifflement que la jeune fille interpréta comme un "bonjour", qu'elle lui rendit. Nagini, rassurée de voir que quelqu'un d'autre veillait sur son protégé, se laissa tomber du lit et sortit par la fenêtre. Hermione reporta son attention sur son ami.

Entouré du blanc de l'infirmerie et de la lumière matinale, Harry avait vraiment l'air très pâle. Ce n'était peut-être pas étonnant pour quelqu'un dont trois côtes et l'avant-bras venaient de se ressouder, observa la Griffondor.

Harry n'était pas laid sous ses énormes lunettes. S'il avait été blond, peut-être aurait-il pu ressembler à un ange. Mais les mèches d'un noir d'encre, éparses et bouclant un peu, s'étalaient sur l'oreiller et accentuaient le contraste avec la peau. Les lèvres sèches et gercées semblaient par comparaison trop rouges. Noir, blanc, pourpre. Toutes ces couleurs étaient trop dures, comme agressives les unes contre les autres, sans compter les iris d'un vert dérangeants. Dessous, les épais cernes violacés, qui ne disparaissaient jamais, n'arrangeaient pas non plus son teint. Pour l'instant, il dormait encore sous l'effet des somnifères, et ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières. Hermione avait coutume de dire que ses yeux étaient le plus beau trait de son visage. Un vert brillant, tantôt franc ou trompeur, amusé ou fermé. Harry lui avait raconté que, selon sa tante, c'était une couleur nauséeuse qui lui donnait le tournis. Une couleur de droguée, les yeux de sa mère, lui avait-elle répété. La couleur du rêve et de l'évasion, donc, répliquait Harry avant de se prendre une baffe.

Aujourd'hui au moins, aucun hématome supplémentaire ne venait le défigurer. Mais cela ne rassura pas la brune. Hermione le savait bien, depuis le temps : Justinian et sa bande ne le frappaient jamais à la tête. C'est pour ça qu'en première année, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite de l'ampleur des dégâts, cachés sous l'uniforme. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour Ron bouscule Harry, qui s'était alors effondré au sol, plié en deux sous le coup de la douleur, avant de perdre connaissance.

C'était dans un état comparable qu'Hermione l'avait retrouvé hier soir, dans un couloir des cachots. Ne le voyant pas arriver à la bibliothèque, elle avait deviné rapidement ce qui avait dû se passer. Elle avait parcouru le labyrinthe jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une forme sombre, recroquevillée dans un coin. Elle savait qu'Harry n'aimait pas la savoir sur le territoire des Serpentards, mais ils ne s'en prenaient jamais à elle, hormis quelques insultes. Même Nott, l'aîné, cette ordure, la laissait tranquille. Elle en avait déduit que son appartenance à Griffondor la protégeait ; les Verts et Argents ne voulaient pas entrer en guerre avec l'autre maison.

Mais que ces sales Serpents s'en prennent aussi à elle, si ça pouvait diminuer la quantité de haine qu'ils déversaient sur Harry ! Ça la tuait de le voir couvert de bleus jour après jour, constamment sur le qui-vive, ne dormant que d'un oeil même lorsqu'il était en sécurité sur un canapé de la salle commune de Griffondor. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne disait rien. L'adolescent lui avait expliqué que cela ne servirait à rien, face au pouvoir des Nott et de leur héritier. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il avait renoncé à se défendre. Harry répondait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner, et que cela ne ferait qu'empirer sa situation. Et pourquoi faisait-il exprès de descendre ses notes, alors qu'elle savait bien qu'il connaissait toutes les réponses sur le bout des doigts ? Pour ne pas se faire remarquer et exciter la jalousie de ses camarades.

Son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était que des excuses, mais elle n'était pas parvenu à arracher la vérité à son ami, et ne voulait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements. Le Serpentard disparaîtrait de sa vue si elle exigeait trop. Ils ne s'étaient vraiment parlés pour la première fois que quand il était venu la voir, au début de la première année, pour lui demander son aide en défense et en sortilèges. En s'aidant l'un l'autre, ils avaient maîtrisé tous les sorts de protections du programme en un temps record. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il refusait de les utiliser contre sa Maison : il lui était tout sauf loyal, à passer ses nuits entre l'infirmerie, la salle commune des Rouges et Or ou la Salle sur Demande. Harry valait mieux que cette image qu'il donnait, elle l'avait constaté de ses propres yeux depuis trois ans.

Un froissement de draps lui fit lever la tête, et elle plaça immédiatement sa main dans celle de son ami pour signaler sa présence. Hermione lui posa ses lunettes sur le nez, avant de lui tendre sans un mot, mais avec une expression tendrement triste et un peu désapprobatrice, la première des fioles que Pomfresh lui avait confiées pour son réveil. Le brun se contenta d'un sourire d'excuse, et avala rapidement la potion. Il descendit les deux autres, avant de se pencher pour déposer une bise sur la joue de sa camarade. Ils s'observèrent un moment. C'était leur manière à eux de voir comment ils allaient, la question « ça va bien ? » étant bien trop inappropriée.

« J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait le prendre ici et aller direct en potions. J'ai pris tes affaires aussi, Ron me les a passées.

\- Tu es absolument merveilleuse, merci... Oh ! Il y a même de la tarte à la mélasse !

\- Cesse de faire le flatteur, et espérons que Rogue pense comme toi, il rend les devoirs ce matin.

\- Ah ! Je parie qu'il casse sa plume en deux à chaque fois qu'il corrige le tien et qu'il est obligé de mettre une bonne note, meilleure qu'à ce pingouin de Malfoy ! »

Hermione secoua la tête et retourna à son livre de potions en buvant distraitement son thé.

En vérité, se dit Harry, elle était sûrement la personne la plus parfaite, non seulement de tout ce foutu château, mais aussi de tout le foutu monde sorcier d'Angleterre, et même de tout le Royaume Uni.

* * *

Journée de merde.

Voilà une chose que Draco Malfoy ne proférerait jamais à voix haute. Lui, toujours élégant, cultivé, confiant et indifférent au monde, ne s'abaisserait jamais à cette vulgarité. C'était pour les autres – un en particulier. Et pourtant, c'était aussi le sentiment prophétique que lui asséna son inconscient sitôt qu'il émergea du sommeil. L'adolescent plissa les yeux et chassa son impression, avant de se retourner dans son lit de satin vert, savourant le contact du tissu sur sa joue. Comme tous les ans, il avait fait apporter par un elfe de maison ses propres draps, refusant de dormir dans les mêmes qu'il ne savait qui. Tous les enfants de bonne famille faisaient ainsi, transportant dans leurs nombreuses malles le luxe de la maison parentale. Il en profita encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le réveil de Théo ne sonne et que tous ne se lèvent, bon gré mal gré.

Une demie heure plus tard, Draco était assis, droit comme un I, sur les bancs de la Grande Salle, et regardait les hiboux en attendant la Gazette. Le volatile était toujours en retard. Le sentiment était revenu, et cette pression constante de son subconscient l'irritait au plus haut point. Il remarqua une chouette banale, de la poste sorcière, qui tournait sans fin en cercle au-dessus de la table de Serpentard, sans trouver qui elle cherchait. Il siffla pour attirer son attention et lui tendit un corn-flakes : c'était cruel de laisser l'oiseau attendre encore. Après tout, les membres de sa maison étaient tout autant connus pour leur soi-disant fourberie que pour le temps qu'ils pouvaient passer sous la douche. Si jamais la lettre était pour Pansy ou Zabini, il risquait d'avoir à voler longtemps. La chouette brune dût se dire la même chose. Peut-être que même les hiboux de la poste sorcière avaient fini par développer un instinct concernant la lenteur de ces deux-là pour ne pas mourir de fatigue. L'animal déposa l'enveloppe devant lui et attrapa la céréale entre ses doigts, avant de repartir d'un coup d'aile.

Draco, lui, regardait curieusement la lettre. Le papier était blanc et lisse, elle n'était pas cachetée mais collée, et il y avait un curieux petit carré rouge dans un coin. C'était une lettre moldue. Moins élégante que les sorcières, mais plus nette, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer. Il l'attrapa entre deux doigts pour lire le destinataire.

Monsieur Harry James Potter.

Etrange. Ça devait bien être la première fois que le Sang-de-bourbe recevait une lettre. On disait pourtant que même sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Peut-être qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Mais enfin, Draco n'allait pas non plus lui adresser la parole pour lui remettre son courrier. Il ne deviendrait préfet que l'année prochaine, ce n'était pas encore son boulot. L'autre l'ignorait et l'évitait depuis des années, alors le blond ne comptait pas faire le premier pas. Il la donnerait à Severus avant le cours de potion, pour qu'il la lui transmette.


	4. Chapitre quatre : La chute

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture !

* * *

Harry Pottter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : La chute**

* * *

Harry leur fraya discrètement mais efficacement un chemin dans la foule du Hall et des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, entraînant Hermione derrière lui. Il se tendit lorsqu'ils parvinrent aux cachots. Les actions de l'adolescent se firent plus aiguisées. Il ne plaçait plus un pas au hasard, vérifiant machinalement le sol et les recoins sombres. À force d'être constamment sur ses gardes depuis qu'il savait marcher, Harry avait fini par acquérir une conscience parfaite de son corps. Il limitait ses gestes au strict nécessaire, accompli avec une sorte de grâce nerveuse, quoiqu'un peu saccadée. Certes, il n'avait pas le masque froid des autres Serpentards, mais son visage n'en était pas pour autant expressif. Avec le temps, ses émotions s'étaient elles aussi réduites, du moins quand Hermione n'était pas à ses côtés pour le faire rire. Il réservait ses sentiments pour l'air libre.

Harry entendit avant Hermione les élèves de sa Maison qui s'avançaient au coin du couloir, et sa prise sur sa main se raffermit tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face avec le groupe de cinquième années.

En un éclair de seconde, Rinata Lestrange le parcourut du regard comme s'il était une chose insignifiante, et il était certain qu'elle l'aurait effacé de sa mémoire visuelle tout aussi vite.

Elle était l'aînée des soeurs Lestrange, une beauté brune, les traits royaux et les yeux aussi noirs que son tempérament. Elle était bien différente de ses deux cadettes Ruth et Rachel, les jumelles bouclées et moqueuses, qui n'avaient pas encore le visage mature de la plus grande. Parfois, les deux pestes rappelaient à Harry les jumeaux Weasley; le côté sympathique en moins. Rinata, elle, avait parfaitement appris le rôle qu'on lui avait inculquée dès sa naissance : elle savait où se trouvait sa place et comment la tenir sans déshonorer les siens, une leçon que les jumelles, trop libres, ne semblaient pas avoir tout à fait intégré encore... Mais Rinata était surtout la fiancée de Justinian. Celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il en était simplement satisfait, comme dans tout mariage arrangé : elle tiendrait parfaitement son rôle à son bras, comme une icône grave et silencieuse. Harry avait depuis longtemps compris que Justinian avait une idée très simple du rôle des femmes. Du rôle de tout le monde en fait : être à ses pieds et faire les quatre volontés de l'aristocrate de haute naissance qu'il était – ou bien était-ce celles du prodige capricieux qu'il était aussi ?

Un pas derrière elle, Blaise Zabini le transperçait de ses étranges yeux noirs. Il ne lui avait jamais rien fait, se contentant de quelques moqueries, et surtout de l'observer à chaque fois. Le métisse, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, avait toujours l'air de vous inclure dans une quelconque stratégie qu'il était en train d'échafauder lorsqu'il vous dévisageait, que vous soyez un Sang pur, un Serpentard, un Poufsouffle, un Né-moldu, une fille ou un première année. Cette tendance était assez effrayante, considérant la réputation de sa mère : un nombre assez incroyable de maris rapidement décédés lui avait valu le surnom de veuve noire. Il était impossible de savoir si son fils avait hérité de ses talents de préméditation. Les yeux de Zabini descendirent sur leurs mains, celle d'Hermione toujours dans celle d'Harry, avant de s'écarter d'eux et de se poser sur son voisin, qui enserrait la taille de Rinata. Justinian pencha la tête pour voir ce qui avait poussé les deux autres à s'arrêter, et son visage s'étira d'un sourire de requin. Sa joie de les voir donna un frisson de dégoût à Harry.

« Oh, les tourtereaux. Ne vous appliquez tout de même pas trop à perpétrer l'espèce, Sang de bourbes...

Harry pinça les lèvres, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne réagissait plus à l'insulte depuis longtemps et Justinian le savait. Les coups étaient bien plus efficaces dans son cas. Encore que, ça aussi, maintenant... Il déconnectait toujours plus vite à chaque fois. Bientôt un punchingball serait plus interactif que lui. On s'habitue à tout, pensa-t-il avec cynisme. Et Justinian se lassait de tout, il comptait un peu là-dessus aussi. L'insulte était donc uniquement contre Hermione cette fois. Comme personne ne réagit, à part le soupir léger de Rinata qui regardait sa montre, le préfet reprit, sur un ton plus intime :

\- Enfin, je vois que tu t'es bien remis, Harry ? Tu nous as manqué dans la salle commune hier soir.

\- Oui, merci.

Court, sobre, efficace. Faîtes que cette mascarade se termine. Harry était tendu comme un arc, il savait bien que le moindre faux-pas pouvait être explosif, comme toujours avec Justinian. Il sentait Hermione prête à lui sauter à la gorge, mais il lui broyait les doigts pour l'en empêcher. Ça ne suffirait qu'à lui faire perdre des points à elle et à lui garantir une mauvaise rencontre plus tard à lui.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux. »

L'autre éclata de son rire grave, et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa fiancée, qui secoua la tête, indulgente, ou peut-être juste indifférente. Zabini haussa les épaules et repris son chemin le premier, entrainant le couple qui toisa la paire de quatrièmes années au passage.

* * *

Granger et Potter se glissèrent en avance dans sa salle, en continuant leur conversation murmurée. Severus avait été obligé de mettre un E à la Griffondor finalement. Le tas de copies trônait sur son bureau, et il vit le coup d'oeil qu'y jeta la jeune fille. Il lui rendrait la sienne en dernier, décida-t-il. Après tout, le prof devait bien s'amuser aussi. Il accrocha alors du regard la lettre que lui avait remise Draco.

« Potter. Une lettre pour vous. Vous n'étiez pas dans la Grande Salle, alors Draco l'a prise pour vous. Remerciez-le donc. »

La surprise passée sur le visage de Potter, Severus crut qu'il avait rêvé la lueur accusatrice dans les yeux verts lorsqu'il mentionna son absence au petit déjeuner. Granger, elle, serrait les poings et fusillait son encrier du regard. Mais les faits étaient bien les faits, il n'y pouvait rien si Potter avait décidé de prendre son jus de citrouille à l'infirmerie. Le brun adressa un bref signe de tête à son filleul à l'avant de la classe, qui le regarda d'un air hautain sans répondre. Severus voyait bien pourtant que le manque de déférence du Né-moldu et sa quasi-indifférence agaçaient Draco plus qu'il ne le montrait. C'était tout de même étrange que Potter ait fait naître une aversion aussi violente chez le blond, au point de détruire son calme en quelques secondes.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous l'apporte, pendant que j'y suis ? »

Sans un mot, son élève se leva pour prendre délicatement l'enveloppe posée au bord du bureau. Il l'examina, les sourcils froncés, avant de l'ouvrir en retournant à sa place. Séverus regarda l'horloge : il restait sept minutes avant le début du cours. Il reporta son attention sur la potion qu'il allait leur demander.

Un bruit mat, puis une exclamation féminine lui firent lever la tête. Potter ne s'était pas rassit, mais était à genoux devant le banc de sa table. Il détacha son regard du papier, pour essayer de regagner son calme, tremblant. Il aspirait de grandes goulées d'air et se remit lentement debout, les deux bras tendus sur la table pour se soutenir alors qu'il pressait ses paupières l'une contre l'autre. Granger lui arracha fébrilement la lettre, et la parcourut une fois, deux fois du regard.

« Harry ? Oh mon Dieu, Harry ! »

Severus, lui, était bien trop sidéré par les épaules secouées de sanglots, sans larme ni son, mais sans non plus aucune retenue. Potter, qui ne craquait jamais, peu importe le nombre de fois où il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie. Il ne pensait pas que c'était de l'ordre du possible.

« Severus. »

C'était Draco, débout à présent aussi, qui s'adressait à lui et lui rappelait qu'il fallait réagir.

Par Méduse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire avec un gamin en pleurs ? D'habitude il les renvoyait du cours et leur disait d'aller faire la banshee chez leur préfet, mais au vu de la situation et de l'identité du préfet de Serpentard, ce serait criminel. Ça ne devrait pas l'étonner pourtant. Les gens pleurent. Tout le monde. Brillante déduction, Severus. Même les Serpentards. Voilà qu'il en était réduit aux vérités générales. Mais à sa décharge, il n'avait jamais eu à jouer les consolateurs. Les Serpentards étaient pudiques par nature, et si une tragédie se présentait, le concerné rentrait plutôt dans sa famille, ou se confiait à un de ses amis.

Merlin, il ne fallait pas que les autres élèves, qui paressaient encore dans le couloir pour ne rentrer qu'au dernier moment, le voient dans cet état. Ça ne ferait qu'attiser leur curiosité, au mieux, et leur donner de quoi le persécuter davantage, au pire. De plus, il doutait que Potter, s'il était dans son état normal, ait très envie qu'il y ait des témoins.

Il claqua la porte d'un coup de baguette, et peut-être un peu sèchement, il s'en rendit compte, il ordonna :

« Granger ! Occupez-vous de son sac et venez. Potter, suivez-moi à l'infirmerie. Draco, charge-toi des trolls qui s'agitent dehors et dis leur que le cours est annulé. » Une excuse pour ne pas rendre sa copie à Granger, et il n'avait pas envie de faire sa classe de toute façon. Il se leva dans un envol de cape noire et se dirigea vers son bureau, attrapant au passage le pot de poudre de cheminette.

Granger agita sa baguette, et le sort fourra toutes leurs affaires dans leurs sacs, avant de claquer des doigts sous les yeux d'Harry et de l'entraîner par le bras. Cette Griffondor était une tornade, mais cette fois, Severus ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, autrefois... Quelqu'un à la crinière de feu, et qui avait d'ailleurs les yeux verts, comme ceux qui s'accrochaient instinctivement à lui en cet instant, mais sans vraiment le voir, brouillés par les larmes.

Peut-être que c'était ce vieux souvenir, appartenant à un monde révolu, qui le fit agir. Le visage de cette petite fille, sa voisine, le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait en train et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Si on le lui avait demandé, après coup, Severus aurait nié en bloc. Mais, sans même réfléchir, il attrapa le garçon par le coude, et, un bras autour des épaules, le fit marcher jusqu'à la cheminée. Pire, pour la première fois, le terrible Severus Rogue prononça ces paroles fatidiques, dignes d'Albus Dumbledore : « Ca va aller, Harry. Tout ira bien. » Et encore pire que tout le reste, pour la première fois, il mentit à un élève.

Mais il supposait que ce n'était pas très grave, puisque le mensonge ne prit même pas pendant un quart de seconde.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous professeur, vous vous en remettrez ».

Severus abandonna Potter aux mains de Pomona et se dirigea en flèche vers sa bouteille de Whisky Pur-feu.

* * *

Draco ratura brutalement sa démonstration sur les propriétés de l'arsenic. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, mais pas très loin. Il tentait, sans succès notable, de dépasser la curiosité qui le rongeait depuis deux semaines, soit depuis que Potter avait reçu cette lettre.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait savoir ce qui l'avait bouleversé à ce point. Il avait beau se dire que ça ressemblait à une obsession malsaine, étant donné qu'il détestait le brun (sauf ses yeux) et que n'importe qui penserait qu'il voulait juste se réjouir de sa douleur. Ce n'était pas le cas, et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à la confusion du dernier des Malfoy. Les sanglots de l'autre l'avaient plus choqué qu'autre chose.

Pourquoi ?

Il se rendait maintenant compte de son erreur. Il avait pensé que Potter était seul, simplement, plus ou moins par choix. Il s'était contenté de cette surface familière, en oubliant que l'autre avait une vie ailleurs, loin de sa vue. Qui savait ce qu'il s'y passait ?

Encore une fois, il passait pour un imbécile à ses propres yeux, et ce serait vraiment bas de blâmer Potter et de lui en vouloir ce coup-ci. Réfléchis, Draco, se dit-il.

Il n'avait que trois certitudes. D'abord, il ne voulait pas tirer profit de l'information pour enfoncer le clou. Ensuite, il tenait absolument à être au courant. Il se sentait concerné d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était sans doute le plus étrange pour lui, qui ne se souciait pas tellement de son prochain. Ou plutôt, il ne s'en souciait que dans l'absolu, abstraitement. Il suivait les mesures politiques, il s'intéressait aux problèmes de société sorciers et souhaitait honnêtement en régler quelque uns. Mais il le faisait par principe et pour lui-même, par attachement à son propre code de conduite, sans s'occuper de ceux impliqués dans les situations qu'il analysait. Les siens avaient la réputation d'être froids et sans coeur après tout. S'il s'investissait émotionnellement, il risquait de perdre le sens des choses et ses propres règles. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent, mais le cas Potter l'amenait à considérer cette ligne, et c'était déjà beaucoup, lui qui n'en avait jamais été tenté.

En tous cas, quoiqu'ait été le contenu de l'enveloppe, cela avait réussi là où Justinian Nott échouait depuis trois ans : Potter était entièrement abattu. Ses yeux étaient ternis, et cela, ça n'allait pas du tout.

Et ça contrariait vivement Draco de ne pas être dans le secret. Après réflexion, il supposait que son intérêt était légitime dans la mesure où Potter et lui était ouvertement ennemis depuis leur arrivée au château. Il suspectait Severus de ne pas en savoir plus long que lui : Potter refusait absolument de raconter à son maître de Maison et ne parlait plus qu'à Granger.

Sa plume craqua dans sa main, la pointe fendue sous l'effet de l'étincelle de magie qui avait échappé à son contrôle. Une goutte de sang glissa le long de son index. Celui de Potter serait de la même couleur, sans aucun doute. « Sang de bourbe », quelle bêtise.

Ce n'était clairement pas le problème ici.

* * *

Harry était seul dans la tour d'astronomie, assis au bord du précipice, le dos contre une des arcades. Enfin, presque seul; Nagini était enroulée autour de sa jambe. Plongée dans ses rêves, elle laissait s'échapper des sifflements sans queue ni tête qui réussissaient à faire sourire Harry. Il nota avec amusement que les noms de Trévor et Pattenrond revenaient souvent. Harry préférait ne pas savoir si c'était le début d'une belle amitié entre animaux ou juste un prochain menu.

Il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance d'Hermione et de Pomfresh. Il voulait pouvoir se laisser aller à son chagrin en paix. Cela faisait trois semaines et il commençait tout juste à faire son deuil. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entoure, il ne voulait pas de câlin, il préférait que la morsure du froid renforce sa peine et lui montre que lui était toujours là, toujours vivant, alors que Rémus lui était mort.

Mort et enterré, car sa tante ne s'était pas pressée pour lui faire suivre la lettre à Poudlard. Le temps qu'elle décide d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, de juger si elle devait lui faire passer le message, puis qu'elle aille la reposter... L'enterrement avait eu lieu il y a deux semaines. Tonks lui pardonnerait, même s'il aurait voulu être là pour elle et Teddy. Mais surtout, Remus méritait au moins ses adieux, il lui devait bien cela. Accident de voiture, disait la missive, sans plus de précisions.

Harry avait rencontré Remus Lupin lorsqu'il était enfant. Il était devenu le nouveau pasteur de l'église où Pétunia traînait sa famille tous les dimanches, "pour faire bien". Il était très différent de l'ancien prêcheur, et Pétunia n'avait pas apprécié le changement. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait une partie du visage couverte par des cicatrices de brûlures, suite à un premier accident, et que son épouse, Nymphadora Tonks, avait une préférence pour les colorations de cheveux assez...vives. Harry les avait immédiatement adorés. L'enfant triste qu'il était avait commencé à s'ouvrir peu à peu au couple, qui vivait juste à côté de l'école. Tonks lui faisait des gâteaux et lui parlait de ses projets pour repeindre les pièces de la maison, et Rémus lui faisait raconter ses journées et l'écoutait avec le plus grand sérieux. Le jeune Harry n'avait jamais cru auparavant qu'on puisse s'intéresser à lui et c'était une transformation. Il rayonnait pendant ces quelques mois, souriait davantage, ce qui creusait de petites fossettes dans ses joues rondes. On les voyait sur les photos.

Les Dursley les virent aussi, et l'intérêt que Rémus lui portait les avait déjà obligés à arrêter de le battre. Au fil du temps, Dudley se plaignait de plus en plus à sa mère des friandises que recevait son cousin, tandis que lui n'avait rien (il s'était moqué un jour du visage de Rémus, et Tonks refusait de reconnaitre son existence depuis). Mais l'interdiction pour Harry de retourner les voir tomba le jour où Remus, ne le voyant pas à l'école, téléphona pour savoir s'il était malade. Du fond du placard, Harry entendit les exclamations de rage étouffées de sa tante, et les imprécations angoissées de son oncle. Et si ce type sortit d'on ne savait où venait fouiner dans leur famille parfaite ? Si Harry lui avait raconté quelque chose ? Même si c'était un original, il était homme d'église, les gens l'écouteraient et que penseraient les voisins ?

L'amertume lui donnait envie de vomir à la face du monde. Harry n'avait même plus la force de se sentir égoïste quand il pensait aux conséquences de la mort de son ami sur son propre sort. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir d'imaginer ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant que Remus n'était plus là pour faire peur à sa famille. Sans doute qu'ils allaient vouloir lui faire payer, avec les intérêts, les années où ils avaient été privés de leur punchingball. Ça serait bien leur genre.

Quand il avait eu neuf ans, afin de l'empêcher de retourner le voir, les Dursleys avaient doublé ses corvées, et Dudley était chargé de le surveiller pendant les récréations, pour ne pas qu'il aille au grillage regarder dans le jardin de Tonks - qui ressemblait plus à une jungle, soit dit en passant. C'est à dire que Dudley le pourchassait dans toute l'école, au point qu'un jour, Harry se retrouva comme par magie sur le toit et fut privé de récréation jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Harry ne voyait plus Rémus qu'à l'office (cela aurait eu l'air louche de changer d'église, selon Pétunia). L'adulte s'amusait à ajouter à l'hostie un morceau de chocolat.

Le souvenir fit sangloter Harry de plus belle. Il serra dans sa main la petite croix taillée en jade que le défunt lui avait offert pour ses onze ans. Cela avait été son premier cadeau d'anniversaire. Le second, la lettre de Poudlard, s'était révélé empoisonné.

Harry se calma lentement et appuya lourdement la tête contre le mur, écoutant le bruit du vent qui s'était levé. A cette hauteur, il se transformait en souffle assourdissant. Harry bailla. Il était épuisé, au point où il pensait le sentir jusqu'au fond de ses os. Même son sang lui donnait l'impression de ne plus couler de la même façon. Ses yeux rougis et gonflés commençaient à le piquer, et il avait des heures de sommeil en retard. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un endroit où dormir, il n'avait plus l'énergie de tenter de traverser les cachots. Surtout que Justinian avait rapidement deviné qu'il avait perdu un être cher, et le lui jetait à la figure dès qu'il pouvait. Connard. Vraiment pas une rencontre qui le tentait ce soir. Sans doute que les Griffondors l'accueilleraient une nuit de plus.

Il regarda distraitement vers le ciel. La nuit était claire et la lune éclairait le château. Une bourrasque lui envoya ses cheveux dans la figure. Allez, il fallait qu'il rentre, Hermione allait s'inquiéter. Harry s'essuya une dernière fois le visage et réveilla Nagini d'une caresse.

"Attensssssion, je vais me mettre debout, Nagini."

Le serpent, trop engourdi pour répondre, se contenta de se détacher paresseusement de son genou. Harry étouffa un autre bâillement, tandis que le vent sifflait plus fort entre les toitures alentours.

* * *

Draco, arrêté au milieu de sa promenade dans le parc, plissait les paupières pour mieux distinguer la forme ramassée au bord du parapet de la tour d'astronomie. Satanées bourrasques qui l'obligeaient à cligner souvent des yeux.

La forme se déplia en une silhouette entièrement noire et il reconnut Potter. Sans surprise, puisqu'il l'avait souvent aperçu là au cours des trois dernières semaines.

Mais même s'il avait vite remarqué la nouvelle habitude du brun, et bien que son besoin de savoir ne se soit pas atténué, Draco n'avait pas encore osé l'approcher pour essayer d'en apprendre davantage. Lui, l'héritier Malfoy, n'avait pas osé poser une question à un simple Sang de bourbe, qu'il méprisait de surcroît. Pourtant, plusieurs fois, en rentrant de ses sorties nocturnes, il avait songé à monter à la tour d'astronomie. Mais il finissait par s'arrêter devant les escaliers. Parfois il montait quelques marches. Une fois, il était allé jusqu'à la porte de la terrasse de la tour. A l'instant où il avait posé la main sur la poignée, un sifflement menaçant s'était fait entendre de l'autre côté du bois. Draco avait battu en retraite. Et plus le temps passait, plus Draco hésitait à aborder Potter. Déjà, Granger le laissait très rarement seul, et l'objet de sa curiosité ne dormait plus du tout dans leur dortoir.

Mais surtout, ce qui retenait Draco, c'était l'air de douleur sourde qui continuait à l'entourer. Potter ne donnait aucun signe apparent d'aller mieux. Le deuil l'avait frappé avec une force inhabituelle. Ou alors, son chagrin s'enracinait bien plus profondément que cela.

Or, si le blond parvenait à entrer dans le secret de la tristesse de Potter, il craignait, confronté à celle-ci, de plus pouvoir s'en détourner. La carapace craquait, il le sentait, et il ne savait s'il devait combler les brèches ou la faire exploser. Potter allait l'entraîner vers le fond avec lui. Et sa raison lui soufflait que ce ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise chose, qu'il fallait qu'il s'en éloigne.

Alors Draco, tandis qu'il observait la silhouette d'oiseau, mince et décoiffée, se découpant dans la nuit, se disait qu'il était peut-être mieux, pour son propre bien, qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. Et pourtant tout une partie de lui se rebiffait à l'idée d'être lâche à ce point, et de préférer ne pas savoir plutôt que regarder en face. Son dilemme intérieur le rendait irritable, et sa patience craquait à la moindre contrariété. La vie dans la grande salle et dans l'antre des Serpentards l'insupportait. Elle lui rappelait qu'au fond, il était aussi séparé de Harry Potter que tous ses camarades. Sauf qu'eux, de leur côté ignorait aussi l'existence du brun, à l'inverse de lui. Son attention était à sens unique, et il fallait y mettre un terme ou trouver une passerelle.

C'est pourquoi il se contentait d'errer dans le parc le soir tombé, comme à présent. Il s'approcha de quelques mètres, irrésistiblement attiré comme un beau papillon, sans détacher son regard du haut de la tour. Potter avait la main appuyée sur le mur, et la tête baissée vers les dalles. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'en aller. Draco frissonna, se disant qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer lui aussi, le froid s'insinuait lentement jusqu'à ses os. Comme il fixait une dernière fois l'autre garçon, un coup de vent particulièrement violent le décida. Une brève seconde, il ferma les yeux et se détourna. Puis il chercha instinctivement du regard l'ombre de l'adolescent qu'il détestait, comme pour lui adresser un unique "bonne nuit".

Et ses yeux ne trouvèrent rien.

La partie rationnelle et éveillée du cerveau de Draco lui disait que sa réaction était ridicule. L'autre, celle qui était déraisonnable, celle qui parlait quand il n'était qu'un enfant qui avait peur du noir, le poussa à courir vers le pied de la tour. Son appréhension était sans aucun doute totalement infondée, juste le fruit de son imagination, se répétait Draco, le sang lui battant aux tempes. Il sprinta comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Potter avait disparu du parapet. Il était juste parti se coucher. Lui-même allait avoir honte de son moment d'égarement dès qu'il serait dans le hall éclairé, hors des ombres bruissantes et biscornues du parc, mais à bout de souffle.

Draco était maintenant au pied de la tour, mais l'ombre du château l'empêchait de distinguer quoique ce soit. Il n'y avait que les bruits confus de la nuit. Soudain, un sifflement beaucoup trop strident attira son attention sur la gauche. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ! Aucun serpent ne devrait être capable d'un tel son ! Le cri du reptile se répéta et Draco se figea. Il sortit sa baguette et s'avança lentement. La bouche sèche, il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à lancer faiblement son Lumos.

La lumière blafarde le surprit, et il écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit son cœur arriver jusque dans sa gorge et bloquer un instant sa propre trachée. Face à lui, au sol, Nagini, une aile étrangement tordue, était enroulée autour du corps d'un jeune garçon. Potter, avec sa chevelure sombre et son uniforme noir, disparaissait presque dans l'obscurité. La lumière de la baguette ne s'accrochait qu'à deux détails, et leur éclat sauta au visage du Sang-pur : le blason argenté de Serpentard, et une tâche luisante et rougeâtre sur la tempe.


	5. Chapitre cinq : Méphistophélès

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture !

* * *

Harry Pottter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapitre cinq : Méphistophélès**

* * *

Septembre était passé, suivi par les premières semaines du mois d'octobre. Les décorations d'Halloween chargeaient les murs et les plafonds et les tableaux trinquaient entre eux, un verre de punch citrouille à la main. Severus avait accouru dès qu'il avait vu la note de Poppy. Après un mois de coma artificiel, le temps de ressouder tous les os et de refermer toutes les blessures, internes et externes, Potter s'était finalement réveillé. Heureusement que Nagini avait amorti sa chute, et que Draco l'avait trouvé immédiatement, ou son élève y serait resté. Rien cependant ne disait que d'un point de vue psychologique, tout allait bien. Les doutes planaient encore, mais si le gamin avait fait une tentative de suicide, Severus comptait bien le pousser à lui en parler. Une part de lui, assez irritante, se sentait responsable. Le professeur levait la main vers la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie, quand un rugissement stoppa son geste.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille ! Me faire une chose pareille à moi, à nous ! Tu y as pensé, à nous ! Avant de te jeter dans le vide parce que Monsieur refusait de m'en parler pour qu'on l'aide ? Un mois, un putain de mois, espèce d'abruti ! Trente jour que je me ronge les sangs et que Nagini ne quitte même plus ton chevet pour aller chasser ! Ron se charge de lui apporter des souris ! Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si Serpentard n'avait pas un putain de serpent volant comme compagnie pour ralentir ta chute ? T'y réfléchiras peut-être, la prochaine fois que t'as envie de passer par une fenêtre ? CESSE DE HOCHER LA TÊTE ! Je t'interdis d'envisager une prochaine fois ! Si tu me refais ce coup-là, je te jure que je t'écrase moi-même le crâne et que tu n'auras même pas besoin d'une centaine de mètres de descente ! ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAITE COMPRENDRE ? »

Circée, cette Griffondor était redoutable. Severus n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de Potter. En même temps, il approuvait assez. Il allait leur laisser un moment, il repasserait plus tard...

A l'intérieur, Harry profita d'un moment où Hermione reprenait son souffle, et lâcha à toute vitesse :

"Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès."

Hermione rouvrit la bouche, s'arrêta un instant, mais malheureusement pour ses oreilles, reprit son élan :

"TU TE FICHES DE MOI EN PLUS ? C'est quoi cette excuse de Botruc ? Oups, je n'ai pas fait exprès de me défenestrer ? Je veux la vérité maintenant, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Je l'ai mal dit. Attends, je vais recommencer.

Harry lui pris les mains et dessina des ronds dessus doucement pour la calmer. Il comprenait qu'elle soit hors d'elle, elle avait dû s'inquiéter. Pomfresh lui avait expliqué qu'il était là depuis quatre semaines. Mais de façon assez égoïste, il était tout de même content qu'Hermione tienne à lui au point d'avoir une réaction pour le moins... Extrême. Enfin, ça, il ne le lui dirait pas.

\- Laisse-moi te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais en haut de la tour, assis au bord, pour me calmer avant d'aller dormir, et oui, je pensais à Rémus. Nagini était avec moi, et il y avait beaucoup de vent. J'ai commencé à avoir sommeil, et je me suis levé pour revenir au dortoir Griffondor. J'étais fatigué, je n'avais pas mangé de la journée, et je l'admets, c'était une idée débile de m'asseoir là et je ne raterai plus de repas à partir de maintenant. Du coup, alors que j'étais debout, il y a eu une bourrasque, et j'ai perdu l'équilibre. Je ne voulais pas sauter, je te le jure, et si j'allais mal à ce point, je te l'aurais dit. C'est promis.

Hermione le regarda un instant, visiblement hésitante à recommencer à lui hurler dessus pour sa bêtise. Harry espéra qu'il avait l'air contrit, et s'efforça de paraître aussi faible et épuisé que possible. Cela dût marcher, parce qu'elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras, et éclata en sanglots. Rassurée, Pomfresh referma doucement la porte de son bureau.

* * *

Hermione était endormie sur le lit voisin. Elle avait refusé de le laisser seul, et était même restée tandis que Rogue venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle ne lui faisait visiblement pas confiance, et continuait à lui lancer des œillades furieuses et à l'insulter plus ou moins subtilement, comme s'il était responsable. L'adulte n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se mettre en colère. En même temps, Hermione ressemblait beaucoup à une maman magyare à pointes, et Harry comprenait la prudence de son directeur de maison. Enfin, bien fait pour lui, après tout : il n'avait jamais levé le petit doigt pour l'aider. Oui, la rancune était une chose bien laide, mais aussi bien justifiée. Enfin, il n'était pas le premier et ne serait pas le dernier.

Harry lui avait donc répété son récit, et, le professeur était reparti, après l'avoir jaugé longuement du regard, comme pour décider s'il mentait ou non.

Harry soupira. Il n'attendait plus qu'une personne pour lui passer un savon, et c'était une conversation qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir. Comme si elle avait senti ses réticences, Nagini sortit la tête de sa cachette, derrière le rideau de la fenêtre, et glissa jusqu'à son lit. Elle avait dû entendre ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione puis à Rogue.

Le reptile le fixa sans ciller. Si possible, ses pupilles s'affinèrent même encore plus. Harry s'agita, mal à l'aise, sans trop savoir quoi dire. Que disait-on pour apaiser un dragon miniature vieux de quelques siècles, qui vous couvait comme son oeuf, très en colère et dont personne ne connaissait vraiment l'étendue des pouvoirs ? Après encore un moment, Nagini dût sans doute estimer qu'elle l'avait assez intimidé et résolut le problème pour lui.

"Harryyy... Tu as menti.

\- Csse n'était pas vraiment un mensssonge…

\- Ah, j'ai sssaisi. Alors maintenant tu vas m'exssspliquez à moi ausssi que je ne t'ai pas vu fixsser le vide longtemps puis faire un pas en avant ?

-Je sssais ce que j'ai fait, Nagini. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment l'intentssion de sssauter, j'ai jussste... eu un moment d'égarement. J'ai voulu fuir et je me sssuis dit pourquoi pas... Un peu comme sssous hypnose, tu vois csse que je veux dire ? Sssi j'avais été dans mon état normal je n'y aurais même pas pensssé. Css'était lâche et je regrette.

-Et comment je peux te faire confiancsse ?

Harry la comprenait. Il pouvait cacher des choses à Hermione, qui n'avait pas les raisonnements tordus de sa maison et réfléchissait de manière beaucoup plus directe. Mais Nagini l'avait vu mentir souvent, et elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il lui fallait un gage total de sincérité, quelque chose qu'Harry ne donnerait pas à la légère et qui allait contre tous ses instincts. Mais si c'était Nagini, il acceptait; elle ne lui voudrait jamais de mal.

\- Tu veux un ssserment inviolable ? De ne plus rien tenter sssans t'en parler, ou sss'y tu t'y opposes ?

-Pourquoi pas de ne jamais recommencsser ?

-Parcsse qu'on ne sssait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver, et qu'un sserment inviolable qui précsssise "jamais", csss'est trop dangereux.

Nagini le dévisagea tout en réfléchissant, puis acquiesça d'un sifflement. Dans un mouvement vif, elle enroula son cou autour de son avant-bras, et un éclair de magie lui brûla la peau. Il étouffa un cri de douleur. Tout aussi souplement, le serpent se dégagea et contempla son ouvrage. Une ligne fine et claire en motifs d'écailles courrait et s'entrecroisait sur son bras, semblable au lien du serment sorcier.

-Et pour quelle raison tu ne l'as pas dit à Hermione ?

\- Çssa ne ssse reproduira pas, donc cssse n'était pas la peine de l'inquiéter.

-Bien sssûr, comme d'habitude. Fais attentssion, un jour elle finira par sssse rendre compte que tu ne lui dis pas tout.

\- Elle ssss'en doute déjà, les Ssserpentards sssont sssecrets par nature. Elle ssssait jussqu'où elle peut pousssser ssses quesstions.

-Css'est vrai.

Nagini laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un rire, puis étira ses ailes, en déclarant qu'elle allait chasser. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Avant qu'elle ne s'envole, Harry caressa doucement le coin d'une aile tout en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux :

\- Et... mercsssi.

Au lieu de lui demander d'en dire plus, Nagini glissa sa tête dans son cou, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Alors je demande une faveur. Ne retourne pas à la ssssalle commune sssans moi, et cssessse de cacher que tu parles la langue des sssserpents. Réflechis-y."

Elle était partie avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Harry resta plongé dans ses réflexions durant de longues minutes. S'il avouait qu'il parlait Fourchelangue, Justinian lui en voudrait sans doute. Leur équilibre était fragile. Mais il voyait bien pourquoi Nagini lui avait demandé cela : elle pourrait le protéger ouvertement, au lieu de glisser dans l'ombre comme il lui avait demandé de le faire jusqu'à présent, préférant s'en sortir par ses propres moyens plutôt que de risquer d'avoir l'air faible. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait plutôt obtenu le résultat inverse. Il avait largement perdu tout contrôle et son bâteau prenait l'eau depuis des années. C'était une erreur de jugement de première année. Il était peut-être temps de changer de stratégie, surtout maintenant que ses remparts étaient tombés au décès de Rémus.

* * *

Parfois, Draco devait bien reconnaître l'ingéniosité des Moldus. Certes, ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais ils compensaient plutôt pas mal, même si lui-même serait incapable de supporter une vie sans la moindre étincelle de magie. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'envier et de s'approprier certaines de leurs meilleures idées; ce lundi soir-là, il s'agissait du stylo-bille. Il était en train de faire ses devoirs de potions avec Théodore, Vincent et Gregory, et la moindre tâche serait fatale : il faudrait recopier à nouveau tout le parchemin, pour en rendre un impeccable à Severus. Et bien que l'encre soit plus élégante, plus noire, plus digne d'un Sang-pur, en bref, Draco n'avait vraiment pas envie de prendre le risque. Ses camarades non plus; c'était d'ailleurs une idée de Théodore, qui en avait sa propre collection. Draco ne savait pas comment il se débrouillait pour récupérer en douce des objets moldus, vu sa famille. Nott Senior détestait les Moldus plus que tout au monde, tandis que Draco le détestait lui. Il le considérait comme un vieil aristocrate borné incapable de vivre avec son temps et qui continuait à s'accrocher à une mentalité de l'âge des druides... Le monde avait changé, il serait temps qu'il s'en aperçoive. Draco était sûr que si on lui disait qu'aujourd'hui la technologie moldue permettait de voler sans magie, il n'y croirait pas.

Soudain, l'alarme magique de Gregory se déclencha : quelqu'un allait toquer à la porte. Les Serpentards firent disparaître les Bics et les remplacèrent par leurs plumes d'oie, puis attendirent que l'intrus rentre. Pendant ces quelques instants, Draco ne put empêcher ses yeux de dériver sur le lit dans le coin de la porte, et sentit un malaise familier l'envahir.

On ne frappa pas, cela leur donna aussitôt l'identité de leur visiteur. Justinian posa immédiatement les yeux sur lui, sans un regard pour son cadet, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Draco ? Tu voudrais bien me suivre ?

C'était bien un ordre, mais Draco n'avait pas l'habitude d'obéir sans poser de question. On ne donne pas d'ordre à un Malfoy, on lui demande.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Le sourire de Justinian disparut; mais il prit sans doute conscience de son erreur, puisqu'il s'expliqua avec un soupir :

-C'est une affaire de préfet, et je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être utile pour toi de m'accompagner si on te donne l'insigne l'année prochaine. En plus cela te concerne aussi.

-Oh, merci. Je finis mon paragraphe et j'arrive."

Le cinquième année redescendit sans l'attendre, un air agacé sur le visage. Il était de plus en plus prévenant avec Draco, et affichait clairement sa préférence à son égard. Il lui avait dit à mots couverts qu'il le désignerait sans doute comme son successeur d'ici deux ans, et l'avait pris sous son aile. Draco le laissait faire sans broncher; après tout, il savait que le statut d'héritier qu'il portait depuis sa naissance l'obligeait à tisser des liens avec les autres Sangs-purs. Mais il estimait n'avoir rien à apprendre du plus âgé, qui oscillait en permanence entre apathie, ennui et mouvements d'humeur, le mettant mal à l'aise. Enfin, il mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Draco reconnaissait qu'il était terrifiant et brillant parfois, mais selon lui ça ne faisait pas un chef. Un prodige n'est pas forcément le meilleur choix, et n'a pas obligatoirement une perception normale de la réalité. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il suivait aveuglément les principes de son père, et était entièrement convaincu de l'infériorité de, disons, la plupart des gens. Surtout celle des Moldus. C'était une incohérence étrange. Toute cette intelligence enfermée dans un moule étriqué et archaïque. Il le soupçonnait aussi de renforcer tout son dédain par une épaisse couche de nihilisme cynique et d'arrogance. Pas très inspirant, même s'il admettait que le mélange pouvait sembler fascinant et assurait un certain charisme. C'était toujours plus facile.

Draco le retrouva au pied des escaliers. Nott avait repris son air réjoui. Draco ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas une corvée pour l'autre. Une exception. Il lui posa la question tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs. La réponse faillit lui faire demi-tour.

"Ah, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas encore. Potter s'est réveillé, nous allons le voir. Je me suis dit que comme c'était toi qui l'avais retrouvé, son sort te tenait peut-être à coeur...ou non. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu verras que le Prince de Serpentard se doit de s'occuper de tous les membres de sa maison, même des plus repoussants. Prends-ça comme une leçon." Il marqua une pause, et ajouta d'une voix malicieuse : « Et puis, je suis assez attaché à Potter finalement. » Le blond masqua son incompréhension. Il aurait beaucoup donné pour être ailleurs.

* * *

Justinian entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas conquérant, un Draco Malfoy silencieux sur les talons. Le préfet, cachant mal sa jubilation, prit son air le plus inquiet et le plus compatissant, et s'approcha du dernier lit, dont les rideaux étaient tirés. D'un mouvement de baguette, il les ouvrit en grand, faisant sursauter la jeune fille assise dos à lui. Granger, évidemment. Draco sentit la colère l'envahir un bref instant. Au nom de quoi Potter avait-il refusé sa main pour la choisir elle ? Il était au moins aussi intelligent, il était plus charismatique, plus élégant, plus riche : il faisait un ami beaucoup plus intéressant. Il était à Serpentard ou non ?

Potter se redressa et Draco put enfin l'apercevoir derrière Granger. Immédiatement, l'image du garçon en sang et inconscient qu'il avait trouvé se superposa, et le blond détourna le regard vers Justinian. Celui-ci commença son discours, et Draco se sentit de plus en plus malade devant toute son hypocrisie et les promesses douloureuses à peine cachées dans le double sens des phrases. Bien sûr, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il n'osait pas regarder Potter, et se rabattit sur la Griffondor. Elle se retenait visiblement, et serrait les draps à s'en faire mal. Justinien conclut enfin d'un air narquois :

"Voilà, tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux, et je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider. Je tiens à te montrer que les Serpentards s'entraident, même lorsque tes autres amis ne sont pas assez attentif pour voir quand tu vas mal..."

CLAC !

Hermione tremblait encore de rage. Les trois garçons la regardaient, stupéfaits. Justinian toucha lentement sa joue d'un mouvement incrédule. Le temps repris son cours, et il fit un pas, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

Hermione, cependant, ne recula pas. Au contraire, même, elle fit honneur à sa maison, leva fièrement le menton, et regarda la vipère dans les yeux :

"Ca."

Et elle abattit une deuxième fois sa main sur la face de Justinian, de toute sa force.

Draco devait l'admettre : il voyait maintenant pourquoi Potter l'appréciait. Lui-même ne pouvait combattre toute son admiration. Malheureusement, Justinian finit par réagir. Et l'on ne devient pas Prince de Serpentard sans être doué avec une baguette.

« Sale petite garce, comment oses-tu...

Justinian levait sa baguette, un sortilège déjà à la bouche.

\- Arrête ! »

Draco rentra la baguette qu'il avait commencé à tirer, instinctivement, dans sa manche. Pour sauver la peau de Granger. Certes, par capillarité, c'était surtout pour le brun, mais ça ne resolvait pas vraiment le problème. Au contraire. Il était bon pour un mal de tête et quelques heures d'introspections, il le sentait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Potter endosser le rôle de protecteur. Mais il n'avait pas toutes les cartes ici, il ne pouvait qu'observer et déduire dans l'arrière-plan.

« Oh ? Tu me donnes des ordres maintenant, Harry ? Ça a un certain charme, mais je ne me serais pas attendu à cela de toi.

Draco se sentit répugné à l'insinuation, mais le Né-moldu ne broncha même pas.

\- Tant que tu arrêtes, je me fiche de ce que tu attends de moi.

Harry regretta ses mots dès qu'ils furent sortis de sa bouche, et déglutit. Il ne devait effectivement pas être complètement remis, d'habitude il réfléchissait avant de parler. Il faudrait demander à Pomfresh de réduire la dose d'anti-douleurs. Même là, il préférait avoir mal que ne pas être en pleine possession de ses moyens devant Justinian. L'exaspérer n'était pas la meilleure tactique pour négocier.

Mais, à son plus grand soulagement, celui-ci semblait avoir encore un reste de patience. Au lieu de lui jeter un sort, il reprit la parole d'un ton rivalisant avec celui de Rogue :

\- Ne me pousse pas, ou je vais croire que la stupidité griffondorienne a déteint sur toi. Mais tu es convalescent, alors je vais être magnanime. Tu as une phrase pour me convaincre de ne pas exploser la Sang de Bourbe comme elle le mérite.

Harry ne réfléchit même pas, et sortit bêtement, au milieu de sa panique :

\- Nous avons un accord. »

Et zut. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il dise ça ?

Draco était surpris. Déjà, la familiarité et le tutoiement entre les deux n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, c'est à dire : Un Nott méprisant un qui Potter qui raserait le sol et essaierait de disparaître à travers le plancher. Il voyait plus son camarade comme une sorte de petit être faible, incapable de regarder les autres en face. C'était d'ailleurs l'image qu'il donnait à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui dans la salle commune. Mais là, Draco retrouvait presque le garçon effronté qui lui avait fait ravaler sa superbe en première année, en lui disant de retourner dans les jupes de sa mère s'il était si fier de son manoir et de ses parents. Et cette histoire d'accord, c'était quoi encore ? Justinien, lui, avait l'air de savoir parfaitement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ah, ça... Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tienne toujours. Après tout, tu t'es jeté par une fenêtre pour ne plus avoir à honorer ta part du marché, non ?

\- C'était un accident, donc pas intentionnel. De mon côté c'est toujours bon.

Harry répondit fermement. Il n'allait pas laisser Justinian croire qu'il l'avait anéanti au point de le pousser au suicide. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir, et risquerait de lui donner des idées de recommencer avec quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour la distraction.

\- De quoi parle-t-il, Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Plus tard Hermione, tais-toi maintenant.

Stupéfaite, la jeune fille ferma la bouche. Harry ne lui parlait jamais comme cela. Draco lui aussi garda le silence, même s'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus. Quelque chose dans le regard de Potter lui disait que le brun savait ce qu'il faisait avec le cinquième année.

\- Oh, vraiment très autoritaire aujourd'hui. Tu es sûr que tu veux l'épargner cette fille ? On dirait qu'elle t'agace toi aussi. En même temps, si jamais elle apprenait tout ce que tu as manigancé dans son dos. Profite-en tant que cela dure. Tu verras, elle t'abandonnera à son tour, quand elle verra que tu es bien plus Serpentard qu'elle ne le croit.

Harry ignora la prédiction, même si son cœur s'était serré en entendant ses peurs prononcées à voix haute. Ce salaud savait exactement où appuyer pour faire mal. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas la première fois que ce débat revenait sur le tapis entre eux.

\- Si tu lui fais du mal, tu te retrouverais en plus avec toute la maison Griffondor à dos. Et Dumbledore. Et ça, ça ne peut pas être bon pour toi, ni pour ta famille, politiquement parlant.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Très bien, pour tes beaux yeux, la peste garde son visage de Veracrasse intact. »

Justinian se pencha et articula bien distinctement contre son oreille, de sorte qu'Hermione et Draco entendent. « Bon rétablissement alors, et à notre prochaine rencontre pour une nouvelle partie. J'ai hâte que tu ailles mieux. » Harry sentit un tremblement passer le long de son échine, et l'autre le remarqua aussi. Il eut un dernier rire suave, avant de se redresser et de tapoter l'épaule du brun puis de tourner les talons en agitant la main.

« Je vais vous laisser régler vos histoires de couple... Draco, tu viens ou tu restes assister à la scène de ménage ? »

* * *

Harry était enfin seul dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh était rentrée dans son bureau pour la nuit et Hermione était partie, furieuse après qu'il lui ait expliqué son marché avec Justinian. Elle l'avait plutôt mal pris... très mal pris.

Pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas à le regretter, ni à croire qu'il avait eu tort. S'il se retrouvait dans la même situation aujourd'hui, son choix serait sans doute le même qu'en première année, quand Justinian l'avait coincé dans un rayonnage de la bibliothèque et lui avait proposé un accord, le jeu. Accepter de servir de souffre-douleur, et en échange, il laisserait Hermione tranquille. Harry avait fait semblant de réfléchir, mais la réponse était déjà décidée. Hermione était sa première amie et trop importante pour laisser le Serpentard s'en prendre à elle. Elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour résister non plus, quoiqu'elle en dise : Ron Weasley (Ron Weasley), avait réussi à la faire pleurer dans les toilettes. Il n'imaginait même pas le champ de ruines psychologique qu'aurait laissé Justinian en trois phrases. Il avait demandé ce que l'autre y gagnait, et celui-ci lui avait aimablement expliqué sa stratégie : en le tyrannisant, il se faisait craindre ou respecter, et montrait qu'il méritait le pouvoir. Il aimait aussi l'idée de la chasse, ce cache-cache perverti. Il lui avait présenté cela comme un marché équitable : ils étaient tous les deux gagnants. Il savait déjà qu'il n'en était rien, et il avait signé quand même. Harry avait signé pour une descente aux enfers, en abonnant tout espoir de passer une année correcte à Poudlard. Malgré tout, il faisait confiance à Justinian pour respecter sa parole et les règles du jeu. En échange, il respecterait la sienne, peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait. Tout avait une fin, de toute manière, et un jour le Sang-pur n'aurait plus d'emprise sur lui.

Quant au préfet, s'il se félicitait autant qu'il se moquait de la détermination d'Harry à honorer sa part du contrat, échouait pourtant toujours à la comprendre. Il avait essayé de le convaincre de rompre le pacte de nombreuses fois au fil des années, pour prouver au plus jeune que son sacrifice ne valait rien et qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa propre personne. Mais Harry tenait bon, tout comme son amitié avec Hermione. Justinian, toujours seul malgré sa cour, avait même un jour admit respecter son obstination incompréhensible.

Il n'avait pas parlé de leur accord à Nagini, mais sans doute qu'elle avait deviné. Goyle ou Dolohov devaient s'en douter aussi. Peut-être Rinata, éventuellement. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Hermione : au début, il avait eu peur qu'elle le fuit si elle apprenait la vérité. Puis, il avait eu peur qu'elle essaie de s'attaquer à Justinian pour prouver qu'elle savait se défendre. Elle ne comprenait pas que la famille Nott pouvait facilement lui fermer les portes de l'académie de médecine magique et écraser toutes ses ambitions. Si elle ne se souciait pas des manipulations qui se tramaient dans les coulisses du monde magique, Harry le ferait pour elle. Après tout, il ne pouvait lui servir qu'à ça. Hermione méritait d'avoir un futur dans parmi les sorciers, même si elle ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole.

Soudain, la porte grinça. Harry attrapa sa baguette et ses lunettes, et se prépara à pétrifier l'intrus. Le mystérieux visiteur fit encore quelques pas, avant qu'une voix à l'accent aristocratique familier ne brise le silence :

« Détends-toi, Sang de Bourbe, je t'ai apporté une Bièraubeurre.

Harry se décida pour un Lumos. Effectivement, Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, deux bouteilles levées en signe de paix, et le dévisageait d'un air blasé. Il avait l'air fatigué, et Harry se sentit lui aussi épuisé. Il n'avait même plus la force d'être méfiant. Au point où il en était, de toute façon... Et Malfoy avait l'air moins hostile que lors de leurs rencontres habituelles. Harry soupira et ouvrit les rideaux du lit face au sien pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

\- Je t'en prie, prends donc un siège.

Draco eut l'air surpris, puis retira ses chaussures et se mit en tailleur sur le matelas. La lumière des baies vitrées de l'infirmerie se réverbérait sur les draps blancs, le col et les cheveux pâles de son camarade. Ses yeux prenaient un éclat argenté et Harry se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait être une espèce étrange de loup-garou avec ces pupilles. Draco Malfoy avait l'air plus à sa place dans l'obscurité qu'à la lumière du soleil, qui lui donnait l'air plutôt transparent dans sa mémoire. L'objet de ses pensées lui tendit une Bièraubeurre.

\- Merci. Ça t'ennuie si je vérifie deux trois choses avant ?

Draco hocha la tête et décapsula la sienne par magie.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas me vexer pour ça.

Pour quoi se vexerait-il donc ? Harry renonça à chercher jusqu'où il pourrait pousser, il n'était pas en état de faire face aux conséquences, et il savait bien que le blond pouvait être dangereux. Il lança les sorts de recherche de poison que lui avait appris Hermione. Satisfait, il prit une longue gorgée, puis une autre. Il était tout d'un coup assoiffé, et vida la moitié de sa bière en une minute. Draco le regardait, un fantôme de sourire autour de sa bouche.

\- Tu cherches à te noyer dans l'alcool, Potter ?

\- J'ai de quoi, non ?

\- Pas faux.

Draco baissa les yeux sur le goulot de sa bouteille, alors que le souvenir de la visite de Justinian planait dans le silence. Harry observait le Sang-pur en pianotant pensivement sur l'édredon. Il avait l'air différent, et mal à l'aise, quelque chose de nouveau chez lui. Toute cette scène était étrange, à vrai dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Se soucier de lui ne lui ressemblerait pas. Finalement, Draco se racla la gorge.

\- En vérité, j'ai une proposition pour toi.

Harry le coupa immédiatement. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir une deuxième fois.

\- Non merci, j'ai déjà donné en ce qui concerne les pactes avec les Serpentards.

Draco hocha la tête, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu.

\- Je sais, Nott m'en a parlé. Mais ma proposition n'a rien à voir, au contraire. Tu te souviens de celle que tu as refusée, pour le moins cavalièrement, il y quelques années ? Celle-ci est mieux. Je veux te donner une place à Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je compte changer le monde sorcier, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le faire. Cette discrimination des Nés-moldus devient ridicule, il serait temps que nous passions au vingtième siècle. Nous allons à la catastrophe si cela continue comme cela, et dans le cas d'une révolution des Sangs-de-bourbes – et j'emploie le terme par habitude, Potter, avant que tu n'objectes on discutera vocabulaire plus tard – donc, dans le cas d'une révolution violente des Sangs-de-bourbes, les perdants seraient les aristocrates.

\- Et tu ferais un très mauvais perdant.

\- Exactement. Autant me placer du côté de des Nés-moldus dès maintenant, et mener cette révolution moi-même. Enfin, nous-même. En plus, je pense sincèrement que c'est une cause juste. Un grand pas en avant pour toi, pour les Nés-moldus et pour le monde sorcier. Je suis sûr que pas mal de gens sont prêts à nous soutenir, tout le monde en a ras le Choixpeau des préjugés arriérés des Nott, et de leur contrôle sur tout, et...

Draco se perdait dans ses idéaux, lancé dans sa tirade, quand Potter l'interrompit, sceptique :

\- Une seconde. Tu comptes sur mon altruisme pour me faire accepter ?

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que l'autre continuait :

\- Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais c'est utopique ton truc, Malfoy. De mon point de vue, c'est surtout un risque sans aucune garantie. Tu me demandes de trahir Justinian en me faisant miroiter un monde tout rose. Je tiens à la vie, quel que soit ton avis sur la question. Je ne me suis pas cogner la tête assez fort pour penser que je m'en sortirai indemne si j'entreprends le moindre début de tentative de rébellion contre notre Prince. Et crois-moi, je suis bien placé pour te dire que les rêves ne sont que des illusions.

Draco se rendait bien compte, avec une pointe de regret, que le gamin de première année avait bien grandi. Il avait peu de chances de revoir un jour ces yeux émeraude écarquillés par l'émerveillement ou brillants d'espoir, comme lors de leur première rencontre. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient toujours été différents, et qu'il fallait quelque chose d'aussi fort que la première vue de Poudlard pour impressionner l'autre. Mais il avait besoin qu'Harry accepte de lui faire confiance. Cela le rendait légèrement nauséeux de savoir qu'un garçon avec qui il partageait son dortoir se faisait tabasser dans les recoins sombres et que personne ne levait le petit doigt.

\- Déjà, c'est beaucoup moins utopique que ce que tu crois. Je comprends que de ton point de vue la situation soit désespérée, parce que tu ne vois que le pire morceau. Mais crois-moi, les choses sont beaucoup plus ambiguës que cela. Il y a beaucoup de Sang-Purs qui se fichent des Nés-moldus, et le problème est surtout politique, et le manque d'un porte-parole.

Harry le prenait davantage au sérieux, et pourtant c'était toujours insuffisant.

\- Et puis, penses-y, Potter, tu y gagnerais exactement ce que tu veux, non ?

En face de lui, Harry se tendit comme un arc, mais ne détourna pas les yeux, le mettant au défi de se tromper en lâchant du bout des lèvres :

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Draco y avait réfléchit des heures durant. Que pouvait désirer Potter ? Ce minuscule binoclard plein d'espoir qu'il avait rencontré dans le train, l'enfant au bord des larmes sous le poids du Choixpeau, l'être plein d'orgueil qui l'avait ouvertement méprisé, le fantôme, silencieux et invisible, qui hantait leur dortoir, et enfin l'adolescent perdu qui s'était laissé tomber : que recherchaient-ils par-dessus tout ? Draco n'avait trouvé qu'une réponse, et il fallait que ce soit la bonne.

\- Tu serais libre. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, sans constamment regarder par-dessus ton épaule, pouvoir aller ou tu veux, faire ce que tu souhaites sans qu'on te l'interdise à cause de ton sang. Pense à tout ce que tu pourras faire quand les Nés-moldus auront été acceptés.

Un ange passa, avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole, la voix rauque :

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Le brun avait un regard totalement incrédule, et le fixait de la même manière hallucinée dont Trelawney regardait dans sa boule de cristal. Draco ne résista pas à l'idée de se foutre de lui.

\- Ton âme.

Harry ne hurla pas d'horreur comme sa professeur l'aurait fait, au grand dépit de Draco. Il le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et l'effet était rendu encore pire par ses lunettes. Le jeune héritier partit dans un fou rire. Draco Malfoy avait un sens de l'humour ? Cette soirée était de plus en plus surréaliste.

\- Respire, je plaisante.

Potter eut l'air à la fois rassuré et déçu. Il lui redemanda ce qu'il voulait, et le blond soupira d'un air fatigué cette fois.

\- J'espérais, pour une fois que je fais un truc bien, ne pas avoir à négocier, avec des histoires de dettes, de contrats, bref, toutes les manipulations habituelles. Mais j'imagine que tu ne me croiras pas si je t'offre juste mon aide ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Ne me prend pas pour un Poufsouffle de première année. En quoi consiste ma part du marché ?

Apparemment, savoir que son plus profond désir avait été découvert rendait Potter agressif. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Très bien... En réalité c'est assez simple. Il faudrait que l'on devienne ami.

Harry renifla avec mépris et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Tu m'as pris pour une citrouille ? Et encore, je suis poli. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne vas pas juste me jeter en pâture à Justinian ? Ça ne t'avance à rien d'être mon ami.

\- Quelle confiance en soi Potter. Disons un partenariat. On s'entraide pour détrôner Justinian. Je récupère le pouvoir, tu es accepté à Serpentard. C'est une alliance.

Draco lisait toujours de l'hésitation dans les yeux de Potter. Sans réfléchir, il ajouta un dernier argument pour faire pencher la balance :

\- Et je m'engage, en tant qu'héritier des Malfoy, à t'offrir la protection de ma famille quoiqu'il arrive."

Draco se décida alors à refaire un geste, le même que celui qu'il avait tenté au milieu d'un couloir au tout début de sa première année, et qui lui avait explosé à la figure. Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air assuré lorsqu'il tendit la main à Potter pour sceller le pacte.


	6. Chapitre six : Traîtres à leur sang

Bonjour ! Je suis de retour !

Après une longue période de page blanche, j'ai décidé de remanier toute l'histoire depuis le début avant de continuer avec ce sixième chapitre. Les changements ne sont pas énormes, pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie de repartir du début ^^, ils devraient pouvoir reprendre l'histoire en route (rien de capital n'a changé, c'est que des détails).

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre six : Traîtres à leur sang**

* * *

Potter regardait sa main comme si ses doigts allaient se transformer en tentacules et l'étrangler d'un moment à l'autre. Draco eut un moment de panique : cet abruti n'allait tout de même pas lui faire l'affront de refuser sa main une deuxième fois ! Il tenta son imitation la plus autoritaire de Lucius Malfoy : il ne connaissait personne qui résista aux mots du patriarche.

"Ecoute Potter, je comprends que tu sois méfiant, mais là tu commences à me taper sur la mandragore. Maintenant accepte, par Merlin ! Ou il faut que je te fasse boire combien d'autres Bièraubeurres avant de te convaincre ?"

Ses mots n'eurent pas exactement l'effet escompté, et à sa plus grande stupéfaction, Potter laissa échapper un éclat de rire un peu enroué. Il inspira profondément et avança rapidement sa main d'un air décidé. Mais Draco sentit malgré tout le léger tremblement le long du bras du brun, dont les doigts étaient un peu moites, et décida de ne pas faire de commentaire. Pour être honnête, peut-être que sa propre main le picotait un peu.

* * *

Harry resta cloîtré à l'infirmerie jusqu'aux vacances d'Halloween, ne sortant que pour des visites occasionnelles à la tour Griffondor ou chez Hagrid. Ses os étaient depuis longtemps ressoudés, et il aurait sans doute pu retourner en cours, mais Madame Pomfresh semblait avoir décidé de le garder le plus longtemps possible, et d'en profiter pour lui faire subir toutes les cures imaginables. Elle lui avait donné des potions pour qu'il se remplume – les jumeaux Weasley, de passage à l'infirmerie, avaient cru reconnaître les recettes de leur mère – pour régulariser son sommeil, pour consolider ses os, etc… Harry les soupçonnait, elle et Rogue, d'avoir exagéré la gravité de ses blessures, pour reculer la date de son retour chez les Serpentards. Il leur en était reconnaissant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à son directeur de maison. Hermione continuait à le mépriser ostensiblement, et Harry trouvait assez amusants les airs penauds que prenait l'adulte en présence de son amie. Celle-ci l'assommait aussi de notes de cours pour qu'il rattrape un soi-disant retard. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry n'avait pas passé le plus clair des trois années précédentes caché dans la bibliothèque, s'assurant au moins une bonne avance en matière de connaissances, bien que Justinian prenne un malin plaisir à détruire tous ses devoirs.

Mais au moins, les livraisons quotidiennes de travail le distrayaient de l'étrange tension qui s'était emparée de lui suite à la visite de Malfoy. Celui-ci n'avait pas reparu depuis, laissant Harry spéculer seul derrière les rideaux de son lit, imaginant parfois qu'il avait rêvé l'étrange scène. Il avait moins de mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait à réconcilier son image de son camarade avec l'adolescent idéaliste qu'il avait rencontré cette nuit-là. Il était bien placé pour savoir que sous les masques, ils cachaient tous bien des surprises. Mais cela ne marcherait jamais. Il était fou d'avoir accepté, et l'autre était fou de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités. Un épisode revenait fréquemment dans ses cauchemars : les cheveux blonds de Malfoy prenaient une teinte châtain, et soudain c'était Justinian qui se tenait devant lui, conscient de sa trahison, son sourire sympathique sur le visage tandis qu'il posait ses mains de part et d'autre de la gorge d'Harry et serrait.

Lorsqu'il lui fallut redescendre dans les cachots, Pomfresh signa à contrecœur son dossier de sortie, et Rogue l'accompagna silencieusement jusqu'à son dortoir. Il n'avait pas été obligé de répondre à la demande de Nagini, car les autres élèves étaient de toute façon déjà partis, aucun Serpentard ne restait à Poudlard pour les vacances. Ils croulaient tous sous les obligations sociales, et certains, parmi les plus fameux ou les plus âgés, se retrouvaient dans les pages people des magazines sorciers. Justinian avait systématiquement droit à la une de la gazette pour sa fête d'anniversaire, la veille d'Halloween.

Harry posa ses affaires sur son lit, sans avoir encore décroché un mot. Il voyait bien l'embarras et l'agacement de son professeur, mais qu'était-il supposé lui dire ? Cependant ce fut l'adulte qui rompit brusquement le silence :

« Potter. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour vous aider. J'ai conscience que ce n'était pas assez. Mais si vous avez besoin d'assistance, vous pouvez toujours vous adressez à moi. Je vous écouterai – Rogue réprima une légère grimace vraiment, qu'est-ce que Potter lui faisait faire - et je m'efforcerai d'intervenir, même contre… certaines personnes. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Harry ravala son étonnement, et fit de son mieux pour adresser un sourire sincère à Rogue.

« Merci, Professeur. »

Harry venait de découvrir que Severus Rogue possédait non seulement une conscience, mais aussi un cœur. Le monde était décidément plein de surprises. Il allait devoir demander à Hermione de réduire ses regards noirs.

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse était noir de monde. Draco se dégagea de la cohue et s'engouffra dans la ruelle proche où se trouvait le café où il avait donné rendez-vous à Théo. Les tables étaient éloignées les unes des autres, séparées par des cloisons ou dissimulées dans des alcôves. Il était impossible de distinguer les conversations des clients, couvertes par le bourdonnement sourd de morceaux de jazz sorcier. Draco était arrivé le premier. Il patienta, en se réchauffant les mains autour de sa tasse de thé. Sa conversation avec ses parents, le soir même de son arrivée au Manoir, lui revint en mémoire.

Comme de coutume, lorsqu'il rentrait de Poudlard, Narcissa et Lucius s'asseyaient avec leur fils dans le boudoir de Narcissa, cette pièce un peu secrète, où régnait en maître le parfum de sa mère entre les tentures de soie brodée. Les deux hommes de la famille n'y pénétraient que rarement. Narcissa les y menait après diner, la porte en bois de rose ne s'ouvrant qu'au contact de sa main vernie. Confortablement installés, les Malfoy se racontaient leurs occupations des semaines écoulées, et faisaient le point en sirotant leur tasses brûlantes, remplies d'une des concoctions élaborées et sucrées dont sa mère collectionnait les recettes.

Draco avait mis à profit l'occasion, en présentant ses intentions à ses parents.

Il allait avoir besoin de leur aide, s'il voulait évincer Nott et faire admettre un Né-moldu parmi le cocon de Sang-purs que constituait la Maison vert et argent. Provoquer Justinian, c'était provoquer les Nott, et s'il s'apprêtait à s'élever contre la famille rivale, cela aurait des conséquences qui dépasseraient Poudlard. Il y comptait bien. Le clan opposé était bouffi d'orgueil et pourri par les préjugés jusqu'au noyau, mais malheureusement, ils étaient puissants et avaient beaucoup d'alliés qui pensaient plus ou moins comme eux. Les Malfoys coexistaient relativement paisiblement avec eux, mais dernièrement, Nott senior s'était braqué sur ses positions et était de plus en plus insupportable. Il avait menacé Lucius à mots à peine voilés quand celui-ci s'était opposé à une loi sur l'interdiction pour les Loup-garous d'exercer une profession, prenant la défense d'un de ses plus vieux amis. Fenrir Greyback était l'Auror qui avait un jour ramené Draco, perdu dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dans les bras de sa mère. Il venait prendre le thé régulièrement depuis. Lucius ne comptait pas céder à quiconque sur ce sujet. Il s'était même résolu à s'allier à Arthur Weasley pour l'occasion.

Draco avait argumenté longtemps. Ses parents, sans aller peut-être aussi loin que lui dans leurs idées de réforme, ne comptaient pas freiner ses projets. Si Draco parvenait à lancer sa révolution, ils s'engageaient à l'aider. C'était la faveur que leur fils demandait, maintenant, à lui de les convaincre du succès de son entreprise. La petite famille avait échangé des idées et comploté jusque tard dans la nuit, chacun ayant prévu de mettre à profit les dîners mondains à venir pour sonder les esprits. Il avait toutefois préféré ne pas les mettre au courant encore de la protection qu'il avait promise à Potter il leur dirait quand le mécanisme aurait été mis en mouvement, ce qui devait se faire le plus tôt possible.

Et c'était pour cette raison que Draco avait donné rendez-vous à son ami d'enfance, seul, dans ce lieu discret. Malgré le lien étrange qu'il devinait entre Potter et Justinian, cela ne suffirait pas. Ils avaient besoin d'un allié proche des Nott. Si Théo les aidait… Il avait la position parfaite, et Draco connaissait sa passion pour le monde moldu. Il avait depuis longtemps remarqué son malaise parmi sa famille, et l'attitude faussement affectueuse et surtout condescendante de Justinian à son égard. Cela l'étonnait que son ami l'accepte sans rien dire, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre ; il devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas réagir. Sa discrétion n'était qu'une apparence, derrière laquelle se trouvait une fierté tranchante, et sa position de retrait faisait son arme favorite, contrastant avec le caractère brillant et dramatique de son aîné. Draco l'avait souvent vu la retourner à son avantage. L'on pouvait lui faire confiance avec son secret, il ne lui restait qu'à le convaincre.

* * *

Théodore regarda une dernière fois sa mère endormie, perdue au milieu de ses draps roses dans sa chambre trop vaste, décorée de tableaux style rococo aux scènes idylliques. Il arrangea l'énorme bouquet qu'il lui avait apporté sur la table de chevet et laissa un roman d'aventure bien en évidence à côté. Elle en raffolait, au grand dam de sa belle-famille. Celle-ci la haïssait toujours autant, même après quinze ans. Au point de glisser des potions dans son thé pour l'empêcher d'assister aux festivités d'Halloween, du moins le soupçonnait-il. Sa mère était mystérieusement tombée malade au début des vacances, rien de grave, mais un virus qui l'épuisait complètement.

Il referma doucement la porte de la chambre pour ne pas la réveiller, et descendit des combles du manoir, où l'on avait relégué la chambre de l'encombrante étrangère. Théodore avait essayé de la convaincre de retourner chez ses parents, ses propres grands parents, indignés de la façon dont on traitait leur fille. Mais elle refusait de le laisser seul parmi tous ces Nott. Son père ne le laisserait jamais partir, même s'il le considérait plus comme un fardeau qu'autre chose, et même si lui le détestait en retour. Alors mère et fils vivaient dans cette prison tant bien que mal, avec le soutien muet des elfes de maison. Cela finirait par changer : il les vengerait tous les deux de ces années passées dans l'isolement et le mépris. Oui, Théodore avait des projets, et déjà quelques soutiens au sein de la famille, n'en déplaise à son père ou à Justinian.

L'adolescent avait atteint le premier étage. Il se faufila aussi discrètement que possible dans un salon muni d'une cheminée pour rejoindre le Chemin de Traverse et retrouver Draco. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se trouvait assis en face de son ami. Ils quittèrent ensemble le café et le pacte avait été signé par une personne supplémentaire.

Plus on est de fous...

* * *

L'eau brûlante et parfumée était divine. Toute notion du temps écoulé depuis qu'Harry avait ouvert le robinet s'était évaporée sous la cascade d'une des douches des Serpentards. Les vacances étaient le seul moment où il pouvait se permettre de profiter du luxe de la salle de bain de sa maison. En effet, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient réduits à partager leurs douches que les élèves comptaient renoncer à leur confort habituel : le sol et les murs étaient couverts de mosaïques ou de marbre, et les fenêtres floues laissaient deviner le lac de l'autre côté du mur. Et surtout, le ballon d'eau chaude semblait sans fond.

Harry se douchait habituellement dans les vestiaires de Quidditch de Griffondor, dont on lui avait fait un double des clefs, dans la salle sur demande, ou, ce qui lui donnait un certain plaisir, dans la salle de bain des préfets, lorsqu'il était certain que Justinian était en cours. Nagini s'entendait très bien avec la Sirène qui l'habitait et lui avait procuré le mot de passe. Elle l'accompagnait souvent lors de sa toilette, pour se prélasser dans la vapeur et s'amuser à souffler des bulles. L'énorme python pendait en ce moment du plafond, enroulé autour de la pomme de douche.

Le garçon finit par fermer l'eau, et se contentant de passer ses jeans, s'accroupit pour s'occuper de Nagini. Il faisait ses quatre volontés depuis le début des vacances, pour la distraire d'autres sujets : il n'avait pas encore répondu à sa proposition. Le reptile étendit ses ailes et s'ébroua, avant de s'étirer de tout son long sur une serviette.

" Tu n'aurais pas une parenté avec les sssserpents aquatiques ? Tu m'as l'air d'aimer un peu trop l'eau pour un animal volant, plaisanta Harry.

Nagini ne daigna pas répondre immédiatement, un sifflotement de plaisir s'échappant de sa gueule tandis qu'Harry essuyait délicatement ses ailes à l'aide d'une seconde serviette. Elle eut ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un sourire amusé :

\- Cssss'est bien posssible... Un csssertain Nessssie... »

Harry éclata de rire, et attrapa la bouteille d'huile d'asphodèle. Il était en train de lustrer les entrelacs des écailles vert amande et noir, quand un courant d'air entra dans la pièce humide : la porte avait été ouverte. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé d'écourter ses vacances. Nagini se redressa en un éclair, furieuse qu'on ait osé interrompre sa « sssséancsse de ssspa », déployant ses ailes et sifflant en direction de l'intrus, qui se figea dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Harry pivota sur ses talons et pointa sa baguette en position d'attaque. L'adversaire lui apparaissait flou sans ses lunettes, pourtant le Né-moldu devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas l'air très menaçant, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi paranoïaque que lui.

« Hum... Je suis désolé d'avoir dérangé, je voulais juste voir qui c'était... Je pensais être le seul à être rentré aux dortoirs... »

Un jeune garçon, un première année sans aucun doute, bafouillait devant lui d'une voix fluette. Harry pouvait le comprendre : n'importe qui grimperait de quelques octaves face à un python ailé arborant des envies de meurtre. Il fit un pas en arrière et tendit la main vers ses lunettes. Le nouveau venu avait des cheveux noirs, parfaitement coiffés contrairement aux siens, des yeux gris, les traits distinctifs d'une des plus vieilles lignées de Sang-purs : il devinait de qui il s'agissait. Céphéus Black, héritier adopté de Régulus Black. L'on ne savait vraiment d'où sortait le garçon : il serait le fils du frère ainé de Régulus, disparu depuis des années après avoir été renié, et l'identité de sa mère était totalement inconnue. Mais son visage ne trompait pas : du sang Black coulait dans ses veines.

L'autre le dévisageait aussi de son côté, ne s'expliquant pas l'hostilité qu'on dirigeait contre lui. Céphéus n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le craigne les doutes autour de ses parents avaient plutôt fait de lui un sujet de moqueries. Il ne comptait plus les fois où l'on avait craché « bâtard » sur son passage. L'adolescent face à lui semblait pourtant le considérer comme une menace. Céphéus sentit sa curiosité piquée au vif. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu, il s'en serait rappelé : les gens avec des cheveux aussi noirs que les siens étaient rares. Si ce n'était les yeux étonnamment verts du plus grand, le première année aurait cru avoir à faire à l'un de ses cousins.

Nagini siffla une nouvelle fois, le faisant reculer d'un pas dans le couloir, avant de se laisser retomber au sol. Il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, avant de se rendre compte que l'animal glissait à présent vers l'inconnu. Celui-ci pourtant n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper du serpent, et ne l'avait toujours pas lâché des yeux.

« Ce n'est rien, j'avais fini. »

Céphéus sursauta au son de la voix calme, beaucoup moins agressive qu'il ne s'y attendait. L'autre tourna sans hésitation le dos au python pour enfiler sa chemise, la boutonnant d'un coup de baguette, avant de jeter un pull élimé et déformé par-dessus. En moins d'une minute, il avait rassemblé ses affaires. Lui, mal à l'aise, se contentait de l'observer bêtement, ne sachant trop quoi faire pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout en surveillant Nagini du coin de l'œil. L'étrange élève se baissait pour lacer ses chaussures lorsque celle-ci se rapprocha brusquement de lui.

« Attention ! »

Deux paires d'yeux perplexes se levèrent vers Céphéus, qui, n'osant parler à voix haute de peur d'énerver la bête, gesticulait le plus discrètement possible pour faire comprendre le danger à son camarade. Celui-ci sembla capter le message, et secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire. Ses lèvres bougèrent, sans que Céphéus ne parvienne à distinguer autre chose qu'une respiration un peu sifflante. Nagini reprit son mouvement, repliant ses ailes contre son corps et s'enroulant le long du dos de l'adolescent jusqu'à ses épaules, pour poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le brun lui laçait à présent son deuxième soulier. Il se redressa, supportant l'animal lové autour de lui, et s'avança, un peu raide, vers la porte que bloquait toujours le jeune héritier, trop médusé pour bouger.

Le plus âgé se racla la gorge d'un air gêné, et il finit par retrouver assez de présence d'esprit pour se pousser. Un remerciement et quelques secondes plus tard, Nagini et son cavalier servant avaient tourné au bout du couloir.

Ça alors. Il existait une personne à Poudlard que l'antique reptile appréciait. Personne ne le croirait s'il racontait cela. Comment avait-il fait ? On disait que même Rogue n'osait l'approcher de trop près, et Justinian Nott avait échoué à son tour quand il avait essayé. Céphéus se rejoua la scène en passant sous la douche, les circonstances désastreuses qui l'avaient amené à rentrer une semaine plus tôt complètement chassées de son esprit. Il passait un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux quand un reflet vert accrocha son regard. Un pendentif en jade avait été oublié par le précédent visiteur des lieux. Un premier indice pour se mettre à la recherche du silencieux charmeur de serpent. C'était décidé : il allait mener l'enquête. Poudlard allait donc se révéler aussi excitant qu'il se l'était imaginé !

* * *

Harry était assez perplexe. Il ne s'attendait pas, en rentrant dans sa salle commune après avoir passé quelques jours avec les Griffondors, à devoir enjamber un ensemble de filaments magiques, presque invisibles. Lui-même ne les avait repérés que par habitude. Vivre avec Dudley avait apporté son lot de pièges en tous genres. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir un immense fauteuil encombrer l'entrée de l'escalier. A y regarder de plus près, cependant, tous les fils y menaient, et un garçon était recroquevillé entre les coussins.

Que faisait donc Céphéus Black à cette heure de la nuit hors de son lit ? Personne n'avait pu l'empêcher de rejoindre son dortoir ils étaient les deux seuls Serpentards du château. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, à la recherche de la dernière occupante des lieux. Celle-ci descendait justement les escaliers, elle devait l'avoir entendu arriver.

« Nagini ? Que sssse passse-t-il ?

Le serpent eut un claquement de langue amusé.

-Il te cherche, depuis trois jours. Comme il ne voyait rien, il sss'est mis à pensssser que tu ne venais que la nuit, et que tu étais un vampire ou quelque chose comme çssssa. Je crois que csss'est csssette fille fantôme qui lui raconté çsssa.

Harry ne put retenir un rire. Est-ce qu'il avait été aussi naïf à son arrivée ? Pas étonnant que Justinian ait pu l'attirer dans ses filets aussi facilement. Il regarda encore un peu le jeune garçon, ses cheveux noirs aussi désordonnés que les siens à cause du sommeil.

-Harry ? Il n'a pas l'air très...menaçssant, tu sssais. Et il a l'air un peu sssseul depuis quelques jours...

-Tu crois ? »

Le quatrième année, incertain, examina la proposition de Nagini. Il sortit sa baguette et ralluma silencieusement le feu dans la cheminée et les lampes. Puis, délicatement, il tendit la main et posa le doigt sur l'un des fils. Un carillon s'éleva dans la pièce, et le jeune Black se redressa immédiatement, la baguette déjà dans la main. Il avait beau avoir un côté enfantin, il n'était sans doute plus si innocent que cela. Il détaillait à présent Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu n'es pas un mort-vivant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- La question peut se poser, mais non. Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce que raconte Mimi Geignarde.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer son sourire en entendant la bordée de jurons que lâcha son interlocuteur. Plus sobrement, il ajouta :

-Je suis juste Né-moldu.

Le gamin le fixa un moment, puis balaya la réponse d'un geste. Malgré son hésitation initiale, il avait bien l'assurance de sa famille. Il se pencha en avant, pour soulever plutôt le problème qui le fascinait depuis le début de la semaine :

-Tu es surtout Fourchelangue, pas vrai ? »

A son honneur, Céphéus ne broncha pas quand la baguette d'Harry se braqua immédiatement entre ses deux yeux, un Oubliette sur le bout de la langue de son propriétaire. Le plus jeune se contenta d'écarter légèrement les doigts, et le crucifix en jade d'Harry coula dans sa paume. Il avança la main en signe de bonne volonté, et haussa un sourcil. Harry rentra en possession de son bien, et prit un siège.

Les enfants de nos jours, vraiment.

* * *

Théodore était discrètement adossé à une colonne, faisant semblant de siroter sa coupe de champagne français et hors de prix. Il ne s'amusait que rarement lors de ces fêtes, et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de boire à la santé de Justinian. Celui-ci fêtait ses quinze ans, et avait été couvert de présents pour l'occasion. Leur paternel avait fait un discours, sa grand-mère avait fait semblant d'être submergée par l'émotion, laissant échapper quelques larmes de crocodile. Lui n'avait qu'à bien se tenir et à occuper les parents éloignés et excentriques – comprenez n'ayant pas les mêmes vues sur l'existence que le patriarche Nott - dont personne ne voulait se charger. Pourtant on les invitait quand même, souvent pour leur fortune, parfois pour leur réputation, de temps en temps pour préserver les secrets compromettants qu'ils détenaient. Et c'était Théo qui, depuis qu'il savait parler, leur prêtait une oreille attentive, les distrayait ou leur rapportait les potins familiaux. Des contacts insoupçonnés de son frère, mais inestimables. Enfin, il avait eu toutes les conversations qu'il voulait avoir pour la soirée.

Les yeux dans le vide, il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Théodore Nott ! Voilà donc où tu t'étais réfugié.

\- Rinata.

L'adolescent refusait de se tourner vers elle, toute l'éloquence qu'il avait déployée il y a un moment pour charmer une vieille tante subitement envolée.

-Pas même un sourire ? Tu nous fuis ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu de la soirée. Justinian aussi s'en étonnait. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Théo fixait toujours obstinément le sol, mais il ne put cacher la grimace qui passa sur ses traits en l'entendant prononcer le nom de son frère. Il se reprocha immédiatement sa réaction : Rinata saurait la décrypter, au moins en partie. Il l'entendit faire un pas, avant qu'un doigt ne se pose doucement sous son menton pour le forcer à le relever. Il chercha à détourner le regard sans qu'elle le laisse faire.

-Oh, Théo... C'est encore cela, n'est-ce pas ? Nous en avons déjà parlé. Ne te préoccupe pas de ce qu'ils pensent tous maintenant, et ne te compare pas à Justinian. Tu tiens ton rôle parfaitement, et un jour tout le monde le reconnaîtra. Tu fais honneur à la famille Nott, n'en doute jamais.

Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Théo ne savait plus combien de fois ils avaient eu cette conversation, combien de fois elle avait voulu le rassurer et lui faire accepter son sort. Il ne pouvait pas. Il lui suffisait de la regarder elle, pour voir à quel point c'était injuste.

-Sois patient. Je sais que tu penses que tu les détestes maintenant, mais un jour, ils te reconnaîtront et tu te rendras compte que ta famille est tout.

-C'est ce que tu te dis ? C'est pour cela que tu acceptes de faire la potiche bien sage, de te mettre toujours à leur service ? La dévotion familiale ? Ne m'insulte pas. Ces gens ne m'accepteront jamais, et me haïssent autant que je les méprise. Tu te voiles la face si tu continues à croire que le seul honneur valable est de servir sa famille, comme la sotte à laquelle tu ressembles.

Il se dégagea brutalement, sans vouloir regarder son visage fâché et blessé. Mais elle lui attrapa le poignet, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Il garderait la marque quelques jours, pour lui avoir fait de la peine. Rinata se vengeait toujours quand il dépassait les bornes, même si elle ne se permettait de montrer son tempérament qu'à lui.

-Cesse. Tu vas te faire remarquer si tu traverses la salle dans cet état, et tu n'as pas à faire d'esclandre à l'anniversaire de ton frère.

Il céda, encore une fois. Plaçant un pauvre sourire sur son visage, il s'inclina et lui tendit la main.

-Une danse pour faire la paix ?

-Toujours. »

Alors qu'elle passait devant lui pour le mener à la piste de danse, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Rinata était belle, et l'avait toujours été. Mais elle l'était encore davantage avec le léger sourire victorieux qu'elle arborait après avoir gagné leur dispute. Il fit tourbillonner la fiancée de son frère pendant quelques valses, avant de prendre congé et de se réfugier dans sa chambre.

* * *

Céphéus allait dîner quand un bruit sur le côté attira son attention. Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers menant au hall et jeta un oeil par-dessus la rampe. Un groupe de gens s'agitait dans un coin sombre de l'entrée, et il reconnut facilement Harry.

Après son retour, celui-ci ne s'était pas volatilisé à nouveau, et avait préférer profiter des canapés de la salle commune pour lire des romans, moldus comme sorciers, traduisant de temps en temps un passage à Nagini. Céphéus avait finalement osé entamer la conversation, une fois le serpent parti chasser, et le Né-moldu s'était révélé être de très bonne compagnie. Ses camarades de première année, qui avaient tous grandis ensemble, le laissaient à l'écart, lui qui n'était arrivé d'Amérique en Angleterre que pour la rentrée de Poudlard. Les autres années l'ignoraient, ou l'insultaient. Harry était le premier qui avait l'air intéressé quand il lui adressait la parole. Il l'avait battu plusieurs fois aux échecs sorciers, ou bien l'avait accompagné voler dehors, les premières années n'étant pas autorisés à utiliser le terrain sans un élève plus âgé. Puis il s'était à nouveau fondu dans les murs du château à mesure que la fin des vacances approchait, et que leurs camarades commençaient à revenir à Poudlard après les festivités d'Halloween.

Céphéus se pencha davantage pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait. C'était malheureusement trop évident. Trois Serpentards avaient poussés Harry contre le mur, et le menaçaient de leurs baguettes. L'un deux lui lança un sortilège que le fit tressaillir et gémir de douleur, mais le brun n'essaya même pas d'utiliser sa baguette qu'il tenait à la main pour se défendre. Les trois brutes éclatèrent de rire, et un nouveau sort fusa. Céphéus put distinguer leurs visages avec le rai de lumière : ils n'étaient qu'en troisième année. Sans doute qu'ils essayaient de profiter de la convalescence d'Harry.

N'y tenant plus, il dévala les escaliers, le ventricule de dragon dans sa propre baguette vibrant sous la colère.

« Ça suffit ! »

Le première année se plaça devant son ami et se redressa du mieux qu'il put, agitant sa baguette à la volée. Il avait remarqué, en essayant d'apprendre le sortilège de lévitation, que ce genre de gestes faisait soit tout exploser, soit produisait une sorte de bourrasque qui envoyait valser tous les objets autour. Chacune de ces deux réactions lui convenaient, mais heureusement pour ses adversaires, il n'eut droit qu'au coup de vent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire, Black ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Laissez-le tranquille.

Les trois ricanèrent, sans baisser leur garde. Ils toisèrent la paire pas si improbable que ça de haut en bas.

\- Oh, voyez-vous ça. Le Bâtard a décidé de voler au secours du Sang-de-bourbe. Comme c'est...répugnant.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sous l'insulte, et il cherchait un sort pour répliquer, quand Harry posa une main dans son dos et le poussa brusquement sur le côté.

-Passe ton chemin. Tu n'as rien vu.

Céphéus trébucha sous la surprise, et se retourna vivement dans un gargouillement indigné, mais la victime lui tournait déjà le dos, et était à présent entre lui et les trois autres.

-C'est ça, Black, fais ce qu'on te dit, tu n'as pas envie de rester et de voir ce qu'on fait aux Sangs-impurs... »

Le Serpentard s'interrompit dans un grand cri, alors qu'un torrent d'eau visiblement brûlante lui tombait dessus. Tous levèrent la tête vers l'escalier au-dessus d'eux, d'où deux têtes rousses identiques leur adressaient des signes joyeux. Le Serpentard ébouillanté s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand sa baguette s'envola pour être rattrapée par un troisième roux derrière lui cette fois, dégingandé et à l'air faussement affable.

« Harry, mon ami ! Nous t'attendions pour dîner ! Maman nous a encore écrit dans sa dernière lettre de te faire grossir un peu, puisque, je cite, on dirait un Botruc coiffé comme un Sinistros. Et nous on a trop peur d'une beuglante pour désobéir, tu nous connais.

Les jumeaux approuvèrent vigoureusement.

\- Rends-moi ma baguette et fous le camp, Weasley, gronda le Serpentard qu'on ignorait.

\- Oh, ça ? Le roux agita négligemment son butin.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! Sale traître à ton sang, toi et ta famille, vous ne valez pas mieux que des Sangs-de-bourbe ! »

Les yeux bleus du rouquin se plissèrent, et il échangea un regard avec ses frères. Puis il attrapa Harry et Céphéus par le bras et les entraîna dans la Grande salle.

« Ne faisons pas attendre Hermione, Fred et George ont quelque chose à régler. Ils ont déjà mangé de toute façon. »


	7. Chapitre sept : Winter is coming

Bonjour, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Yuukyun pour sa relecture !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Winter is coming**

* * *

« Et bien puisque notre Goldenboy a finalement décidé de se joindre à nous, on va pouvoir commencer. »

Draco étouffa un soupir à la remarque de Pansy et se retourna à demi pour adresser un sourire rassurant au nouveau venu. Cela ne dut pas marcher. Il faisait mal le rassurant, sans doute. Potter le fixa un moment, puis se contenta de poser son sac et de tirer une chaise entre Draco et Théo, sans adresser un regard à sa camarade maussade.

Il avait l'air d'aller mieux, c'était indéniable. Son visage était plus clair, ses cheveux partaient à nouveau dans tous les sens, et les reflets acajous qui se dissimulaient entre les mèches noires étaient révélés par la lumière tombante. Il avait repris les teintes rassurantes d'un être humain normal, comparé à l'image perturbante qu'il donnait dans l'infirmerie. Mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de méfiance, comme un indice qu'il n'était pas tout à fait des leurs.

Sur le conseil de son filleul, Rogue avait déclaré une semaine après la rentrée qu'il était inadmissible qu'un élève de Serpentard ait des résultats aussi médiocres que Potter. Les élèves de quatrième année avaient donc été officiellement forcés de constituer un groupe de soutien pour faire leurs devoirs avec le Né-moldu et l'aider à rattraper son retard après son séjour à l'infirmerie. Draco et Théo avaient feint de se résigner à leur sort alors que Justinian était dans les parages, et Milicent avait acquiescé silencieusement. Mais dans le cas de Pansy, il y avait certainement un fond de vérité dans ses plaintes. Révolution du monde sorcier ou non, elle rechignait à perdre son temps à expliquer des notions de première année à un cancre. Enfin, ils avaient besoin d'elle : c'était, en dépit des apparences, la meilleure élève de leur maison. Simplement, elle préférait n'user que le minimum de son temps pour ses devoirs, et dédier le reste à ses nombreux loisirs et des dizaines de passe-temps futiles. Draco l'avait pourtant convaincue de se prêter au jeu, arguant que Potter gagnait à être connu. Une dizaine de jours après la rentrée, ils s'étaient donc rassemblés dans une salle vide pour se lancer dans un sujet de Défense sur les dragons. Pansy reprit la parole, prenant d'office la direction des opérations.

« Bon Potter, on va constater l'étendue des dégâts. Essaie de faire ton devoir tout seul, puis je le relirai et tu recommenceras avec notre aide. »

Potter frémit sous l'insulte à ses côtés, mais ne répliqua pas en sortant de quoi écrire. Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ça ne marcherait jamais. Intégrer le Né-moldu à leur groupe était la première phase du plan, mais ce dernier gardait son air apathique, et Pansy était décidé à ne faire aucun effort. Pourtant, malgré tous ses défauts, la Sang-Pur n'était pas spécialement raciste : elle divisait simplement les gens entre ceux qui méritaient son attention, et les autres. Autant elle pouvait être imbuvable envers tous ceux qu'elle considérait comme des idiots, autant sa perfidie pouvait être une aide précieuse si elle décidait de se rallier à Potter. Enfin, vu comme c'était parti... Draco capta le regard lourd de sens de Théo et Milicent, qui avaient l'air de penser la même chose que lui.

Après une heure de travail, Potter relisait son parchemin, tandis que Pansy avait déjà fini.

« Allez, Potter, passe-moi ça. »

Le brun termina ce à quoi il était occupé sans faire mine de l'avoir entendu.

« Fais pas de chichi et exécution. Le temps que je passe à t'aider, c'est du temps pris sur ma manucure. »

Potter passa sa feuille sans mot dire. Draco se prépara à réparer les dégâts qu'allaient probablement causer les commentaires dévastateurs de son amie. Il ne fallait pas que le Né-moldu décide qu'ils ne valaient pas mieux que Justinian et laisse tout tomber. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Pansy se pencha davantage sur le parchemin, mordillant ses lèvres de temps en temps, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, se murmurant à elle-même. Le blond jeta un regard en coin à son camarade, dissimulant sa surprise. Potter attendait, le menton entre ses mains et les coudes sur la table. Les yeux grands ouverts, il était l'image même d'une sorte de candeur nerveuse, semblant suspendu aux lèvres de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci releva enfin les yeux et, sans se laisser démonter par l'excellence du devoir qu'elle venait de relire, contre toutes ses propres attentes, conclut :

« Et bien Potter, on dirait que tu n'es pas totalement inapte.

Le garçon lui renvoya le sourire le plus niais que Draco ait vu depuis longtemps, remplissant parfaitement le rôle de l'idiot du village auquel s'était attendue Pansy. Il lui renvoya avec le plus grand sérieux :

\- Mais je m'en voudrais d'empiéter sur le temps consacré à tes ongles, Parkinson. Chacun ses priorités, je comprends bien.

Milicent s'étouffa avec sa salive, et Draco toussota dignement pour cacher son rire. C'était de leur faute aussi, ils auraient dû s'en douter, le meilleur ami de Granger ne pouvait pas être un parfait ignare. A chaque fois qu'il pensait qu'il avait cerné Potter, celui-ci lui montrait à quel point il se trompait, le renvoyant à la case départ et se dérobant toujours. Il était imprévisible derrière ses hideuses lunettes. Qu'importe, tous ceux qui l'avaient pris de haut allaient s'en mordre les doigts. Quant à lui, il ne voudrait faire sa révolution avec personne d'autre.

Théo n'essaya pas de retenir son rire, toujours prompt à se moquer de n'importe quelle situation.

\- Merlin, mais il parle, en plus ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre Potter.

Il envoya un clin d'œil à sa nouvelle connaissance, qui le regarda d'un air surpris, avant qu'une moue complice, et légèrement revancharde n'apparaisse sur son visage. Draco se mit lui aussi à rire. Il crut voir une étincelle d'orgueil et de plaisir courir dans les iris verts, bien trop vite cachée pour qu'il en soit certain.

\- Bien. On va pouvoir laisser tomber cette histoire absurde de soutien scolaire et plutôt trouver un moyen d'empêcher Nott – l'autre – de te tomber dessus dans chaque recoin sombre. Des idées ?

Pansy resta un moment songeuse. Finalement, elle testa une dernière fois Potter avec un brin de malice :

\- Et qu'est-ce que notre nouveau petit pote Potter sait des Patronus ? »

La moue orgueilleuse de leur nouveau Serpentard s'évanouit aussitôt. Sentant quelque chose, Pansy se mit en devoir de lui faire jeter le sort, pour voir si son animal avait suffisamment de consistance pour les avertir en cas de problème.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un adorable petit faon aux immenses yeux verts gambadait follement autour d'eux. Potter tentait de cacher son embarras, marmottant dans sa barbe à propos d'un certain Bambi et des Patronus qu'on ne choisit pas. Personne ne l'écoutait, naturellement, trop occupé à observer l'apparition qui folâtrait dans la bibliothèque. Il se pouvait même que Draco ait discrètement laissé ses doigts tendus au passage du Patronus près de lui, juste pour l'effleurer et voir s'il était aussi doux qu'il en avait l'air.

Dépité, Potter les laissa faire un moment, avant de détourner efficacement l'attention en leur parlant de Nagini, une autre défense possible. Un Fourchelangue et un faon ? Décidément, Potter pouvait être surprenant.

* * *

Harry ne lui avait pas souhaité son anniversaire. Un mois avait passé depuis Halloween, et Justinian n'avait pu qu'entr'apercevoir le plus jeune. Il glissait toujours hors de sa portée, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était d'une impolitesse... Il était agacé, et il comptait bien le lui faire savoir. L'occasion parfaite se présenta justement sur le chemin de la salle de potions, sous les traits d'une fille brune, cheveux ébouriffés et dents un peu trop longues. S'il n'arrivait pas à attraper son ami, il le ferait venir à lui. Rien de tel pour obtenir une réaction que de faire mine de s'en prendre à Granger. Il lança négligemment un premier sortilège, envoyant valser les livres de la Miss-je sais-tout. Elle sursauta et trébucha sous la surprise.

« Granger. Je ne t'ai pas encore remerciée pour notre dernière rencontre.

\- Mais je t'en prie, Nott, à ton service, grinça-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

Mais le cinquième année lui assena brutalement un autre sort, l'empêchant de se redresser.

\- Ne crois pas que je laisse n'importe qui me parler sur ce ton, salope. Tu n'as même pas les privilèges que j'accorde à Harry. Alors reste à ta place, Sang-de-bourbe.

Il réfléchit un instant, et pris d'une soudaine inspiration, entama la formule qui raserait la moitié du crâne de la Griffondor. Juste à ce moment, Rogue s'engagea dans le corridor.

« Nott ! Peut-on savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Surpris, Justinian laissa tomber sa proie. Que lui voulait donc le professeur ? Souriant, il se retourna pour répondre avec aplomb et arrogance qu'il aidait la Sang-de-bourbe de Griffondor à se relever, elle qui s'était stupidement étalée par terre. Qu'importe si son excuse n'avait pas une once de vraisemblance. Sans surprise, il vit les coins de la bouche de l'homme s'étirer en un fin sourire, et il sut qu'il allait s'en tirer comme ça. Comme toujours.

\- Et je vous en félicite, Monsieur Nott. Auriez-vous aussi l'obligeance de ramasser ses livres pour elle, je pense que la pauvre s'est fait mal et elle ne peut sans doute pas se baisser.

Nott se redressa, trop abasourdi pour être furieux. Granger avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles non plus. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette farce grotesque ? Il leva un sourcil avec ironie, s'attendant à voir l'adulte rire avec lui de cette plaisanterie. Mais celui-ci se contenta de confirmer d'un ton polaire :

\- Vous m'avez bien compris.

\- Pardon ? Vous voulez que je ramasse... ? » Lui ? Se mettre à genoux au sol ? Justinian perdait ses mots devant cette trahison et sentait la rage l'envahir. « Cette sale Sang-de-bourbe peut bien ramper pour les récupérer toute seule, c'est bien là sa place, et certainement pas la mienne !

Granger allait répondre, sa baguette déjà pointée sur lui, mais le professeur de potion la devança encore une fois.

-Une heure de retenue, Monsieur Nott, pour avoir la courtoisie d'un troll !

\- Je vous demande pardon, Professeur ?

\- Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. Jeudi soir, huit heures avec Rusard. »

Justinian n'attendit pas que son directeur de maison ait fini sa phrase pour tourner les talons, blême de fureur. Comment ce Sang-mêlé, ce pathétique enseignant, satisfait d'une existence médiocre au service d'héritiers comme lui, avait-il osé l'humilier de la sorte ! « Un troll ». Justinian revoyait les expressions choquées de ses camarades, qui, la surprise passé, cachaient des sourires moqueurs derrière leurs mains.

On voulait rire à ses dépens ? Il allait leur montrer ce qu'il leur en coûterait.

* * *

Draco essayait de parler, mais quoiqu'il dise à propos des droits des Nés-moldus, qu'il hurle, Harry ne l'entendait pas et se détournait. Il tentait de le retenir, il ne devait pas le perdre de vue. Mais l'autre garçon lui arracha son bras et se mit à courir à travers Poudlard. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de potion, se précipita à travers la grande salle, Draco sur les talons. Alors le corps d'Harry s'allongea, se couvrit d'écailles, et deux ailes sortirent de son dos. Le Harry-Nagini s'adressa soudain à lui. Les mots étaient en Fourchelangue, pourtant Draco comprenait naturellement. Il s'interrogea un instant sur cette étrangeté, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cette situation, toutefois il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Malheureusement, son instant d'inattention allait lui coûter cher. Le serpent ailé avait saisi l'occasion et s'était enfui, grimpant les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie. Sans que Draco ne puisse rien faire, Harry fit un dernier pas avant de sauter dans le vide. Draco ne devait pas le lâcher des yeux. Il se sentit tomber à son tour dans l'abîme, alors que son camarade avait été avalé par le noir...

Draco se réveilla en sursaut à la sensation de chute. Il respirait par saccades, les mains bien à plat sur son matelas pour se rassurer. Il était dans son dortoir, et on était au milieu de la nuit. Tout était normal, rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais un dernier doute le maintenait éveillé. Se redressant avec brusquerie, il décida d'aller vérifier. Ça ne dérangerait personne... A pas de loup, il s'approcha du cinquième lit, dont les épais rideaux argentés étaient hermétiquement fermés.

Après le début de leurs soit disant cours de soutien, Harry avait accepté de revenir dormir dans les cachots. Ce serait une bonne chose que les autres Serpentards s'habituent à le voir dans les parages, avait argumenté Draco. Harry l'avait regardé avec défiance sans répondre. Le soir venu, Draco s'était résigné à son absence, quand la porte s'était ouverte pour laisser entrer Nagini, suivie du Fourchelangue. Celui-ci avait déposé ses affaires sur son lit avec des gestes rigides. Le blond avait finalement brisé le silence, juste en lui disant que la salle de bain était libre. Éloquent comme toujours, Malfoy.

Depuis, Harry dormait dans la même pièce qu'eux. Draco ne pouvait pourtant en prendre l'habitude, ni s'empêcher de guetter tous les matins le moment où il émergerait des rideaux, pour l'accompagner pour traverser la salle commune, se donnait-il comme excuse. Il avait surtout l'impression d'être un Lovegood en safari, épiant un ronflak cornu qui s'effaroucherait au moindre signe de danger.

D'une main précautionneuse, il écartait à présent les pans de tissu, rien que pour s'assurer que le Né-moldu était toujours là. Il dormait, le visage enfoui entre les oreillers et sa masse de boucles brunes. Draco s'avança juste un peu, voulant effleurer la tempe. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son mouvement.

En un instant, Harry était accroupi à l'autre bout du lit, sa baguette levée dans un mouvement d'autodéfense instinctif. Dans la pénombre, ses cheveux désordonnés lui mangeaient le visage. Une lueur sauvage allumait ses yeux, alors que leur propriétaire était encore dans un monde intermédiaire entre l'inconscient et l'éveil. Draco leva les mains devant lui et le brun finit par se laisser tomber sur les genoux, tout en tendant la main pour attraper ses lunettes. Lui-même toussota, puis prit le ton le plus digne qu'il avait à sa disposition.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Harry allait faire une remarque sarcastique, quand, ses lunettes sur le nez, il remarqua les restes de panique sur le visage de Draco. Le Sang-pur semblait ne pas vouloir vraiment le quitter des yeux. Mal à l'aise – qui eut cru qu'Harry Potter, vermine de son état, serait un jour obligé de rassurer le précieux héritier Malfoy après un mauvais rêve – le Né-moldu fit tout de même une tentative :

\- Euh...Tout va bien... Tu veux que j'allume la lumière ?

Draco sembla soulagé de l'entendre parler. Il soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- J'ai rêvé que tu courrais et que tu tombais dans le vide.

\- Oh. Ben... Non. Je vais bien.

Un peu abrupt, peut-être, pour quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait à son propos jusque dans ses rêves. Harry avait presque oublié que c'était Draco qui l'avait trouvé après sa chute cela avait dût être assez marquant, pour que le blond ne puisse se retenir de vérifier comment il allait au beau milieu de la nuit. Celui-ci déglutit, et détourna le regard pour cacher sa gêne :

\- Tu ne vas nulle part ?

\- Non... Toi non plus ? »

Harry gigota et rougit dans la pénombre. Draco fit non de la tête, un sourire un peu tremblant aux lèvres. Si eux-mêmes ils avaient du mal à y croire, à leur pacte et leur révolution encore dans l'œuf, ça risquait d'être encore plus compliqué que prévu. Vraiment, quelle paire de conspirateurs ridicules ils faisaient...

D'un commun accord, il fut conclu que cet épisode n'aurait jamais eu lieu une fois le jour levé.

* * *

Le professeur Flitwick avait encore fait des merveilles cette année pour la décoration du banquet de Noël. Draco suivait distraitement des yeux un des flocons magiques qui flottaient dans l'air, ignorant totalement les conversations autour. Le jeune Malfoy avait l'air parfaitement à sa place, sous la neige enchantée et au milieu des architectures de glace qui ornaient les tables. Théo se chargeait de la conversation avec leurs voisins, lançant Vincent et Grégory dans une conversation sur les complexités du rugby, un sport qu'Harry leur avait fait découvrir quelques semaines auparavant. Théo s'était aussitôt empressé de faire rentrer en cachette dans le château des magazines moldus sur le sujet.

Le Né-moldu et le cadet des Nott s'entendaient étonnement bien. Draco en ressentait parfois un certain agacement : c'était lui qui lui avait tendu la main, deux fois même. Et pourtant, Harry allait plus naturellement vers Théo. Le Né-moldu avait préféré rester dans le dortoir ce soir. Il ne venait jamais aux banquets, et ni Draco ni Théo n'avaient pu le faire changer d'avis. Pourtant, Justinian n'avait pas essayé de l'approcher depuis l'incident avec Hermione. Selon leurs informations, Nott Senior avait même essayé de menacer Dumbledore, qui avait refusé d'annuler la punition et s'était rangé aux côtés de son professeur de potion. Quant à eux, ils s'étaient employés à répandre la rumeur de l'altercation et l'insulte dans toute l'école. Le préfet avait été vert de rage. Mais ce soir, il semblait parfaitement à l'aise, voire même un peu trop réjoui.

Théo lui appuya sur le pied.

« Reviens parmi nous un peu. Et cesse de faire cette tête, les vacances ne durent que deux semaines, Harry ne va pas s'envoler.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il ne rentre pas chez lui ?

\- J'en sais autant que toi : mauvaises relations familiales.

Le silence buté d'Harry le contrariait. Pourtant, en tant que Sangs-Purs, ils s'y connaissaient en querelles de famille, ils pouvaient comprendre même les situations les plus absurdes. Ça le blessait dans son amour-propre qu'il le croit incapable de saisir. Il revoyait encore l'expression douce mais inflexible quand il avait essayé d'insister et que le brun l'avait envoyé paître. Il n'avait eu droit qu'à un sourire pour le remercier de son inquiétude et une secousse de boucles brunes en dénégation.

\- Tu comptes lui offrir quoi ? reprit Théo.

\- Je... » La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et la voix de Rusard couvrit la réponse de Draco :

« Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots ! »

* * *

« Vraiment, Parkinson, pourquoi tu as autant de valises et de paquets ? » demanda Harry en guidant avec soin une des nombreuses malles de sa camarade dans le couloir. Celle-ci avait ratée le banquet pour finir ses bagages, et avait réussi à le convaincre, il ne savait plus trop comment, de l'aider à tout transporter jusqu'au hall.

« Figure-toi, mon Petit Pote Potter, que certains d'entre nous ont une vie sociale et un agenda extrêmement chargés pour ces vacances, et que cela implique une certaine quantité de cadeaux – fais attention à ne rien casser, d'ailleurs – et de robes. Sans parler des chaussures. »

Harry ne chercha pas à entrer dans les détails et déposa son fardeau, pour passer au suivant. Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Une secousse. Ils furent obligés de s'accroupir au sol pour ne pas tomber. Une deuxième. Un portrait cria d'horreur, et dans un grand fracas, le mur en face d'eux s'écroula. Dans le nuage de poussière, on distinguait à peine un énorme poing verdâtre secouant maladroitement un gourdin aussi grand qu'Harry.

Aussitôt, le garçon se releva pour courir, avant de se rendre compte que Pansy était restée figée. Elle était paralysée d'horreur, et ne faisait que fixer la créature devant elle. Harry jura, mais revint sur ses pas et lui agrippa le bras, puis la tira à sa suite. Elle réagit enfin, et ils se mirent à courir à perdre haleine, s'enfonçant dans les cachots. Ils se demanderaient ce que cette chose faisait là plus tard. Pansy haleta :

« Le troll... Il va nous suivre à l'odeur...

\- Une seule solution, alors... »

Harry la poussa dans un couloir adjacent et à travers une porte. Ils déboulèrent dans les toilettes des filles. Les élèves les évitaient habituellement : situées sous les salles de potions, l'air qu'on y respirait portait les vapeurs nauséabondes des concoctions ratées des élèves et des expériences de Rogue. Avec de la chance, le troll ne les trouverait pas. Harry lança quand même un sort pour verrouiller la porte, et la changea en pierre pour faire bonne mesure.

Malheureusement, Harry Potter et la chance...

* * *

Severus aperçut un envol de mèches blondes au coin d'un mur en miette. Aucun élève n'était censé être là ! Il rattrapa son filleul, accompagné de Théodore Nott.

« Retournez immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Vous n'avez pas entendus les instructions du Directeur ? Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger qu'un troll des montagnes représente !

\- Harry et Pansy sont restés dans les cachots » l'informa simplement Théodore. Draco lui n'avait même pas pris le temps de tourner la tête vers lui, ses yeux perçants évaluant les couloirs sombres autour d'eux et les pierres qui se dérobaient dans la lumière des bougies. Il lançait en continu tous les sorts de localisations de son répertoire, mais la magie du château, déployée dans les corridors pour commencer à réparer les dégâts, ralentissait le processus.

Merlin. Où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être maintenant ? Le troll avait dû se mettre à leur poursuite, il fallait les retrouver le plus vite possible... Un sifflement attira leur attention. Nagini passa en flèche au-dessus d'eux, et avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, Draco était repartit en courant à la suite du serpent à plumes.

Ils arrivèrent devant un éboulement, le mur des toilettes des filles ayant été totalement détruit et la tuyauterie arrachée. Un amas de pierres leur bouchait la vue, d'où ruisselait de multiples filets d'eau. Seul leur bruit monotone brisait le silence qui commençait à leur sembler oppressant. Le troll semblait s'être éloigné, mais aucun indice de la présence des deux Serpentards non plus. Laissant de côté toute discrétion, le maître de potion attaqua l'éboulement, explosant les moellons les uns après les autres pour leur ouvrir un chemin.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Potter ! Potty ! C'est toi ? » La voix de Pansy tremblait alors qu'elle transperçait soudainement le silence. Le blond se rua dans le passage, baguette en avant, suivi par ses compagnons.

« Pansy ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent net en entrant dans la pièce. Les lieux avaient été transformés en un véritable champ de bataille, et le troll gisait au centre sur le carrelage fracassé, sa poitrine se soulevant encore. Presque la moitié de son corps était enfouies sous un entrelacs de feuillages et de lianes. La source semblait en être une espèce de tronc. A y regarder de plus près, c'était en réalité la massue du troll qui s'était ramifiée à la suite d'un sort. Des traces de sortilèges émaillaient les murs et le sol.

Près de ce qui avait été des robinets était accroupie Pansy, apparemment indemne quoique beaucoup trop pâle. Aucun signe du Né-moldu, cependant. Draco et Nagini faisaient frénétiquement le tour de la pièce comme des prédateurs en cage, à la recherche d'Harry, en espérant que le récit de Pansy leur donnerait des informations. Mais elle avait rapidement perdu connaissance suite à une chute alors qu'ils tentaient d'esquiver les coups. La dernière image qu'elle avait en mémoire était peu rassurante : un Harry suspendu par le pied dans les airs, alors qu'aucun de ses sortilèges n'avaient d'effet.

Tout proche, le troll renifla, puis se retourna, leur tournant le dos. Tous s'immobilisèrent. Il cala sa tête chauve sur son coude et continua à dormir comme un – très gros – bébé vert : l'image était assez repoussante. Personne n'osa demander à voix haute s'il allait aussi se mettre à sucer son pouce.

Théo s'était joint aux recherches pendant que Rogue administrait les premiers soins. Les deux élèves et le serpent, ayant examiné chaque recoin, s'étaient à présent rapprochés du troll, dont les ronflements faisaient écho autour d'eux. Brusquement, Nagini fondit dans la masse végétale avec un sifflement perçant. Mais elle en ressortit presque aussitôt, attaquée par les lianes. Furieux, le reptile chargea à nouveau, dans un cri strident et un jet de flammes bleues. Les lianes battirent aussitôt en retraite, découvrant Harry, le visage couvert de sang. Draco sentit le souffle lui manquer encore une fois.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Granger angoissait dès qu'elle ne voyait pas arriver son ami. Il allait vraiment falloir faire quelque chose contre cette propension quasi-prophétique d'Harry à se fourrer dans le pétrin.

* * *

Pansy et Harry avaient été emmenés à l'infirmerie, où une Pomfresh fataliste avait retrouvé son patient le plus régulier, avec un simple « C'était trop beau pour durer ». Draco et Pansy l'avaient fusillée du regard et elle s'était abstenue de tout autre commentaire, commençant son diagnostique. Harry n'avait que quelques égratignures, et était surtout profondément endormi. Elle le réveilla assez facilement, heureusement. Le blessé plissa les yeux, gémit un peu, avant de tourner vers ses camarades un regard émeraude vacillant. Il semblait surpris de les trouver là, et encore plus étonné par leur angoisse palpable.

« Harry ? Comment tu te sens ?

Celui-ci se concentra sur Draco, visiblement complètement perdu, mais essayant quand même de garder un peu de dignité. Son regard flou et son nez retroussé sous la concentration et le mal de tête gâchaient l'effet.

\- Ça va... Quelle heure il est, c'est le matin ? Vous avez tous fait un cauchemar cette fois ? J'ai fait un rêve étrange, tu étais là Pansy... Ah, non, il y avait un troll... Et puis le sort est parti dans tous les sens, je crois, je sais plus trop...

Rogue intervint :

\- Quel sort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Concentrez-vous Potter.

Sous les questions, Harry parvint à murmurer d'une voix pâteuse de vagues explications sur un charme somnifère improvisé, lancé à bout portant sur les épaules du troll et d'une plante-distraction. Le garçon était encore dans les limbes du sommeil et délirait à moitié, mais ils finirent par avoir toute l'histoire, entrecoupée de bâillements.

\- J'ai la tête qui tourne...

Pansy intervint avant qui que ce soit d'autre, un peu émue :

\- Forcément, Potty, quand on s'amuse à faire du rodéo sur des trolls !

\- Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour que rien n'arrive à tes ongles, Parkinson. C'est important la manucure, c'est comme le gel de Draco... »

Maintenant que tout danger semblait écarté, Théo se permis de s'écrouler de rire sur le côté en prenant note des divagations d'Harry, Draco se détourna pour se regarder dans la vitre de la fenêtre avec autant de hauteur qu'il le pouvait. Pansy rougissait, tandis que le sourire charmeur que tentait de lui décocher Harry se transformait rapidement en grimace. Le professeur de potions prit le relais, atterré devant le comportement des membres de sa Maison. Cela devait être la retombée d'adrénaline. Il renvoya tout le monde dans la salle commune, venant à bout des protestations de son filleul, sans oublier d'attribuer un bon nombre de points à Serpentard. Potter avait maîtrisé un troll pratiquement seul, cela valait bien une récompense. Même s'il s'agissait d'une prouesse griffondorienne, et que les effets secondaires étaient pour le moins... indésirables.

De toute manière, il ne doutait pas de leur capacité à tous à contourner le couvre-feu et à rejoindre l'infirmerie pour ne pas abandonner un des leurs à son sort. Bah, l'infirmerie tombait sous la juridiction de Pomona, lui pourrait dormir tranquille. Il ne devrait pas en entendre parler avant demain matin.

* * *

Le lendemain, les conversations de la Grande Salle au petit déjeuner ne tournaient qu'autour de l'évènement. Les dortoirs de Serpentard étaient intacts, seules quelques salles et des murs avaient subis les dégâts. L'on attendait surtout avec impatience la sortie de l'infirmerie du héros du jour. Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient sur la manière dont Potter avait vaincu le troll. A la table de Serpentard, les premières années étaient persuadés qu'il avait reçu l'aide de Salazar Serpentard lui-même sous la forme d'un immense basilique – ce que Pansy Parkinson ne démentait pas - à qui il aurait commandé en Fourchelangue, insistait Céphéus Black malgré les airs dubitatifs des autres. Parmi les plus âgés, certains s'interrogeaient sur les capacités de Potter, tandis que d'autres feignaient de ne pas être impressionnés le moins du monde : un Sang-de-bourbe ne pouvait pas savoir se servir de sa baguette, à tous les coups le troll était stupide et s'était assommé lui-même. Justinian, bien sûr, défendait la dernière hypothèse. Lui-même aurait eu du mal, il était inconcevable que Potter y ait réussi. Il avait beau savoir qu'Harry était plus doué qu'il n'y paraissait, un Sang-de-bourbe restait néanmoins limité.

Finalement, Harry Potter entra dans la Grande Salle, suivit par Rogue, qui avait été le chercher pour lui faire un dernier examen : avec le nombre d'os qu'il avait déjà cassés, il valait mieux être prudent. Il avait au moins retrouvé ses esprits, et cessé de débiter tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Ils allaient atteindre le bout de la table de Serpentard, quand Justinian Nott se leva pour gagner la sortie. Harry détourna les yeux, faisant mine de regarder Hermione à la table à côté, et ne remarqua donc pas l'expression sardonique du préfet. Cependant, pour une fois, il ne fit aucune remarque à sa proie favorite. Il se contenta de lancer négligemment à Rogue :

« Eh bien, c'est heureux que le troll ait eu la courtoisie de ne saccager que votre bureau, Professeur, et pas votre laboratoire. Il aurait été tragique que vous perdiez toutes vos recherches, au lieu de quelques copies, non ? »

Harry releva brusquement la tête, mais le préfet était déjà reparti. Son professeur, lui, ne laissait rien paraître, et le laissa là pour rejoindre la table des adultes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il continua son chemin. Voilà pourquoi il avait été laissé en paix ces dernières semaines : Justinian avait utilisé son brillant cerveau pour autre chose. Il frissonna : quand Justinian se rendrait compte de ce qu'il se passait, sa réaction serait terrible. Et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa vengeance pour le distraire de ce qui se passait dans sa propre Maison, cela n'allait plus tarder.

« Mon PPP ! Te voilà ! » Pansy surgit et l'enlaça dans un mouvement de diva. Elle se recula, et, jouant le rôle de la grande dame à la perfection, continua d'une voix étouffée par l'émotion :

\- Cela ne t'ennuie pas que je t'appelle mon PPP, j'espère ? C'est tellement plus court que Petit Pote Potter, et cela donne une certaine touche familière, non ? Après tout, des aventures aussi éprouvantes et intenses que celles que nous avons vécues ensemble, ça rapproche les êtres. Ma gratitude...

Draco la coupa dans son monologue.

\- Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

La brune, visiblement remise de l'émotion de la veille, eut un sourire diabolique. Chasser le naturel...

\- J'ai raconté les prouesses de mon sauveur à mes parents par cheminette, et ils souhaitent absolument te rencontrer. Tu es donc officiellement invité au très fameux, très sélect, très élégant, très aristocratique et très inoubliable bal du Nouvel An de la famille Parkinson. Je serais ravie de m'occuper de ta robe de soirée. »

Les exclamations de surprise fusèrent de part en part. Jusqu'ici, les grandes familles comme les Parkinson avaient toujours suivi la règle tacite de l'ancienne noblesse sorcière : Sang-purs uniquement. Pansy se pencha et souffla avec un clin d'œil :

« On dirait qu'il est temps d'entrer en scène, Potter. »

Simultanément, les rouages de tous les esprits de la table de Serpentard se mirent en marche, chacun élaborant des scénarios contradictoires, et cherchant son camp.


	8. Chapitre huit : Frankenstein

Bonjour !

Sans transition, le chapitre, il s'est assez fait attendre !

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre huit : Frankenstein**

* * *

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne jetterai pas mon verre de champagne à la tête de quelqu'un.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'aimes pas le champagne ? Si je te donne de la Bièraubeurre, tu feras plus d'efforts pour te retenir ?

\- Qui te dit que toi tu y arriveras ?

\- C'est un pari Potter ? »

Les deux garçons, les pieds sur le perron et la tête en l'air, contemplaient la majestueuse porte d'entrée du Manoir Parkinson. Impeccables dans leurs costumes noirs qui se fondaient dans la nuit, ils se tenaient là depuis dix bonnes minutes. Le couple Malfoy était entré avant eux, et Pansy et Théo les attendaient à l'intérieur. Même le petit Black avait déjà franchi le seuil. L'invitation indiquait vingt heures, il était presque vingt et une heure : ils étaient parmi les derniers. Draco repris la parole, dans une vaine tentative pour retarder l'inévitable :

« Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée, le smoking moldu ?

Draco ne posait la question que par rapport au contexte, et pour gagner du temps. Harry en smoking noir, dans l'absolu, était très certainement une bonne idée. Il était lui-même assez content du sien.

\- Non, mais c'est trop tard maintenant. Tu ne vas pas l'enlever et y aller en caleçon. Autant ton père peut se faire à l'idée que son fils arrive en retard avec un Sang-de-bourbe, autant te pointer en petite tenue risque de mal passer. Et puis ça a un côté très James Bond.

\- Ton nom est Potter, Harry Potter, alors vas-y.

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû te raconter ce film. »

Harry se tortilla une dernière fois dans son habit, tripota le col de sa chemise, ébouriffa ses cheveux, carra les épaules, lissa sa veste, leva la main vers le heurtoir, et, enfin, redescendit la marche du perron qu'il venait de monter. Il passa derrière Draco, faisant mine de lui céder le passage :

« Après toi. »

Le blond à ses côtés fit semblant d'être exaspéré pour cacher sa propre nervosité.

« Je vois. Trainer avec tous ces Weasley ne t'a vraiment rien apporté on dirait.

\- C'est toi le Malfoy, sans peur et sans reproche. Et puis toi, tu n'as pas entendu les prophéties fumeuses de Trelawnay pour ce soir pendant toutes les vacances.

\- Merlin merci. Bon, il faut bien que quelqu'un ait des tripes dans cette révolution.

\- Justement, là tout de suite, les miennes me disent de courir dans l'autre di... Monsieur et Madame Parkinson. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Et merci pour l'invitation. »

* * *

La renommée du bal Parkinson ne tenait pas seulement à la qualité du buffet comme à celle des invités. Son prestige venait plutôt du flair inégalé des femmes de la famille. Une légende chuchotait que le sang d'une prophétesse parmi leurs aïeules leur avait procuré cette intuition, à la fois proprement mondaine et magique. En effet, Madame et Mademoiselle Parkinson ne se trompaient jamais, et Monsieur avait appris à faire avec. Le musicien, totalement inconnu et pour le moins original, qui avait été choisi pour ce soir ? D'ici deux mois, il serait la star montante de l'année. Les invités qu'on avait jamais croisés auparavant ou les anciens qu'on pensait relégués au fond du placard, voire un pied dans la tombe ? C'étaient eux qui, assurément, brilleraient dans les journaux pour les douze mois à venir.

Enfin, la dernière raison pour laquelle cette occasion donnait le ton à toute la saison mondaine, c'était le décor. Le Manoir se métamorphosait d'une fois sur l'autre, et tous les invités, même réguliers, ignoraient à quoi il ressemblait véritablement. Une année c'était un temple chinois, une autre un jardin d'éden, ou une fosse sous-marine. La composition annuelle était un secret bien gardé, de sorte que personne ne savait à quoi s'attendre, ni quel dress-code adopter – l'année où ces dames avaient dû traverser la jungle en talons aiguilles, la différence s'était cruellement faite entre celles qui méritaient leur titre de lady et les usurpatrices. Narcissa n'avait pas même tordu ses jolies chevilles, soit dit en passant, un éventail à la main et Lucius à son autre bras.

Le décor choisi, pour résumer, était autant un piège qu'un spectacle, avantageant les favoris de l'hôtesse et se retournant contre les autres. Et c'est ce qu'Harry avait aussitôt compris. Il n'était pas à sa place. La salle de bal était étonnamment classique, si on exceptait sa taille et son opulence. Des colonnes de marbre s'élançaient vers le plafond peint de fresques représentant l'histoire sorcière. La richesse dégoulinait des murs et des lustres. L'orchestre jouait une danse traditionnelle, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Des dizaines d'yeux goguenards suivirent leur entrée, curieux d'apercevoir l'attraction du jour et de lui faire comprendre sa position.

Draco frémit à ses côtés en entrant, percevant l'outrage et la tentative d'intimidation du groupe de Sang purs face à eux. D'un pas assuré et la tête haute, il salua son monde avec une politesse glaciale. Harry vit certains détourner la tête sous le regard plein de reproche de l'héritier. Celui-ci le poussa fermement en avant vers leurs hôtes. Les Sang-purs chuchotaient en petits groupes, la rumeur de leurs murmures parvenant sans mal à ses oreilles. Ils le dévisageaient, le narguaient, l'observaient comme un monstre de foire alors qu'il baisait la main de la mère de Pansy, selon l'étiquette que Draco lui avait faite répéter.

Il voulut retirer sa main, mais la femme ne le laissa pas s'échapper tout de suite. Bien obligé de la regarder en face, il fut surpris par son sourire rassurant, et en apparence sincère. Enfin, cela ne voulait rien dire ici, se rappela-t-il avec cynisme. Elle lui sourit plus largement, devinant sans effort ses pensées. Après avoir redressé son nœud papillon, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux en lui glissant à l'oreille.

« Patience, Harry Potter. Ils n'ont pas encore compris la leçon. Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui va leur tomber dessus. Amusez-vous bien, vous avez jusqu'à l'aube. »

Draco lui lança un regard songeur, mais n'eut qu'un clin d'œil pour toute réponse.

* * *

La lune se découvrit, ses rayons scintillant sur l'étendue blanche du parc. Les formes des massifs, recouvertes de neige, s'éclairaient d'elles même d'un halo laiteux. A l'abri d'un buisson qui les cachait des regards, deux silhouettes s'étaient isolées du reste de la fête, entourées par les floraisons d'hiver qui alourdissaient les branches glacées. Un parfum entêtant flottait dans l'air à côté de la vapeur des deux respirations, rappelant celui d'une rose. Mais à vrai dire, aucun ne s'interrogeait en cet instant au sujet de l'essence des roses.

A genoux sur le sol gelé, Harry rendait à présent le contenu de son estomac, tandis que Draco, pris au dépourvu par la situation, ne savait que faire d'autre que de lui tendre son mouchoir hors de prix. Un nouveau haut-le-cœur secoua le malade, mais lorsque son ami voulut poser une main sur son épaule, il la repoussa sèchement. Et Draco ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait tous les droits de le mettre dans le même sac que tous ceux restés à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient là depuis une heure quand Harry avait craqué pour chercher refuge dans les jardins, dévalant les escaliers du balcon. Aussitôt hors de vue, il s'était plié en deux et avait commencé à vomir. Le clair de lune s'était immédiatement caché derrière un nuage, se sentant clairement insulté par un tel spectacle. Les bruits des vomissures étaient bien différents des sérénades nocturnes qu'il inspirait habituellement.

Draco quant à lui tremblait de rage. C'était un désastre, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Son impuissance l'exaspérait, et s'il n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle sur lui-même, il leur aurait montré le fond de sa pensée. Comment osaient-ils ! Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'il devait en coûter à Harry de continuer à jouer cette mascarade, au milieu de tous ces paons qui paradaient en lui faisant sentir à quel point il était ignorant de leurs coutumes. Et ils se permettaient de lui jeter des coups d'œil complices, ou de lui montrer leur compassion pour avoir été obligé d'accompagner la « créature ».

Lui avait été élevé parmi eux, en étant fier de faire partie de l'élite sorcière, pas pour son sang mais pour l'élégance et la perfection dans laquelle il baignait. Mais ce qui avait vu aujourd'hui, ça le rendait malade de honte. Bien sûr, il y avait longtemps qu'il savait ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté du miroir. L'image n'était qu'un vernis doré qui craquelait de toutes parts. Tout le monde faisait semblant, mais au fond, Nott n'était pas le seul monstre. C'était même sans doute le plus honnête du lot, pensa-t-il avec amertume.

Harry ayant apparemment fini, Draco agita sa baguette et fit disparaître la flaque disgracieuse sans un mot, s'asseyant aux côtés de son compagnon. Il commença sombrement :

« C'est vous qui avez raison. Toi, Théo, Céphéus... Vous avez bien raison de les haïr.

Harry soupira profondément.

\- Pas toujours. Juste... parfois, oui, je les déteste. Mais Draco, tu n'es pas comme eux.

Le concerné resta un long moment silencieux, alors qu'il s'amusait à tracer des arabesques dans la neige du bout de sa baguette. Finalement, il murmura, pensif et vaguement dégoûté :

\- Si tu le dis. Tu sais comment ils me voient, là-dedans ? Le petit prodige Malfoy. L'enfant parfait, la plus belle création de dizaines de générations de mariage entre cousins, au mieux. Un Sang-pur accompli. Plus pur que Nott. Pire que Nott. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'admirent. J'ai de quoi être fier, non ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures en cuir, se prenant brutalement lui aussi en horreur. Il était à leur image, le chef d'œuvre qu'avait façonné ce monde sur sa fin dans un dernier souffle.

Harry l'avait laissé parler, mais ça commençait à bien faire. Un Draco Malefoy dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Alors quoi, tu abandonnes ? Ou tu vas renier ta famille et tu vas construire ta nouvelle maison à côté de chez Ron ? Ne te fous pas de moi, Malefoy. Déjà, tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes sans elfe de maison. Ensuite, tu m'as poussé dans ce repère de requins, alors commence pas à me faire une crise existentielle maintenant. Ais au moins la décence de me sortir de ce trou avant ! »

Draco le regarda d'abord sans comprendre. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était un monstre ? Puis il se vit lui-même, au sol, trempé par une sorte de boue neigeuse et son pantalon irrémédiablement fichu. Il éclata de rire. Un rire jaune, nerveux, qui lui sortait des entrailles. Entre lui qui s'apitoyait sur son sort et la réaction plus... physique d'Harry, on dirait bien qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans les clichés sur les Serpentards : ils avaient un sens certain du dramatique. Potter avait raison, pourquoi pas aller déménager à côté de chez Weasley tant qu'il y était ? (Il ne put s'empêcher de visualiser l'expression horrifiée qu'aurait sa mère.) Il tenait à son train de vie, mais il n'était pas comme Nott Senior pour autant. Il ne comptait pas devenir pauvre et rustre sous prétexte d'être révolutionnaire. Il était largement temps de se reprendre, sinon ils allaient tous les deux attraper un rhume et rater le bal. Est-ce que Cendrillon, la Poufsoufle du conte, avait eu un rhume pour la soirée la plus importante de sa vie, elle ?

Il était Draco Malefoy, et il allait leur montrer ce que c'était qu'un aristocrate. Qui l'aime le suive.

« Très bien, tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça. Avec un égo, je veux dire. Maintenant, avant que tu n'ailles changer le monde, j'ai une question : on fait comment pour nos pantalons ? »

Ces costumes moldus ne leur apportaient décidément que des problèmes.

* * *

Il était onze heures. Pansy naviguait à travers la foule des invités, menant Théo par la main pour une valse, et exaspérée à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment sur le bon goût, le classicisme et la richesse du manoir cette année. Elle étouffa une grimace : toutes ces mégères ne sentaient pas à quel point tout cet ensemble était dépassé ? La jungle avait été beaucoup plus intéressante. Elle trouvait incroyable la façon dont une partie de la foule, pas la plus nombreuse, heureusement, refusait de voir ce qu'il y avait sous leur nez. Ils parlaient fort, riaient pompeusement entre eux, critiquait Harry, sans remarquer la désapprobation des autres invités.

Heureusement, certains s'étaient rendus compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle avait échangé des piques à double sens le temps d'un cocktail avec Zabini, qui essayait de lui soutirer des informations sur le spectacle du compte à rebours, tradition annuelle des Parkinsons. Minuit sonnerait bientôt, lui avait-elle répondu en se drapant dans le mystère et en retournant près de ses amis.

Depuis qu'Harry et Draco étaient revenus dans le jeu après leur brève absence, le vent avait tourné, et bon nombre de gens approchaient la paire d'adolescents. L'un aussi blond que l'autre était brun, aussi posé que l'autre était spontané, ils éclipsaient toutes les personnalités et les politiciens autour. Draco en avait l'habitude, par contre elle se demandait si Harry en avait conscience. La curiosité avait pris le pas sur les moqueries. Elle s'était ensuite muée en une sorte de fascination pour l'être nouveau qui avait capturé l'estime des Malefoy, mais aussi des Parkinsons, de Dumbledore, de Rogue, et des Black. Tous formaient un rempart autour de leur protégé, suscitant l'envie de l'approcher en retour. Exactement ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle avait déjà volé sa première danse à Harry, puis avait valsé un moment avec Céphéus, lui apprenant sur le tas les pas de danse. Elle virevoltait maintenant avec Théo, quand son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle faillit trébucher et ne dût son salut qu'aux réflexes de son cavalier. Vivement, elle se dégagea. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Draco et sa mère. Il allait leur falloir une distraction.

\- Pansy ? Un problème ?

Sans un mot, elle désigna la piste du menton à Théo, où un Harry aux traits durcis était prisonnier des bras de Justinian Nott, qui le forçait à tourner sur lui-même.

* * *

Pied droit, pied gauche... Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois...

Harry comptait ses pas, douloureusement conscient de la main dans la sienne et l'autre sur son coude. C'était bientôt son tour de tourner, il pourrait en profiter pour s'échapper. Harry tourna malgré lui le dos à son cavalier, sentant les yeux sur sa nuque. Justinian le laissa s'éloigner, et alors qu'Harry pensait toucher la liberté, il resserra cruellement sa prise sur ses doigts en riant. Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

« Bien tenté, Sang-de-bourbe. Et je ne parle pas que de ta pirouette il y a un instant.

\- De quoi alors ?

\- Ne jouons pas à ça, veux-tu ? Je parle de ton plan avec Malefoy. Tu ne pensais pas que je n'avais rien remarqué ?

\- Tu adores jouer, alors profite. Depuis quand tu sais ?

\- Quelques semaines. Rogue n'est pas très subtil dans le genre. Enfin, ce problème-là a été réglé.

La musique accéléra, et Harry dût se concentrer sur ses mouvements, lui donnant une excuse pour ne pas répondre. Ce fut Justinian qui reprit la main à nouveau.

\- N'imagine pas que je vais te laisser continuer. Je pensais que toi et Malefoy vous vous sépareriez rapidement, mais non... On dirait qu'il t'aime bien. Et toi ?

Harry garda à nouveau le silence. Justinian eut un nouveau rire enchanté.

\- Ah, mais ne me dit pas que tu crois en ses délires ? Sa grande vision moderne du monde sorcier d'Angleterre ?

Cette fois, le Né-moldu se raidit dans son emprise. Justinian se rapprocha jusqu'à poser le menton sur son épaule. L'odeur de son parfum parvenait aux narines de sa proie. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Tu veux savoir comment je connais les grands idéaux de Draco Malefoy ? Figure-toi qu'il n'est pas le premier. Remontons une génération, au temps de la jeunesse de... Tu ne devines pas ? Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, et le plus drôle, les frères Black. Quelle coïncidence, hein ?

Quand vint son tour de tourner, Harry ne chercha pas à s'esquiver. Le sourire de Justinian s'élargit, satisfait de constater qu'il l'avait. Il continua sa petite histoire.

\- Ça s'est bien sûr mal fini pour un des Black, le seul qui avait voulu continuer après les premiers mois. Les autres se sont lassés, et se sont faits à l'ordre des choses. Regarde-les aujourd'hui. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Sang-purs respectables, et leur rejeton. Il rentrera dans le rang quand il aura fait quelques remous, pour suivre les traces de papa. Et toi... Eh bien, on se retrouvera tous les deux encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Nott ?

Justinian perdit son sourire, et les doigts sur sa hache se crispèrent à lui faire mal. Harry perçut pour la première fois la fureur du roi en face d'une rébellion. Mais ce soir, il n'avait pas envie d'être prudent. Il n'avait pas envie de courber l'échine encore une fois.

\- Reviens à la raison le premier, et lâche Malefoy avant qu'il ne te lâche.

Harry releva la tête, et répliqua d'un ton badin :

\- On dirait que c'est plutôt toi qui va devoir ôter tes griffes, Justinian. »

* * *

Se sentant décidemment trop Griffondor à son goût alors qu'il volait au secours d'Harry, Draco prit la bonne résolution de limiter ses contacts avec la tribu rousse dont il refusait même de prononcer le nom dorénavant.

Son allié avait l'air de plutôt bien contenir la situation, mais il n'allait pas le laisser seul plus longtemps. Harry n'avait rien à faire dans les bras de Justinian. L'aisance avec laquelle le préfet le faisait tournoyer ne lui plaisait pas du tout, ni la main de propriétaire qu'il posait sur lui.

Il avait presque atteint la paire, quand le visage de Justinian se crispa de fureur, laissant tomber tous les masques. Il entraîna brusquement Harry à travers la piste, et celui-ci ne put cacher une grimace de souffrance. Sourds au rythme de la valse, les deux bougeaient trop vite, et Justinian menait avec une rigueur implacable, tout en murmurant des menaces de moins en moins bas. Harry n'essaya bientôt plus de respecter les pas, mais seulement de ne pas trébucher et de reculer le plus vite possible quand l'autre faisait un pas en avant. Il répondait cependant au tyran du tac au tac, semblant nourrir sa colère.

Les tourbillons s'accélérèrent encore, et à présent les autres couples s'écartaient de leur chemin. L'attention de la salle était tournée vers eux. Draco commençait à avoir peur pour Harry, ça allait mal finir. Il allait intervenir, sa mère lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Laisse-le faire. Te donner en spectacle gâcherait tout. »

Justinian choisit ce moment pour agripper le Né-moldu à la gorge, et le jeter violemment à terre. Draco, choqué, se précipita pour le relever, se plaçant stratégiquement entre les deux. Il allait lui demander comment il allait, quand son ami envoya un sourire victorieux par-dessus l'épaule du blond. Draco se retourna vers Justinian. Celui-ci était livide, bien conscient du tort irréparable qu'il venait de faire à sa réputation. La présence d'Harry ce soir avait dû brouiller ses repères. Il avait confondu ses cercles et ses réactions et voilà le résultat. Ah ça, Potter avait bien joué. Le Sang-pur tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les jardins.

Narcissa n'attendit pas pour ajouter de l'huile sur le feu, commentant bien distinctement à la mère de Pansy qu'un tel comportement ne convenait pas à un chef de maison. Et celle-ci de se tourner vers sa fille pour lui demander si Justinian avait déjà levé la main sur elle. Pansy qui penchait discrètement la tête vers Théo. Rogue qui secouait la sienne, comme pour dire que ce genre de gestes était bien trop fréquent. Lord Nott qui, écumant de rage, était retenu par Lucius et Lord Parkinson.

Harry se releva gracieusement, cachant son sourire, tandis que Draco prenait soin de lui, l'époussetait et l'entraînait vers le buffet pour qu'il se remette de ses émotions, sous les yeux pleins de compassion de la foule. Cornelius Fudge vint même s'enquérir de sa santé. Les deux adolescents prirent la fuite le plus naturellement possible.

* * *

Pansy évalua la situation. Il était 23 heures 58 minutes. Théo était dans un coin, racontant la légende de la Cabane hurlante à un Céphéus toutes ouïes. Les adultes parlaient entre eux. Les Nott boudaient entre eux. Quant à Harry et Draco... Elle les harponna presque au coin d'un balcon, et les jeta sans ménagement sur la piste de danse. Pris au dépourvus, ils décidèrent de ne pas la contrarier et se mirent à tourner lentement en continuant leur conversation.

Tout était parfait, le spectacle allait pouvoir commencer. Ce décor commençait vraiment à lui faire mal aux yeux.

Minuit sonna, et le monde s'écroula en musique autour de la piste de danse. Les colonnades, les lourdes tapisseries, les fresques pompeuses à la gloire des exploits des Sang-purs passés, les blasons sculptés... Tout tomba en poussière, une poussière dorée qui emplit l'espace. Pansy tapa dans ses mains, tout à son excitation. Les invités observèrent, indignés ou captivés, les volutes poudreux s'élever dans l'air, et rester en suspension, cachant les limites du plafond. Le sol trembla. Les dallages en marbres s'effacèrent, ne laissant plus qu'une étendue blanche infinie.

Et au milieu, Harry et Draco se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, n'osant plus bouger. Les notes résonnaient dans l'air. Harry s'exclama de surprise en reconnaissant un classique moldu. Tous les Sangs-purs du bal échangèrent des regards penauds. De loin, Pansy regarda ses deux invités d'honneur chuchoter un moment, avant d'essayer de quitter le centre de la salle.

Mais dès qu'ils reposèrent leurs pieds, des veinures irisées apparurent au sol, laissant une trace vive, semblable à un flocon ou une fleur, sous leur semelle. Draco, curieux, refit l'expérience, bientôt imité par d'autres invités, et des motifs colorés s'élancèrent bientôt à travers la pièce. Satisfait, le blond se tourna vers son ami, et l'entraîna dans une chorégraphie enthousiaste sur une chanson moldue pour la première danse de l'année. Elle s'avança elle-même, crochetant Céphéus au passage, trop heureux de pouvoir mimer des paroles qu'il connaissait, et de lui apprendre les pas cette fois.

En quelques minutes, toute la salle était en mouvement, chacun pressé de tâcher tout ce blanc. Les enfants courraient pour dessiner des dragons, et quelques adultes, en se déplaçant lentement pour ne pas se faire repérer, faisaient comme eux. Les plus téméraires s'aventurèrent dans les couloirs, bien décidés à ce que tout soit couvert d'ici le lever du soleil.

* * *

Narcissa parcourait lentement les halls, les balcons et les alcôves, où se reflétaient à présent les lueurs de l'aube. Le premier janvier se levait, et ils n'étaient plus qu'une poignée d'invités, disséminés dans le manoir des Parkinson. Les sens engourdis, elle-même déambulait dans une molle tentative pour retrouver son mari et son fils, en s'abandonnant à la rêverie.

Les murs et les sols, maintenant violemment colorés après une nuit de fête, construisaient un dédale dans lequel elle s'enfonçait toujours plus avant. A mesure qu'elle avançait cependant, les irisations se faisaient plus rares, montrant que la foule n'avait pas investi ces pièces reculées. Elle avisa avec curiosité un couloir pratiquement immaculé, sauf deux traces de pas. Son instinct maternel et les chuchotis s'échappant d'une porte lui soufflèrent qu'elle avait mis la main sur son fils.

Elle observa sans les déranger son enfant et ce garçon qu'il avait accompagné pendant toute la nuit. A présent, ils se reposaient, assis dos à dos à même le sol. Les nœuds papillons et les vestes avaient été laissés de côté plusieurs heures auparavant.

Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher, elle fixa Draco d'un œil embué. Le nouvel an et la fatigue la rendaient sentimentale. Son enfant, leur fierté quoique quiconque en dise. Les premiers rayons glissait sur ses mèches pales, et continuait le long du nez et des pommettes hautes. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Et pourtant, parfois, ces derniers temps surtout, il agissait plus à son image à elle que toute autre chose. Si l'héritage des Malfoy était indéniable, son fils était davantage que cela. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il mette tant d'effort à comprendre les autres, enfin, un en particulier, et cela quitte à se changer lui-même. Son attention se pencha sur l'être ébouriffé qui se frottait les yeux sous ses lunettes. Harry Potter. Inattendu, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Le Né-moldu attirait Draco à lui avec une facilité qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle n'avait sans doute pas fini d'en entendre parler. Son bel ange, si curieux, si grand déjà.

Elle secoua d'un mouvement de sa chevelure tous les doutes qu'elle avait eu, et tous les reproches qu'on lui avait faits. Qu'importe qu'ils aient gâtés leur fils, si cela lui avait donné la conviction et l'énergie pour changer toute une société selon ses désirs ? Ils n'avaient pas quinze ans, et ils avaient lancé le changement qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient pas osé faire.

A présent, elle souriait en les regardant dodeliner de la tête l'un contre l'un et s'endormir, épuisés. Elle s'éloigna sur la pointe des pieds, suivant les lignes, ses chaussures à la main.

L'audace était dans l'air, et Narcissa se sentait plus enthousiaste et éveillée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années. Les idées fourmillaient dans son esprit, elle avait l'impression d'une gamine, prête à semer la zizanie. En rentrant dans le hall, elle croisa le regard de Régulus, portant son fils adoptif qui dormait à poings fermés. L'homme reconnut sans peine l'expression étrangement alerte de sa cousine. C'en était une qui n'avait jamais rien présagé de bon pour les adultes, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

La pointe de folie des Black s'alluma dans ses propres yeux. Cissa s'approcha de lui. Elle sautillait presque sur ses pieds nus, son chignon était défait et les mèches folles formaient un halo innocent autour de son visage. Elle caressa la joue de Céphéus, en murmurant :

« Ils en ont déjà fait trop pour des enfants, tu ne crois pas, cher cousin ?

Régulus hocha la tête, renvoyé des années en arrière, quand il assistait, impuissant, à la défaite de son frère contre leur parents, qui s'était obstiné jusqu'à se briser les ailes.

\- Bien trop. C'est au tour des adultes de jouer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux Black échangèrent un regard. Cette fois-ci, aucun adulte ne se mettrait en travers du chemin de leurs enfants. Ils n'allaient pas répéter les erreurs de leurs parents.

« La fête ne fait que commencer. J'ai toujours voulu la faire, cette révolution... »

Elle continua, un sourire excité aux lèvres :

« Je peux faire rentrer Bella de France d'ici quelques semaines, mais je suis sûre que Sirius voudrait en être..."

* * *

Ouf, fini :) ! J'en ai bavé (l'ai réécrit trois fois). Toute cette affaire est en train de prendre des proportions mamouthesques pas exactement prévues... A ce propos, je pense retirer le prologue, d'abord parce qu'effectivement, il apporte pas grand-chose, et surtout, parce qu'à mesure que la fin s'éloigne à l'horizon, ladite fin est susceptible de changer... (ils finissent toujours ensemble, no panic).

No panic aussi, Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas diabolique, juste allumée. J'ai très envie de la jeter dans les pattes de Fudge et des Nott ^^, histoire de faire des chocapics.

A bientôt (je vais essayer)


	9. Chapitre neuf : Paint It Black

Bonjour !

Je reviens avec mon chapitre supprimé et que j'ai remplacé.

Pourquoi ? Disons que j'ai essayé d'écrire le chapitre d'après, et je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait deux chapitres où il ne se passait pas grand-chose. Alors j'ai rallongé celui-là (pour faire un méga chapitre de vacances ^^), et cette fois, le secret des Black est à la fin ! Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu une fois, vous pouvez juste reprendre la lecture au milieu, pas de changement majeur dans ce que j'avais déjà publié.

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Paint It Black**

* * *

La Gazette du Sorcier, 30 mars

« Bellatrix Black-Lestrange se rallie aux propositions de l'Ordre !

La Lady, actuellement ambassadrice de Cornélius Fudge en France, a annoncé hier qu'elle approuvait largement le projet de réforme déposé en début de semaine par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'agit, rappelons-le pour nos lecteurs qui n'auraient pas suivi les polémiques des dernières semaines, du cercle politique constitué par Albus Dumbledore pour « apporter au monde sorcier une nouvelle flamme ». Le cercle, qui rassemble notamment des législateurs, comme Amélia Bones, et des professeurs de Poudlard, tels que Severus Rogue ou Minerva McGonagall, a centré sa réflexion sur l'éducation. « L'avenir du monde sorcier appartient à nos enfants, quelle que soit leur origine, et il est regrettable aujourd'hui que certains d'entre eux ne soient pas considérés au même titre que d'autres. Ils sont pénalisés parce qu'ils ont reçu une culture et des compétences différentes de celles exacerbées par notre système éducatif », déclare ainsi Amélia Bones. Severus Rogue, Sang-mêlé élevé dans le monde moldu avant de devenir un de nos potionistes les plus éminents, ajoute : « Il serait bon que tous se souviennent que si effectivement, un Né-moldu est démuni et ignorant de notre monde en arrivant à Poudlard, cette ignorance est réciproque. Mettez un de nos Sang-purs dans le métro, et le résultat risque d'être cocasse. » (Nous précisons pour nos lecteurs qui ne connaîtraient justement pas l'univers non-magique, que le « métro », aussi appelé « métropolitain » ou encore « le Tube », est un système de transport, consistant en une sorte de train, mais sans vapeur, qui se déplace dans un ensemble de galeries souterraines et qui s'arrête toutes les quelques minutes, et dont l'accès demande l'escalade d'obstacles rotatifs et le passage de portes métalliques se refermant indifféremment au passager. Voir reportage page 12 pour un récit en détails d'un de nos reporters qui a tenté l'aventure).

Les propositions de l'Ordre insistent donc sur la mise en place d'une nouvelle classe à Poudlard, pour une discipline interculturelle, « un moment d'échanges entre univers voisins », qui permettraient aux élèves originaires du monde moldu d'apprendre à connaître leur nouvelle communauté pour mieux s'y intégrer, et qui pour les autres leur donnerait une ouverture sur une société étrangère. L'ambassadrice, quant à elle, soutient ce projet d'initiation au monde moldu, comme elle le dit avec sa verve habituelle : « Si je soutiens le mouvement pour les Nés-moldus ? Evidemment, vous n'avez-pas vu mon uniforme de révolutionnaire ? J'aimerais adresser un message à tous mes compatriotes : voilà la preuve que le monde sorcier d'outre-Manche doit s'ouvrir à la culture non magique. La crasse ignorance qui a conduit cette journaliste à se méprendre sur une création historique Yves Saint Laurent* ne doit pas se répéter dans les générations futures ! »

Tels sont les visées établies en concertation par ces membres. Elles se placent dans le courant Pro-Nés-Moldus qui agite notre société depuis le début de cette année... »

« * Nous informons nos lectrices les plus trendy que nous consacrerons ce week-end un supplément de la Gazette à ces fameuses créations Yves Saint Laurent, et à la haute-couture moldue, avec une analyse exclusive et les conseils chics de Lady Narcissa Malfoy ».

* * *

Le journal que lisait Justinian Nott vola à travers la salle commune. Draco le suivit silencieusement des yeux. Ces derniers temps, ce genre de réactions n'avaient plus rien d'inhabituels chez les Serpentards. Les débats entre les familles engagées du côté des Nés-moldus et celles qui les rabaissaient faisaient rage à l'extérieur du château, et personne n'ignorait ce que les adultes s'y disaient. Même à présent que le journal était au sol, la photographie de Bellatrix Lestrange, cambrée dans son tailleur pantalon sur les marches du ministère français, continuait à les narguer de son sourire suffisant. Justinian déchiqueta la feuille de chou d'un sort, ne s'estimant satisfait que lorsque les papillons de papier tournoyèrent dans l'air un instant et s'enflammèrent.

« Une bonne chose de faite ! Cette mode des moldus est ridicule. Ce sera quoi, après ? Les géants, les loups-garous, ou un autre genre d'animaux ? » Il allait continuer, quand Draco plia bruyamment sa propre édition dans son fauteuil, attirant son attention. Il planta son regard dans le sien, un sourcil levé le mettant au défi d'insulter un article qui mentionnait sa mère et sa tante. Justinian ne renonça pourtant pas au dernier mot :

« Quoi, Malfoy ? C'était si mal écrit ! »

Draco se retint de sortir sa baguette pour effacer son sourire moqueur, et avec des gestes exagérés, déploya à nouveau son journal et repris sa lecture. Cela se finissait toujours comme cela. Une sorte de tabou s'était instauré chez eux depuis janvier, pour éviter les confrontations directes. On conservait la façade de la Maison Serpentard, pour retarder juste encore un peu le début de la guerre civile. Mais elle couvait, et les élèves retenaient toujours un peu plus leur souffle quand Justinian croisait Draco après la parution d'un nouvel article. Quand à Harry, il ne marchait plus seul dans les couloirs : il était devenu la cible parfaite pour atteindre Draco sans le toucher ouvertement. Heureusement, il était en ce moment en train de voler dehors avec une escouade de Griffondors. Le blond lui-même avait prévu de passer la majorité de ses vacances de Pâques avec lui au château, hormis quelques jours pour le dernier week-end. Sa mère leur avait proposé de rentrer tous les deux, mais... rester avec le brun hors de Poudlard lui donnait une impression étrange, encore plus à l'idée d'être sous les yeux de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais invité quelqu'un aussi longtemps, puisque tous ses amis avaient le réseau de cheminette. Finalement, il avait été décidé qu'ils resteraient tous à Poudlard, et qu'ensuite Harry et Céphéus iraient passer le dernier week-end des vacances chez les Black, tandis que lui rentrerait au manoir. Et puis, sa tante venait d'arriver, et il avait beau l'adorer, deux semaines avec elle n'étaient pas ce qu'il appelait des vacances. Il compatissait avec son père, mais le soutenir moralement et surtout de loin était déjà bien assez.

Pendant ce temps, Justinian avait sorti de quoi écrire et était déjà plongé dans un devoir. Rinata se taisait à ses côtés, comme d'habitude, les lèvres pincées. Quant à Blaise Zabini, il semblait somnoler sur le canapé d'à côté. Mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir avec lui. Comme pour se montrer à la hauteur de sa réputation, il ouvrit une paupière et interrompit son meilleur ami dans son travail :

« Tu sais, fût un temps où l'on avait l'habitude de dire que les Noirs étaient des bêtes.

Le bourdonnement calme de la salle commune s'évanouit d'un seul coup dans le silence. Autour, l'on écoutait soudain d'une oreille plus attentive. Zabini frôlait le sujet, ce qui était plus que personne n'avait tenté ou osé jusqu'à présent. Draco lança un coup d'œil à Pansy, assise en face, et tout aussi surprise que lui. A quoi jouait donc Zabini, en évoquant un exemple qui ne pouvait que nuire à Nott ? Mais, à écouter sa réponse, celui-ci ne s'était peut-être pas encore rendu compte que son meilleur ami penchait vers le côté obscur.

-Oui mais toi, répondit distraitement Justinian en balayant la remarque d'un mouvement de plume, ce n'est pas pareil, tu es métisse. C'est comme la différence entre un Sang-mêlé et un Sang-de-bourbe.

Il continua à écrire son devoir, sans se préoccuper de son ami qui l'observait de son air pensif et calculateur. Le préfet posa le dernier point, avant de se redresser et de refermer son encrier.

\- Et puis, reprit-il, c'était une idée qui venait des Sang de Bourbes, de toute façon. Evidemment que ces larves iraient croire de telles stupidités, comme si l'infériorité dépendait d'une couleur. Tu ne peux pas comparer notre hiérarchie naturelle à leur obscurantisme médiéval. » Blaise, étonnamment, eut un sourire un peu trop ravi.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Pardon ? » L'autre leva la tête, sans comprendre. Blaise se contenta de se lever et de s'étirer, avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les escaliers des dortoirs. Le clin d'œil qu'il adressa à Draco en montant perturba celui-ci plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer à Harry : son aîné avait l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou. Pansy en revanche, pragmatique devant l'éternel, ne semblait pas partager son appréhension et n'attendit pas pour donner son avis.

« On dirait que Nott va se retrouver avec un deuxième Brutus sur les bras. Ça fera de la compagnie à Théo. »

Draco hocha la tête et sortit rejoindre Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

Elle venait de retrouver le sol pavé du monde sorcier d'Angleterre, et elle voulait que tout le monde le sache. Bellatrix avançait d'un pas conquérant sur le Chemin de Traverse au rythme de ses talons. Agacée, elle remarqua que sa cohorte de journalistes l'avait suivie outre-manche, déjà à l'affut de la citation, de la déclaration choc. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette. Elle avait d'autres lutins à fouetter, ce que lui avaient confirmé les lettres de Cissa. Jusqu'ici, l'écho de leur petite révolution était déjà considérable, pourtant ce n'était pas encore assez pour que cela dure. L'engouement autour du petit Potter était retombé, avec la discrétion dont celui-ci faisait preuve à Poudlard. Toute l'affaire était en train de se transformer en débat sur l'éducation, et y avait-il quoique ce soit dans le chapeau de Merlin de plus barbant que les polémiques pédagogiques ? C'était le style de Fudge, ça, pas sa tasse de thé du tout. Elle était plutôt double expresso, sans sucre.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Il leur fallait un vrai martyr pour défrayer la chronique... Et Sirius qui restait introuvable... Ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle sortit une nouvelle cigarette, en se demandant comment faire pour attirer son cousin au ministère de la magie. Si Régulus n'arrivait pas à le joindre, il allait falloir quelque chose de pour le moins retentissant pour qu'il l'entende du fond de son trou d'exilé. Pourtant, il y avait prescription maintenant, non ?

Elle tira une seconde bouffée. Ni Cissa ni Luluce ne la laisserait se servir de Céphéus pour attirer son père en Angleterre. Il fallait bien que la famille Black ait une conscience, même si, Morgane merci, ce n'était pas elle qui la portait.

Bellatrix crucifia d'un regard noir machinal un journaliste qui devenait trop insistant. Vraiment, parfois, la presse...

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander son nom pour le faire virer, quand un papillon d'idée, juste le commencement de la solution, passa au coin de son esprit. Bellatrix le rattrapa prestement, l'examina sous toutes les coutures, et, enfin satisfaite, l'épingla impitoyablement au milieu de ses pensées. Rien de mieux qu'une idée fixe, de son point de vue. Et celle-ci, Cissa allait l'aimer, elle en était sûre. Oh, elle voyait déjà le titre. Et la tête du portrait de sa mère et sa tante. De quoi les faire revenir d'outre-tombe. Oui, ça c'était une idée qui allait faire scandale.

Sans attendre pour la mettre à exécution, elle fit volte-face, obligeant la meute derrière elle à piler net.

« Eh bien Mesdames Messieurs, puisque vous insistez : je vais vous proposer une interview ! Exclusive, bien sûr, juste pour l'un d'entre vous. Allons, allons, qui sera l'heureuse ou l'heureux gagnant ? » Bellatrix les considéra un instant, ravie de son effet. Puis elle se mit à tourner, toujours plus vite, envolée dans une tornade de boucles sombres. Dans l'œil du cyclone, elle ferma les yeux, se laissant guidée par sa baguette. Enfin, elle sentit un picotement. Aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, elle s'arrêta, et une gerbe d'étincelles fusa vers le chanceux de son étrange roulette russe.

La tête penchée sur le côté, elle considéra un instant celui qu'il lui fallait, à en croire sa baguette. Un tout jeune homme se tenait à l'arrière du groupe, sans doute à peine sorti de Poudlard : brun, un physique de tombeur de ces demoiselles, quoiqu'un peu pâlichon, mais visiblement assez courageux pour soutenir nerveusement son regard.

« Et tu es ?

Le gamin déglutit avant de répondre. Vraiment, si le terrifier était aussi facile, elle sentait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.

\- Cédric Diggory, Madame. Je suis au Chicaneur.

\- Eh bien, Diggory, qu'attends-tu ?

Elle lui offrit impérieusement son bras, et imagina la tête de Lucius quand elle transplanerait avec son protégé juste au milieu de son bureau. Sa tête, et le bond d'un mètre qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire sur sa chaise. Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait peut-être même à faire gerber Diggory à la fin du transplanage sur le précieux tapis persan de son beau-frère.

Ce cher Lucius. Il allait être content qu'elle soit de retour. C'était dommage que Draco ne revienne pas encore ce week-end.

* * *

Hermione, les yeux fixés sur la pile de livres en lévitation devant elle, ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de croiser quelqu'un en rejoignant Ron et Harry sur le terrain de Quidditch depuis la bibliothèque. Après tout, il était déjà tard. Aussi ne vit elle pas la personne qui sortit de derrière une tapisserie sur sa droite, et ses livres se retrouvèrent par terre.

Elle se figea en croisant les yeux sombres de Zabini, et pointa aussitôt sa baguette. Pourtant, le cinquième année ne fit que se pencher lentement en avant, comme pour ne pas lui faire prendre la fuite, et rassembler les livres. Il lui en tendit quelques-uns et garda le reste, avant de reprendre sa marche.

« Hermione, c'est cela ? J'imagine que nous allons au même endroit, tu rejoins ton petit-ami au terrain ?

Hésitante, la Griffondor fût cependant bien obligée de lui emboîter le pas : il avait ses précieux ouvrages. Elle le corrigea néanmoins, par réflexe.

\- Nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Et oui, je vais au terrain. Qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire ?

Zabini resta un instant silencieux, avant de hocher la tête comme pour lui-même. Elle le dévisagea avec suspicion. Elle ne s'attendait pas le voir sourire lorsqu'il remarqua son examen, et répondit à sa question.

\- Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, allant sur le terrain ? Ça alors, on en voit des choses étonnantes de nos jours.

Hermione s'interdit de se sentir gênée. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit d'être méfiante... Zabini choisit cet instant pour continuer :

\- Mais j'ai peut-être quelques arrière-pensées, ceci dit. Tu viens ? »

Malheureusement, il tenait toujours ses livres. Hermione ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que l'accompagner, ne serait-ce que pour aider Harry s'il y avait un problème plus tard. Elle redressa le menton et le laissa prendre un pas d'avance :

« Marche devant alors, si tu y tiens. Et j'ai passé assez de temps avec des Serpentards pour t'attaquer de dos sans aucun scrupule. Juste histoire de prévenir.

Zabini soupira :

\- Comme tu veux, même si je préfère t'avoir dans mon champ de vision. »

Et il lui tourna délibérément le dos, en gage de sa toute nouvelle et assez louche bonne foi. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux abords du terrain, quand ils entendirent crier. Hermione avait si peu l'habitude d'entendre Malfoy hausser la voix, qu'elle ne le reconnu pas tout de suite. D'autant que son juron était assez original.

« Putain de bordel de Merlin, espèce de Scrout de mes chaudrons ! POTTER ! Reviens-ici ! »

* * *

Harry s'envola à nouveau, profitant du vent. Il fit de grands signes à Ron et aux jumeaux, loin sous lui, avant de se remettre à la recherche du Vif de leur match amical. Fred et George étaient poursuiveurs pour l'occasion, Ron toujours gardien, et Nagini avait accepté d'être leur unique batteur, position où elle se révélait redoutable. A tel point qu'Harry avait cru voir un Cognard faire demi-tour pour l'éviter elle. En face, Dean et Angelina se chargeaient du Souaffle, Seamus état batteur, Céphéus gardien. Et c'était Ginny qui, comme lui, ouvrait l'œil pour repérer le petit point doré. Ils le virent en même temps, et Harry cessa de réfléchir.

C'était pour ça aussi qu'il aimait le Quidditch, un changement bienvenu après toutes les manigances de Serpentard et leur stratégie pour saper l'autorité de Justinian. Et surtout, comme l'avait interprété Draco, il se sentait sans doute plus libre dans l'air.

Ginny et lui convergèrent derrière la balle et la poursuite s'engagea. Le Vif piqua, et Harry suivit.

* * *

Narcissa comprit immédiatement de quoi il était question en voyant Lucius venir la chercher au jardin. Il lui annonça quand même d'un ton plat, pour la forme :

« Ta sœur est là. Dans le petit salon. »

Elle le remercia d'un baiser, et lui en donna un autre pour l'aider à supporter les quelques jours à venir, avant de rentrer dans la maison. Lucius appela dans son dos :

« Elle est venue avec Régulus, et un gamin, le fils d'Amos Diggory je crois. »

* * *

« Saleté de vipereau à lunettes, redescends immédiatement, tu m'entends ? Potter je t'ordonne de revenir au sol ! Tout de suite ! Non non non pas comme ça, redresse par ma barbe ! »

Oublié, le froid Serpentard au calme effrayant. Draco s'époumonait encore et gesticulait au sol dans une totale indifférence quand Hermione le rejoignit. Elle soupçonnait qu'il résistait à l'envie de taper du pied au sol, l'agitation le renvoyant à des réflexes dépassés depuis longtemps. Tous les autres joueurs ne leur prêtaient aucune attention. Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus très intéressés par les balles, et les Cognards semblaient perplexes tandis qu'on les ignorait mollement. Tous les yeux suivaient le Vif, et Harry, qui en copiait tous les mouvements. Ginny tentait de les rattraper, mais elle s'était trop vite laissée distancer.

Hermione analysa rapidement la situation, avant de planter ses ongles dans le bras de Draco et de se mettre elle aussi à crier alors que la facétieuse boule dorée emmenait le brun, couché sur son balais, dans une nouvelle vrille. Le blond se crispa mais ne laissa passer aucun autre signe de douleur, préférant accueillir l'aide vocale supplémentaire. Mais leur ami dans le ciel les ignora comme il le faisait du reste du monde, les reléguant dans un arrière-plan rendu flou par la vitesse. Bientôt l'un des deux au sol se tut, conscient de la futilité de leurs efforts, et se contenta de regarder sans relâche. Le silence se prolongeait alors que Draco ne lâchait plus l'attrapeur des yeux. S'il le tenait par ses pupilles, il arrivait à se perdre dans l'illusion qu'il parviendrait à le rattraper si jamais... Hermione, surprise par son mutisme graduel, l'étudia un instant, immobile et droit contre le vent du terrain, les cheveux rebattus contre son front et le visage levé vers les nuages. Elle comprit rapidement ; mais elle était une Griffondor, et les rugissements restaient son recours de prédilection. Elle prit sur elle de crier pour eux deux.

Enfin, après ce qui leur sembla une éternité de plongeons et de mouvements plus risqués et plus acrobatiques les uns que les autres, Harry referma la main sur le Vif d'or. A bout de souffle, les yeux pétillants, et riant d'excitation, il atterrit pratiquement dans les bras d'Hermione. Céphéus et Colin Creevey déboulèrent en même temps, une expression d'adoration identique sur leurs visages.

« C'était fantastique ! Harry, tu pourras refaire cette figure-ci ? Et m'apprendre celle-là ? Et il faudrait qu'on chronomètre tes plongeons, qu'on voit jusqu'à quelle vitesse tu peux descendre ! »

« Non. Il ne va pas recommencer ça. » intervint Malfoy de son ton le plus glacial. Cépheus referma aussitôt la bouche, jetant un regard mauvais à Colin qui reprit ses piaillements en secouant le bras de Harry. Le petit Black s'interposa entre l'objet de son admiration et la groopie rivale.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'attention du quatrième année était maintenant accaparée par Draco. Les deux Serpentards se jaugeaient. Le Né-moldu fit un pas en avant, mettant l'autre au défi de répéter son interdiction. Draco s'avança à son tour, l'apostrophant d'une voix sourde. Le ton montait et Harry choisit de se détourner au lieu de se donner en spectacle, sentant l'explosion approcher. Le Sang pur était, lui, parti trop loin pour s'en soucier, le retenant par le bras et le ramenant à lui d'un geste brusque. Leurs amis, pas habitués à ce que leurs désaccords s'enveniment à ce point, ne savaient trop quand intervenir. D'ordinaire, quelques paroles et l'un des deux cédait du terrain, proposant un compromis. Ca n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas cette fois. Harry ne renoncerait pas au ciel, et Draco refusait de le voir ailleurs que sur un sol ferme. A nouveau. Potter n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un jeu où le piqué était de mise. Il resserra sa prise, faisant comprendre son point de vue au brun. Le pli contrarié de la bouche de ce dernier s'adoucit, mais sa résolution ne changea pas. Il faudrait bien que le blond oublie cette nuit. Ca le minait plus que lui-même.

« Eh, Malfoy ! Ne l'abîme pas trop, s'il-te-plaît ! J'ai quelque chose à lui demander. »

Zabini, sorti d'on ne sait où comme un cheveu sur le chaudron, se tenait à quelques pas, les mains dans les poches. Une forêt de baguettes se pointa aussitôt sur lui. Il sortit les mains en signe de paix. Harry et Draco se figèrent, et le considérèrent avec méfiance, attendant qu'il s'explique.

« Comme tu le sais peut-être, Potter, notre équipe de Quidditch n'a pas gagné depuis assez longtemps... (Rires des Griffondor derrière. « Tu l'as dit Serpy, crièrent Fred et George ».) Pas qu'on soit spécialement mauvais (« Mais pas spécialement bons non plus, n'est-ce pas Fred ? » « Tout à fait, George. »), mais... notre attrapeur est un Scrout. En plus d'être un abruti. » (« Applaudissons au moins sa lucidité. »)

Harry réfléchit rapidement. L'attrapeur de Serpentard, qui cela pouvait bien être ? Il tourna un regard interrogatif vers Draco. Son visage était beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne s'y attendait, car le blond ne l'avait pas encore lâché. Celui-ci lui souffla à contrecoeur : « Dolohov ». Effectivement. La brute ne devait pas être très douée, et Ginny devait se faire un plaisir de lui filer sous le nez avec le Vif à chaque match. Zabini conclut :

\- Or toi, Potter, tu as le profil parfait pour un attrapeur. » (Mutisme des Griffondors. Fred pinça George, qui le pinça à son tour, avant que les deux ne s'en prennent aux bras de Ron, qui brisa le silence : « Aïe ! »)

Les deux autres Serpentards se lancèrent dans un nouvel échange de regards, leur conversation muette portant cette fois sur les intentions de leur aîné. Hermione, percevant l'enjeu, se plaça aussitôt derrière Draco, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur en direction de Zabini. Il fallut bien reconnaître un courage presque suicidaire au capitaine de Quidditch, qui renvoya un sourire intrépide à la brune. Les Weasley le regardaient avec un respect nouveau. Le principal intéressé l'ignorait toujours, évaluant cette demande inopinée.

Si Harry rapportait la victoire à sa Maison, ce serait un coup de maître. Mais les deux doutaient toujours de la bonne foi du métis. Sans parler des risques du sport lui-même... Après ce qu'il venait de voir, Draco était certain que cela allait encore finir à l'infirmerie. Ou pire. C'était hors de question. Il allait refuser, en leur nom à tous les deux, mais Harry l'empoigna à son tour par le col, les bloquant face à face. La dispute allait reprendre, les arguments toujours identiques, quand le brun lui souffla, à peine audible :

« Jusqu'à quand est-ce que tu vas continuer à utiliser ça contre moi ? »

Draco déglutit, assommé. Il le faisait pour Harry, il ne pouvait pas retourner son inquiétude contre lui ! Et pourtant, il se rendait bien compte que contrairement à lui, Harry n'avait pas eu de cauchemar de ce soir-là. Il était passé à autre chose. Draco chercha la force de refuser. Les prunelles de Potter le narguaient, lui rappelaient qu'il avait promis d'aider Harry à devenir un Serpentard au même titre que tous les autres. Harry le sentit basculer, le suivant dans ses pensées. Il le vit atteindre le point de non-retour et renoncer à ses objections, et il ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir en récompense un sourire heureux. Il le gomma bien vite pour préserver les apparences devant leur public, et le remplaça par de faux yeux de cocker. Le blond fit semblant de s'y laisser prendre et ne put que capituler, agacé de s'être laissé avoir. Il se tourna vers Zabini, en espérant trouver une dernière raison de s'opposer à la proposition, et pour ne pas voir le sourire en coin de Harry.

« Et tu serais prêt prendre un Né-moldu dans ton équipe ? Sans l'accord de Justinian ? Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un joueur... inférieur ?

\- Tu me prends pour un imbécile Malfoy ? Ça fait des années que je regarde notre équipe se faire battre par Griffondor presque à chaque coup. Et, à ce que je sache, ce n'est pas la mère moldue d'Oliver Wood qui l'a empêché d'entrainer ses joueurs, ni la famille d'Angelina Johnson qui la retient de nous mettre des buts. Il y a qu'à voir la façon dont ils nous éclatent consciencieusement tous les ans pour remettre sérieusement en question la prétendue supériorité des Sangs-purs. Et, si je peux me permettre, Malfoy, c'était quand la dernière fois que quelqu'un a battu Hermione au classement général ? »

Draco resserra un peu ses mains en soupirant, mais dût bien laisser Harry se dégager. Celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule d'un air rassurant.

« D'accord, si Malfoy et Hermione n'ont pas d'autre objection...

\- Excellent Potter. Tu commences au mois de septembre. En attendant, on va te faire un programme d'entraînement. Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances de Pâques ? »

Merlin, se dit Harry. Ils s'étaient trompés sur Zabini. Et maintenant ils ne se retrouvaient pas avec un fanatique du Sang-pur sur les bras, mais un fanatique du Quidditch. Et le pire, c'était que Ron buvait ses paroles et que Céphéus approuvait vigoureusement à chaque nouvelle consigne.

* * *

« Cissa ! »

A présent en train de faire les cent pas dans la pièce, donnant le tournis au pauvre jeune homme qu'elle avait kidnappé avec elle et à Régulus, Bellatrix sautillait presque d'excitation. Si bien que dès qu'elle aperçut sa soeur, elle lui attrapa les mains, et s'écria aussitôt :

« Nous allons écrire un livre !

Puis, sans plus d'explications, dans un geste théâtral :

« Et je te présente notre nègre, Cédric Diggory. »

Narcissa considéra un instant l'écrivain en herbe, qui apparemment n'était pas non plus tout à fait au courant, à en croire ses balbutiements. Elle se tourna vers Bella, qui attendait sa réaction avec impatience. Un livre... Elle attrapa tout d'un coup l'idée au vol. C'était tout à fait cela !

Sur son siège, Régulus, qui attendait toujours des explications, regarda tandis que Narcissa portait soudainement les mains à la bouche pour cacher son éclat de rire. Il détestait quand elles faisaient cela, se comprendre entre elles et le laisser avec sa langue au chat. Il toussota pour attirer leur attention.

\- Quel livre, exactement ?

\- Voyons, Regulus, mais de quoi faire revenir mon autre cousin préféré chez nous ! La vérité sur l'affaire Black ! »

Dans son coin, Cédric regardait les trois cousins avec un mélange de crainte et de fascination. Il avait presque peur d'apprendre ce que pouvait bien être leur secret de famille.

* * *

« Que pouvons-nous apprendre de nos voisins moldus ? Tellement de choses ! Pour ma part, je les considère comme une source d'inspiration inépuisable. Par exemple, j'ai entendu parler de manifestations politiques, aux méthodes novatrices, les Pussy Riots. Vous connaissez ? Je suggère tout particulièrement à Lord Nott de creuser la question. Peut-être parviendra-t-il à attirer davantage de monde à ses conférences pour la pureté du sang... quoiqu'il risque aussi de les faire fuir, à bien y réfléchir. »

Lady Black Lestrange, citée par la Gazette du Sorcier, 5 avril.

* * *

Severus parcourut rapidement l'autorisation qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il leva toutefois des yeux remplis de doute vers son filleul, debout devant lui dans son bureau, puis vers Blaise Zabini qui l'accompagnait. Il soutenait entièrement leur révolution, mais la mélanger avec le Quidditch... Potter ne se montrait jamais sur un balai, il n'avait pas pris l'option vol, il n'avait jamais suivi d'entraînement. C'était sérieux, tout de même, le Quidditch. Il toussota, cherchant comment dire cela avec tact :

« Je vois tout fait l'intérêt politique de la manœuvre, Draco. Mais l'intérêt sportif, en êtes-vous certains ? Parce que mettre un débutant au poste d'attrapeur, sans sélections, c'est assez irrégulier et plutôt risqué... S'il nous faisait perdre, sa côte de popularité chuterait encore...

Draco l'interrompit.

\- Severus. Il est doué. Il serait né dans un nid que ce serait pareil. Il va écraser la Weaslette, nous allons écraser les belettes et toute l'équipe de Griffondor avec, et McGonagall n'aura qu'à avaler ses boules de poiles.

S'il le disait comme ça... Il mesura la conviction chez son filleul, puis chez Zabini.

« Très bien. Draco, tu parieras pour moi auprès de ton amie Pansy, et si ça ne marche pas, je me rembourserais sur tes prochaines étrennes. Zabini, vous n'oublierez pas d'emmener Potter pour la visite médicale réglementaire. »

Ils allaient sortir, lorsque Severus rappela son filleul.

« Draco ? Ton père m'a demandé de te faire passer un message. Il faudrait que tu mettes ton équipement en cuir de dragon dans ta valise. Apparemment, ta chère tante... La voix du directeur de Serpentard grinça sur l'expression... s'est chargée d'organiser la chasse aux œufs. »

Draco s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, puis répondit, à peine étonné :

« Oh. Je vois. Je prends aussi les protections anti-combustion, j'imagine. Et je pourrais t'emprunter de la Branchiflore ? »

Séverus blêmit en imaginant quelle sorte d'œufs ils allaient devoir chasser. Il ne trouva aucun réconfort chez son filleul, qui avait l'air de trouver cela parfaitement naturel, voir même assez réjouissant. Décidément, tous des Blacks. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas se contenter d'œufs en chocolat, comme tout le monde ?

Il renvoya son élève boucler la fameuse valise, et examina les diverses possibilités d'échappatoires qu'il avait à sa disposition. Malheureusement, c'était toujours Narcissa qui recevait, et tomber malade n'était simplement pas permis sous son toit.

* * *

« Une lignée de sorcier, c'est comme un vin, si vous me permettez cette comparaison un peu triviale. Il a beau venir peut-être d'un jus de raisin plein de qualités, il ne sera un bon vin qu'après des années de maturation. Chez les sorciers, on parle de générations, du Sang du Né-moldu à un Sang-mêlé, où le sang originel aura été suffisamment dilué avec des gènes magiques. »

Lord Nott, cité par la Gazette du Sorcier, 5 avril.

* * *

« Eh bien, filons la métaphore œnologique ! Même si je trouve cela à la fois très français et assez moldu de ce cher Nott, mais passons. Je tiens à remarquer que dans le cas des Nott, on aurait plutôt affaire à un Beaujolais nouveau : un prestige dans les premiers temps, et il y en a bien quelques un qui apprécient, je suppose, mais à ne surtout pas laisser vieillir. Le problème du vin, c'est qu'on obtient aussi parfois une infâme piquette. »

Lady Black-Lestrange, citée par la Gazette du Sorcier, 6 avril.

* * *

« Tu vas où, Théo ? »

L'adolescent se retourna lentement dans le vestibule à la question de Rinata, son masque fermement en place. Elle venait juste de franchir le seuil, et tendait son manteau à un elfe. C'était bien sa chance, tomber sur elle juste maintenant. S'il était parti cinq minutes plus tôt, ou si elle était arrivée cinq plus tard... Elle attendait une réponse, et ses sourcils se fronçaient, alors qu'elle sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

« A une chasse aux œufs.

Rinata compris immédiatement de quelle chasse il était précisément question, et elle se retint d'exploser de fureur.

\- Tu vas aller à une fête, où tout le monde critique ta propre famille, et soutient le camp des Nés-moldus ?

Théo refusa de baisser les yeux. Sa trahison n'était plus qu'un secret mal gardé dans leur famille, et ils évitaient tous le sujet. L'air devenait irrespirable chez les Nott, et cela empirait à chaque une de la Gazette, à chaque projet de loi au Ministère. Personne n'avait mentionné le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange non plus depuis le début des vacances de Pâques.

\- On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas ça le problème, alors arrête de faire comme si t'étais déjà devenue une Nott. Dis-moi, tu as parlé à ta mère depuis qu'elle est rentrée ?

\- Comment tu peux nous faire ça !

\- « Nous » ? Ou « te » ? Allez, la vérité c'est que ça te débecte que je réponde à l'invitation de la femme qui n'était pas là à tes anniversaires. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta position au sujet des Nés-moldus, je sais que tu t'en fous autant que Dumbledore lui-même, c'est ta mère que tu détestes. »

Rinata allait l'interrompre, mais Théo était lancé. Il en avait marre qu'elle le balade. Ils ne se devaient rien, elle était fiancée à son frère, ils n'étaient pas du même côté, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

« Tu fais tout pour ne pas lui ressembler à elle. Elle a préféré sa carrière plutôt que de vous élever, alors toi tu te dévoues comme une esclave à un prétendu honneur familial. La vérité, c'est aussi que tu la détestes parce que tu es jalouse, parce qu'elle a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait et toi jamais. Elle est partie, et tu penses que tu subis les conséquences et que tu dois tout rattraper, en faisant semblant d'être parfaite. J'imagine que tu l'as brûlé, le carton d'invitation qu'elle t'a envoyé ?

Théo espérait qu'il l'avait assez remué pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il lui en coûtait de lui jeter tout cela à la figure. Rinata serrait le point, silencieuse. C'était la pire de ses trahisons, celle-là, et il prierait pour qu'elle lui pardonne un jour. Théo vit presque la larme, mais elle ne la laissa pas franchir ses longs cils noirs, préférant toujours repasser à l'attaque.

\- Et alors ? ça ne change rien à ton comportement à toi !

\- Tu es bien placée pour comprendre, non ? Toi tu agis pour te venger d'un de tes parents, et moi je fais pareil. Je dirais bonjour à ton père et tes sœurs de ta part ?

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller ! »

Théo ne répondit pas, et franchit la porte. Il essuya d'un geste rageur la petite goutte salée qui avait glissé sur sa pommette à lui. Il occulta la vision des yeux noirs de Rinata par celle d'une chambre rose, et les traits souriants de sa mère. Chacun ses choix. Le Portoloin s'activa à l'heure dite.

* * *

La chasse aux œufs avait été mémorable, comme seule Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait les manigancer. Harry se souviendrait toute sa vie du souffle du dragon qui l'avait frôlé alors qu'il volait près du nid pour rapporter son précieux butin à son équipe. Il s'était ensuite réveillé sur une estrade, la tête dans le coton, emballé dans un costume ridicule et un ruban sur les cheveux. Apparemment il avait été choisi pour jouer l'œuf, cette fois, et Draco avait dû aller le repêcher au fond d'un lac. Lorsqu'il avait soupiré « Pourquoi moi ? » avec résignation, Draco s'était contenté de fixer son peignoir.

Une fois sortis du labyrinthe, Céphéus avait invité Harry au 12, Square Grimmaud pour la fin des vacances. Après tout, Régulus lui avait donné l'autorisation, plusieurs fois, de ramener des amis. Ses oncles, grand-tantes et cousins avaient à l'époque vigoureusement approuvé : à Poudlard, il s'agissait avant tout de se faire des relations profitables. On lui avait même fourni une liste, se rappela Céphéus avec dégoût, en espérant que ses futurs amis pourraient compenser ses origines douteuses. Bien entendu, Harry n'y figurait pas. Pourtant son père adoptif, en les voyant la veille sur le pas de la porte du 12, Square Grimaud, avait simplement eut l'air surpris. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tel père tel fils », avait-il murmuré en secouant la tête avec un fatalisme amusé. Ses yeux gris pétillaient d'une lueur chaleureuse, et Céphéus avait soupiré de soulagement.

Mais si son oncle les avait accueillis à bras ouverts, le reste de la très noble famille Black n'avait pas apprécié son initiative, et c'était peu dire. Les garçons s'en étaient rendus compte dès le lendemain matin. Le flot de Beuglantes au petit déjeuner avait rappelé à Céphéus le matin qui avait suivi son adoption par Régulus, deux ans auparavant. Le fracas et les hurlements avaient comme à l'époque fait trembler les murs, et le petit garçon qu'il était, débarqué d'Amérique pour la première fois, avait alors supplié qu'on le renvoie dans son pensionnat moldu. Harry, lui, avait calmement beurré son scone, et avait même redemandé poliment du thé, après avoir ôté les petits bouts de papiers rouges qui s'étaient déchiquetés dans sa tasse. Cephéus s'était presque brûlé en lui tendant la théière. Il était trop soulagé que son premier invité ne fuit pas devant l'accueil, et fasse la sourde oreille aux propos assez explicites de ses cousins.

Malheureusement, le vacarme avait aussi réveillé le portrait de Walburga, qui avait attendu qu'ils sortent de la cuisine pour se lancer dans une de ses tirades habituelles.

« Ignoble bâtard, fils d'assassin et d'une traînée ! »

Les insultes étaient plus faciles à ignorer à l'école qu'ici. Cépheus avait bien du mal à garder la tête haute, et ses joues lui cuisaient sous l'humiliation. Sans rien ajouter, il avait tourné les talons et avait mené Harry à la bibliothèque en attendant qu'elle se calme, sous le regard méprisant et satisfait de Kreatur. Ils étaient tous les deux confortablement enfoncés dans un fauteuil, évitant soigneusement d'évoquer la rencontre avec le portrait, quand Régulus poussa la porte.

« Céphéus ? Cela t'ennuierait de venir avec moi à un rendez-vous ? Il y a en a pour deux heures au plus. »

Surpris, le plus jeune regarda Harry avec incertitude. Celui-ci le rassura d'un sourire, déclarant qu'il irait voler. Cela tira un soupir plein de regrets à son ami, qui voyait déjà l'entraînement spectaculaire qu'il allait manquer. Il disparut cependant avec son père adoptif dans un nuage de poudre de cheminette, pour atterrir devant Bellatrix et un jeune homme blond qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais qui portait un T-shirt des Canons de Chudley. Il lui sembla aussitôt sympathique.

* * *

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu sais où l'on trouve des bézoars ?

\- Dans l'estomac des chèvres.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai... »

Céphéus inscrivit rapidement la réponse, pourtant évidente, sur le questionnaire de Potions qu'il avait à faire pour la rentrée, tandis qu'Harry faisait mine de se replonger dans un livre. Céphéus avait l'air préoccupé. Il était rentré juste avant le déjeuner, et depuis, il avait la tête ailleurs. Harry hésitait à s'en mêler, cela avait tout l'air d'être une affaire de famille, mais il s'était attaché au gamin...

Céphéus avait fini les potions, mais il ne se sentait pas de se lancer dans autre chose. L'entrevue avec Cédric Diggory s'était pourtant bien passée, sous les yeux vigilants et protecteurs de Régulus. Il n'était pas question d'exposer son neveu et fils adoptif de quelque façon que ce soit, et Bella n'avait pas d'objection. Le héros du livre serait Sirius, de son adolescence, sa rébellion contre ses parents intolérants, et ses premières excursions dans le monde moldu, jusqu'au piège qui s'était refermé sur lui, le reniement de ses parents, et sa disparition. Céphéus n'avait qu'à dresser un portrait de l'homme dont il se souvenait.

Sirius lui avait été présenté comme un ami de sa mère. Un bon ami, dont l'air sombre s'évaporait rapidement lorsqu'il poussait Céphéus sur les balançoires ou lui donnait des bonbons au goût parfois surprenant. Lui, dans son jeune âge, n'avait pas trouvé étrange qu'il ne se montre que lorsque le mari de sa mère, celui qu'il appelait alors Papa, un avocat international, n'était pas là. Le monde s'était écroulé quand, après la disparition de sa mère, son père lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas son enfant, et que c'était à Sirius que revenait le titre. Le gros chien noir qui s'était assis près de lui à l'enterrement avait ensuite repris forme humaine, et lui avait raconté leur histoire.

Les insultes de sa grand-mère tournaient dans sa tête.

« Céphéus ? Ça va ?

Pas vraiment. Cette histoire de livre le tracassait un peu, même s'il ne se plaignait pas qu'on blanchisse Sirius, loin de là ! Il se tortilla dans son fauteuil et attrapa son courage à demain. Après tout, tout le monde saurait bientôt. Selon sa tante, le livre sortirait au début de l'été, et serait sans doute le potin à la mode des vacances. Autant qu'Harry sache avant.

\- Wallburga disait la vérité, tu sais.

Le Fourchelangue marqua sa page et se tourna vers lui, le menton dans les mains, montrant qu'il écoutait. Depuis qu'il connaissait le première année, il avait entendu plusieurs fois les mêmes choses : « Bâtard », et « Sang-impur ». Assez pour qu'il comprenne que Céphéus était le premier Sang-mêlé qui allait prendre les rênes de la famille Black, et surtout le fils du frère introuvable de Régulus. Ce frère-là, dont lui avait aussi parlé Justinian.

\- Je suis un Sang-mêlé, bâtard du fils indigne et meurtrier, et d'une vulgaire moldue adultère. »

Les mots crus sortaient bien trop facilement. On les lui avait tellement répété qu'ils n'avaient plus d'effet, enfin, presque plus. Harry, en les entendant, contrôla une bouffée de haine. Hermione le gronderait si elle savait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, là tout de suite, à la vieille mégère et son vieux débris d'elfe, qui acquiesçait à chaque phrase. Draco l'aiderait sans doute, se dit-il. Il serait même capable de rabattre le caquet à sa grand-tante, avec sa langue de vipère infatigable, toute bien cachée qu'elle soit.

Céphéus leva une main pour qu'Harry ne l'interrompe pas, et expliqua d'une traite, un peu comme ça venait :

« Sirius Black, mon père, était amis avec deux journalistes. A cause de l'enquête qu'ils menaient, il a été accusé de meurtre et trafic de drogue dans la City, et quand les moldus l'ont arrêtés, ses parents venaient de le renier et ont refusé de l'aider. Il n'avait pas d'identité, d'adresse – la maison est invisible et il n'avait pas d'alibi crédible, alors, ben, ils l'ont condamné. Seulement il s'est échappé et a passé des années à faire tomber le mafieux qui était derrière tout ça, entre la bourse de Londres, de New-York et l'Amérique du Sud. Il a utilisé un contact avec une détective, ma maman, sauf qu'elle était déjà mariée, et puis ils m'ont eu, son mari voyageait souvent. Mais il était toujours recherché, alors elle m'a gardé avec elle et Henry – c'était son mari. Elle est morte, maintenant, le cancer, quand j'avais neuf ans. Henry a voulu me rendre à Sirius, j'étais sorcier, mais lui était encore en cavale, et il a demandé à Regulus s'il voulait bien... Et Regulus a dit oui... »

« Et maintenant, un livre va sortir, pour blanchir Sirius. Mais il reste que je suis un bâtard, et que tout le monde va le savoir. »

Cephéus reprit enfin son souffle. Il fixa ses lacets. Harry regarda le petit garçon en face de lui. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait posé le même genre de question à Rémus, et il savait ce qu'il lui en avait coûté d'oser aborder le sujet. Salazar, il avait envie de le gaver de chocolat, avant de l'emmener faire une bêtise. Une partie de son esprit se mit en marche, celle sur laquelle reposait son amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley, et se lança dans l'élaboration de la fameuse connerie. Le reste rassembla tout le tact qu'il avait pour rassurer le petit brun. Quand Harry eut fini de lui répéter doucement que non, ce n'était pas sa faute, et qu'il lui eut raconté aussi tout ce que Pétunia avait pu dire sur ses parents, Cepheus lui avoua, un peu confus :

\- Je le savais, hein, mais... Mes oncles, tantes et cousins... Ils feraient douter n'importe qui.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui t'étais occupé de ta conception. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait, tu n'y es pour rien. Ou alors tes pouvoirs magiques sont vraiment surprenants. Et quoiqu'ils disent, un jour ça n'aura plus d'importance de toute façon.

-Quand ?

-Quand tu seras Lord Black, et qu'eux n'auront qu'à ramper. La réponse te convient ? »

Céphéus réfléchit un instant, avant qu'un sourire de requin ne se forme sur ses lèvres, assez convainquant pour un garçon de onze ans. Cela rappela à son aîné le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et sa première tentative hésitante de manipulation...

Alors Harry se pencha en avant et lui dévoila son projet pour re-décorer le vestibule. Le lendemain, sur le mur qui faisait face à celui de Walburga Black, une magnifique copy du pop art de Marilyn s'étalait sur le papier peint, avec un slogan taggué en orange : « Peace and love Muggles ». La grand-mère hurla d'horreur devant son papier peint défiguré, et Kreatur se repassa les mains lorsque Régulus lui interdit de nettoyer.

* * *

28 juin, La Gazette du Sorcier.

« Black Sheep, le livre de l'été ! C'est ce matin qu'est sortie la biographie de Sirius Black, Lord légitime de la maison des Blacks, et au centre d'un sombre conflit familial. Ses proches, notamment son frère Régulus, dénoncent l'injustice et en appellent au Ministère, afin de trouver un arrangement avec la justice non magique et une amnistie pour le fuyard, recherché à tort pour le meurtre d'un couple de journalistes moldus depuis bientôt quinze ans. Un récit biographique, oui, mais aussi une histoire de courage, d'honnêteté et de tolérance, qui suffira peut-être à blanchir enfin le nom de Sirius Black ! En vente chez Fleury et Bott, un gallion, qui sera reversé à Poudlard, pour financer l'équipement nécessaire aux nouveaux cours d'études des moldus. »

* * *

Severus sut, en voyant entrer Lucius, que ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. Son meilleur ami s'assit lentement, posa sa canne, et repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds comme s'il portait le monde sur ses épaules.

« Severus... Je te considère comme un membre de ma famille, tu le sais ? Un frère, même.

\- Vu ce que tu as l'habitude de dire de ton frère, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment.

L'aristocrate eut un sourire canaille, et ne se laissa pas démonter.

\- Vu ce que tu as l'habitude de me répondre dans ces conversations-là, je suis sûr que tu penses comme moi. Mais très bien, disons que tu es le frère pour lequel j'aurai échangé le mien.

\- Et sans regrets. Alors, qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Eh bien, toi mon frère, tu connais donc bien ma douce Narcissa...

\- Que se passe-t-il, Merlin ?

\- Avant que tu ne commences à jurer, laisse-moi te dire que j'ai essayé, que j'ai perdu en duel contre Bellatrix, que je dors dans mes appartements depuis une semaine, et que cela ne me plaît pas plus que toi. Et que Narcissa est donc ta presque belle-sœur.

Lucius lâcha enfin le morceau.

\- Ils voudraient proposer à Dumbledore d'engager Black, celui qui est dans la nature, comme professeur s'il pointe à nouveau sa truffe.

Severus se leva d'un bond, et se mit à éructer des injures, un refus catégorique, et sa résolution d'aller voir le directeur. Lucius lui posa calmement les mains sur les épaules.

\- Bella et Cissa sont en haut avec lui en ce moment.

Severus s'affaissa sur sa chaise, et Lucius fit de même en face de lui. Le blond avait levé les yeux au plafond et contemplait les pierres suintantes des cachots, quand une idée lui vint.

\- Ceci dit, si j'étais toi, j'en profiterais pour négocier le poste de défense, quitte à accepter le retour de Black. »

Severus Rogue se drapa dans ses robes noires, et monta sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

* * *

Ouf ! C'est fini ! Je crois que je me suis un peu emballée... J'ai voulu aller jusqu'aux vacances d'été, et en finir avec cette affaire Black (quoiqu'il en reste un bout, vous vous en doutez sûrement). On attaque la cinquième année au prochain chapitre (chouette, ça va être la rentrée u.u).

Bonne soirée !


	10. Chapitre dix : Le train sifflera 3 fois

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre dix : Le train sifflera 3 fois**

* * *

Harry regardait par la fenêtre, le paysage défilait rapidement et les campagnes étaient remplacées par l'agglomération londonienne. Le Poudlard Express allait bientôt arriver.

Hermione était déjà partie chercher sa valise dans le compartiment à bagages, prête à se ruer hors du train dès que le marchepied toucherait le quai, pour attraper sa correspondance moldue et rentrer chez elle. Lui n'était pas si pressé. Il allait falloir retrouver Dudley, et la tante Pétunia, et l'oncle Vernon... Les années précédentes, cela ne le gênait pas tant que cela, il n'y avait pas un grand écart entre son quotidien à Poudlard et celui de Privet Drive. C'était alors presque comique, la ressemblance entre les insultes de Dolohov et celles des Dursley.

Cette année avait été particulière, et Harry ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il se retint de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco. Dans quelques minutes il serait à nouveau tout seul, isolé pour deux mois qui lui semblaient déjà interminables. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il espérait les retrouver tous l'année suivante, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer que tout s'évanouirait en poussière pendant l'été, pour être balayé par le vent d'ici septembre.

Regardant toujours obstinément dans le vague, Harry sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Draco le regardait avec agacement. C'était souvent le cas depuis deux semaines. Leurs conversations s'étaient épuisées. Lui-même restait vague à propos de ses vacances, ne faisant que laisser le jeune aristocrate à parler des siennes sans offrir aucune information de son côté, et sans encourager le dialogue. Le blond n'avait plus su quoi faire, sans comprendre pourquoi il lui refusait leur familiarité précédente. Il lui en voulait aussi maintenant. Ils faisaient mine de s'ignorer mutuellement. Merlin savait pourquoi ils avaient tout de même décidé de partager un compartiment. Enfin, Draco s'était sûrement dit que s'asseoir en face de lui sans se soucier de son existence montrerait encore mieux son mécontentement, pensa Harry. Il était caractériel comme cela de temps en temps. Mais c'était toujours passionnant en soi, de voir le masque de glace se fracturer par à coup, jusqu'au geyser final.

« Le train a sifflé, on est en gare.

\- Ah, on peut déjà descendre alors. »

Ils restèrent assis encore un peu, juste pour s'ignorer un peu plus longtemps. Harry n'avait jamais envisagé de raconter le problème de ses vacances et des Dursley à quiconque, mais peut-être aurait-il pu dire quelque chose... Inventer un mensonge, une excuse pour son silence. Mais il laissa passer l'occasion de trouver une histoire convaincante, et Draco finit par en avoir assez. Le blond expédia ses adieux avec résignation et sortit du compartiment : il ne serait pas celui qui resterait assis en dernier. Harry le suivit des yeux par la fenêtre, une silhouette droite et austère dans la foule des sorciers, alors qu'il se dirigeait sans détour vers ses parents. L'on s'écartait déjà sur son passage, nota son ami avec une pointe d'amusement, avant d'être rattrapé par ses propres problèmes.

* * *

Théo finit par sortir du compartiment à bagages, et descendit le marchepied du train après tous les autres, s'aventurant prudemment sur le quai de la gare. Heureusement que la voie 9 ¾ était encore noire de monde. Il se fondit dans la masse des capes et des chapeaux pointus, pour reculer encore de quelques minutes le moment où son père l'apercevrait et refermerait sa poigne sur son épaule. Il lui avait écrit, la veille même. Pour la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Pour la première fois tout court, en fait. Et la lecture de la missive l'avait glacé jusqu'à la moelle, alors même qu'il était assis au milieu de l'animation de la grande salle, entouré de pancakes et de jus de citrouille.

Mon fils,

J'ai conscience de t'avoir donné l'impression que je te négligeais. Il n'en est rien, mais j'ai décidé de t'accorder davantage de mon temps et de mon attention à ton retour, ce que peut-être tu recherchais à travers tes actions des derniers mois. Je vais prendre plus à cœur ton éducation, tu as montré que tu le méritais. Tu as ma parole. A bientôt,

Lord Nott.

Théo tremblait à nouveau. Il n'avait pas de certitude, certes, mais il avait ses doutes sur la façon dont son père avait « pris à cœur » l'éducation de son aîné, baguette à la main. Théo se souvenait de son frère se brisant un os, petit, et déclarant qu'un Nott ne craignait rien, et surtout pas la douleur. On félicitait seulement Justinian sur la trempe de son caractère, sans se soucier de la façon dont il avait été modelé, ou plutôt en préférant l'ignorer. Cependant, lorsqu'un de ces éloges envers le premier fils se faisait entendre, sa mère cherchait nerveusement le second du regard et l'attirait dans ses bras, dérobant Théo aux yeux de son époux. C'était dans ces instants, rares, qu'il cessait d'éprouver l'injustice dont on les accablait, pour plaindre son frère et remercier Merlin qu'on le juge trop insignifiant pour s'occuper de lui. Mais il était allé trop loin maintenant, pour qu'on l'ignore plus longtemps. Il était devenu le fils récalcitrant qu'il fallait remettre dans le droit chemin.

A présent, Théo cherchait en vain une issue à ce qui l'attendait sans nul doute, dans le bureau suintant la magie noire de son père. Non loin, sans qu'il l'aperçoive, Rinata le fixait d'un air inquiet, tandis que Justinian était déjà parti. Elle savait elle aussi, quoique confusément, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était rare pour son ami d'enfance de se montrer aussi pâle, et sur le qui-vive. Mais il était révolu, le temps où le petit garçon aux boucles châtain, déjà trop fier pour pleurer, venait tout de même prendre part à sa dînette pour se laisser réconforter. Passées aussi, depuis leur dispute, les fois où elle pouvait l'attraper au détour d'un couloir pour qu'il lui parle, ou parce qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la fasse sourire.

Mais déjà Lord Nott avait vu son fils, et se dirigeait vers lui, un sourire chaleureux sur son visage. Théo ne voyait plus que ce sourire, sans pouvoir se détourner, insensible à la foule autour de lui, à Rinata et à la personne dissimulée par une voilette. Cette dernière faisait pourtant beaucoup de remous à sa droite, se dirigeant vers lui à toute allure. L'homme n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, lorsque la fiancée de son fils lui barra la route pour le saluer. Elle engagea la conversation, toute en dignité et en innocence, et son interlocuteur ne put que répondre à sa politesse un peu raide. Théo sortit de l'immobilité dans laquelle l'avait emprisonné sa terreur, et se recula vivement, cherchant à profiter du temps que Rinata lui avait gagné. Une main gantée de daim, d'un rose passé, s'empara de la sienne, et il croisa les yeux de sa mère derrière la voilette de l'inconnue.

« Attrape ta valise, Théo, vite !

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa mère le prit dans ses bras, et lui chuchota d'un air ravi :

\- Nous fuguons ! Quelle aventure, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? »

Mère et fils jetèrent un dernier regard, de défi à l'homme qu'ils reniaient dans leur fuite, et de reconnaissance à la jeune fille sombre encore à ses côtés. Puis ils transplanèrent. Rinata s'écarta naïvement du chemin du Lord alors que celui-ci se précipitait en éructant de rage à l'endroit où sa femme et son cadet se tenaient il y avait à peine quelques instants.

* * *

« Ah, ma chérie, tu t'es brossée les dents ? Au fait, un paquet est arrivé pour toi. Tu sais, par la poste sorcière.

\- Okay, merci maman.

\- J'ai donné un pancake au hibou, j'ai bien fait ? Il avait une de ces allures... Ah ça, ça n'était pas comme la chouette de ton ami roux, tu sais, la boule de plumes qui s'était pris la vitre ? Enfin bref, le hibou attend dans le jardin. Je pense qu'il veut une réponse... Dis-moi, est-ce que son propriétaire est un jeune homme ?

\- Maman ! J'ai même pas encore ouvert... oh, c'est un livre...

\- Il y a un mot avec. L'affaire Black, par C. Diggory ? Jamais entendu parler. Tiens, regarde, le jeune homme sur la couverture te fait un clin d'œil. Oh, ça me rappelle quand j'ai rencontré ton père, il avait une moto de ce genre lui aussi.

\- Lui c'est Sirius Black, le héros du livre. C'est une photo en noir et blanc, il doit être vieux et hirsute maintenant. Je monte lire dans ma chambre, d'accord ?

\- Je t'appelle pour dîner. Et tu me raconteras qui est ce Blaise qui t'envoie des livres. Au moins, il a compris comment s'y prendre avec toi... »

* * *

« Bella ! Quelle surprise de te croiser ici !

La brune se retourna et dévisagea l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller, appuyé contre la barrière du numéro 10 de la rue Grimmaud. Il portait un simple jean et une veste, un peu trop grande pour lui, il avait dû la conjurer. Des lunettes noires lui donnaient un look de touriste, complété par le bronzage et la valise couverte d'autocollants d'avion. Ses cheveux, trop longs et attachés en catogan, semblaient propres. Il était rasé de près, mais une petite marque sous l'oreille montrait qu'il avait sans doute perdu l'habitude d'utiliser un rasoir régulièrement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait pris autant de rides, on lui aurait donné plus de quarante ans au lieu d'à peine trente-cinq.

« Ah, c'est toi.

\- Dis donc, ma chère cousine, on dirait que tu n'es pas contente de me voir. Avec toute l'énergie que vous avez dépensée pour me faire rentrer, je m'attendais à mieux...

\- T'as pris ton temps !

\- Pardon ? Le Magenmagot m'a blanchit il y a même pas deux jours ! Il fallait bien que je m'arrête prendre une douche en chemin, j'allais pas arriver plein de puces... Et puis je t'ai rapporté un souvenir.

\- Et depuis tu attends devant la porte ?

Sirius grimaça :

\- Mes parents ont adapté les sortilèges. Je ne peux pas voir la maison... Pourquoi tu crois que je poireaute là en attendant que quelqu'un passe ?

Bellatrix ricana, puis sauta lestement sur le palier en traînant son cousin par la main.

\- Allez viens, on va prévenir le portrait de ta mère du retour du fils prodigue...

\- J'ai hâte. Si seulement elle était encore vivante. Elle aurait refait un infarctus.

\- Mais penses-y, maintenant que c'est une peinture, on va pouvoir la torturer sans fin... Cela dit, ton fils a déjà bien commencé. Ce petit est prometteur. »

* * *

« Eh, le monstre ! Refais-moi des œufs et du bacon, j'ai faim ! Et plus vite que ça !

\- Et bien, tu attends quoi ? Dudley t'as dit qu'il avait faim ! »

* * *

Draco referma violemment la fenêtre. Toujours pas de hiboux avec une lettre, une carte postale... Son regard tomba sur les mots qu'il avait commencé à écrire la veille, dépité, pour exiger une réponse. Est-ce que Potter s'amusait tellement avec ses amis moldus, sans lui, qu'il le snobait ? On dirait le monde à l'envers ! C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait la tête ailleurs en juin. Il était tellement impatient de les revoir que sa compagnie ne l'intéressait plus ? Ses longs doigts se crispèrent sur le rebord. Que faire s'il avait perdu toute l'attention d'Harry, qu'il avait eu déjà tellement de mal à attraper ?

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Ou non, il ne se reconnaissait que trop : voilà que toutes les pensées et son obsession pour Potter, d'ordinaire complètement enfouies dans les tréfonds de son esprit et de ses tripes, remontaient à la surface de son visage. Il était misérable, capricieux et blessant, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu sa dose depuis trois semaines.

Tout ça, parce qu'un garçon décoiffé et affectueux comme un scrout à pétard ne répondait pas à ses lettres. Un ami, et encore. Et encore.

C'était l'inverse, qu'il réponde, qui aurait été étrange en réalité. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi cela l'étonnait. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il passait toujours après Granger dans l'esprit d'Harry, par exemple. Pourquoi n'y en aurait-il pas d'autres avant lui ? Potter s'était passé de lui pendant des années, et leur amitié reposait sur un pacte, en tout cas pour l'un d'eux. L'autre ne serait jamais venu vers lui s'il ne lui avait pas proposé. Il aurait pu continuer sa route sans jamais prendre la peine de le connaître s'il n'avait pas fait le premier pas. Draco devait être un peu au même niveau dans la hiérarchie que les Weasley, et encore...

Pris d'une soudaine résolution, il déchira le parchemin. Puisque c'était comme ça. Le problème n'existait que pour lui, il était temps de le faire disparaitre entièrement et de le renvoyer dans ce recoin sombre et verrouillé d'où il avait débordé. Il croyait qu'il s'en irait. Forcément.

En attendant, il devait garder la face. Un Malfoy ne se morfond pas. Les fragments s'enflammèrent, brûlant bleu. Draco repassa devant la glace, changea de chemise. Lunettes de soleil et chapeau sur la tête, il adressa un clin d'œil à la réceptionniste en sortant pour aller à la plage. Pas vraiment son caractère, d'habitude il était plus froid que cela, mais s'il fallait qu'il se mette dans l'ambiance, il était temps de s'appliquer un peu. Il prit le chemin de la côte. Apparemment, si on allait suffisamment au large, on pouvait voir passer les serpents de mer. C'était en tout cas ce que lui avait dit cette fille, la jolie brune qui résidait à l'hôtel avec ses cousins, qui cherchaient d'ailleurs un dernier joueur pour le tournoi de Quidditch de la plage.

Draco repensa aux mots qui étaient partis en fumée dans sa chambre. Il ne soupirerait pas. S'il ne pouvait pas arrêter son ... – il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais il ne voulait pas tirer les conclusions nécessaires – envers Potter, alors la moindre des choses était de faire en sorte d'avoir des histoires fabuleuses à raconter à la rentrée pour exiger son attention.

* * *

Avant de partir pour King's Cross, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de relire une dernière fois le contenu de la pochette en carton avant de la glisser dans son sac. Les coupures de journaux et les extraits de l'autobiographie de Sirius Black se recoupaient parfaitement, pour raconter la même histoire. Le couple moldu n'était nommé qu'une seule fois dans le livre, à la dernière page, celle des remerciements. Aucun journaliste ou critique littéraire n'avait fait le lien avec le nom d'Harry, et pourtant...

Elle pourrait au moins dire la vérité à Harry sur ses parents, et son parrain.

Merlin, elle allait décidément devoir remercier Blaise. Qu'est-ce que le Serpentard allait bien vouloir en retour...

* * *

Harry se glissa dans le train juste au moment où le sifflement retentit. Il empoigna sa malle et retint le gémissement de douleur qui autrement aurait accompagné le crac de son épaule gauche. Le compartiment des Serpentards, où devait se trouver Draco et les autres, était le dernier du train. Harry remonta le couloir dans la direction opposée, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un compartiment vide juste après la locomotive. Personne ne s'asseyait jamais par ici, le fracas des mécaniques à charbon était assourdissant. Harry sortit le petit sachet en plastique, décoré du logo de la pharmacie devant la gare. Il avait économisé tout l'été sur l'argent des courses. La tante Pétunia devait se douter de quelque chose, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Il devait rester un soupçon de culpabilité, tout au fond de ce pruneau séché qui lui servait de cœur.

Harry dévissa soigneusement le tube d'arnica et en étala un peu sur son poignet. Il allait retirer son T-shirt quand la porte grinça. Le tissu retomba aussitôt et la crème disparut derrière son sac, remplacée dans sa main par sa baguette.

« Relax, Harry, ce n'est que moi. »

Les deux élèves se mesurèrent du regard, puis le Né-moldu rangea sa baguette tandis que Justinian Nott se laissait tomber sur la banquette en-face et se calait contre la fenêtre, puis lançait un sortilège contre le bruit.

« Alors, tes vacances ?, s'enquit Harry alors qu'ils sortaient enfin de Londres.

\- Une horreur. Le monde sorcier continue à s'entre-déchirer, et toutes les familles de Sang-purs s'en donnent à cœur joie. C'est tellement laid à voir, quand on pense que ça fait des années qu'on va danser ensemble et prendre le thé... Et figure-toi que Théo et sa mère ont déserté. C'était une tempête médiatique, une vraie curie. Père est de l'humeur d'un magyar à pointe. Il a incendié ce vautour de Rita Skeeter, quelque chose de beau.

Justinian resta pensif un instant.

\- Théo, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire ça. Mon propre frère... nous a abandonnés. Il ne devait vraiment rien en avoir à faire de nous. Il m'a toujours détesté, pas vrai ?

Harry ne détourna pas le regard, mais ne répondit pas non plus.

\- Quel petit con. Il s'en mordra les doigts. Nous trahir pour défendre les droits des Sang-de-bourbes, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine ? Que les moldus sont mieux ? Il n'y a qu'à te voir. La seule différence, c'est la magie dans nos veines, et il veut le renier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il serait sans son sang, et son nom ? C'est ça d'être un Nott !

Justinian avait craché les derniers mots, puis il était retombé contre son dossier, l'air las.

\- Tu te rends compte, on m'a hué sur le Chemin de traverse. Moi. J'allais chercher mes robes et une mandragore de bonne femme a commencé à m'insulter, et tout le monde l'a suivie. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

Harry eut un sourire sans joie :

\- Par correspondance.

Justinian éclata de rire, le premier sans doute depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Et toi, fais voir tes vacances.

Harry hésita, mais l'autre ne le laissa pas le temps de se décider. D'un geste vif, il avait pointé sa baguette. Le maquillage autour de son œil coula et s'évapora.

\- Faut que je fasse pareil avec ton T-shirt ? C'est pas comme si tu pouvais étaler la crème toi-même sur ton dos, tu sais, celle que tu as cachée quand je suis entré ? Et puis je peux me permettre de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard moi, personne ne viendra rien me dire.

Harry baissa les yeux, et retira son haut. Justinian évalua les dégâts d'un œil de connaisseur. Le plus jeune sursauta quand il tâta ses côtes pour vérifier qu'aucune n'était cassée, et cela le fit ricaner.

\- Allons Harry, depuis le temps, tu sais bien que je ne m'intéresse qu'à la gente féminine.

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- On fait ça tous les ans, tu devrais avoir pris l'habitude.

\- C'est vrai, ça ferait moche si je mourrais de mes blessures dès que Dolohov me cogne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait. Tourne-toi.

Harry se laissa faire, et tenta de réprimer ses tressaillements de crainte dès qu'un sortilège était lancé. Le jeu ne commençait qu'une fois à Poudlard, donc techniquement il ne risquait rien... Mais c'était lui qui avait chamboulé les règles, et il ne savait plus à quoi se fier. Harry se demanda soudain ce que faisait Draco en ce moment.

Harry repassait son col quand un paquet de Chocogrenouille lui tomba sur la tête. Un deuxième suivi. D'un mouvement du poignet, il attrapa le troisième au vol, et le renvoya à Justinian qui l'attrapa d'un air goguenard.

\- Tu as été sage, prends donc un bonbon.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- C'est moi qui te le donne, c'est pas comme si tu devrais avoir le moindre scrupule à me le prendre.

\- Ça va, j'ai pas faim.

\- Je t'ai vu sans tes fringues tu sais. Ou plutôt j'ai vu tes côtes.

\- Tu as croisé Molly Weasley récemment ? »

Justinian l'avait tiré hors de son siège en un instant et lui balançait son poing. Harry se tordit hors de la trajectoire et esquiva les coups suivants tout aussi vivement. Sa jambe se plia et se détendit d'elle-même, renvoyant Justinian sur son siège. Essoufflés, ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, leur baguettes tendues l'une parallèle à l'autre. Le Sang-pur baissa la sienne d'abord, conscient qu'Harry ne l'attaquerait pas le premier. Il remarqua avec mélancolie, en observant l'hématome se former rapidement sur son estomac :

« On ne joue plus, à ce que je vois.

\- Non, ou plus le même jeu, en tout cas.

\- Alors tu aurais dû me lancer un sort. Tu perdras, Potter, si tu ne fais pas mieux que ça. Vous allez devoir vous en prendre à moi un jour ou l'autre et qui est-ce qui osera ?

\- Pourquoi on s'en prendrait à toi personnellement ? Ca ne te suffit pas, ton nom dans les journaux ? On pourrait juste continuer comme on a fait jusqu'ici, et tout le monde se range de nôtre coté petit à petit. Même ton propre frère ! Tu pourrais juste rester en retrait et laisser faire !

Ils criaient maintenant, faisaient des gestes.

\- Tu crois qu'on va abandonner comme ça ? Que je vais juste regarder pendant qu'on me méprise et qu'on me dit que j'ai tort comme si j'avais cinq ans et que j'étais incapable de voir le vrai du faux ? Les moldus sont de la vermine, et vous mettre vous autres Sang de bourbe sur un rang d'égalité avec les Sangs purs, c'est nier cela, et toute la supériorité du monde sorcier, toute son élite. Nous sommes plus magiques que vous. Les sociétés sont inégales, il y a une raison à ça et vous êtes naïfs et stupides de croire autre chose, et je ne vais certainement pas laisser ma place à des boursouflets dans votre genre ! Qu'est que tu crois qu'il se passera si votre révolution ridicule aboutit ? Tu ne le vois pas déjà ? Tout le monde est là, « oui, la culture moldue est merveilleuse, faisons comme eux, allons chez eux ». Tout ce qui va arriver, c'est que notre monde va finir par se fondre dans le leur et s'écrouler de l'intérieur. Et les Sang-de-bourbes seront bien contents, parce que c'est tout ce qu'ils connaissent, et qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de quoi était fait le monde sorcier quand il était pur !

\- Et toi t'es resté coincé au Moyen Âge, aux paysans et à leur nobles, et aux chasses aux sorcières ! C'est possible, maintenant, les droits, le multiculturalisme, tout ça, et c'est même positif ! Tu es bloqué dans un monde en train de finir et tu ne le vois même pas !

\- Que tu penses comme ça, d'accord, tu n'as rien à perdre. Mais mes voisins, ma classe, ma maison, mon propre frère sont en train de détruire tout ce qu'on représentait ensemble et tu veux que je les laisse faire ça ? Tu dis que c'est moi qui suis bloqué dans le passé ? Peut-être. Mais dis-moi comment eux peuvent trahir tout ce qu'on avait en commun et se détourner, tout mettre au rebus, à cause d'une nouvelle mode des moldus ?

\- Mais tu ne peux rien faire comme ça, bordel ! Le mieux serait que tu les rejoignes pour être sûr de préserver le maximum !

\- Et les encourager dans leur voie ? Tu as une idée de l'image que ça donnerait si je passais de l'autre côté ? Il est hors de question que j'abjure quoique ce soit. Ce sont tous des traîtres à leur sang et je n'oublierai pas, même quand ils reviendront ramper en réalisant tout ce qu'ils ont perdu ! »

Harry secoua la tête, incapable de trouver autre chose à dire. Il reconnaissait les signes, après avoir écouté les nombreuses tirades de Draco : il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis. Justinian était trop sûr de lui pour son propre bien, trop habitué à une soumission, sinon une loyauté totale, et tellement brillant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son erreur. Une telle conviction le détruirait si jamais il se rendait compte un jour qu'il avait eu tort. Draco lui ressemblait sur ce point, tout en étant convaincu de l'exact inverse. L'un des deux allait tomber de haut, et l'autre prendrait le pouvoir du perdant.

Mais lui avait fait son choix, et il savait au côté duquel il se tenait. Harry se leva et récupéra son bagage. Il allait sortir quand Justinian reprit la parole :

« Je t'échange ta crème contre les chocogrenouilles.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, pris de court.

\- Encore des scrupules, Potter ?

Il regarda son ainé avec un sourire triste.

\- Deal. »

* * *

Le bruit pétaradant d'une moto déchira la nuit.

Un jeune homme, lui-même, filait bien au-delà des limitations de vitesse et des feux de signalisation à travers la campagne. Il fallait absolument qu'il les prévienne. La retraite du jeune couple, au milieu des champs, avait été découverte. Voldemort avait été informé des projets de Lily, Sirius ignorait encore comment, mais ils étaient tous en danger. Enfin, lui pouvait toujours se défendre, ce n'était pas un mafieux moldu qui lui faisait peur, mais ses amis n'avaient pas de pouvoir magique, eux. Heureusement qu'il avait donné sa cape d'invisibilité à James lors de leur planques, alors qu'ils surveillaient le réseau qu'on leur avait indiqué. Ils avaient eu du mal à rassembler les preuves pour que Lily puisse écrire son papier. Lord Jedusor, respectable député et directeur de banque, ou Voldemort comme il se faisait appeler dans le milieu, était un paranoïaque – avec raison, vu ce dans quoi il trempait. Traffic de drogue auprès du gratin londonien, de la City aux Chambres du Parlement, rien que cela. C'était ce type, celui qui ressemblait à un rat, un ami d'école devenu trader, qui avait tuyauté Lily sur l'affaire. La jeune journaliste et son photographe de mari s'étaient lancés dans l'enquête, après la découverte de plusieurs morts suspectes qui sentaient la corruption à plein nez, et Sirius n'avait pu qu'aider ses amis. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans cette quête de vérité et de justice, pour se prouver qu'il avait fait le bon choix en coupant les ponts avec sa famille, et que la morale était toujours de son côté à lui, quoiqu'ils en disent.

Et maintenant, Voldemort était à leurs trousses. Le lord avait tout à perdre : il ne se relèverait jamais du scandale si les Potter publiaient ce qu'ils savaient. Il était sans doute prêt à tout. Heureusement, le cottage où ses amis s'étaient retirés était enfin en vue, juste aux abords du petit village de Godric's Hollow. Il arrêta sa moto et se précipita vers la porte, baguette à la main. Tout était silencieux, et pourtant les lumières étaient allumées. Il approcha encore, et une ombre s'écarta rapidement de la fenêtre. Son souffle se bloqua et il se jeta sur le côté sans réfléchir, se métamorphosant en chien sur le coup, caché à présent par la nuit et les buissons. Un homme de main ouvrit la porte, scrutant l'obscurité sans le distinguer. Il cria en direction de l'intérieur, et un visage familier apparu derrière son épaule. Ce traître de Pettigrow, qui s'était accroché aux jupes de Lily en suppliant qu'on le protège ! Il était maintenant en train de fouiller les tiroirs, sans prendre gare au sang qui tâchait sa chemise mal coupée. Tellement de sang, lui disait son odorat... Ses réflexes canins prirent le pas sur la pensée humaine, incapable de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Sirius hurla à la lune. Il était arrivé trop tard ! Il abandonna toute idée de précaution, il voulait se jeter sur eux et déchiqueter leur gorge. Il surgit au milieu du chemin en grondant, et allait reprendre forme humaine, quand tous les personnages se figèrent, Pettigrow et son acolyte braquant leur revolver sur la bête sinistre. Un pleur d'enfant résonnait dans la maison.

Le cri se fit entendre une seconde fois. Sirius croisa les yeux écarquillés et vides de son meilleur ami et son épouse, entrelacés au sol dans une mare de sang, tandis que leur orphelin appelait de toute la force de ses poumons, emmailloté dans la cape d'invisibilité.

Il sursauta, surprit de se trouver sous sa forme humaine, et encore plus en se voyant assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il était seul, au moins. Il laissa sa tête tomber lourdement en arrière. Ses fantômes revenaient aux moments les plus inopportuns. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose Peut-être que Severus pourrait lui apprendre l'occlumencie ? Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés en très bon termes, mais c'était il y a vingt ans... Le Serpentard avait essayé de l'empêcher de faire le mur pour sortir dans le monde moldu retrouver James, un soir juste après leurs examens. Ah, le bon vieux temps... Il regarda sa vieille montre, celle que Régulus lui avait offerte depuis que les flics moldus lui avaient confisquée en le mettant en prison. Il avait été plus facile de s'échapper – le gardien n'avait jamais compris comment son détenu avait été remplacé par un chien, ni quel pouvait être le message du gang caché derrière cet évènement – que de la récupérer dans le bon casier.

L'heure l'affola. Le train avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin. Merlin, il avait le trac... Ils allaient tous le fixer quand il se présenterait pendant le banquet, en se demandant ce que c'était que ce cours en plus, « Etudes des moldus ». Et s'il était un très mauvais professeur ? Si les autres se moquaient de Céphéus à cause de lui ? Sa nervosité s'interrompit à cette idée. Il leur ferait manger leur chapeau, nom d'un Sinistros ! Il se rappela du conseil de son fils, un peu maladroit et hésitant tandis alors qu'il essayait de faire une recommandation à cette nouvelle figure paternelle dans sa vie :

« Oui mais Sirius, pense à toutes les farces que tu vas pouvoir faire... Tu aimais faire des farces, c'est bien ça ? »

Il ricana dans sa barbe en pensant à la tête de ce bon vieux Rusard quand il le reverrait.

* * *

Draco leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit. Enfin. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas devoir faire tout le train pendant sa ronde de préfet, pour le ramener de force parmi eux. Harry se tenait là, l'air embarrassé, un paquet de Chocogrenouilles brandi devant lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et ne se rappela de sa colère à son encontre qu'après s'être poussé pour lui faire de la place sur la banquette. Tant pis... Il s'était étonné et agacé de ne pas ne pas le voir. Son silence de l'été et son absence l'avaient vaguement inquiété, il l'avouait. Vaguement. Il ricana intérieurement. Même si les distractions des vacances avaient étouffé la part de lui-même qui se sentait un peu seul sans son meilleur allié, celle-ci s'était manifestée aussitôt rentré. Draco ne put s'empêcher, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, de se demander fugitivement si lui aussi lui avait manqué. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme ça, ce n'était pas comme cela que ça lui passerait.

Céphéus engageait déjà la conversation :

« Alors Harry, comment tu te sens pour les sélections ? »

Harry s'installa plus confortablement, son épaule s'appuyant plus fortement contre la sienne, pour répondre à l'interrogatoire de Céphéus. Le brun semblait moins distrait qu'avant les vacances. Il avait l'air content de les voir, et ne fit pas du tout allusion à son courrier. Peut-être que la poste sorcière n'avait pas trouvé son adresse moldue ? C'était possible. Il avait bien fait de ne pas envoyer son cadeau d'anniversaire par hibou.

Draco garda son masque en repensant à la rencontre inattendue avec la tribu Weasley chez Fleury&amp;Bott. Ils l'avaient encerclé dans un rayon et s'étaient tous mis à chuchoter avec excitation, avant que Ronald ne mette le holà et lui explique clairement leurs intentions concernant l'anniversaire d' « un ami commun ». En quelques mots, la fête de l'année, dans la salle sur demande, le week-end suivant.

Une coopération Griffondor-Serpentard, pour la première fois depuis une décennie au moins, s'était extasié le roux. Les possibilités qui s'ouvraient... Pansy, associée à la paire de terreurs qu'étaient les jumeaux Weasley ? Ça allait être grandiose. Il se rappela vaguement une soirée sur la plage avec une jolie brune, et se demanda s'il pourrait retrouver la recette du punch... Le visage de la jeune fille s'imposa brièvement à lui. Draco se sentit un instant coupable de la vitesse à laquelle son amourette était passée au second plan dans son esprit. Mais après tout, ils avaient tous les deux su à quoi s'en tenir dès le début. Ils avaient voulu une parenthèse, en espérant sans trop y croire que ça finirait par devenir plus sérieux, ou qu'au moins, cela leur ferait passer autre chose. Il avait fini par la consoler, ce soir-là, alors qu'elle pleurait sur leurs échecs respectifs. L'amour est un ingrat, lui avait soupiré Draco. Elle avait acquiescé, et s'était resservit du fameux punch jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse prétendre qu'il avait trois ans de plus, les yeux bruns et plutôt blond vénitien, avant de se couler contre lui pour un slow. Draco avait passé la main dans ses cheveux sombres, les agitant et les décoiffant un peu, avant de les voir se soumettre à la gravité et retomber, eux.

L'amertume monta d'un cran. Il se leva un peu brusquement, délogeant Harry.

« Je vais faire ma ronde. »

Les yeux verts le fixèrent sans reproche et l'autre ne fit que hocher la tête. Vaincu, il ne put s'empêcher de replacer machinalement les lunettes en déséquilibre sur le nez du brun, qui le remercia d'un sourire.

* * *

Le train siffla et freina en gare de Pré-au-lard. Sirius, penché par la fenêtre, cherchait Cephéus des yeux parmi les élèves qui descendaient. Ah, il était là, dans un groupe d'élèves pourtant plus grands que lui, mais tous à Serpentard. Draco était aussi au centre, c'était sans doute des cinquièmes années. Il allait leur faire signe quand l'interlocuteur du blond se tourna. Il aurait reconnu ce profil entre mille. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes lunettes.

On eut dit que James s'était réincarné sur le quai, lui qui pensait que Sir Nicolas serait le premier fantôme qu'il reverrait.

* * *

La Grande Salle était décorée pour le banquet de début d'année. Sous la lumière des bougies, le sourcil de Severus Rogue frémit, prit son élan, et s'élança enfin vers son front, tentant d'atteindre la racine des cheveux dans un enthousiasme intrépide. Une fois au sommet, il y resta de longues minutes tandis que son propriétaire détaillait la table de Serpentard avec un étonnement teinté de satisfaction. Encore une fois, le maître de potion ne prêtait qu'une attention modique à la cérémonie de la répartition.

On n'avait jamais vu auparavant Harry Potter – ou le Né-moldu de Serpentard, comme tout le monde l'appelait sans connaître son nom – à un banquet. Et pourtant, il était à présent, assis entre Draco et Milicent Bulstrode, l'air un peu rigide, triturant son assiette. Les autres Serpentards ne lui prêtaient aucune attention, et même Justinian s'était contenté d'une grimace de défi, apparemment plus intéressé par son demi-frère et sa mine bronzée après deux mois à l'étranger.

De l'autre côté de la salle, la table de Griffondor envoyait des clins d'œil peu discrets mais encourageant à leur ami, et Granger le couvait des yeux à distance, oubliant de manger. Harry finit par lui faire signe de retourner à son assiette et aux conversations de sa Maison, la rassurant sur son sort. Théo s'esclaffa derrière sa serviette en voyant la mine contrite de la jeune fille, qui lui retourna un de ses fameux regards noirs. Il lui répondit par un garde-à-vous narquois. Blaise Zabini suivait l'échange avec attention.

Draco racontait à présent à Harry la vieille légende de la Chambre des Secrets, et à côté le petit Black tendait l'oreille le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas perdre une miette du récit. Les deux auraient pu être cousins. Ils partageaient la même expression, entre doute, dégoût et fascination.

Severus, lui, se rejoua en pensée la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques minutes auparavant, juste avant qu'on ne commence la répartition. Un moment pareil valait qu'on le revive depuis le début. Il le garderait dans sa pensine, enfin, surtout la deuxième partie. Il avait d'abord entendu le grincement de la porte qui allait s'ouvrir, et vu Dumbledore amorcer son mouvement pour se lever avant le reste de la grande salle. Sirius Black, accompagné de ce vieux Slughorn, avait alors remonté les rangées vers la table des professeurs d'un pas conquérant. Les élèves l'avaient reconnu rapidement, et bientôt les trois quarts d'entre eux applaudissaient le revenant. Severus s'était contenté de claquer ses mains l'une contre l'autre une fois, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, d'un air fataliste. Dumbledore avait commencé son annonce : « Mesdames, Messieurs... » Il avait essayé d'envoyer un regard noir à Black, mais celui-ci fixait étrangement Potter.

« Poudlard ouvrira donc dès cet année un cours d'étude des moldus, pris en charge par Monsieur Black. Quant aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal... »

Severus ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer son moment de gloire, encore une fois, dans son esprit.

Le silence lui fit ouvrir les yeux, avec une sensation de déjà-vu. Camille Finch-Fletchey, chuchota Flitwick sans même qu'il ait à le demander. Toute la salle retenait son souffle. Severus vit la main de Harry chercher celle de son filleul, et les deux désormais accrochées l'une à l'autre disparurent sous la nappe. Le Choixpeau était penché en avant, vers le visage de la nouvelle élève, qui hocha finalement la tête d'un air résolu.

La moitié de la Grande Salle avait bondi sur ses pieds et applaudissait à tout rompre avant même que le Choixpeau n'ait fini d'énoncer : "SERPENTARD !" Draco leva triomphalement leurs poings toujours serrés vers le ciel, les jointures de leurs doigts blanchies attrapant la lumière des bougies, avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous deux à battre des mains avec les autres. Justin Flinch Fletchey, à qui ses camarades tapaient sur l'épaule, regardait sa petite sœur avec fierté, rassuré par la réaction autour de lui.

Un bruit aigu de porcelaine et de verre rétablit le silence. Sans un mot, Justinian Nott avait fracassé toute la vaisselle de la table des Vert et Argent. Il se leva, suivi par un bon tiers de sa maison, et quitta la Grande Salle. D'autres Serpentards, qui ne s'étaient eux non plus pas levés pour applaudir, restèrent assis à nouveau. Un coup de tonnerre retentit avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

* * *

Voilà !

J'ai profité de l'heure supplémentaire qu'on gagne ce WE pour sortir enfin ce chapitre des tréfonds de mes documents. Milles excuses pour le retard.

Une remarque, pour les lunettes d'Harry. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait les enlever et mettre des lentilles, mais je connais plein de gens qui préfèrent les lunettes. Et puis si la magie soignait les yeux, pourquoi James Potter en portait aussi ? Enfin bref, dans les livres elles ont aussi l'air de marcher correctement, alors je m'en tiens là... J'avoue que je focalise pas vraiment là dessus ^^.

Pour ce qui est du laxisme de Dumbledore... Oui. Mais il m'a jamais parut fondamentalement autoritaire non plus, limite irresponsable, soyons d'accord ! (y a plein de petites BD sur le net avec des mini-dialogues Rogue Dumbledore sur le sujet, c'est plutôt drôle =D)

Et je suis désolée d'avoir écrasé tous les espoirs de Valdermore fondés sur l'orientation de Justinian ^^.

Et c'est vrai, j'avais pas pensé en enlevant le prologue que ça ferait des problèmes pour les reviews. Désolée...

A bientôt !


	11. Chapitre onze : La fosse aux lions

Bonjour !

Vous êtes toujours là ?

Lalou (merci pour ta review !) m'a demandé (il y a longtemps) à quelle fréquence je publiais. La réponse est : anarchique, et plus du genre anarchique-lent que le contraire, malheureusement ^^. Ce n'est pas tant un problème d'inspiration, c'est que je sais justement en gros ce qui doit se passer et que l'écrire est la partie la moins drôle de l'affaire... jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un doute existentiel (comme, mais le Harry et le Draco tels que je les ai décrits peuvent-ils tomber amoureux comme ça ? ou pire, mais quelle était la profession des parents de James Potter ? – Oui, j'ai un cerveau déréglé, dispersé, obsessionnel et futile =). Ce qui explique aussi ma lenteur.)

Enfin, pour vous donner une idée, je pense qu'on est quelque part entre le gros tiers et la moitié. J'ai divisé mon histoire en 3, partie une la rencontre, du chap 1 à 9, la partie 2 on vient de l'entamer et ça va jusqu'au 17, et la partie 3 après (j'ai pas encore redécoupé la partie 3 en chapitres). Courage ! Mais j'ai dit que je finirais et je finirai, même s'il me faut encore un an ^^. (Ca, c'est pour les optimistes)

J'ai pris de bonnes résolutions et je vais essayer de tenir un chapitre par mois !

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture

Bonne lecture ! (Et bonne année !)

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre onze : La fosse aux lions**

* * *

Draco émergeait à peine, ce matin-là. Ou plutôt non, il n'avait même pas commencé la pénible opération du réveil, quand un élément extérieur et indésirable précipita les choses.

Harry remontait les escaliers quatre à quatre dans sa hâte de lui faire part des nouvelles dans la Gazette du jour. Il avait couru depuis qu'il était entré dans les cachots jusqu'ici. Il ralentit en approchant l'endormi. Pourtant, le sommeil encore profond de ce dernier n'empêcha pas l'intrus d'ouvrir grand les rideaux, ni de trébucher à grand bruit sur un coffre qui trainait-là. Penché enfin au-dessus de son ami, il le sortit de ses rêves délicatement. Les yeux d'Harry pétillaient dans la pénombre, et Draco ne fut pas aussitôt certain d'être éveillé. Mais l'autre vibrait pratiquement d'enthousiasme et commença sans attendre à lui expliquer ce qui l'amenait de si bon matin, d'une voix essoufflée autant de sa course que de son excitation. Draco le laissa parler un bon moment, en se contentant de se laisser bercer par le rythme des mots, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était probablement inutile d'essayer de se rendormir.

« Harry... De quoi tu parles ? »

Le brun s'interrompit, un peu perplexe, dans son élan. Comprenant sans doute qu'il avait parlé dans le vide, il lui fit signe de se pousser, tassa un peu l'édredon et s'assit à côté de lui. Il envoya quelques étincelles – rouges, parce qu'à ce niveau on pouvait parler d'urgence, et un café préparé par un elfe des cuisines compatissant flotta bientôt vers eux. Il le tendit à Draco et repris les choses par leur commencement. L'on était le lendemain d'Halloween. Et Justinian avait fêté son anniversaire, la veille, comme depuis seize ans. Son public redoubla d'attention : quelque chose était arrivé pendant la soirée ?

« C'est ce qui est si important : on n'en a aucune idée ! En fait, si on ne savait pas déjà qu'il le fêtait, on ne saurait pas que ça a eu lieu !

\- La Gazette n'a pas fait de reportage ? Skeeter n'a pas essayé de s'y infiltrer ?

\- Non, à la place on a un reportage sur Trick or treats, les célebrations d'Halloween dans le monde sorcier et moldu !»

Dans une précipitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Draco se précipita vers sa baguette et attira à lui l'édition de la Gazette la plus proche, indifférent au cri d'outrage qui lui parvint de la salle commune. Il la déplia avec des gestes légèrement frénétiques, et lut toutes les pages en diagonales pour être sûr qu'aucune chronique n'était dissimulée quelque part, dans le bas d'une colonne. Pas même une photo !

Draco abaissa lentement la feuille de choux avec une mimique de victoire. Il leva le poing et Harry y tapa le sien sans hésiter. Puis Draco recula sa main et fit un geste, et Harry y répondit avec malice, avant de dérouler ses doigts, imité par Draco, et chacun revint plaquer sa paume contre celle de son vis-à-vis dans un mouvement du poignet complexe. Les deux adolescents rivalisaient de dextérité et de fantaisie, devinant les mouvements suivants de l'autre sans un mot. Leur check joueur continua pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils étaient imbattables à deux, ils avaient même vaincu Fred et George, qui s'étaient évidemment révélés des fans inconditionnels de la pratique.

Harry par se tromper et Draco lui attrapa la main et la coinça sous la sienne dans l'oreiller dans un mouvement de triomphe. Harry soupira devant la défaite, avant de secouer la tête. Il vola un instant sa tasse de café à Draco pour en avaler une gorgée, avant de se relever.

« J'ai entraînement...

\- Encore ?

\- Le match est dans deux semaines et Zabini est sur les dents. Ce type est effrayant. Il est au Quidditch ce qu'Hermione est aux révisions, ajouta-t-il avec sagesse.

\- Ils se sont bien trouvés alors. Mais ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenu...

\- Attends que j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or et on en reparle, Malfoy. Tu viens avec moi, Nagini ? Ou tu restes avec ce paresseux d'aristocrate ? »

Le serpent bailla sur le lit d'Harry tandis que le propriétaire originel du meuble attrapait son sac de sport et lui caressait la tête. Draco observait la scène en sirotant son café d'un air satisfait. Il se prélassa crânement dans ses coussins quand Harry se retourna, exhibant sa grasse matinée de paresseux d'aristocrate d'un air narquois devant le Né-moldu qui allait devoir affronter le vent et son capitaine jusqu'à épuisement. Le brun lui tira la langue avant de redescendre, Nagini enroulée mollement sur ses épaules. Elle comptait visiblement jouer davantage le rôle du soutien moral que voler à ses côtés.

Draco étira ses bras au - dessus de sa tête en soupirant. On dirait qu'Harry avait fini par se faire une raison au sujet de Justinian, et arrêter de se sentir coupable dès qu'il perdait un peu plus de son pouvoir ou que sa famille était critiquée dans les journaux. Ça ne faisait pas spécialement plaisir à Draco, il n'avait rien de personnel contre lui non plus... Ah si. Il y avait tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Théo et Harry. Tout compte fait, ce dernier n'était pas assez rancunier pour son propre bien, c'était un miracle qu'il soit à Serpentard. Heureusement que lui était suffisamment vindicatif pour deux.

Il referma ses rideaux et rétablit les sorts qui l'enfermaient dans son havre. Il replongea sous la couverture, bien décidé à profiter de sa matinée, comme l'avait dit le brun. Incidemment, il remua un peu, se tournant sur le côté pour se rapprocher de la nappe de chaleur qu'avait laissée quelqu'un, sa main se crispant sur les draps comme pour en retenir un peu.

* * *

Ce jeudi de fin novembre avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison. On commençait en beauté et tout en tradition : Griffondor versus Serpentard.

C'était le premier match d'Harry tout court, alors on y avait mis les formes, aussi bien du côté de sa maison que de ses adversaires. D'un commun accord, leur troupe n'avait pas adressé la parole à un Rouge et or depuis deux semaines. Les jumeaux avaient continué en mettant au point des badges, où un petit Harry aux grosses lunettes tournait inutilement sur lui-même, avec en slogan « L'attrapeur le plus myope à Poudlard depuis 100 ans ». Draco avait répliqué aussitôt par une chanson, en toute amitié bien sûr, « Weaslaid notre roi », et ainsi de suite. Hermione faisait fi des convenances quant à elle et envoyait des mots d'encouragements en cours à son meilleur ami. Mais elle appliquait la loi du silence avec tous les autres Serpentards, ce que Harry avait déduit en voyant le regard noir que posait Blaise Zabini sur les petites missives qui lui étaient destinées à leur table, et uniquement à lui, comme si elles étaient autant d'insultes à l'amour-propre de son aîné.

Les cinquièmes années descendirent comme d'habitude au petit-déjeuner. Au bout de la table, Justinian prédisait haut et fort la défaite de sa maison : il n'avait pas assisté aux sélections de Quidditch en septembre, lorsqu'Harry avait ridiculisé Dolohov, mais était allé jusqu'à contester la place de Zabini comme capitaine pour cette décision. Justinian avait toujours été un orateur à part, mais depuis le début de cette année, il était dans une forme exceptionnelle, et particulièrement rageur. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que son meilleur ami retourne sa veste pour choisir l'autre camp.

C'est évidemment cet instant que choisit Zabini pour descendre et tout entendre. Il s'approcha dangereusement, et Nott se leva. Les deux sixième année se connaissaient assez bien pour aller droit au but. Le silence se fit autour d'eux, sans les habituels sifflements et encouragements imbéciles qui entouraient les bagarres. Ils sortirent leur baguette en même temps, visant la jugulaire sans un mot et sans hésitation. Les bois vibraient de magie contenue, contrastant avec leurs expressions glacées et haineuses. Ils s'écartèrent de la table de Serpentard sans se lâcher du regard. Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se toucher presque, puis reculèrent en comptant précisément leurs pas pour se mettre en position de duel. Ils en étaient déjà à neuf, mais Rogue était encore trop loin pour pouvoir les arrêter et ils ne prêtaient aucune attention à ses interdictions.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Harry réceptionna les armes et les rejeta sans attendre sur la table, refusant d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu en privant l'héritier Nott de sa baguette. Draco, debout à côté, de lui se tenait prêt à parer toutes représailles, les mettant au défi d'essayer quelque chose.

« Blaise, ne te fait pas suspendre maintenant. Quoiqu'il dise, on ne gagnera certainement pas sans capitaine. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec brusquerie, et tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière. Harry lança sa baguette à Justinian, qui se contenta de quitter la Grande Salle à son tour. L'attrapeur se mit alors à assembler un ensemble de viennoiseries, qu'il alla mettre dans les bras d'Hermione avec un regard suppliant. Blaise n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler quoique ce soit. Après tout, le Quidditch était aussi un sport psychologique, on ne pouvait pas le laisser entrer sur le terrain comme ça. Et il fallait absolument qu'ils gagnent, alors Harry était prêt à employer les grands moyens.

* * *

« ...Magnifique manœuvre de Griffondor, Johnson est au top de sa forme, ah, mais elle est frappé par un cognard de Goyle... En attendant, Zabini prend la balle, il vole vers le but, va-t-il tirer de face ? Dubois se tient prêt... Ah, nom d'un Scroutt, par les cheveux de Rogue, il l'a mis ! Chers spectateurs, voilà ce qui s'est passé, pleurez avec moi : Serpentard a mis un but ! Par pure sournoiserie et une manœuvre détournée organisée bien sûr par Zabini, mais ils égalisent tout de même !... »

Les gradins tremblèrent alors que les acclamations ou les protestations retentissaient. Théo et Draco étaient sur leurs pieds, applaudissant à tout rompre pour essayer de recouvrir la voix du commentateur dépité et totalement biaisé. On en était à cinquante partout, et c'était plutôt équilibré, quoiqu'en pense Lee Jordan. Les deux équipes se défendaient vaillamment, et multipliaient les acrobaties et les coups d'éclat. C'était un beau match. Pour l'instant, les deux attrapeurs, Harry et Ginny Weasley, tournaient lentement dans le ciel en évitant les balles. Les passes reprirent. Tout à coup, l'attention des spectateurs fut happée par le mouvement simultané des deux attrapeurs. Le public émit un grognement de déception quand il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'une feinte de la Griffondor. L'équipe de Serpentard profita quand même de la confusion pour mettre un but, et les poursuiveurs d'en face se remirent au travail pour reprendre la tête, plus acharnés que jamais.

Draco était penché en avant, les poings serrés mais dissimulés par son écharpe. Théo était presque aussi tendu que lui, Céphéus avait le visage peint en vert et injuriait l'équipe adverse. Dans la tribune des professeurs, Sirius faisait la même chose, toute loyauté à son ancienne Maison oubliée, comme Hermione d'ailleurs qui s'attirait les regards noirs de ses camarades en encourageant les Vert et argent. Milicent retenait Pansy qui, offensée par les commentaires de Jordan, parlait de lui lancer un sortilège, pour se distraire de la tension du match sous ses yeux. Elle finit par se lever brusquement, mais sans que personne ne fasse l'effort de la remarquer.

« Et Potter feinte à son tour, ou serait-ce du sérieux cette fois ? Weasley hésite, faut-il se fier à la vue de l'attrapeur le plus myope de Poudlard ? Ah, elle s'est décidée ! La poursuite s'engage, Potter est parti le premier mais il était plus loin. Un cognard évité, puis deux, l'attrapeuse de Griffondor gagne du terrain, ils sont au coude à coude ! Vas-y ma belle, met lui sa raclée au binoclard ! Ah, et un cognard pour Potter, bien fait ! Allez, un peu de galanterie... » Le public ne remarqua pas le gargouillement dans le micro, ni l'interruption soudaine du commentaire.

« Et Potter se révèle à la hauteur du reste de l'équipe de Serpentard ! On dirait qu'ils ont enfin réussi à trouver un bon, que dis-je, un excellent attrapeur ! Les deux accélèrent, le vif d'or pique, le stade retient son souffle... »

Le brusque changement de ton dérouta quand même une partie des spectateurs, qui jetèrent un regard distrait à la loge où Pansy avait repris le micro avec entrain, Lee Jordan hors de vue. McGonagall avait l'air de vouloir protester, mais elle ne voulait pas détourner les yeux maintenant.

« Le Vif a tourné, ils se sont laissés distancer, Weasley n'a qu'un faible avantage et déjà Potter est revenu... Oh une vrille, pas mal Potter, Weasley n'arrive pas à suivre et l'écart se creuse. Le Vif les ballade, mais Weasley a l'air hors course... Il y est presque, en rase motte maintenant. Merlin mais que fait-il ? Il est debout sur son balai, par la barbe de Dumbledore ! Et oui, ça y es, il l'a ! Serpentard a le Vif ! Ouch, Potter, ça a du faire mal mais beau roulé-boulé. »

Pansy et les spectateurs reprirent leur respiration. Madame Bibine siffla comme Draco dévalait les escaliers. L'équipe de Serpentard se regardait, ébahie : leur première victoire contre Griffondor depuis des années. Le stade éclata en applaudissements et en cris de triomphe ou de désespoir. Les élèves envahissaient la pelouse tandis que les deux équipes se félicitaient mutuellement. Ginny tendit la main à Harry. Il allait la lâcher quand la jolie rousse se pencha et lui posa par surprise un baiser sur la joue. Elle ajouta avec malice et un brin d'orgueil blessé :

« Par contre, ne va surtout pas t'imaginer que j'ai fait exprès de perdre ! Je te raflerai le Vif sous le nez la prochaine fois, binoclard ! »

Harry ne put que la regarder surpris, alors qu'elle rejoignait ses frères. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se pencher plus longtemps sur cette étrange faille dans l'espace-temps où Ginny Weasley flirtait avec lui. Draco arrivait, et il se précipita vers son ami pour lui agiter son Vif sous le nez, encore essoufflé et incapable d'articuler un mot. Ginny Weasley. Il le fixa avec incompréhension, comme si lui avait l'explication. Le blond ignora promptement le problème et recentra le débat. Il le tira vers lui sans ménagement et l'étouffa dans ses bras juste une seconde, avant que les deux ne soient hissés sur les épaules de leurs camarades. Dans la cohue et au milieu des cris de « Potter ! Potter ! », Harry sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet, et relava la tête pour croiser les yeux de son propriétaire. Draco Malfoy lui adressait un de ses rares sourires, lumineux sur son visage pâle. Plus précieux encore :

« Il se peut que tu ais eu raison, pour le Quidditch. »

* * *

Malgré la détermination des élèves à commencer à fêter leur victoire aussitôt, Madame Pomfresh avait été intraitable et toute l'équipe avait dût faire un voyage à l'infirmerie. Pansy en avait profité pour distribuer les gains des paris et faire ses comptes. Elle avait ensuite envoyé Théo avec une partie des bénéfices le long des souterrains jusqu'à Pré-au-lard chercher l'approvisionnement nécessaire aux festivités qui commenceraient après le dîner.

Rinata était un peu soulagée du délai, et enchaîner l'agitation du match avec du bruit et de la musique ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Le Quidditch n'était pas vraiment son truc, contrairement à ses petites-sœurs. En réalité, elle n'était allée voir que pour l'enjeu qui allait avec le match, et peut-être aussi pour essayer de parler à Théo. Si seulement il pouvait faire des compromis et rentrer chez lui, il y avait encore une chance que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient gagné, il n'accepterait sûrement pas de revenir en arrière...

Elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était trompée sur Malfoy et Potter. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces deux-là iraient aussi loin. Ils pensaient tous ou presque qu'ils n'avaient en face d'eux qu'un fils à papa gâté et délirant, coupé du monde, et une lopette trop ambitieuse pour son propre bien. Une combinaison bien trop inexplicable pour qu'elle fonctionne. Mais une lopette ne fonçait pas sans aucune hésitation vers le sol et ne risquait pas de se rompre le cou en se levant de son balai. Quant à Malfoy, Justinian avait senti avant eux tous qu'il n'était pas qu'une sculpture de glace, et qu'il serait capable de prendre sa place. Mais son fiancé ne voyait certainement pas les choses se passer comme ça, pensa-t-elle avec cynisme.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ? Elle savait déjà que son père resterait neutre et ne dirait rien de ses choix. Il ne disait jamais rien de toute façon. Pas quand elle avait reçu la demande des Nott, pas quand ses sœurs dépassaient les bornes, pas quand sa propre femme décidait d'aller et venir à sa guise. Elle allait devoir faire le meilleur choix pour sa famille, encore une fois.

Plongée dans ses pensées dans la salle commune, elle fit mine de tourner la page de son livre, le plus assommant qu'elle ait jamais lu. Elle avait lancé un sort de silence pour que personne ne vienne la déranger dans sa bulle. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la scène qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ses sœurs se trouvaient souvent au centre des problèmes, c'était un fait. Elle en avait l'habitude, et elles étaient d'ordinaire assez futées – ou machiavéliques, selon le point de vue – pour s'en sortir toutes seules. Mais contre un Justinian Nott en pleine rage, les deux jumelles de troisièmes années ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Il les avait entendues vanter les mérites d'Harry et recomposer le match, se demandant plus ou moins innocemment pourquoi il n'avait pas joué plus tôt. Et leur futur beau-frère avait explosé. Puis Ruth n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Elles lui tenaient tête, et Rinata sentit une bouffée de fierté, avant que sa propre colère ne prenne le pas alors que le jeune homme sortait sa baguette.

Elle s'interposa sans hésitation. Il y avait des choses qu'elle n'accepterait de personne, fiancé ou non. Justinian ne lui accorda qu'un regard contrarié. Les gens avaient tendance à penser que la distance qu'ils maintenaient en public n'était la que pour cette raison, le public, et qu'ils changeaient leur comportement quand ils étaient seuls. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas de moment proche. Fiancés depuis longtemps et toujours deux statues de marbres qui s'effleuraient de temps à autre. Même maintenant, leurs regards rebondissaient l'un sur l'autre. Des présences, des soutiens, et maintenant des obstacles, c'était tout ce qu'ils seraient jamais l'un pour l'autre.

« Pousse-toi. Il est temps que quelqu'un donne une leçon à ces pestes.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes sœurs, à ce que je sache. Elles ne faisaient que donner leur opinion sur un match.

\- Mais un jour nous seront tous de la même famille, non ? De toute façon, c'est encore ma Maison, à ce que je sache ! Je décide de ce qui peut s'y dire. Maintenant écarte-toi ! »

Il avait grondé les derniers mots, le regard fou. Rinata réprima un frisson. Elle savait comment il pouvait être quand il se mettait en colère, mais voir ces yeux dirigés contre elle était une toute autre chose. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter d'arranger les choses, de le calmer, mais elle n'avait jamais été assez proche de lui pour savoir comment s'y prendre. Elle allait le supplier de renoncer, quand on lui tira sur la main. Rachel la fixait d'un air résolu, et c'était Ruth qui lui avait pris sa bague. Sa cadette la jeta sur le tapis, et cracha :

« Ma sœur ne reçoit pas d'ordre ! Et ne crois pas qu'on te laissera l'épouser comme ça ! La même famille ? Ne me fais pas rire, qui voudrait épouser un Nott ces temps-ci ? »

Le bouclier de Rinata engloutit ses sœurs au moment où l'attaque de Justinian fusait de sa baguette.

* * *

Les bruits de la fête lui parvenaient depuis l'intérieur de la salle commune, à travers la porte de sa chambre de préfet. Ils emplissaient ses oreilles, grondaient dans l'arrière-plan, le submergeaient jusqu'à l'étouffement. Justinian s'écarta vivement du bois, mais ils étaient toujours là. Des échos qui traversaient inlassablement le vide qui s'était fait autour de lui. Depuis quand personne n'avait-il rit, comme ses camarades le faisaient en ce moment à côté, juste à côté de lui ? Les sons montaient dans les aigües maintenant, l'irritaient jusqu'à l'insupportable. Il aurait coupé chacune de leurs cordes vocales pour que cela s'arrête, ou ses propres oreilles.

Ils lui criaient quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, qu'il n'entendrait pas. Son monde n'était pas mort. L'erreur n'était pas sienne, par Merlin ! Tous aveugles, traîtres imbéciles !

Justinian se laissa tomber au sol. Il ne douterait pas. Il ne se trompait pas, pas depuis qu'il avait compris qu'un Nott ne faisait pas d'erreur. Jamais plus, sinon gare aux conséquences. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le jeune homme se répéta ces mots jusqu'à la litanie, couché en chien de fusil devant sa cheminée où ne rougeoyait plus qu'un reste de braises mourantes.

* * *

Harry arracha son regard de la porte close quand il sentit quelqu'un s'adosser au mur à ses côtés. Les lèvres de Draco tombèrent un peu vers le bas, comme si la direction qu'avait pris ses yeux lui déplaisait. Il sortit la main qu'il cachait derrière son dos pour lui tendre une Bièraubeurre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que la star du jour essaie de se cacher dans la muraille ?

\- Je regardais le spectacle. Les Griffondors ont l'air de bien prendre la défaite, si la façon dont Lavande Brown et Finnigan ont essayé de te féliciter. J'ai presque cru que ça allait dégénérer en tirage de cheveux entre les deux. Tu avais l'air stoïque au milieu.

Pas que cela étonne Harry. Draco avait encore changé depuis la fin de l'année dernière, le visage comme dessiné à la pointe fine. Son assurance de coutume commençait aussi à se transformer en une aura presque tangible. Il aurait voulu bouder. Il était conscient de la place privilégiée que Draco, pour une raison ou une autre, avait décidé de lui accorder. Et s'il la donnait à quelqu'un d'autre, il faudrait l'abandonner gracieusement.

\- Je me demande si je dois être flatté ou dégoûté. Franchement, j'ai pas compris la moitié de ce que Finnegan sous-entendait, et pourtant, tu me connais. Je suis le maître du sous-entendu.

\- Continue à croire ça, naïf blondinet. Mais oui, Seamus est connu pour son avance en vocabulaire fleuri...

\- Ah, oui, fleuri, c'est comme ça qu'on dit ? Je ne pense pas que c'était pour m'offrir des bouquets de fleurs. Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne va pas l'apprendre à Lavande.

\- T'en fait pas pour elle, elle s'exprime très bien quand elle veut.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment ils sont entrés... Ils ne sont pas censés respecter une veillée funèbre ou un truc du genre ?

Harry avala de travers, mais cela ne suffit pas à arrêter son fou rire, juste à le rendre un peu plus rauque, ainsi que sa réponse.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que les hormones et l'alcool peuvent faire faire à certains.

\- Ne crois pas ça, murmura Draco, presque pour lui-même. Il ne savait pas si Harry avait entendu. Il secoua la tête, et décida de continuer, avec masochisme :

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la Weaslette ?

Harry colla nonchalamment sa joue en feu contre sa bouteille, sans se demander quelle partie de la phrase l'avait mis dans cet état. Il camoufla le tout avec un air penaud, et revint à la première question :

\- Bon... J'avoue, j'avais un peu l'impression que le tapis volait sous mes pieds. Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de s'asseoir. »

Draco trouva cela beaucoup trop amusant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu mettre dans le punch tout à l'heure ? Il y avait des mineurs ici, par Merlin ! Heureusement que Severus veillait, enfoncé dans un fauteuil, l'air un peu moins renfrogné que d'habitude cependant. Il reporta son attention vers Harry, qui se calait affectueusement contre lui. Il aimait bien Harry juste un peu pompette. Ca n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec la façon dont son ami cherchait constamment son contact, et juste le sien, quand il était dans cet état. Lui avait toujours été dangereusement possessif, avec tout et n'importe quoi, alors ça ne faisait pas de mal d'inverser les rôles de temps en temps.

« On trinque ?

\- A ton couronnement.

\- A ton anoblissement. »

Les deux grimacèrent au terme, et tentèrent de remettre en place le filtre entre bouche et cerveau.

Les yeux de Draco s'égarèrent sur la pomme d'adam du brun qui prenait une gorgée. Il eut une pensée fugace pour son flirt de la soirée, disparue il ne savait où, qui n'avait certes pas de pomme d'adam mais pas non plus le cou d'Harry, avec ce creux, juste au milieu, où il y avait une petite tâche de lumière... La tâche bougeait...

« Alors Draco, plus rien à dire ?

Le silence s'étira, confortable.

\- T'as pas un souvenir marrant ?

\- Je t'ai déjà raconté la scène que j'ai faite quand on m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas épouser ma mère ?

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. C'est un mauvais moment pour t'annoncer qu'on ne peut pas se marier non plus ?

\- M'en fous, je referai la loi, répliqua l'héritier d'un ton laconique.

Ils pouffèrent un peu bêtement, et passèrent le reste de la soirée à refaire le monde sorcier, cachés des Griffondors un peu trop insistants. Puis ils s'attaquèrent au monde moldu. Et ils finirent empêtrés dans les explications vaseuses d'Harry qui voulait aussi refaire le monde intergalactique. Draco était d'accord, sauf qu'il ne savait pas du tout où cela pouvait bien être.

* * *

Ils étaient un peu moins heureux le lendemain au déjeuner – aucun Serpentard n'avait même envisagé d'aller au petit-déjeuner. Personne n'est vraiment ravi de recevoir l'attention de dizaines d'yeux quand un goblin a installé sa forge dans votre tête, avait analysé Harry.

En vingt-quatre heures, il était devenu la nouvelle coqueluche de l'école. Peu accoutumé à autant d'attention positive, il suivait Draco, qui lui semblait dans son élément. La chemise satinée, le nœud de cravate impeccable, l'insigne de préfet épinglé sur sa veste bien alignée. Le brun n'y aurait vu que du feu s'il ne l'avait pas tiré du lit, les cheveux en pétard et la mine froissée, il y avait à peine une heure.

Harry se demandait s'il n'allait pas essayer de se noyer dans son café pour échapper au cours de métamorphose quand le courrier arriva. Il n'avait jamais reçu autant de lettre de toute sa vie ! En fait, si. Il grimaça en se remémorant l'arrivée de sa première lettre de Poudlard chez les Dursley. Il lisait la lettre de félicitation des parents de Draco quand les cris de surprise de Milicent et Pansy le ramenèrent au moment présent, juste à temps pour empêcher le long paquet, emballé de craft, de tomber dans son assiette. Il se tourna vers Draco, mais celui-ci était tout aussi interloqué que lui.

« Allez, Harry, ouvre-le ! » lui cria Céphéus, avec l'air du chat qui a mangé le canari. « Et il faudra absolument que tu me laisses l'essayer, hein Harry, hein ? »

Harry porta son regard vers Sirius, et ne reçut qu'un clin d'œil et un geste impatient en réponse. Il commença à dégrafer soigneusement le paquet pour révéler un Eclair de feu flambant neuf.

Un petit attroupement se forma bientôt autour de lui, constitué majoritairement de Weasley, pour s'extasier sur le nouveau balai, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne le pose sagement entre Draco et lui pour aller l'essayer plus tard, et n'ouvre sa dernière lettre. Elle était signée R. Skeeter, et contenait une demande d'interview. La journaliste écrivait qu'elle voulait absolument le rencontrer, et si possible faire un reportage sur la vie du premier attrapeur né-moldu de Serpentard.

* * *

Voilà : Je crois que toutes ces fêtes de fin d'année me sont montees à la tête ^^. Au 2 février alors ! (je vais au moins essayer de tenir ma résolution pendant un mois)


	12. Chapitre douze : Fils

Bonjour !

I did it !

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre douze : Fils**

* * *

« Au fait, Potter, tu as répondu à Rita Skeeter ?

Ne pas lever les yeux, et faire comme s'il n'y avait rien de louche. Harry répondit le plus tranquillement du monde, à peine gêné :

\- Ah non, j'ai oublié. Il faut que je le fasse ce soir.

Il se replongea dans son livre, ignorant les diverses réactions, de part et d'autres du dortoir des Serpentards. La majorité de ses amis ne remarqua rien, Pansy se contenta de lever les yeux en commentant sur sa distraction. Seul Draco le prit un peu moins bien. Il commençait à s'agacer de sa désinvolture, Harry ne comprenait-il pas à quel point c'était important ?

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu répètes ça. Il faut battre le fer quand le dragon vient de souffler. Allez, tu ne fais rien là. Prends un parchemin et viens, on va l'écrire. »

Harry sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer nerveusement. Le blond ne pouvait pas se douter qu'Harry n'avait aucune intention de répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Nagini posa sa tête sur son bras pour le rassurer d'un sifflement, le pensant mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler à une inconnue.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ssssserai là sssi tu veux. Et puis çsssa te donnera l'air très Sssserpentard ssur les photos sssi on pose ensssemble.

\- Tu veux jusste pouvoir battre des ailes et montrer tes plumes dans le journal, je te connais.

\- Et est-csse que tu me lussstreras les écailles avant pour que la lumière sssoit plus belle ? »

Harry rit doucement, entre sifflement et voix humaine. Malgré toute son ancienneté, Nagini restait d'une vanité de jeune fille en fleur. Il demanderait peut-être à Pansy de l'emmener dans les sources de son manoir en guise de cadeau de Noël, quelques jours à se laisser pomponner par des elfes de maisons lui plairaient sans doute.

Sentant qu'il ne pouvait y échapper, Harry se leva pour rejoindre Draco sur son lit, attrapant plume et parchemin. Draco fit presque tout le travail, tellement absorbé par ses formulations qu'il ne pensa pas au manque d'entrain de son ami. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, pourtant, Harry se leva aussitôt, l'air plus enthousiaste :

« Tu sais quoi, je vais l'envoyer tout de suite, pour ne pas que ça traîne plus longtemps !

Draco fit un mouvement pour se lever, réticent à l'idée de tous les escaliers qu'il allait devoir monter :

\- Il sera l'heure de dîner dans une heure, tu ne veux pas y aller à ce moment-là ?

\- J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Mais ne bouge pas, je vais demander à Nagini. »

L'intéressée siffla son accord et la paire sortit sans plus attendre des cachots.

Une fois en haut de la volière, Harry attendit, faisant mine de chercher une chouette convenable. Nagini, comme à son habitude, s'envola par une des ouvertures pour se distraire le temps qu'il finisse, sans aller trop loin. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il était hors de son champ de vision, l'adolescent sortit prestement sa baguette et mit le feu à la lettre dans sa main, celle que Draco avait passé une demi-heure à rédiger. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, et ce que Draco ne savait pas ne lui faisait pas de mal. Il cria au serpent qu'il avait fini, et les deux retournèrent aux cachots.

* * *

Le sujet revint tout de même. Une semaine plus tard, Draco enrageait de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa lettre. Elle n'était pas assez bien peut-être ? Harry faisait de son mieux pour le distraire et le faire patienter, mais finit par adopter la tactique de la sourde oreille en attendant que tout se tasse. Draco s'irritait de son flegme dans cette affaire.

Il s'irrita tant et si bien que le problème attira l'attention de Justinian à la table du dîner. Harry eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres du plus âgé. L'autre avait compris en un quart de seconde. Il savait très bien pourquoi une journaliste s'intéressant à la vie d'Harry était problématique. C'était une occasion en or pour lui.

Harry était foutu. Il se força à marcher pour sortir de la Grande Salle au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

* * *

Justinian attendait les trois coups à la porte de sa chambre. Harry entra seul : le préfet sourit à son audace, avant de se rappeler que son visiteur n'avait personne à amener. C'était un secret qu'il voulait garder entre eux deux, après tout. Il considéra un instant le Sang-de-Bourbe. Curieusement, la vague de colère qu'il attendait ne vint pas. C'était sa faute pourtant... Cependant Harry ne l'avait pas poignardé dans le dos, pas encore du moins. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir de tenter ce qu'il pouvait pour remonter son statut. Il n'était pas déjà en haut de la chaîne alimentaire comme Malfoy, et il n'était pas supposé lui être loyal comme Théo, puis Blaise, puis Rinata, et toutes ses autres connaissances qui basculaient de l'autre côté...

La liste des déserteurs semblait s'allonger toutes les semaines. Rien qu'à y penser, Justinian n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression qu'un jour il s'embraserait de l'intérieur et brûlerait tout le château avec. Il laissa ce doux rêve passer sur sa figure, juste de quoi faire trembler Harry.

Pourtant l'adolescent devant lui ne s'enfuit pas en courant, malgré sa minceur et la tête de moins que lui qu'il arborait. Il avait des tripes. Après tout, c'était lui-même qui avait pris un soin particulier à former son caractère avec le Jeu. Dommage, ils auraient pu bien s'entendre, si les choses avaient été différentes. Justinian supposait qu'il resterait avec cet unique regret. Mais vraiment, ils avaient toujours su qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être vraiment amis.

Pas de quartier. Justinian se reconcentra, au lieu de se perdre dans ses réflexions douloureuses. Harry n'avait pas encore parlé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« C'est non. Tu peux ravaler ta salive, Sang-de-bourbe. »

Les yeux verts se remplirent de peur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas fait cet effet, se dit le préfet. Le bon vieux temps, quand le brun le croisait et qu'il tremblait, sans pouvoir rompre leur pacte et sans aucune échappatoire... Il pourrait éventuellement renégocier un accord, en échange de son silence ? Non. Ce n'était plus le moment de céder à ses propres caprices. Si la noble famille des Nott faisait la une depuis des mois et qu'il perdait toute dignité, ce n'était que justice qu'Harry se retrouve dans la même situation. Voir ses faiblesses imprimées noires sur blanc, commentées sans aucune délicatesse, sa vie avec les Sang-de-Bourbes révélée à tous. Justinian ne le laisserait pas fuir. Ils étaient dedans jusqu'au cou et il ne se noierait pas tout seul. C'était une question d'honneur, de plus en plus, à mesure que les jours passaient et que rien n'allait mieux. Il ne lui resterait bientôt plus que cela, de toute façon, en tant qu'héritier des Nott. L'honneur et la vengeance.

Harry sentit la panique affluer dans son sang. Il voyait bien ce que Justinian voulait, il aurait même sans doute fait pareil à sa place. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, sans un mot. Il n'avait plus d'autre idée sur le moment. Le Sang-pur le toisa avec supériorité. Harry ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire, ça le révoltait, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'autre aller tout raconter à Skeeter. Il supplia.

« S'il te plaît... Ne rend pas cette histoire plus personnelle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. On pourrait se contenter de laisser les adultes se débrouiller entre eux, comme on fait depuis le début de l'année, on n'a pas à y être mêler plus que cela.

Justinian le releva avec fureur, une main sous la mâchoire.

\- Je rêve ! C'est maintenant que tu te rends compte de ce que t'as lancé et que tu commences à avoir peur, Potter ? C'est trop tard ! Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, pour avoir écouté Malfoy ! Je ne vais pas te laisser te défiler maintenant, tu vas aller jusqu'au bout, crois-moi !

Le préfet continua, le visage déformé par l'amertume :

\- Tu penses que ça n'était pas assez personnel pour moi, jusqu'ici ? Mon trône, ma crédibilité, mes amis, ma fiancée, mon frère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer la chance de traîner ta réputation dans la boue cette fois-ci ! Je vois déjà la une : Potter, délinquant qui mérite une correction ou pauvre petite chose battue par les méchants moldus ? L'hypocrisie, quand on pense qu'il veut faire croire à tous les sorciers que le monde non-magique est tout rose ! »

Il laissa retomber Harry, qui resta prostré un instant sur le sol. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour le faire renoncer. Evidemment que Justinian voyait les choses comme ça, il aurait dû réfléchir avant de parler. Il ne trouvait pas... Son côté Serpentard lui souffla la solution. C'était sans doute la seule, mais Harry la repoussa avec dégoût. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas. L'autre interrompit son cas de conscience.

« Dégage maintenant. J'ai une lettre à écrire à la Gazette.

Harry se sentit malade en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire, tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette et se rapprochait de la porte pour préparer sa retraite.

\- Si tu fais ça, j'écrirais aussi à Skeeter. Un reportage sur les enfants battus, autant dans le monde moldu que sorcier, ça te dit ? ça te dit, pas vrai, qu'on la partage, la une ? Ou peut-être que ce serait plus percutant si c'était mon oncle et ton père, côte-à-côte sur la couverture ? »

Nott resta un moment interdit, refusant de voir où il voulait en venir. Puis tous les objets de la pièce explosèrent en même temps, se heurtant au bouclier de Harry. Du sang commença à couler le long de la joue entaillée de Justinian, frappé par un éclat du bois du lit. Le Sang-pur rugit de colère :

« Espèce de sale petit Sang-de-bourbe ! Comment oses-tu ? Mettre mon père sur le même plan que ta vermine d'oncle ? Tu crois qu'on se ressemble ? Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

Justinain n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Tu m'écoutes, pas vrai ? »

Harry resta tétanisé devant l'air dément de son aîné, ne pouvant que hocher la tête mécaniquement.

« Très bien. Alors voilà, Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit. C'est sans doute Théo, à vrai dire. Sa mère l'influence et elle est tellement niaise qu'elle n'a jamais su voir ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Mais n'en doute jamais : mon père m'aime. Il m'adore. Ils m'adorent tous, dans cette famille, à part quelques hurluberlus. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que la jalousie fait dire à Théo ? Alors ne te fais pas d'illusion : tu es le seul ici à être pathétique. A être incapable d'attirer l'amour des gens. Même ta famille t'a détesté alors que tu étais encore bébé.

Justinian rit doucement puis reprit, son ton dangereusement persuasif.

« C'est toujours le cas en fait. Tu es devenu un moyen au service d'une fin, alors Malfoy s'est allié à toi. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment amis, tu le sais, hein ? Il ne te traite pas comme il traite Théo, même moi je le vois. Tu n'es pas toujours à l'aise avec lui, et il ne te dit pas tout ce qu'il pense, hein ? Ces moments, ou il pense clairement à autre chose et refuse de te regarder dans les yeux parce que tu le dégoûtes... Ne dis pas non, Harry, je sais que tu les a remarqué aussi et que tu as du mal à faire comme si ça ne faisait pas mal. Tu le sais, au fond. Tu n'es rien pour lui et il préférerait être ailleurs, ou plutôt, que toi tu ne sois pas là. Et les autres, c'est pareil. On te tolère parce que tu es utile. Une image du parfait petit Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est toi qui ne sais pas comment te rapprocher des gens... »

Harry, hypnotisé, hochait toujours la tête en retenant ses larmes. Justinian continua, passant en revue toutes ses connaissances. Sirius ne voulait le connaître que parce qu'il cherchait ses parents en lui, et par devoir envers ses amis. Céphéus n'était intéressé que parce qu'il y avait Nagini et le Quiddtch. Hermione était tellement maternelle qu'elle avait besoin d'un exutoire à toutes ses pulsions.

« Et regarde-toi maintenant : tu serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour que les gens ne sachent pas à quel point tu es pathétique. »

Harry tituba vers la sortie. Il s'appuya lourdement contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir, et se retourna vers son aîné.

« Ma menace tient toujours. »

Il avait failli céder, il devait l'avouer. Il n'eut pas la force de dire autre chose au roi déchu qu'il laissait derrière. Il ne voulait pas penser non plus. Justinian pâlit et eut un sourire tordu : il l'avait vraiment bien formé.

* * *

Draco cherchait Harry. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond ces derniers temps. Son instinct lui disait que cela avait à voir avec l'interview de Skeeter. Il ne lui avait pas semblé pourtant que sa soudaine célébrité lui était si pénible. C'était plutôt lui qui commençait à en avoir ras le chaudron. Il avait beau supporter les Weasley pour Harry, il n'était pas ravi de voir la petite dernière se ramener à chaque fois qu'ils étaient tranquilles. Il y avait un temps pour juste eux, et un temps pour les filles. Est-ce que lui répondait à toutes celles qui lui envoyaient des lettres ? Non, il se concentrait sur Harry et leur petite révolution. Heureusement, parce que son si précieux allié était complètement ailleurs en ce moment, alors s'il devait compter sur lui...

Mais où était-il passé ? Il n'était pas rentré au dortoir, il n'était pas avec les Griffondors. Là Draco savait qu'il y avait vraiment un problème, pour que le brun reprenne cette fâcheuse habitude de disparaître. Il avait pourtant progressivement arrêté depuis qu'ils étaient amis... Draco n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais qu'il se cache au lieu de lui dire ce qu'il se passait le fâchait autant que cela l'angoissait. Il ricana doucement : il se transformait bien en un croisement dégoûtant de Poufsouffle et de Griffondor quand il s'agissait d'Harry. Si on lui avait dit à onze ans qu'il pouvait être capable de cela, il aurait sans aucun doute giflé l'insolent ou piqué un caprice. Et pourtant il était là, arpentant les couloirs au milieu de la nuit et abusant de ses privilèges de préfet, à la recherche d'un Potter évanoui dans la nature. Il devrait peut-être s'interroger sur le fait qu'il aille si loin pour l'autre garçon, mais Harry avait toujours été spécial. Il n'alla pas chercher plus loin dans son raisonnement, il avait besoin de voir Potter alors il le chercherait autant qu'il le faudrait.

Draco soupira et ralenti ses foulées. Il n'y arriverait pas comme ça. Harry avait un don pour dénicher les cachettes les plus introuvables, un véritable instinct. Même lui en restait pantois parfois. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien : la triche ne lui posait pas de problème. Il se concentra sur son souvenir, deux yeux verts pétillant se matérialisant presque devant lui :

« Expecto Patronum »

Un serpent se dressa devant lui, sa tête fine et intelligente penchée sur le côté. Il siffla avec douceur devant son maître. Tellement cliché pour un Malfoy, disaient certains, mais Draco préférait qu'ils croient à cette explication de la forme de son patronus plutôt qu'une autre.

« Mène-moi à Harry Potter. »

Les grands yeux émeraudes, trop humains pour un reptile, le considérèrent une seconde, puis le reptile argenté se mit en route, glissant dans l'air et brillant sous la lumière de la lune.

* * *

Draco trouva Harry rapidement après cela. Ils étaient près du lac gelé, de nuit, en décembre et sous la neige. Son fuyard n'avait allumé aucune lumière, se contentant de sa cape et d'un sortilège pour se protéger du froid et des flocons. Il s'amusait à construire des petites architectures de neige avec sa baguette, qui s'écroulaient dès que leur poids devenait trop important. Il avait l'air du Harry qui se concentre pour ne pas penser à autre chose, selon Draco. Son patronus s'enroula affectueusement autour de celui qu'il cherchait depuis des heures, lui confiant son reste de chaleur avant de disparaître dans une brise pailletée.

Harry releva la tête, mais ne sourit pas en le voyant approcher. Draco nettoya un peu de neige au sol, et se laissa tomber contre son dos. Harry se tendit quand il le toucha. Draco choisit de ne pas montrer à quel point cela le vexa. Visiblement ils avaient d'autres problèmes que son propre agacement actuellement. Harry prit la parole, en continuant consciencieusement son petit jeu avec la neige.

« Justinian connaît un secret, et il aimerait bien l'utiliser contre moi. Je l'ai fait taire en lui faisant du chantage, mais je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps ça va suffire. »

Draco ne se retourna pas. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il savait tout du Né-moldu, mais que Justinian sache quelque chose qui semblait d'une importance aussi capitale l'irritait.

« Il voulait raconter son histoire à Skeeter. Je l'ai fait renoncer en le menaçant d'aller raconter à tout le monde que son père le battait. Théo nous aurait sans doute aidés.

\- Tu as bien fait. Parfois je me demande si on ne devrait pas tout raconter quand même, juste pour que Nott Senior passe en justice pour ce qu'il a fait.

\- Tu as entendu Théo, il n'a pas de preuve tangible et il pourrait argumenter que son père était simplement très strict.

\- Et qu'est-ce que Nott voulait raconter ?

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, mais Draco ne bougea pas.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Skeeter faire son reportage, et Justinian sait pourquoi.

Harry se mit enfin à parler, sans s'arrêter, comme toujours quand il avait une confession à faire. Il préférait tout sortir d'une traite. Sa voix était nette, précise, comme si de cette façon son auditoire ne remarquerait pas les nombreux euphémismes dans ce qu'il était en train d'avouer. Draco ne l'interrompit pas, le blond était certain qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé sa voix même s'il l'avait voulu. Il écouta jusqu'au bout. Comment était-il censé réagir à ça ? Il voulait crier, faire souffrir quelqu'un, autant qu'Harry avait souffert. Les Dursleys ? Les autres adultes, qui n'avaient rien vu ? Lui-même, incapable de se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et de tirer les conclusions correctes ?

Draco céda à la tentation et rejoua toutes ses conversations avec Harry de juin dernier. Son absence de réponse à ses lettres de l'été. Le brun était dans un placard, pendant que lui s'amusait à flirter et à jouer au Quidditch. Il rentrait le soir pour trouver sa mère et lui raconter sa journée. Il eut soudain le désir irrationnel de courir écrire une lettre de remerciement à ses propres parents.

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Harry s'était tut depuis un certain temps déjà. Il laissait à Draco un peu de temps pour digérer. Théo aurait sans doute été pris moins au dépourvu, mais il savait que le blond, héritier chéri, ne pouvait que tomber des nues. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, et il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité pour qu'il le fasse, dans tous les cas. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide concernant Skeeter et Nott. Justinian avait raison, une révélation pareille détruirait tout le travail des derniers mois pour apaiser les tensions.

« Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas. »

Harry soupira. Il se doutait qu'on en viendrait à ça.

« Si. Je ne peux pas d'un côté entamer une procédure pour maltraitance, et de l'autre essayer de cacher toute l'affaire aux reporters. De toute façon, j'y ai déjà réfléchi depuis des années, crois-moi, et un foyer ou un orphelinat ne seraient pas mieux. Il ne me reste que deux ans et je foutrai le camp. Quatre mois, au total, à passer chez eux. Je peux le faire, ce ne sera pas si horrible... »

La neige autour d'eux explosa en geysers. La magie de Draco s'éleva autour d'eux, furieuse et impuissante, ne pouvant que tournoyer sans but, les laissant au cœur de la tornade. Harry recula instinctivement, mais le dos de son ami n'était plus là pour le retenir et il bascula en arrière. L'autre adolescent s'asseyait déjà sur ses cuisses, l'empêchant de se relever et le gardant allongé au sol. Ses mains, pourtant habituellement étrangères à tout mouvement brusque, agrippèrent rudement l'une sa hanche et l'autre son épaule. Le blond le retourna sur le ventre sans trop d'efforts, Harry était trop surpris pour penser à se débattre. Il esquissa quand même un mouvement lorsqu'il comprit où Draco voulait en venir. Mais déjà sa chemise et son pull étaient relevés, et il traçait du doigt les cicatrices sur son dos. Il ne se déshabillait pas souvent devant les gens, mais parfois c'était inévitable, et il savait que Draco était au courant. Il avait seulement mal attribuées les traces pâles qui parsemaient son dos...

« Lesquelles sont des maléfices de Justinian, et lesquelles viennent des punitions de ton oncle ?

Harry hésita et son ami le sentit. Sa magie se concentra inconsciemment sur le brun, l'enveloppant dans un cocon de chaleur, de douceur et de persuasion.

\- Ne me mens pas, Harry, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Justinian n'a laissé presque aucune cicatrice. »

Draco l'écrasait soudain, ses bras s'enroulant autant que possible autour de ses épaules, et roula sur le côté sans le lâcher.

« Il y a une solution. Forcément. Tu me prends pour qui, Potter ? Comme si je te laisserai retourner là-bas. J'accompagnerais moi-même Bellatrix s'il le faut pour convaincre ces ordures de te laisser passer les vacances avec nous. »

Honnêtement, comment était-il supposé résister à un espoir pareil ? Harry capitula, se retourna et serra Draco dans ses bras aussi fort que possible. Il chassa de son esprit le reste des paroles de Justinian. Draco ne lui mentait pas maintenant. Le blond rendit l'étreinte, ne s'éloignant que pour conjurer une petite tente magique autour d'eux.

« On va avoir des courbatures terribles si on reste-là. On devrait sans doute rentrer...

Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu, et Draco n'avait envie de croiser personne non plus.

\- On extorquera des potions à Severus demain matin si besoin. »

La neige continua à tomber doucement, son bruissement assourdit sur la toile seulement couvert par les chuchotements des deux adolescents, revenus à ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux, comme les Serpentards qu'ils restaient : comploter pour trouver la meilleure solution au problème. Un petit Lumos éclairait leur cocon, et ils restèrent là jusqu'au petit matin, protégés par l'obscurité et la sensation que rien ne pouvait enlever Harry de ce havre improvisé.

* * *

Sirius s'inquiétait, Harry n'était pas venu à son dernier cours, il y avait de cela trois jours. Draco non plus. Il avait demandé à Severus s'il avait des nouvelles, mais celui-ci n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir les deux Serpentards, alors qu'ils venaient lui demander des potions contre ce qui semblaient être une mauvaise grippe. C'était aussi la version de leurs amis et de Céphéus. Cloués au lit depuis cinq jours. Pourtant, ils avaient choisi de rester dans leur dortoir, plutôt qu'aller à l'infirmerie. Mais il n'était plus né de la dernière pluie, il savait quand même voir quand son fils lui mentait. Sirius aurait juré les avoir aperçu une fois près de la volière, et dans la bibliothèque, pourtant. Mais quand il s'était approché, il n'y avait personne, et il était au rayon « Coutume et droit sorciers ». Un des rayons les plus barbants, uniquement visité par des Serdaigles ambitieux qui visaient le département de la justice magique une fois sortis de Poudlard. Il avait toujours su que la bibliothèque avait son propre fantôme, voire même une goule...

Mais que faisaient Harry et Draco ? Il espérait que le blond n'avait pas entraîné son filleul dans une bêtise, mais c'était peu probable. Harry, malgré ses apparences sages et agréables à vivre, était parfaitement capable soit d'envoyer promener son camarade, soit d'inventer ses propres conneries. Et puis c'étaient des Serpentards, ils ne se feraient sans doute pas prendre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le professeur délaissa les devoirs qu'il était supposé noter. Il leur avait demandé la meilleure stratégie pour aller de Pré-au-lard, sans magie, jusqu'à Sydney. La consigne « sans magie » n'avait visiblement pas été comprise par tous : se promener à dos d'hippogriffe n'était pas un transport moldu. Il se demandait comment noter « demander à un centaure de nous prendre en stop ». Il y avait de l'idée, pour quitter le village magique, et la référence était clairement moldue, mais le centaure... Il était aussi si absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas les trois coups impatients contre la porte de son bureau. Ni le rythme saccadé que se mit à jouer ensuite son visiteur pour qu'on lui ouvre. Il fut bien obligé de lever la tête quand sa porte explosa littéralement, dans un fracas monstrueux et un nuage de sciure.

Au milieu des copeaux et des dépris, Bellatrix époussetait négligemment sa robe, un air de revanche satisfaite sur le visage.

« Eh bien, cousin, on n'ouvre pas à la famille ?

\- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il se remit de sa surprise, et remarqua avec compassion le groupe de pauvres premières années dans le couloir, leurs yeux grands ouverts derrière les mains qu'ils avaient levées pour protéger leurs visages des explosions.

La brune entra sans se soucier de son public, et répara la porte d'un coup de baguette pour s'assurer l'intimité dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Elle s'assit sans plus attendre, et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ton filleul ? »

Vaste question. Il se doutait que sa cousine n'attendait pas qu'il mette son cœur à nu, là, tout de suite. Le gamin l'avait d'abord perturbé, avec sa ressemblance à James et Lily. Mais si les yeux de Lily avaient véritablement été des fenêtres sur l'âme – heureusement pour James, dont les capacités de perception n'auraient surement pas suffit autrement pour la séduire -, ceux d'Harry plongeait l'observateur dans leur profondeur pour le noyer sans réponse. La teinte était pourtant presque la même, mais Sirius était bien en peine de voir quoique ce soit au-delà.

A côté de cela, il lui semblait un peu trop sage pour son âge, pas un signe de la bouffonnerie adolescente qu'il voyait de temps en temps à Poudlard, et dont il se rappelait lui-même. Au début, Sirius n'osait pas le chahuter trop, il lui semblait qu'il le briserait un peu trop facilement, avec sa silhouette d'oiseau. Et puis il était certain que ses amis le vengeraient vicieusement s'il essayait. De toute façon, il était tellement discret et facile à vivre qu'il aurait eu du mal à lui refuser une faveur, personnellement. Il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas en faire assez, que le gamin manquait de quelque chose ou n'était pas à l'aise, mais Harry ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'ouverture pour se rapprocher un peu. Et les rares fois où cela arrivait, il n'osait pas se précipiter comme un bourrin comme il l'aurait fait avec James, de peur de la réaction. Il avait moins de mal avec Céphéus, c'était dire. Quand, parfois, il provoquait un éclat de rire, le son était si soudain et inattendu que Sirius était bien en peine de savoir ce qui l'avait déclenché, et se contentait de remercier Merlin du miracle.

Mais Sirius était tombé des nues la première fois qu'il l'avait vu voler. Lui-même était un casse-cou, et son fils tenait visiblement ça de lui. Mais Harry... C'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas le goût du risque en soi, la joie de sentir la peur et passer outre. Harry n'avait pas peur ; l'on n'est en danger que si l'on ne maîtrise pas son balai ou ses membres. Harry savait voler, savait quand remonter, par instinct. Sirius l'avait entendu dire au jeune Malfoy, un jour, pour le convaincre de le laisser faire à sa guise, qu'il était plus sûr de ses mouvements en l'air que sur la terre ferme.

Et si les adultes avaient eu l'impression qu'il avait besoin de protection et était d'un naturel plutôt doux, c'était avant qu'il ne le voit supporter un entraînement de Zabini sans broncher, et mieux que des montagnes de muscles de septième année. Sirius comprenait l'admiration de Céphéus. Le brun volait comme un démon, sans aucune concession pour le rythme cardiaque de ceux qui le regardait. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi féroce que ses coéquipiers, sans que ça ne l'empêche de dépasser systématiquement l'attrapeur adverse. Il voyait mieux comment il avait pu s'inclure dans le groupe du petit Malfoy. Il lui rappelait presque Bella de temps en temps. La folie en moins, naturellement.

Sirius croyait totalement en lui, et il était fier comme un hippogriffe du garçon. Il était curieux, Harry était vraiment un petit gars passionnant, il ferait de grandes choses s'il le décidait. Bien que selon lui, Harry choisirait plutôt de faire tranquillement sa vie. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'ambition d'une carrière ou d'une trace à laisser, comme la plupart des Serpentards. C'était inhabituel pour sa Maison, mais personnellement, il comprenait. Etre heureux était une ambition en soi, quoiqu'on la rencontre surtout chez ceux qui avaient déjà trop vécu. Oui, trop sage, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Euh... Je l'aime beaucoup ?

\- Et tu te sens une certaine responsabilité envers lui, pour qu'il soit aussi heureux que possible ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et si je te disais qu'il a besoin d'être adopté dans les plus brefs délais parce que sa famille ne s'en est jamais occupée correctement, bien au contraire ? »

Quand elle avait reçu la lettre de Draco, deux jours auparavant, Bellatrix en avait aussitôt vérifié le contenu en rendant une visite discrète aux moldus en question. Cette expérience lui avait presque fait regretter les siècles où leur chasse était légale, pour ces gens en particuliers tout du moins. Elle avait contacté ses connaissances dans les deux ministères, sorcier et anglais tout court, concernant le droit familial. Il ne manquait que l'accord de Sirius, et la signature de toutes les parties. Elle donna les explications nécessaires à Sirius.

« Pourquoi Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Il avait peur que tu n'oses pas refuser s'il était en face de toi. »

Sirius, sérieux comme une tombe, hocha la tête. Il allait dire oui, évidemment, mais il fallait qu'il en parle à Céphéus d'abord. Le connaissant, son fils - légalement son neveu – sauterait de joie, mais il voulait tout de même le rassurer. Il eut un soupir fatigué : on dirait qu'il s'était transformé en adulte responsable quelque part pendant ces dix dernières années, James et Lily auraient été fiers de lui. Et Regulus, Merlin, Régulus allait lui en reparler pendant des années. Le jour où Sirius Black avait atteint l'âge de raison.

* * *

Severus lança un regard dégouté autour de lui. Les petites maisons, toutes identiques, blanchies avec soin, la pelouse verte et tondue, les voitures rutilantes, et les passants avec leurs chiens : l'ensemble produisait l'effet de perfection proprette et conformiste des banlieues périurbaines. Lui savait bien que les images étaient trompeuses pourtant, surtout quand elles semblaient aussi paisibles et heureuses. Il se maudit une fois de plus pour ne rien avoir remarqué dans le comportement du jeune Potter avant. Pourtant, il aurait dût voir les signes, il les connaissait mieux que personne...

Narcissa tira sur la manche de la veste moldue qu'il portait pour l'occasion.

« Suffit, Severus. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, peu importe ton passé. Merlin sait que les Serpentards sont doués pour cacher ce genre de chose. Maintenant, il s'agit d'aider Harry pour qu'il n'ait jamais à revoir ces affreux individus. »

Le maître de potion hocha la tête devant l'air pincé de Narcissa. Il connaissait assez bien sa compagne pour se rendre compte que derrière son masque, elle n'avait qu'une envie : réduire en cendre la maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent, et tous ses habitants avec. Elle sonna sans hésitation, et un pas lourd se fit entendre. L'homme qui lui ouvrit, rougeaud et balourd, était bien plus banal que ce qu'elle s'était représentée. On ne pouvait vraiment jamais savoir.

« Monsieur Dursley, c'est bien cela ? »

L'homme cligna bêtement des yeux, ne semblant pas croire qu'une femme pareille le cherche, lui. Il se répandit en salutations, un peu refroidi quand il aperçut Severus, mais les fit entrer sans souci et les installa dans le salon, appelant sa femme pour une collation. Celle-ci arriva bientôt, et Severus se retourna pour jeter un regard à la créature qui demanderait à un enfant de faire les tâches ménagères à sa place. Il mit quelques secondes avant de la reconnaître.

« Pétunia Evans ?! »

Cette physionomie pour le moins particulière, il la replaça aussitôt dans son contexte. Sa maison d'enfance, et les deux voisines d'en face avec lesquelles il avait joué pendant des années avant Poudlard. Il l'avait vaguement croisé, plus tard, à l'enterrement de sa mère. Il n'avait pas mis les pieds à celui de son père. La vieille fille de la voisine, qui vivait chez ses parents, toujours dans la maison d'en face. Il ignorait qu'elle s'était mariée. Il lui avait demandé des nouvelles de sa petite sœur, Lily, tellement plus adorable quand elle courait partout, petite fille rousse et intrépide. Il regrettait encore la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés, lui l'abandonnant sur le trottoir, alors qu'il partait pour la première et la dernière fois et montait dans le bus pour King's Cross.

L'épiphanie le laissa sans voix. Si c'était Pétunia, l'horrible tante de Potter... Le visage de son élève se leva devant lui, ses cheveux changeant de teinte, à présent assez long pour onduler dans le vent. Le temps avait estompé les traits de la petite fille, mais ils revenaient comme des évidences maintenant que le lien était fait. Son regret et sa peine doublèrent d'un coup : non seulement il ne reverrait plus jamais Lily, mais il n'avait pas su voir que le fils de son premier amour avait besoin d'aide.

Pétunia Dursley se félicitait de sa mémoire des visages. Elle n'oubliait personne. Une fois, elle avait même reconnu une obscure star de la télévision au supermarché et avait pu appeler son magazine favori pour passer l'information. Un journaliste l'avait même citée dans son article. Qu'importe si c'était anonyme et que le torchon en question se spécialisait dans les peoples.

Ainsi, elle reconnut aussi Severus Rogue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs, de ce garçon toujours sombre, puis du jeune homme en deuil, bourru et frisant l'impolitesse, qui lui avait à peine serré la main lors de ce triste enterrement, il y avait des années. A présent, sur son visage, la surprise laissa place au dégoût et à la colère.

Merlin merci, Narcissa profita de ce moment pour prendre la conversation en main, et Severus n'eut qu'à intervenir pour sortir sa baguette alors que Vernon sautait sur ses pieds, rouge comme un poivron. Après des menaces froides, concises et d'autant plus crédibles, les Dursley signèrent le transfert de tutelle sans plus de souci.

* * *

« Harry ! Joyeux Noël ! »

Céphéus avait hésité, avant d'entrer dans le dortoir de cinquième année et de sauter comme un possédé sur le lit de sa cible. Si, vraiment. Pendant approximativement trois secondes avant de pousser la porte, il s'était demandé si c'était correct de les réveiller à une heure pareille. Et s'il n'allait pas perdre toute sa réputation de Serpentard auprès de ses aînés. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, même si ce n'était pas vraiment Noël. Et après aujourd'hui, Harry ne pourrait plus se débarrasser de lui, même s'il ne se comportait pas toujours avec classe et dignité. Il refit un bond sur le matelas pour consolider ce fait et utilisa le nouveau sort qu'il avait appris pour faire apparaître des banderoles aux armoiries de la famille Black partout. Nagini eut un sifflement irrité et se relocalisa sur le lit de Théo. Harry, quant à lui, ouvrait difficilement les yeux. Céphéus lui balançait un rouleau de parchemin enrubanné sous le nez. Le plus jeune souriait de toutes ses dents, ses fossettes menaçant de laisser des traces permanentes dans ses joues. En attendant que Céphéus grandisse et que ses traits se distinguent, ils pourraient passer pour frères de sang.

En effet, à minuit cette nuit, Harry avait officiellement été inscrit dans le registre familial des Black. Sirius n'était pas à Poudlard, il passait quelques jours à Londres pour régler les derniers détails. Céphéus savait que cela incluait informer leurs cousins et parents des changements, et il s'en félicitait. Sirius était beaucoup moins diplomate que son frère, et personne n'allait être épargné s'il osait la moindre insulte envers leur nouveau membre.

« Bonjour cousin ! »

Harry se redressa d'un coup, manquant de le faire tomber du lit. Il relut trois fois le parchemin, sans même essayer de se dégager de Céphéus qui lui faisait tant bien que mal un câlin et en profitait pour vérifier si ses cheveux étaient vraiment si indomptables que ce que disait la rumeur, en s'amusant avec. Effectivement. Immobile sous lui, l'adolescent le laissait faire. Il recommença à babiller sur les prochaines vacances, qu'Harry pourrait passer avec eux, et tout ce qu'ils allaient faire, quand il se rendit compte qu'Harry ne l'écoutait toujours pas. Il eut un doute : peut-être que pour Harry, ce n'était pas si important que cela de devenir pratiquement frères, qu'il s'agissait surtout de se libérer des Dursley. Il eut honte de son affection et son enthousiasme, et se recula pour regarder le brun.

Aussitôt, l'autre détourna la tête et la cacha dans ses mains, mais pas avant que Céphéus n'ait pu voir une larme de soulagement de chaque côté.

« Harry ? Harry, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire plaisir à ce point, enfin si, mais... Et si on se concentrait plutôt sur la chambre que tu vas choisir, hein ?

\- Céphéus », soupira une autre voix. Le petit brun, totalement focalisé sur Harry, n'avait même pas regardé si les autres étaient levés. « Regarde ce que t'as fait. Bouge. »

Draco Malfoy se leva pour prendre sa place sur le lit d'Harry, relevant délicatement son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux et faisant comme s'il n'y avait aucune goutte salée sur ses joues.

« C'est fini, Potter. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Un sourire se dessina peu à peu sur ses joues, qu'il cacha prestement dans l'épaule de son ami. Draco, satisfait, proclama :

« Tu vois, que je te disais que c'était possible. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter ».

Céphéus lui balança un édredon. On ne se moquait pas impunément des Black. Malheureusement, le blond tenait toujours le dernier en date de leurs membres. Le Malfoy sans foi ni loi n'hésita pas à s'en servir de bouclier humain.

* * *

Allez, tentons le diable...Le prochain le 2 mars ?

Bonne journée !


	13. Chapitre treize : Titanic

Bonjour !

Merci à YuuKyun pour la relecture !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling

* * *

**Chapitre treize : Titanic**

* * *

« Justinian ? Mon fils, il faut qu'on parle. »

L'adolescent regarda son père, de haut en bas, étonné par le ton grave, presque déjà d'outre-tombe. Il le dévisagea comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu : les épaules à peine voutées, des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux comme s'il avait y avait passé la main de trop nombreuses fois : la silhouette à peine un peu moins impeccable que d'habitude, mais cela suffisait. Le patriarche le laissa faire, impuissant. Il avait tout essayé pour lui épargner ça, et il n'avait même pas réussi. Il esquissa un mouvement vers lui, mais Justinian recula, effaré. L'homme laissa retomber ses bras, il comprenait. Il n'était même plus digne de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Qui ? » cracha Justinian.

« Ils ne sont pas tous encore d'accord, mais ce sera sans doute Théodore."

Quand Justinian rit sans aucune joie, l'homme ne sut qu'ajouter. Son enfant le prenait comme il savait qu'il le prendrait, parce qu'il l'avait élevé ainsi. Il avait été exigeant, pour que Justinian devienne ce qu'il était. Parfois trop inflexible, mais il n'aurait pas admis que son héritier soit autre chose qu'un Nott. Et il avait réussi. Justinian était parfait, tellement plus que tout autre Sang-pur, y compris cet infernal Malfoy, parce qu'il s'était justement formé plus durement que tout autre. Mais c'était cette intransigeance, violence nécessaire mais contenue, qui leur avait gagné le respect et qui maintenant les desservait. Les autres étaient trop faibles pour comprendre, et agissaient par peur.

Il avait échoué. Parce que tout le clan Nott s'était réuni et avait exigé qu'il nomme un autre héritier et qu'il prive Justinian de ce qui lui revenait de droit. Et sous les menaces, le chantage, il avait dût céder ou détruire définitivement leur nom. Oui, il avait fait des choses que la société n'acceptait pas, parce qu'il appartient à l'individu d'agir parfois, et que sa famille et leur honneur était quelque chose sur lequel il n'avait jamais concéder un pouce de terrain. Jusqu'à maintenant, et son fils payait le prix de ses erreurs.

\- Bien sûr.

Justinian tourna les talons, mais pas avant de prononcer distinctement :

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous, père. »

La condamnation tombant de ces lèvres, qui autrefois lui souriaient avec confiance, faisait plus mal que le reste. Il se sentait nu, et diminué à un être infirme, maintenant que son fils l'avait renié. Il avait été fier de lui, et il avait été tout aussi fier de tenir le respect d'un jeune homme comme Justinian. Personne n'avait imaginé comme cela pouvait être dur, de se tenir comme parent devant un enfant pareil. Il avait sidéré son entourage et son père surtout. Vous lui expliquiez quelque chose et il l'avait déjà compris, attendant davantage de vous. Justinian avait exigé des réponses dès qu'il avait su formuler des questions, et n'admettait pas de demi-mesure. A deux, ils avaient fait une éducation dans les extrêmes. Il aurait eu peur de son fils s'il n'avait été certain qu'il agirait au mieux. Ce serait toujours mieux que lui.

Nott Senior entra dans son bureau, et sitôt que la porte se fut refermée, il balança son point dans les boiseries. Il éclata son bureau sous la colère, jeta le plateau de thé qu'un elfe tremblant lui apporta à la tête de l'animal, et se reporta enfin sur le flacon de cristal remplit de son Whisky pur feu favori, quoiqu'il ne lui apporta qu'un maigre réconfort. Il avait dû reprendre l'héritage du titre des Nott à son fils, unique à ses yeux. Quel cadeau de Noël.

* * *

« Tu es certain, Théo ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire, mon oncle ? C'est sans doute fait à présent.

Le vieil homme, son grand-oncle en réalité, rit doucement dans sa longue barbe. Ses yeux marron pétillants lui rappelaient Dumbledore. Il fallait croire que c'était un signe de l'âge.

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à revenir en arrière, de toute façon. Mais tu joues un jeu dangereux, tu sais ? J'ai voté au conseil de famille, et la moitié de ces vautours ne t'ont choisi que parce qu'ils pensent que tu influençable et facilement contrôlable...

\- Ils risquent d'être surpris, alors.

\- Peut-être. Mais demande-toi pourquoi Justinian était l'héritier parfait : il avait la poigne qu'il fallait. Le monde, et les Nott, sont cruels. Pas tous, mas il y a assez de têtes de mules dans cette tribu pour te donner du fil à retordre. Il va falloir apprendre, et vite.

\- Et tu seras là pour me montrer le bon chemin, c'est cela ? Comme une bonne moitié de mes cousins qui vont m'apporter leur aide ?

\- Pas mal, gamin. Mais il va falloir faire mieux que ça pour éviter tous les pièges. Ton père n'est pas de ton côté, pour commencer. Il attendra toujours le moment où tu fonceras dans le mur, et il t'y poussera si ça peut permettre à Justinian de reprendre le siège. Tu vas devoir trouver un moyen de le faire plier.

Théodore attrapa le verre de liqueur de son aïeul et y prit une gorgée, avant de plonger sa tête dans ses mains. Il préparait ça depuis des années, mais maintenant qu'on y était... Rester dans l'ombre avait été beaucoup plus facile. Rinata avait eu raison, encore. Elle le connaissait trop bien. Mais il ne craquerait certainement pas.

\- Aller, rentre chez ta mère, et profite de tes vacances. Tu n'y es pas encore, après tout, ce cher Lord Nott n'est pas prêt d'abdiquer ni d'aller bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, tu as le temps. »

Théo embrassa la vieille tête ridée avec affection, et repassa par la cheminée.

* * *

Draco cherchait un cadeau pour Harry avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il avait été partout, mais rien ne lui plaisait il ne lui restait que les boutiques vaguement menaçantes de l'allée des embrumes, et il n'était pas trop sûr de son plan. Mais il y avait aussi les antiquaires. Harry était fasciné par les vieux objets, ceux avec une histoire, sans doute en rejet de la décoration toujours flambant neuve de sa tante. Ex-tante. Tant mieux.

Il tourna dans la ruelle qui menait à l'allée, prenant soin d'allumer sa baguette pour percer l'épais brouillard. Il alla droit devant lui, comme quelqu'un qui connaît sa destination et qu'on attend. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, chez un brocanteur un peu trop finaud mais pas assez rasé à son goût, qui se spécialisait dans le bidouillage voire le détournement d'objets... Un peu comme une version malhonnête du père Weasley, s'il devait trouver une comparaison.

Ce genre d'objets flirtait en général avec la ligne de la réglementation des objets magiques et moldus, mais il s'assurerait que celui qu'il voulait donner à Harry était sans danger. Son père avait bien un collègue qui pouvait lui répondre.

Il venait juste de sortir de la boutique, son précieux fardeau rétréci dans sa poche, quand on le percuta violemment. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre, mais avant même qu'ils ne se soient relevés, ils avaient leurs baguettes brandies l'un contre l'autre. Draco étudia Justinian qui se redressait aussi précautionneusement que lui. Il y avait des envies de meurtres sur sa figure. Pas étonnant. Draco était au courant de ce qui se tramait chez les Nott, même si ce n'arriverait sans doute pas aux journaux. Lord Nott musellerait la presse, et personne ne voyait vraiment l'intérêt de l'en empêcher. Ce serait retourner le couteau dans la plaie, et c'était trop bas pour eux.

Justinian, en attendant, avait réussi à garder son port altier, et lui faisait face comme s'il n'était que de la boue sur sa chaussure. Seuls ses cheveux un peu plus ternes, ses yeux un peu plus cernés, laissaient entrevoir les évènements des derniers jours. Vêtu de noir, il se fondait dans l'allée, et les passants ne se retourneraient sans doute que trop tard sur sa tête d'ange déchu et le feu qui dévorait ses yeux. Draco songeait à lui adresser un bref signe de tête et à s'éloigner sans un mot. Harry maîtrisait mieux ce genre de conversation. Même lui ne se sentait pas à l'aise seul avec un ennemi tel que lui, bien que rien ne se voit sur son visage. Il allait mettre son plan à exécution, mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps et engagea la conversation.

« Eh bien, Malfoy, je ne vais pas te mordre. »

Si, c'était exactement ce qu'il aimerait avoir l'occasion de faire, se dit Draco. Ils se sauteraient à la gorge à la moindre provocation, et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait à lui non plus... Ce serait peut-être une solution pour en finir. Mais après tout, c'était déjà fini. Ils avaient gagné.

Justinian éclata de rire. Il se moquait de lui !

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais renoncer ? Te voilà, tout fier de toi, persuadé qu'il faut me ménager maintenant que je suis inoffensif !

Son fou-rire s'intensifia. Draco se rendit compte que le jeune homme sentait l'alcool, même s'il donnait bien le change. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans l'allée des Embrumes. Le blond refoula son effroi, teinté de respect, à l'idée que même dans cet état il avait décelé ses pensées.

\- Je crois qu'il faut te ménager parce que tu es saoul alors qu'il n'est pas seize heures.

\- Ah, le grand Draco Malfoy, dans sa tour d'ivoire, méprisant les autres... Je devrais plutôt aller voir Harry, il me consolerait sûrement lui...

Son ton ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il sous-entendait, et Draco avait beau savoir, comme toute l'école, que Justinian était purement intéressé par les femmes, ses paroles frappèrent une corde sensible. C'était le malaise qu'il ressentait quand on évoquait la relation malsaine entre son ami et cette ordure, qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, mais qui lui faisait mal quand même. Il l'avait plaqué contre un mur avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, et Justinian riait toujours.

\- Ah ça, je l'avais vu venir ! Toujours su que t'étais une tapette, le blond ! Tu l'as dit à Harrryyy ?

\- Et alors ? »

Draco ne pensait pas que le plus grand le dirait non plus de toute façon. Il savait que le nombre de gens qui s'en doutaient augmentait peu à peu, mais il n'arrivait pas à prendre ses distances, et il n'allait pas demander à Harry de le faire après avoir justement mis tant d'effort à se rapprocher. Il n'avait qu'un minimum de discrétion à respecter. Personne ne s'en mêlerait s'ils pensaient que les principaux intéressés étaient encore loin du compte. De fait, le brun ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde pour l'instant. L'objet de ses pensées était actuellement fasciné par l'attrapeuse de Griffondor. Salazard seul savait pourquoi. Lui avait le temps de mettre sur pied une stratégie pour approcher la chose, qui ne détruirait pas irrémédiablement leur château de cartes. L'ignorance était une solution en soi, d'ailleurs.

Mais parce qu'il avait traîné, leur ennemi essayait d'en faire une faiblesse. Justinian entendait en faire une honte. Hors de question. S'il fallait qu'il aime Harry, ça ne pouvait pas les ralentir. En attendant de pouvoir décider de cela, il lui renvoya la tentative d'insulte par un direct du droit. Il s'était entraîné depuis la dernière fois.

Justinian bloqua son poing in-extremis. Le blond le fusilla des yeux, lui montrant à quel point il le trouvait pathétique.

« Et toi ? On en parle ? ça ne te gêne pas, d'être tombé si bas que tu te saoules dans des bars louches et que t'utilises des insultes de bas-étage ? »

Draco ricana pour enfoncer le clou, mais n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Certes, pendant un instant, Justinian écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il avait été frappé. Et la haine revint, plus brûlante et fière qu'auparavant. Justinian lui tordit le bras et bientôt se fut Draco contre le mur. Il lui siffla à l'oreille :

« Tu sais quoi, Malfoy ? Je vais même te remercier. Sans toi, je me serais peut-être morfondu un peu plus longtemps, après tout. »

Il se fit narquois.

« C'est ironique que ce soit toi qui me rappelle mon rôle, non, Malfoy ? Ah, le destin est une garce ! On se reverra à Poudlard, et passe le bonjour à Harry ! »

Et il s'en alla, d'un pas conquérant, un rictus mauvais sur le visage. Draco, planté là, réprima un frisson avant de faire volte-face à son tour. Tous deux marchaient droit, dans des directions opposées, sans se détourner de leur route. C'était pour cela qu'ils gagnaient l'attention, et que les autres les suivaient.

Il savait que Justinian refuserait de s'avouer vaincu, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Un jour, la réalité finirait par le rattraper. Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Harry, un soir, tard, qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne le croyaient. Que si l'un d'eux se rendait compte que le monde ne tournait pas à sa vitesse, il le refuserait jusqu'à ce que ce soit le monde qui plie. Draco ne pouvait pas nier ça, et il avait préféré le prendre comme un compliment, plutôt que de croire qu'il fonçait dans le mur.

* * *

Harry devrait dorénavant verrouiller sa porte le matin. Ça n'allait pas être possible autrement. Il se faisait cette réflexion, en s'agrippant de toute sa force aux bras de Morphée, alors qu'en face Cepheus lui tendait ses lunettes pour achever de le ramener dans le monde de la conscience. On ne réveille pas un insomniaque à sept heures précises, nom d'un boursouf ! Noël ou non. Il se vengerait quand ce serait au tour du plus jeune de traverser la puberté et ses heures de sommeil aléatoires... En attendant, un plan diabolique s'élaborait dans son esprit embrumé. Enfin, diabolique, relatif à l'heure. Il aurait sans doute trouvé beaucoup mieux s'il avait été plus de midi. Il se lança alors que le petit brun revenait vers lui, de sa voix la plus faible :

" Hé... Est-ce que Sirius et Regulus sont levés aussi ?"

Cela fonctionna au-delà de tous ses espoirs, il devait l'avouer. Son cousin ? Petit frère ? Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance à cette heure indue... Cepheus, donc, réagit aussitôt et sortit prestement de la chambre, non sans lui avoir répété qu'il devait réellement se lever et descendre, ce à quoi Harry hocha innocemment la tête. Sitôt hors de vue, le dernier Black en date attrapa sa baguette, et d'un seul mouvement claqua et verrouilla la porte. Il ajouta toutes sortes de protection autour des premières, quelques sorts de silences, et enfin, se cacha à nouveau sous les couvertures. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment se rendormir à présent, mais il ne voulait pas descendre.

Harry n'aimait pas Noël. Du temps de son enfance chez les Dursley, c'était le moment de la visite de tante Marge, d'un Dudley encore plus insupportable que d'ordinaire, et de quantités de nourritures encore plus astronomiques à préparer et à nettoyer, pour les rares moments où il n'était pas dans le placard. C'était mieux à Poudlard, parce qu'au moins il pouvait manger avec les autres, mais ce n'était pas non plus son jour favori. Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer pourquoi lui n'avait pas de paquets à ouvrir, ni même pourquoi il préférait rester au château. L'année dernière, il s'était lui aussi forcé à jouer le jeu, mais il ne profiterait sans doute jamais vraiment de la fête. Il savait trop bien comme il était facile d'oublier ceux dont personne ne voulait quand chacun était entouré de cadeaux, de chocolat et de ses propres êtres chers.

Harry soupira, et se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait sans doute parler de ses tendances pessimistes et dépressives... Ou pas. Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours. Il n'allait pas gâcher la joie de quelqu'un comme ça non plus. Draco peut être ? Mais le blond n'était pas son psychologue attitré, et il y avait une limite à la dose de pathos qu'on pouvait déverser sur une seule personne. Il avait vraisemblablement épuisé son quota avec l'adoption. En plus, Draco adorait Noël. L'occasion apaisait son côté matérialiste en lui permettant d'offrir et de recevoir toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins inutiles aux yeux d'Harry mais dont tous ses amis raffolaient.

Il n'avait toujours aucune envie de sortir de son lit, mais il pouvait imaginer Cepheus commençant à perdre patience de l'autre côté de sa porte. Il lui avait trouvé une figurine magique de dragon, un magyar à pointes, une bestiole toute à fait odieuse mais le connaissant, il serait sans doute ravi de pouvoir l'utiliser pour l'aider à déconcentrer l'adversaire au Quidditch. Ses maigres moyens ne lui avaient pas permis de trouver autre choses que des chocolats pour Regulus et Sirius. Aucun n'avait abordé le sujet de l'argent de poche, et Harry ne serait pas le premier à le faire. Sirius était déjà assez généreux de le protéger de sa famille moldue.

Le moral en berne, l'adolescent finit tant bien que mal par se glisser sous la douche, peu désireux de se faire attendre.

* * *

Severus ouvrit sa porte, au matin de ce premier janvier, et la referma aussitôt pour ne plus avoir à contempler le sourire idiot de Sirius Black, debout sur son pallier et brandissant, goguenard, des confiseries de bonne année.

"Bella m'a appris son sort pour défoncer les portes, tu sais ?"

Le maître de potion attrapa un manteau et une écharpe et sortit sur le perron pour recevoir son invite inopportun. Cet énergumène n'entrerait pas dans sa maison.

L'élément perturbateur en question se balançait à présent d'un pied sur l'autre, et Severus aurait pu jurer qu'il était embarrasse si un sentiment tel que la gêne lui était connu. Il était tenté de le laisser se débrouiller, mais ils seraient encore là demain s'il fallait faire confiance à l'efficacité de Black.

« Que veux-tu ?

\- Narcissa m'a dit que tu connaissais Lily.

Severus se referma. S'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il ne voulait pas discuter de son premier amour, alors qu'il était encore tout gamin... Surtout que l'autre homme l'avait connue mariée et mère, a des lieux de ses souvenirs à lui.

Il s'apprêtait à l'envoyer paître à nouveau, mais Sirius reprit avant :

\- Tu as des photos ? C'est pour Harry. »

* * *

Draco franchit le seuil de Poudlard d'un pas pressé. Il rentrait au château un jour avant les autres, mais les différents Blacks s'y trouvaient déjà, arrivés le matin même par cheminette. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu Harry depuis deux semaines. Enfin, il dramatisait. Bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient croisés au nouvel an, toujours chez Pansy, mais ils ne s'étaient pas isolés comme l'année précédente - ou bien n'avaient pas été isolés, selon le point de vue. Draco préférait voir Harry entouré et heureux, et, il l'avouerait maintenant, ce n'était pas uniquement pour leur stratégie. Mais la présence constante d'une tierce personne lui avait un peu pesé au cours de la soirée. Son ami ne s'en était pas rendu compte, heureusement. Il ne comptait rien faire pour l'instant, malgré sa rencontre avec Justinian.

Il allait devoir être prudent pour ne pas tout foutre en l'air. Il lui avait déjà fallu quatre ans pour en arriver là. Qu'importe, Harry lui appartenait déjà un peu, quoiqu'il en dise. Nul ne le connaissait aussi bien que lui, il avait pour l'instant la meilleure place. Il comptait la garder jusqu'à ce qu'il se loge ailleurs dans le cœur du brun.

La première danse de l'année, qu'il avait réussi à lui prendre comme lors du dernier bal Parkinson, avait pris une saveur toute particulière. Il avait été fébrile, se hâtant à ses côtés avant que quelqu'un ne le lui la vole. Ginny Weasley, par exemple. La Griffondor avait été invitée avec cinq de ses frères, la surprise de l'année du bal Parkinson. Les jumeaux avaient évidement fait sensation. Bill et Charlie Weasley avait capté l'attention des plus et moins jeunes sans trop d'effort, rivalisant dans des histoires de dragons et de chasseurs de trésors. Draco en avait lui-même écouté quelque unes.

Quant à Ron, il s'en était bien sorti, après quelques péripéties assez désagréables. Il avait eu un peu de mal à se remettre du choc émotionnel que lui avait causé la vue d'une Hermione rayonnante au bras de Zabini – Sérieusement, Draco savait que les Griffondors étaient bornés et longs à la détente sur ce terrain, mais Zabini avait justement été assez démonstratif pour séduire sa Rouge et Or. Enfin, aussi démonstratif et direct qu'il pouvait l'être. Mais cela avait l'air de convenir à Granger, et toute leur Maison avait tout de même remarqué en l'espace de trois semaines.

Enfin, la belette s'était consolée avec le buffet, jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire lui joue à nouveau des tours alors que le jeune rouquin avait aperçu les filles Delacour, invitées avec leurs parents, et surtout l'aînée. Draco avait hésité entre détourner le regard, embarrassé pour lui, ou ne pas en perdre une miette pour pouvoir le lui rappeler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il avait eu lui-même un peu de mal au départ, mais un coup d'œil à Harry lui avait remis les idées en place. Les blondes distinguées n'étaient pas ce vers quoi son cœur balançait...

Ron avait juste bafouillé, à vrai dire. Il s'était néanmoins rattrapé en fin de soirée, de manière assez magistrale, il fallait l'avouer. La petite Gabrielle tentait de se défaire d'un admirateur devenu trop insistant, et surtout trop vieux, quand il était intervenu, figure du preux Griffondor. L'indésirable s'était emporté, jusqu'à proposer un duel que le jeune homme n'avait trop su comment refuser. Ou plutôt, Gabrielle à ses côtés l'avait accepté à sa place, narguant et provoquant jusqu'à les mettre dans cette situation. Heureusement, quand Harry était arrivé et avait suggéré un duel sous une forme plus calme, comme les échecs pour ne pas perturber la soirée, le goujat en face avait été tellement persuadé de sa supériorité qu'il avait accepté sans hésiter. Et Ron l'avait écrasé en une vingtaine de coups. Du grand art. Il s'était enfui sans demander son reste, et Gabrielle s'était tournée vers son héros avec de grands yeux humides, le suppliant de lui apprendre. La paire avait fini la soirée dans un fauteuil, à se plaindre de ce genres d'occasions trop aristocratiques à leur goût, tandis que le jeune homme apprenait les échecs à la petite fille. Elle était tellement plus adorable que Ginny, leur avait-il confié avec un soupir. Il l'aurait échangée sans hésitation contre sa sœur. Quoiqu'il en soit, les Delacour lui en avait été très reconnaissants, et Fleur lui avait fait la bise en partant.

Draco effaça son sourire et prononça le mot de passe de la salle commune, se contentant d'un vague salut de la main aux autres occupants du lieu, avant de monter rapidement les escaliers.

Harry était dans leur dortoir. Il était visiblement en train de défaire ses bagages. Il sortait justement avec précaution un objet en cuivre vieilli de sa malle, et déroulait soigneusement les linges qui l'entouraient pour le voyage. Le tourne-disque était le cadeau que le blond lui avait offert à Noël, et une chaleur agréable fourmilla dans l'estomac de celui-ci quand il vit l'attention avec lequel il était traité. Il était ensorcelé pour fonctionner sans électricité et tournerait même à Poudlard, avec une collection de disques moldus et sorciers qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver.

Sur le lit d'Harry, un autre paquet trônait également. L'étiquette disait simplement : « Pour Harry. De la part de Ginny. ». Le papier avait été ouvert puis refermé. L'adolescent face à lui devait vouloir garder même l'emballage, et la jalousie noircit sa vision une minute. Ils étaient parfaitement incompatibles et la fille elle-même se lassait trop vite... Mais d'autres diraient qu'elle avait tout pour elle. Si elle lui plaisait ?

Le brun ne cherchait sans doute pas immédiatement son grand amour, et Draco n'était même pas certain d'y croire lui-même. Alors si Harry était intéressé, il ne pourrait pas intervenir. Ce serait trop tôt. Cependant, il n'était pas non plus certain d'avoir la force de regarder.

Le Né-moldu se retourna à ce moment-là, et le monde se remit sur son axe. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de plaisir et d'admiration devant son cadeau, autant que de la joie de pouvoir le remercier. Non, même s'il laissait Ginevra accaparer momentanément Harry, il ne lui laisserait pas sa place.

Draco s'avança avec un sourire en retour.

« Alors, il marche bien ?

\- Tu veux essayer ? »

Harry lui tendit un disque, et pendant qu'il l'installait, le brun poussait ce qu'il restait sur son lit, et les deux se retrouvèrent bientôt allongés coudes à coudes, pour un karaoké impromptu.

* * *

« Harry ! Draco »

Céphéus déboula dans la salle commune, les poumons en feu. Il avala maladroitement plusieurs goulées d'air avant de réussir à délivrer son message.

« C'est Nagini. Elle a mordu Justinian, et maintenant il veut la faire passer pour un danger pour l'école !

\- Bordel, quoi ?

\- Ce malade ne touchera pas une seule de ses écailles ! »

Les deux étaient sur leurs pieds en même temps, et couraient dans le bureau de Severus.

* * *

Plus court que d'habitude, mais je suis débordée ! Au deux avril alors =)


	14. Chapitre quatorze : Dura lex, sed lex

Bonjour !

Bien, nous ne sommes pas le 2 avril. Je l'avoue. J'ai failli. Mais c'est pas grave, gardez espoir !

_Un grand merci à tous les gens qui laissent des reviews, auxquelles je ne réponds pas toujours (je me sens coupable de répondre 3 mois après ^^), mais qui sont quand même une motivation importante - c'est plus difficile d'imaginer abandonner cette fic quand on sait qu'il y a une centaine de personnes qui attendent la suite avec impatience !_

En attendant, merci à YuuKyun, qui a admirablement traqué la faute d'orthographe depuis le tout premier de ces chapitres (je ne sas pas si vous savez, mais on touche à la centaine de pages maintenant) !

De fait, j'ai (encore une fois) repris des petits détails un peu partout dans l'histoire, avant de tout mettre à jour et de poster ce nouveau chapitre. Mais j'aime bien me dire que tout ça est un travail en constante évolution ^^.

Bref, allons-y pour le procès de Nagini, partie 1 !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Dura lex, sed lex**

* * *

La session de travail journalière du Magenmagot se clôtura. Lucius tapota l'extrémité de sa baguette sur ses feuilles de travails et ses parchemins, et ils s'enroulèrent d'eux-mêmes. Son encrier se reboucha, et ses plumes retournèrent dans leur boite. Le tout s'arrangea avec ordre dans sa serviette en cuir de dragon, frappée à l'écusson des Malfoy. Enfin une chose qui se faisait promptement et sans accroc : si seulement on pouvait en dire autant de ces séances. Cela faisait des semaines que lui et les siens – et éventuellement ceux d'Arthur Weasley – essayaient de faire avancer leur projet de réforme pour les droits des peuples magiques. Et des mois qu'ils avançaient, puis reculaient, puis avançaient, puis reculaient, et ainsi de suite. Evidemment, si la loi passait, ils voyaient tous le problème. Le droit sorcier jusqu'à présent ne considérait justement que les sorciers, alors il faudrait rouvrir les dizaines de dossiers des Aurors où un Goblin, un Géant ou un Centaure était concerné. Et les conflits de propriété. Et les injures à la personne. Etc...

Un travail titanesque auquel le ministère n'avait pas du tout envie de s'atteler.

Encore que, le ministère avait l'air plus éveillé ces derniers temps que depuis des années. Au lieu de secrétaires désagréables qui remplissaient pointilleusement des montagnes de formulaires inutiles, pour donner le change et l'impression qu'on était sérieux et diligent dans cet endroit, on voyait des employés avec des cernes sous leurs yeux, courant à droite et à gauche avec des livres et des parchemins en équilibre précaire. L'ébullition concernait tous les départements, où un vent de changement, de confiance en l'avenir et de foi en leur propre importance et leur propre capacité exaltait tous les rouages de l'encombrante machine. Tous les illustres inconnus qui s'occupaient ordinairement d'on ne savait trop quoi dans l'intérêt du sorcier moyen voulaient subitement jouer un rôle sur la scène politique déjà bondée, et y allaient de leur commentaire personnel ou, pire, de leur initiative. Les secrétaires débordés résistaient à l'envie de se ronger les ongles, et le café importé par Bellatrix était la nouvelle drogue du vénérable bâtiment. Des caricatures improvisées circulaient sous le manteau. On se disputait parfois pendant les pauses sur tel ou tel sujet d'actualité, et quand le ton montait, chacun tournait les talons pour retourner travailler avec acharnement au rapport qui prouverait que l'autre était un idiot et irrémédiablement dans son tort. Un climat de saine émulation, où le bon ministre Fudge se sentait légèrement décalé.

« Ah, Lucius ! Une journée productive aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond se retourna lentement pour faire face à Justinian Nott Senior, qui avait systématiquement bloqué toutes ses propositions et objecté à tout. Tout à fait productif. L'affaire des loups-garous et du droit du travail d'il y a quelques mois avait décidément été le début d'une guerre ouverte, et depuis, elle n'avait pas cessé.

« Tout à fait, mon cher, je suis certain que nous avançons dans la bonne direction, malgré les poids que nous traînons au pied et qui aimeraient bien nous embourber dans les tourbières.

\- L'important, c'est la conviction, approuva l'autre. Je venais vous voir au sujet de ce dont nous avions parlé l'autre jour.

\- Ah, oui, le serpent.

\- Oui, cette bête... Bref, je voulais vous dire que je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber les poursuites, naturellement, ce serait irresponsable de ma part de laisser un danger de cette ampleur dans une école. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

\- Non, bien sûr, je comprends que ces temps-ci puissent vous conduire à une certaine paranoïa... Êtes-vous bien sûr qu'un traitement de ce problème ne serait pas mieux employer l'argent de l'avocat ?

\- Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude, grinça l'autre. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne verrez même pas passer ce procès, vous aurez bien trop à faire avec tout ce que nous allons faire pour couler votre stupide projet de loi ici, et pour essayer de ne pas couler avec. »

Nott tourna les talons, sa cape tournoyant derrière lui, avec l'air du chasseur d'ours qui a ouvert ses pièges et qui n'a plus qu'à attendre, avec la certitude que sa proie va tomber dedans et que la mâchoire mécanique se refermera sur elle.

Lucius leva la tête plus haut et sortit juste derrière lui, répondant amicalement aux questions qui l'attendaient. Malheureusement, il suspectait que Lord Nott aurait raison : le problème de Nagini devrait se régler sans lui. Mais quiconque oubliait de compter Narcissa et considérait Draco comme un enfant était un imbécile.

* * *

Le livre s'écrasa contre une cloison et glissa au sol avant de prendre feu. Il brûla pendant une bonne minute sous l'effet de la colère du sorcier. L'exaspération d'Harry ajoutait même aux flammes de petites explosions dont les bruits se répercutaient sur les murs de la Salle sur demande. Lorsque le brasier s'éteignit, les pages étaient cependant intactes, et cela ne fit qu'ajouter à la colère du serpentard. Les autres le regardaient, les yeux levés de leurs lectures, bon public.

« Il n'y a rien ! ça ne sert à rien ! Des jours qu'on cherche et que dalle !

\- Voyons Harry, le livre est innocent, ça n'était pas la peine de le jeter comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'il y quelque chose, la bibliothèque de Poudlard est la plus grande d'Europe, nous allons forcément trouver...

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir balancé un livre de ta précieuse bibliothèque alors, Hermione ! Et non, tout n'est pas dans les livres, parce que personne n'a pensé à faire une putain de juridiction qui permette à un animal de passer à la barre pour témoigner ! D'autres témoins ? On a pas d'autres témoins !

Il avait fini sa phrase en criant, et allait continuer quand le silencio de Draco l'arrêta. Furieux, il se retourna vers le blond, lui aussi excédé, qui jouait avec sa baguette de ses longs doigts. Celui-ci la pointa méthodiquement sur tous les rayonnages matérialisés par la salle, qui partirent bientôt en fumée sous les exclamations outragées d'Hermione. Ron, Pansy, Grégory et Milicent les regardaient faire. Ils étaient tous à bout de nerfs, et cela faisaient du bien que l'un d'entre eux éclate pour le compte de tout le monde.

\- Eh bien, le petit pote Potter se sent mieux maintenant ?

En réponse, Harry fit exploser toutes les lampes par un informulé. Heureusement, sous la magie de la pièce, la pluie de verre coupant se détourna des élèves, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'y attarda vraiment alors que le brun réduisait ensuite leurs tables en poussière. Un autre coup de baguette et ils étaient tous debout, tandis que les fauteuils se renversaient en arrière, et que leur camarade les éviscérait de leur rembourrage. Il s'acharnait sur la mousse blanche, alors que Draco, droit et imperturbable face au chaos, ne levait toujours pas le sort qui lui coupait la voix, le laissant libre de crier des insultes sans risque. Le papier peint s'arrachait des murs, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ginny Weasley pila sur le seuil, contemplant un moment, sans voix, le spectacle de cette destruction.

\- Quoi, Weaslette ? surprise de voir le gentil « Harry » déborder sa pensine ?

La rousse releva fièrement le menton et ignora Malfoy, rentrant complètement dans la pièce et fermant derrière elle. Draco réprimait ses commentaires d'habitude, et tenait ses bonnes résolutions, mais ces dernières semaines avaient été dures pour tout le monde. Harry était anxieux à l'idée de perdre Nagini, et l'impuissance n'était supportable pour personne. Les deux plus jeunes Weasley s'étaient joints à eux dans leurs recherches. La rousse tentait de remonter le moral d'Harry, et le blond devait reconnaître qu'elle faisait un bon soutien psychologique même si ses capacités en droit sorcier ne valaient pas une mornille. Mais après tout, celles d'Harry non plus, si l'exaspération devait le rendre honnête.

Elle était douée quand elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, par contre : compliments, matchs de Quidditch impromptus, anecdotes et farces, tarte à la mélasse, et le tout ponctué par des regards entre le charmeur et le tout simplement amoureux. Harry s'y serait déjà laissé prendre s'il n'était pas aussi préoccupé, Draco le savait. Alors pendant que le moral du brun remontait, le sien piquait à vitesse égale.

Cela faisait plus mal que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et ce n'était pas tant la jalousie ; enfin si, mais surtout la jalousie de la voir réussir là où il n'arrivait plus, trop épuisé lui aussi. Il n'était pas capable de fournir assez de temps et d'attention, dans l'état actuel des choses, pour en plus distraire Harry. Il se chargerait de la stratégie, pendant que sa rivale prenait en charge le reste, même si elle était entièrement inconsciente de cette répartition des tâches. Tant mieux, parce que ce ne serait que temporaire. Il reprendrait sa place bien assez tôt. Il annula quand même le sort de silence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Gin ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient radoucis, et la fureur chaotique de tout à l'heure avait été cachée derrière ce masque douçâtre. Draco le préférait largement hors de contrôle, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. La jeune fille retrouva son sourire éclatant :

\- Charlie a répondu ! Il dit qu'en travaillant avec les dragons, il a rencontré un type, un Grec je crois, qui peut nous aider.

\- Comment il compte faire ça ?

\- Apparemment il a étudié les créatures de toutes sortes, dragons, mammifères, oiseaux, moldus et magiques, bref, il a conduit des études sur leur cerveau et leur organisme. Charlie lui a demandé son avis pendant qu'il passait dans sa réserve, et selon lui...

La Griffondor fit une pause théâtrale, avant de se tourner exclusivement vers Harry et d'avancer même un peu vers lui, puis de sortir la lettre de sa poche pour lire les mots exacts :

\- ... Quand on lui a posé la question, il a dit qu'il avait justement mené une expérience, il y a quelques années, qui établissait que certains animaux magiques – attention, je ne parle pas des peuples magiques, gobelins, centaures, etc., dont les capacités sont déjà reconnues, mais des bestioles qu'on voit en cours de soin aux créatures magiques, justement – donc ces animaux ont un intellect qui fonctionne comme le nôtre, avec quelques altérations bien sûr, mais ce qu'on appelle leur intelligence est comparable à celle d'un humanoïde, à des degrés variés. Alors, vous en dites quoi ? ça pourrait nous servir, non ?

Elle eut l'air déçue de ne pas susciter l'enthousiasme escompté. Théo remarqua :

\- C'est vrai que ça remonte Nagini dans la chaine des espèces, mais je ne crois pas que cela suffise.

Draco ne dit rien, laissant les autres débattre. Harry avait reconstitué un fauteuil et s'était affalé dedans, l'air détaché. Le faux espoir semblait l'avoir achevé. Hermione était elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées, regardant fixement le vide en remuant silencieusement les lèvres. Le problème était que même avec cette nouvelle information... !

« Silence ! »

Choqués, ses camarades se tournèrent vers Hermione. Ils allaient protester et éructer tous en même temps, mais elle ne leur permit pas de reprendre la parole, s'inspirant de McGonagall :

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé. Taisez-vous une minute.

Le calme était religieux. La brune releva la tête et se tourna vers Malfoy :

\- Une question : est-ce que le veritaserum fonctionne sur les non-humains ?

Décontenancé, le blond réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

\- Oui, il me semble. Mais je demanderai à Severus pour vérifier.

\- Et Harry, tu serais prêt à en boire aussi ?

\- Oui...

Draco l'interrompit :

\- Attends Granger, tu penses l'utiliser comme traducteur ? Ca veut dire...

\- ... révéler que je suis Fourchelangue ?

\- Tu le ferais ? Pour Nagini ?

Le né-moldu hésita, puis céda en secouant la tête avec lassitude :

\- Evidemment.

Draco avait à peine attendu la réponse, c'était pratiquement une certitude de toute manière :

\- Tu as trouvé comment faire témoigner Nagini ?

Hermione eut un sourire satisfait :

\- Jusqu'au dernier détail."

Quand toutes les explications eurent été données, toutes les questions posées, et qu'il ne resta plus que le fait qu'ils avaient leur solution, ils restèrent assommés un instant. Puis Ginny et Harry bondirent de joie en même temps, des sourires identiques et contagieux sur leurs visages. L'ascenseur émotionnel remonta en flèche et ils éclatèrent de rire, tant de fatigue que d'enthousiasme. Le Serpentard et la Griffondor virevoltèrent follement autour de leurs camarades encore un peu interdits. Ils happèrent au passage Hermione dans leur pas de danse, ses boucles châtain mélangée aux mèches rousses. Elle lâcha une exclamation surprise, et se laissa faire avec indulgence.

Draco eut un sourire fatigué, et repoussa doucement Harry quand il voulut l'inclure dans sa petite fête impromptue. Il n'avait la tête qu'à une chose : s'enfoncer sous ses couvertures et dormir trois jours, en se souvenant de leur valse du nouvel an et en prétendant qu'Harry ne danserait plus jamais avec personne d'autre.

* * *

Les jours se trainaient lamentablement l'un après l'autre dans le froid de novembre. La première audition de Nagini approchait bien trop lentement à son goût. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire qu'à attendre, et tous maudissaient la lenteur du Ministère et des administrations, même si toute leur stratégie comptait en réalité là-dessus. Le château entier rongeait son frein.

Ca pouvait marcher, et ça pouvait être une catastrophe phénoménale. L'avocat que leur avait trouvé Narcissa était au départ un peu réticent à l'idée de suivre la ligne directrice d'une adolescente, mais une simple lecture de la stratégie d'Hermione avait réglé ça.

Harry faisait de son mieux pour prétendre comme si de rien n'était, mais il échouait visiblement. Le nœud dans ses tripes se resserrait toujours, et il dormait plus mal qu'avant. Pour son semblant de vie normale, il passait son temps à jouer au Quidditch ou simplement à voler avec Nagini. Le plan d'évasion au cas où tout tournerait au cauchemar était déjà en place, mais il préférerait garder son amie au château plutôt que la voir s'envoler pour les tropiques illégalement.

Il se jetait à corps perdu dans les feintes, les plongeons et l'adrénaline, face à Ginny qui ne reculait pas et le poussait à se battre pour chaque pouce de terrain gagné après le vif. La poursuite accaparait son attention, et l'emportait jusqu'au dehors des lignes du terrain de Quidditch ; il préférait cela à la tension de l'attente. Draco s'absorbait dans le travail, ne gérant pas le stress de la même façon. Justinian terrorisait son monde, ayant rapidement été mis au courant que sa plainte était contestée.

Lui s'étourdissait de sensations pour se divertir de son impatience, et Ginny était son éblouissante compagne de jeu. La Griffondor lui apprenait plaisamment ses règles, et il se laissait faire. S'il s'était tenu en retrait au début, méfiant et donc maladroit comme à son habitude, il avait fini par répondre au tac au tac, et la suivait pour la prendre au piège comme elle le faisait avec lui. Mais de manière générale, Harry s'amusait beaucoup trop pour hâter les choses, et il suspectait qu'il en était de même pour Ginny. C'était une des rares choses qui lui donnait l'impression d'oublier momentanément l'inquiétude latente.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry se pencha pour embrasser la joue de la jeune fille, avant de rejoindre la table des Serpentards pour le déjeuner. Ginny fit mine de rougir à son geste et de s'éventer pour se rafraîchir, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux. Fred et George, toujours prêts à s'en mêler, lui lancèrent toute sorte de menaces imagées devant cette démonstration de sa sulfureuse liaison avec leur sœur. Il secoua la tête en la regardant s'éloigner vers son banc et alla prendre place sur le sien.

Il jeta un regard à Draco, la même question que tous les jours dans les yeux : « Du nouveau ? ». Seulement cette fois, la réponse était affirmative. Draco ne semblait pourtant pas décidé à sortir de sa léthargie maussade.

« Théo a été cité sur la liste des témoins.

C'était dérangeant. Son camarade avait justement préféré rester éloigné de l'histoire, ne les aidant que dans les coulisses. L'affaire le mettait dans une position délicate après tout. Cette convocation ne venait certainement pas de leur camp...

\- On sait ce que son père cherche à faire ?

Le problème était surtout que Lord Nott avait parfaitement connaissance du positionnement de son cadet dans ce procès. Contre lui. Le citer comme témoin voulait surtout dire qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de les prendre en défaut sur leur version des faits, et de lui faire dire que Nagini était dangereuse... Ou alors que son père avait un moyen de pression pour lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Théo n'en a aucune idée. Il a rendez-vous avec le vieux dans le bureau de Severus jeudi. Au moins on est certain que les protections de Poudlard l'empêcheront d'attaquer un élève, et Severus sera à côté pour intervenir. »

* * *

Bardé de sorts de protections en tous genres, Théo entra, l'air confiant – l'air seulement, mais seule l'apparence comptait ici – dans le bureau de son professeur. Son père l'y attendait déjà, et Rogue les laissa rapidement. L'homme avait pris place devant la cheminée, et lui désigna un fauteuil en face. L'air royal qu'il affichait lui conservait une partie de la beauté de sa jeunesse, et parfois, il en voulait à sa mère de s'y être laissée prendre. Théo savait qu'il avait certains des traits de son géniteur, mais ces points communs n'avaient jamais fait qu'accentuer la distance entre lui et eux. Sa ressemblance à son parent et son frère sur ce plan ne rendaient que plus pénibles les expressions de mépris que leurs visages, armés de ses propres traits, lui renvoyaient.

« Mon fils... »

L'adolescent l'écoutait attentivement, à l'affut du moment où il en arriverait au fait. Curieusement, il attendit mais pourtant ne vit rien venir. Il était question de ce qu'il devrait dire au procès, comme s'il avait déjà accepté de témoigner contre ses amis.

Son père continuait sa déclaration. Une déclaration, pas une requête, ni un ordre. Un discours qui n'appelait pas de réponse ; si on ne lui demandait rien, il n'avait aucune occasion de refuser, à part interrompre. L'homme termina sa dernière phrase et se tut, l'air neutre, mais Théo voyait bien la satisfaction à l'idée de l'avoir pris au piège. Maintenant il attendait que ce soit lui qui aborde le problème, et qui parle de ce qu'il aurait à gagner s'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Le Lord ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet lui-même, parce que Théo aurait toujours moyen d'utiliser le souvenir comme argument pour une tentative de corruption devant le tribunal. Mais si le jeune serpentard demandait quelque chose en échange, il était coupable aussi... Cependant son père ne doutait pas qu'il demanderait. Soit il le croyait ignorant des mécanismes de la justice, soit il était convaincu que son fils voulait quelque chose de lui et qu'il pourrait marchander.

Le silence s'étira, et Théo repéra le moment exact où l'homme comprit qu'il ne se jetterait pas dans la gueule du loup. Le plan avait échoué. Lui-même sourit poliment, se leva, épousseta sa robe, et sortit en silence.

Qui vivra verra.

* * *

Draco sortait du cours de runes, écoutant distraitement Granger ergoter sur un quelconque grimoire, quand il aperçut Théodore qui les attendait dans le couloir. Son estomac se transforma instantanément en plomb devant la façade soigneusement calme de son ami d'enfance.

« Ils ont avancé la date. » Le brun hésita, puis reprit : « De trois semaines. C'est dans cinq jours.

\- Trois semaines ? Mais ça ne va jamais passer ! On leur a dit qu'on avait besoin de ce délai ?

Granger avait l'air de se noyer dans sa goulée d'air, elle parlait avec ses mains et les serrait l'une contre l'autre. Elle allait continuer, quand le blond l'interrompit.

\- Le juge leur a accordé, c'est trop tard maintenant pour négocier, Granger. Et arrête de paniquer !

La voix de Draco claqua dans le couloir, réduisant au silence même les autres élèves qui se pressaient autour d'eux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, les voir tous disparaître, mais il se ressaisit. Draco Malfoy n'abandonne pas devant une contrariété inattendue. Il inspira profondément, et se reconcentra sur la situation. Une chose après l'autre.

\- Très bien. Où est Harry ?

\- Dans le dortoir, avec Nagini. C'est Justinian qui lui a donné l'info.

Hermione jura à côté de lui et commença à proférer des insultes bien senties à l'encontre de leur ennemi commun. Si ça la calmait, lui-même approuvait totalement, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Harry devait être en train de se maudire lui-même, connaissant Justinian, persuadé que tout était sa faute. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, pas de temps même pour lui ni pour le brun. Il fallait parer au plus urgent, alors Draco réprima son premier mouvement et ne courut pas jusqu'à son dortoir sans se soucier du reste.

« Granger. Tu vas retourner dans la tour Griffondor, sans courir. Tu peux avoir l'air pressée, mais n'ai pas l'air de paniquer. On ne sait pas si les Nott ont deviné le plan où s'ils ont avancé la date pour une autre raison. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, le laissant prendre les devants. Il ravala sa fierté et continua sans cracher.

\- Là-bas, tu vas trouver Ginevra Weasley, et tu vas lui dire de retrouver Harry aux cachots. Laisse-lui un mot si elle n'est pas là, ou trouve un moyen de la joindre. Ensuite, tu ramasses tes notes et tes livres et on se retrouve à la salle sur demande. Il nous faut une liste de moyens pour gagner du temps et faire reporter l'audience jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse gagner. Théo ?

L'intéressé avança à son tour d'un pas pour recevoir ses ordres, sans broncher. Il voyait bien que Draco se contrôlait jusqu'à s'en faire mal, ce n'était pas lui qui le pousserait à craquer.

\- Tu t'occupes d'ouvrir la salle sur demande, et des courriers : Informe mon père qu'il faut qu'il se dépêche avec sa loi, mais dis-lui bien qu'on ne sait pas si Nott a compris ce qu'on va faire. Préviens aussi Maître Abbot du changement, et qu'ils ont sans doute un coup fourré prévu. Je passe aux cachots et je vous retrouve dans la salle, même code que d'habitude. »

Il tourna les talons et descendit les escaliers. Il n'imaginait même pas l'expression qu'il devait avoir, pour que les élèves qu'il croisait s'écartent sur son passage. Il s'arrêta dans une alcôve juste une minute, le temps de reprendre le dessus et de ne rien laisser paraître quand il traverserait la salle commune.

Quand il le trouva, Harry était assis par terre, sur les dalles froides de leur dortoir, juste sous la fenêtre. Autour de lui, des parchemins et des livres jonchaient le sol, ouverts comme au hasard, frénétiquement parcourus puis mis de côté, alors que leur lecteur les avait jugés inutiles ou insuffisants. Draco s'y attendait, le brun ne serait sûrement pas en état de les aider. Nagini était enroulée sous le rideau. Les deux sifflaient, mais de ce qu'il pouvait en distinguer, c'était le serpent qui incitait l'humain au calme, lui caressant le dos du bout d'une aile alors qu'il s'agitait, à bout de nerfs.

En l'aprecevant, le brun sauta sur ses pieds, et recommença un discours, en anglais cette fois, frustré que ses maigres recherches désespérées ne lui ai rien donné, furieux contre Justinian, apeuré pour Nagini et dégouté de lui-même, se croyant coupable de l'avoir mise dans cette situation.

Cette tornade de sentiments exacerbés se tournait vers lui, et il eut soudainement la furieuse envie de les boire à même la bouche d'Harry. Il n'avait pas les mots pour lui dire que tout irait bien, il n'avait rien, et l'impuissance rageuse qu'il ressentait trouvait son écho dans ce garçon en face.

Malgré tout, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux garde la tête froide. Il fit un pas en arrière et eut la fugitive pensée que ce devait être ça, l'oeil du cyclone. Il profita de son répit éphémère et de sa concentration momentanément retrouvée. Méthodiquement, il leva sa baguette et récupéra une fiole dans sa malle, ses notes, il rassembla ses livres qu'Harry avait étalés au sol, puis revint vers lui. Le Né-moldu s'était tut entre-temps, et se tenait là, raide et frémissant dans les courants d'air. Draco chuchota, de peur de le briser à nouveau ou d'éclater lui-même :

« J'ai besoin que tu me donnes le souvenir du moment où Justinian est venu te parler. Je le donnerai à Théo pour qu'il regarde s'il n'a pas laissé échapper un indice sur la raison du changement. »

Harry hocha la tête, mais sa main tremblait trop pour prendre le flacon. Embarrassé, il se contenta de s'approcher et de s'incliner, posant sa tempe contre le bout de la baguette de Draco. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et Draco chassa vite toutes ses pensées de tantôt.

Le filament argenté coula doucement et il le laissa flotter jusque dans son étui de verre. Il le fixa un instant, fasciné par cette étrange matière qui contenait un fragment de la vie de l'autre, la possibilité de se mettre à sa place, mais sans tout à fait encore éprouver de l'intérieur ce que c'était qu'être Harry Potter. Les souvenirs des pensines restaient incomplets, de simples angles de vue physiques, rien de moins mais pas davantage non plus. S'il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui était passé dans la tête d'Harry quand Justinian l'avait abordé, il lui faudrait prendre le temps d'arracher la pénible confession, le récit de la scène tel qu'Harry l'avait vécue. C'était tout aussi bien que la pensine ne révèle pas tout, lui-même n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié de faire passer le flacon à Théo sinon.

Draco ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire un pas en arrière et le laisser là. Harry ne s'éloignait pas non plus. Le temps se suspendit juste assez longtemps pour qu'ils se rappellent ce qu'ils faisaient là et comment ils y étaient arrivés. Le monde se figea une minute, sans que les secondes ne défilent plus vers ce procès maudit. Les gens cessèrent de s'agiter, les évènements d'arriver sans relâche. Les deux Serpentards comptèrent inconsciemment cette minute allongée, avant que toutes les activités, les complots et l'agitation de la surface ne reprennent leurs droits.

Il fallut finalement à Draco faire demi-tour. Harry essaya bien de protester à son interdiction de venir les aider, mais même lui dût bien reconnaître qu'il serait plus une distraction qu'autre chose. « Un fardeau », c'était le mot que le brun employa, et Draco s'en voulut encore davantage de devoir l'écarter de leur dernier sprint dans les tréfonds du droit sorcier. Mais dans l'état où il était, Harry n'aurait pas la patience de chercher et cela le minerait encore plus. Il devait être calme au procès, c'était lui qui devrait parler le plus et affronter l'opposition en rendant les paroles de Nagini.

Cela crevait tout de même le cœur du blond de le laisser dans cet état, se rabâchant les paroles de Justinian en boucle et forcé de ne rien faire pour aider. Il essaya de lui promettre qu'ils feraient vite, mais le Né-moldu secoua la tête, prenant la promesse pour ce que c'était : plutôt un encouragement à attendre. Ils devaient chercher, il n'y avait pas de solution miracle et pas moyen d'accélérer. La solution serait enfouie dans des pages et des pages et ils n'en sauraient rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils la lisent.

« Euh... Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Oui ?

\- Une Griffondor cherche Harry à la porte. »

Devant le regard contrarié de Draco, le première année tourna les talons sans demander son reste, ne laissant même pas le temps à son ami de finir de lui dire merci. Harry se mordait la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre à la jeune fille qui l'attendait en bas. Il ne serait pas de très bonne compagnie, et c'était un euphémisme. Elle l'avait déjà vu inquiet, mais sa fierté masculine le poussait tout de même à préférer se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Il jeta un coup d'œil de côté. Draco l'inquiétait aussi vaguement, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Il lui sembla que c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller s'amuser pendant que le blond se tuait à la tâche. Tâche qui n'aurait pas été un poids jeté sur ses épaules, trop pointues et fines pour pouvoir le supporter, si lui-même n'avait pas été là.

« Je vais lui dire que ce n'est pas le bon moment.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, te morfondre ici ?

Il soupira, et reprit, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux :

\- Vas-y, ça te changera les idées. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Hermione de la prévenir. »

Un peu de rouge monta aux joues de l'adolescent. Il baissa le front, il savait pourtant déjà qu'il était plus ou moins transparent pour Draco là-dessus. Il hocha rapidement la tête, l'air pas entièrement convaincu mais acceptant de suivre le blond pour l'occasion, comme Hermione et Théo à leurs tours. Lui-même le faisait plus rarement, pourtant il abdiqua cette fois.

Draco se dit qu'il était soulagé, et c'était vrai en partie. S'il ignorait la tenaille chauffé à blanc qui s'était refermée autour de ses entrailles. Ils allaient pouvoir travailler tranquilles. Malgré tout, le diable lui susurrait à l'oreille qu'Harry résistait davantage d'habitude. Il serra les poings et le suivit hors du dortoir.

Il salua cordialement Ginny dans le couloir, qu'il n'avait jamais autant détestée, et partit le plus vite possible pour ne pas voir Harry lui sourire. Malgré tout, Draco ne réussit pas à ne pas l'entendre dans sa voix avant de tourner au coin des cachots.

* * *

Les heures défilèrent et son humeur ne fit qu'empirer, mais Draco ne la laissa pas prendre le dessus. Il ne bâclerait pas leurs recherches à tous, puisqu'il n'avait plus que cela pour retenir Harry à lui. L'orage grondait, maintenu au loin. Théo finit rapidement et les laissa pour poster ses lettres avant de prendre en charge les ronde de préfet du blond. Granger l'abandonna quand sonna minuit, le tintement discret de l'heure pourvu par la salle sur demande se réverbérant dans le silence entre le bruit des pages. Elle reviendrait le lendemain à l'aube, elle était plutôt du matin. Vers deux heures, quand la solution se présenta à lui, au beau milieu de sa solitude, elle ne suffit même plus à provoquer un semblant d'émotion positive, encore moins de la joie. Engoncé dans un brouillard maussade, il laissa une note lapidaire et le livre ouvert à la bonne page pour Granger, et refit en sens inverse les kilomètres qui semblaient le séparer de son lit.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, sans claquer la porte mais sans faire un effort pour être discret non plus. Quand l'aristocrate en émergea et qu'aucun de ses amis ne s'étaient réveillés à cause du bruit, enfoncés dans un sommeil trop profond, il ne put contenir une sorte de déception perverse, à l'idée de n'avoir personne à qui infliger son humeur massacrante.

Il arracha presque les rideaux de leur tringle en ouvrant son baldaquin, et pila net. Pendant un instant, en voyant le visage paisible d'Harry, étalé sur ses draps, et dernier obstacle entre lui et le sommeil, il eu envie de le jeter par terre. Et de le piétiner, pour faire bonne mesure, en l'accusant de lui faire subir tout ça, l'épuisement, les nuits blanches, le stress... même s'il se rendait bien compte de l'absurdité du reproche.

Peut-être à cause d'un instinct de conservation, ou d'un subconscient particulièrement aux aguets, le brun choisit ce moment pour se retourner. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un demi sommeil, et appela vaguement : "Draco ? C'est toi ?"

L'élan d'affection qui le prit soudainement, devant le regard vert et flou, mais plein de confiance, désamorça sa fureur en un éclair. Sa gorge se noua, et incapable de supporter une minute de plus de cette horrible journée, il se faufila sous les couvertures. Il s'agrippa à Harry, peluche obligeante et déjà rendormie, avant de plonger à son tour dans l'inconscience. Il eut une dernière pensée vindicative contre Ginny Weasley.

* * *

(je ne sais pas si j'ose le dire, mais au 2 octobre ?)


	15. Chapitre quinze : Baves de serpents

Bonjour !

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce chapitre croupis dans mon ordinateur depuis maintenant 4 semaines, complètement inaccessible, parce que ledit ordinateur avait décidé qu'il en avait marre et qu'il était temps de faire une panne. Je l'ai récupéré il y a deux jours, et choses promises choses dues, voilà le chapitre !

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre quinze : Baves de serpents**

* * *

Hermione n'arrivait pas à le croire. Les strangulots se reproduisaient comme des hippocampes ! Elle en était certaine, même si l'auteur, sorcier pur souche, n'avait pas fait le lien avec les petits animaux aquatiques. Le processus décrit dans le grimoire était presque identique. Après la reproduction, la mère pondait mais c'était le père qui transportait les œufs jusqu'à l'éclosion, dans une sorte de poche couverte d'une membrane, extrêmement solide et possédant de nombreuses qualités magiques dans le cas des strangulots, pour les protéger des prédateurs et garantir la continuité de l'espèce. Hippocampes et strangulots devaient tous deux descendre vraisemblablement d'un ancêtre commun. L'esprit hyperactif d'Hermione continua à s'enfoncer dans le raisonnement, et sur les infinies possibilités de recherche qu'elle voyait s'ouvrir devant elle. Au moins, ça la distrayait du procès. Aujourd'hui devait être le grand jour.

« Hermione ?

-Hum hum... Une seconde Blaise, je finis ma page...

-C'est bon ?

-Hum, oui, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-C'est tout à fait cela. Epouse-moi, s'il te plait.

Elle nota distraitement, que, en toutes circonstances, Blaise se comportait avec la politesse blasée d'un parfait gentleman. So very English. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle entra dans le jeu. Merlin, il était déjà onze heures ? Elle avait besoin d'un thé.

\- Hum, Blaise. On ne saute pas un peu les étapes là ? Tu as besoin d'un mariage blanc avec une Né-moldue pour quitter le pays, ou quelque chose comme cela ?

\- Tu as si peu confiance en moi. Non, pas du tout, mais tu sais peut-être que par chez nous, on a tendance à fiancer tout le monde avant la fin de leurs études. Les parents poules s'inquiètent pour l'avenir de leurs enfants autrement... »

Hermione repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu de la mère du Serpentard, et ce n'était pas l'image d'une volaille qui lui revenait.

« ...et donc pour épargner de longues et fastidieuses recherches pour une candidate idéale à ma chère mère, et pour éviter qu'on ne me passe la corde au coup, j'ai décidé de prendre les devants. Si j'ai quelqu'un à lui présenter lorsqu'elle me posera la question, je n'aurai pas à subir des tonnes de rendez-vous arrangés. Donc, voudrais-tu bien m'épouser ?

\- Ah, je comprends mieux. Tu as besoin d'une sorte d'alibi, en fait ? Des fiançailles en blanc, plutôt ?

Elle admira un instant le raisonnement, et fit semblant de réfléchir pour cacher son sourire. C'était logique. Et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'envoyer sur les roses, il l'avait aidée tellement souvent ces derniers mois. C'était presque une dette morale de le sortir de son impasse, et ça ne lui couterait rien. Quelques moments de plus en sa compagnie, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Blaise acquiesça.

\- Des fiançailles avec un horizon lointain, dirons-nous.

\- Bon, bien, d'accord. »

Blaise sentit qu'il se mettait un peu à flotter sur sa chaise. Il la laisserait croire encore un peu qu'il y avait quoique ce soit de « blanc », « d'alibi » ou de faux-semblant dans toute cette histoire. Mais sans doute plus très longtemps, se dit Blaise. Elle retourna à son livre, les joues rouges. Il exhala enfin, le plus doucement possible, pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et attendit que ses mains cessent de trembler pour sortir ses affaires.

Dans l'absolu, elle avait quand même un peu dit oui, après tout. Il y arrivait petit à petit.

Son cerveau finit par se remettre en marche. Il faudrait qu'il écrive à sa mère pour la prévenir et qu'elle ne démente pas par accident son histoire inventée de toute pièce de menaces de fiançailles. Et qu'elle l'aide à choisir une bague. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, après tout, ça écarterait au moins Weasley. Hermione interrompit son triomphe une minute.

« Mais tu sais, « s'il-te-plait, sors avec moi », c'est plus banal mais ça marche aussi... »

Hermione lui sourit au-dessus de sa page, et Blaise se racla la gorge. Puis se pencha au-dessus de la table pour lui voler un baiser, comme s'il ne venait pas d'être pris en flagrant délit.

« Ne te formalise pas, c'est pour notre couverture ».

Elle acquiesça, consciente qu'il n'y avait personne autour, et le ramena à elle par sa cravate.

« Juste pour info. Si on en arrive vraiment là, le diamant aura intérêt à être vrai, lui.

\- Je savais que tu restais pour ma fortune. »

* * *

La salle était beaucoup trop remplie par rapport aux proportions de l'affaire, ou alors bien trop peu si on mesurait plutôt à l'importance des enjeux. Les bookmakers illégaux prenaient à présent les paris au-delà de Poudlard, et arpentaient presque à découvert l'Allée des Embrumes. L'évènement était affublé de tous les titres les plus extravagants, « le duel Nott – vs – Malfoy », « la bataille de Poudlard », « l'affrontement final », j'en passe et des meilleures... Les Aurors avaient été mobilisés, car on craignait les actions désespérée d'individus isolés. Le climat d'ébullition était propre à toutes les démesures.

Le procès, public, décevait pourtant plus d'un spectateur jusqu'à présent. Les deux avocats échangeaient d'obscures références à la loi sorcière et des piques savantes, le tout concernant surtout le droit des animaux. Les ajournements succédaient aux reports, si bien que personne ne voyait vraiment où est-ce qu'on allait en venir. Jusqu'ici, Draco et Hermione étaient ravis : ils gagnaient du temps, même si eux-mêmes se perdaient dans ces eaux troubles d'adultes et de magistrature, mais à balais donné on ne regarde pas la paille. Les Nott semblaient eux persuadés que toutes ces tentatives pour différer le jour du jugement étaient faites pour donner à Nagini le temps de s'enfuir. Elle avait donc été mise sous la garde d'Hagrid, contrôlée quotidiennement par un employé du ministère.

Les palabres et les remarques tout à fait perfides et tout à fait oiseuses s'étiraient donc. Les élèves de Poudlard se relayaient dans la salle pour regarder le drame absurde de la cour, qui avait l'air de profiter de tous ces nouveaux, jeunes et impressionnables spectateurs pour déployer le plus de détails possible. Même Lord Nott avait été obligé de porter une perruque.

Discrets, en haut des gradins, Draco fixait ses ongles, et Harry tapait nerveusement du pied sur le plancher. Ils avaient fait comme d'habitude et n'étaient venu qu'à deux, pour ne pas donner l'alerte. Hermione était restée à Poudlard aujourd'hui, et compilait des fiches de révision à distribuer à tout leur groupe pour les prochains examens. Elle s'était adjoint Zabini, qui, étonnamment bon élève, et avec un an de plus, lui donnait les questions des années passées et ses propres remarques.

Les deux garçons attendaient. Ils avaient promis de mettre le souvenir de ce moment dans la pensine pour les autres. Ils regardaient Lord Nott, tellement obnubilé par ce fameux procès qu'il avait délaissé la législation sur les peuples magiques qu'il disputait à Lucius dans un autre hémicycle. Il l'avait simplement déléguée à un collaborateur, qui n'avait pas du tout mesuré la portée des amendements et des concessions apportées par le Malfoy. Le résultat, un compromis apparemment décevant pour les deux camps, avait été voté la semaine dernière et entrait en application aujourd'hui même.

Enfin, Draco repéra le moment où leur avocat allait, enfin, lancer sa dernière stratégie.

« Prépare ton pop-corn », souffla-t-il au brun. Celui-ci, cabotin, agita malicieusement sa baguette. Une boule de maïs s'en envola pour tomber juste à l'arrière de la perruque du magistrat le plus proche, provoquant un fin sourire sur les lèvres du blond.

Le patriarche Nott choisit ce moment pour lever les yeux, et leur lancer un regard méprisant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se hérissait sur son siège devant la réaction du jeune homme : Draco bailla avec superbe et distinction, puis se détourna. Il se cala dans son siège inconfortable, croisa les jambes et anticipa les différentes réactions.

C'était à leur tour de parler.

Dix minutes plus tard, la cour était perdue et l'on se demandait si cet homme de loi n'était pas stupide.

Nott riait à gorge déployée, et ses partisans se moquaient ouvertement de cette nouvelle stratégie, vouée à l'échec bien sûr. Fudge soupira et donna un coup pour rétablir le silence. Il se souvenait en gros d'avoir signé cette nouvelle loi, qui autorisait les Goblins et les Centaures à venir témoigner à leur procès, et les autres peuples magiques. Mais voilà maintenant que l'avocat leur sortait des témoins et des statistiques pour prouver que l'intelligence de Nagini lui permettait d'être classée parmi celles-ci. C'était bien beau, mais que ferait-on d'un serpent à la barre ? Qu'est-ce que l'huissier pourrait bien écrire sur sa feuille pour retranscrire ?

Lassés, les magistrats accordèrent cette nouvelle lubie, persuadé que ça n'irait pas bien loin et que c'était une tactique de distraction. Même Lord Nott ironisa et vota pour, convaincue du ridicule de cette distinction. Qu'importe si la bestiole venait siffler en personne ? Lui avait trois témoins qui assureraient en _anglais_ qu'elle était dangereuse. La lignée des Gaunt était éteinte depuis belle lurette, et les Fourchelangues avaient disparu. Il ne put résister à l'envie d'apostropher le jeune Malfoy et de l'écraser un peu plus en l'absence de ses parents. Le blondinet devait être mort de honte.

Mais du haut de son siège, l'adolescent se pencha à peine en avant et se contenta de joindre calmement les mains. Le regard droit sur son ennemi, il sourit lentement et découvrit ses dents. Tandis qu'Harry, nerveux, plantait ses ongles dans la jambe de son voisin, la légère douleur ne fit qu'augmenter son air carnassier.

Leur avocat enchaina sous les yeux fatigués de Fudge, et leur présenta le dernier Fourchelangue d'Angleterre.

Une demi-heure après, le ministre agitait son marteau comme un hochet et tentait en vain de rétablir le silence, et annonçait que le reste serait reporté à la session de l'après-midi. Des Aurors entourèrent Harry et lui alors qu'ils rejoignaient le couple Malfoy qui les attendait dans le couloir.

* * *

Hermione ne fit pas un bruit quand on l'attrapa par le col et qu'elle sentit son omoplate rencontrer douloureusement le mur de pierre d'une alcôve. Les autres élèves étaient presque déjà tous dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Sa baguette s'enfonçait dans la jugulaire de son assaillant quand un rire sinistre la coupa et qu'une main bloqua son poignet, lui interdisant tout mouvement pour jeter un sort.

« Bon réflexes, Sang-de-bourbe. C'est Harry qui t'a appris ?

Hermione n'hésita pas et remonta son genou aussi fort que possible, enchaina avec un coup de poing au côté sans lâcher sa baguette de son autre main, et ajouta un hurlement de toute la force de ses poumons avant que Justinian ne lui cogne la tête en arrière. Elle répondit quand les lutins eurent fini de danser devant ses yeux.

\- Ma mère, en fait.

Elle l'avait vu exhaler de douleur, mais sa poigne ne s'était pas défaite. Elle parcourait son répertoire de sortilèges et se concentrait déjà pour en lancer un silencieusement avant qu'il ne pense à la désarmer.

\- Maintenant dis-moi, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? La pétasse qui a mis sur pied leur stratégie ? C'est toi ou Malfoy ?

Hermione se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répondre. Elle y était presque, mais sa concentration se brisa quand il la gifla. Refusant de se laisser complètement terrifiée, elle hocha la tête, priant pour qu'on l'ait entendu, et recommença son sort.

\- Ca sentait son Granger, toutes les subtilités de miss-je-sais-tout sur les règlements...

\- Je connais parfaitement l'incantation pour la castration, alors tu la lâches. Maintenant.

C'était Pansy, et Hermione, si elle avait jamais eu des doutes sur son intérêt pour autre chose que son dressing, les aurait aussitôt perdus. Pansy aiguisait sans doute ses ongles avant de les vernir. Elle-même n'était d'habitude pas en reste, mais la serpentarde était une inspiration sur ce coup-là. Comme leur aîné tardait à exécuter son ordre, elle ajouta :

\- Et je ne connais que la cautérisation pour refermer. Enfin, si je décide que tu ne serais pas mieux dans une flaque de ton propre sang sur le sol.

Enfin, il recula, tranquillement.

\- Ta gueule, Parkinson, qui parle de meurtre ici ? »

Il tourna les talons et allait disparaitre au bout du couloir, mais pas avant un dernier mot :

« Au fait, Parkinson, dis à Théo qu'il est demandé dans le bureau de Rogue. »

* * *

« Imagine-toi que c'est un shot de Gringott's Express Ride : tu l'avales cul-sec et tu t'assoies. »

Le dernier conseil de Draco, droit et impassible avec sa cravate, fit flotter un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il carrait ses épaules anguleuses du mieux qu'il pouvait et s'avançait devant la cour. Il attrapa le _veritaserum_ et rejoignit sa place aux côtés de Nagini, qui se prélassait sur le siège des condamnés avec un confort discret. Les Aurors avaient bien essayé de lui passer les chaînes et les menottes associées à cette fameuse chaise. Les anneaux pendaient inutilement dans une des boucles écailleuses que formait sa queue, et elle les fit s'entrechoquer comme des castagnettes en voyant arriver Harry.

« Bien. Vous vous apprêtez tous deux à témoigner, contraints à dire la vérité. Tout est clair ? Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien... Administrez le _veritaserum_ à l'accusée et prenez-le vous-même, je vous prie...

Harry tendit la coupelle contenant sa part au serpent, et levait son propre verre en direction de Draco quand un sort les lui arracha et les envoya se briser au sol. Le patriarche Nott, absent au début de la séance, entra avec douze minutes de retard mais l'air triomphant.

\- Une minute ! J'ai la preuve que ceci n'est qu'une supercherie, grossièrement orchestrée par Lucius Malfoy ! »

Il jubilait, et Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'est l'air qu'aurait l'homme la bouche et le nez en sang et un cocard ornemental sur l'œil droit. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait fait deux pas en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'un bras en travers de son torse ne le retienne. A cet instant, il aurait pu jurer que dans cette salle souterraine en marbre et en granit, la poitrine de Draco contre son dos était la chose la plus froide de la pièce. Le voile rouge devant ses yeux se dissipa au frisson qui le parcourut. Draco les fit reculer jusqu'aux marches des gradins qu'il venait d'enjamber pour le rejoindre. Ils étaient aux premières loges quand Lord Nott fit un signe.

Théo, un peu pâle mais décidé, alla prendre place sur le siège et avala le flacon de potion de vérité qui lui était tendu à son tour. Puis il commença à débiter une longue liste d'occasions où il avait pu constater que Nagini était dangereuse. Ensuite, il expliqua comment Draco avait ordonné à Harry de demander à la bête de mordre Justinian. Enfin, il décrivit les réunions dans la salle sur demande, où Granger et Draco, sur les conseils de Rogue, concevaient un breuvage pouvant passer pour du _veritaserum_, tandis que Lucius Malfoy corrompait un huissier pour substituer les deux potions.

Il allait terminer sur l'implication des Weasley dans la supercherie et de Dumbledore, quand on l'interrompit.

Une voix polie s'élevait des gradins.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai...

\- Shhh ! rétorqua une femme en rose près du ministre.

Mais la voix l'ignora avec l'assurance des grandes dames et un signe de main, et une silhouette en noir se leva du haut des gradins pour les descendre élégamment jusqu'à la tribune.

\- J'aimerais m'adresser à la cour, dit Rinata Lestrange.

Interloqué, Fudge réagit vivement :

\- Mais quoi maintenant ?! Et bien, allez-y, Mademoiselle !

Une ombre traversa le beau visage avant qu'elle ne réponde, une peine étrange perceptible derrière ses paroles.

\- J'accuse Théodore Nott de faux témoignage.

\- Mais qu'est-ce donc, encore ! Mademoiselle, il a pris la potion !

Le brouhaha dans la salle accompagnait les protestations condescendantes du ministre et l'éruption de Lord Nott. Rinata claqua sèchement du talon pour reprendre la parole, et son air austère lui garantit une fois de plus le silence.

\- Permettez... Je l'accuse de témoigner sous _impérius_, et de tromper ainsi le _veritaserum_.»

Au simple mot d'i_mperius_, les Aurors étaient sur leurs pieds, et le chaos envahit encore une fois l'hémicycle, gradins et tribunes.

« Catin ! Fille de catin ! » hurlait Lord Nott.

* * *

Il pleuvait, évidemment. C'était Londres, même si les trois Serpentards l'avaient presque oublié dans les entrailles glaciales du département de la justice. Dehors sur le pavé boueux, le bruit de la pluie était une couverture constante et vaguement rassurante. Même lorsque votre père vous lance un sortilège impardonnable, il continue à faire mauvais. Un constat déprimant, et pourtant c'était la première chose familière à laquelle Théodore arrivait à se raccrocher. Le procès était gagné, Nagini était rentrée à Poudlard, Nott Senior passait la nuit dans une cellule, et le trio s'était éclipsé dès qu'il l'avait pu. Le prochain chef du clan Nott tira une bouffée de sa cigarette, les mains encore un peu tremblantes, et expira comme si le visage de son père était en face.

Draco, appuyé contre le mur, complètement indifférent à l'eau qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage, regardait la fumée de Théo se débattre contre les gouttes dans son ascension.

« Ca vous dit, McDo – billard ? Vous savez jouer au billard ? »

Les deux sang-purs tournèrent la tête vers Harry, et secouèrent la tête. Harry soupira, et les gouttes dans ses cheveux accrochèrent la lumière du réverbère.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais je suis un peu dégoûté du monde magique, là tout de suite. Je dirais, on ne rentre pas à Poudlard, on prévient juste les parents de Draco, et on passe du côté moldu jusque demain matin ?

Les deux autres se regardèrent.

\- J'en suis, déclara Théo. C'est pas comme si mon père allait me retenir. J'envoie juste un hibou à ma mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle préfère savoir que je suis en train de me gaver de frites plutôt que de m'éclater les poumons.

Draco attrapa la clope en question et l'écrasa sous sa chaussure. Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'approuve. J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée avec toi si tu fumes comme un pompier. Un cheeseburger ressemble à une bonne idée. Mais c'est quoi _billard_ ?

Harry sourit.

\- Un jeu, dans les pubs moldus, je vous apprendrai. D'abord, on va aller trouver des jeans.

\- On peut rentrer en douce dans le manoir, Père et Mère seront encore au ministère, et on repart. J'ai assez de fringues pour trois. »

* * *

Dobby leur ouvrit lorsqu'ils toquèrent à la porte de la cuisine du manoir Malfoy, vers six heures trente. Ils avaient trébuchés jusqu'à la chambre et au lit de Draco et s'y étaient effondrés à trois, plus épuisés que saouls.

Théo s'était roulé en boule, resserré sur lui-même. Le blond avait oublié l'avoir vu l'air si jeune avant que ses souvenirs d'enfance ne lui sautent à la gorge. Sans demander l'avis de personne, Harry s'était couché contre lui, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine de l'autre. Le propriétaire des lieux les avait regardés, sans entendre précisément ce qu'ils se chuchotaient l'un à l'autre, mais Théo avait l'air d'écouter.

Il ne savait plus combien de temps il les avait contemplés, recouverts par la lumière givrée de l'aube de novembre. En revenant à lui, il était allé tirer les rideaux, et s'était juste étendu derrière Harry, un bras en travers de sa taille, bercé par les bruits de son souffle dans sa poitrine. Il dormait déjà, alors que les deux autres parlaient jusqu'à ce que les oiseaux chantent dans le parc, avant de déposer les armes à leur tour.

Ils réapparurent en fin d'après-midi à Poudlard, et arrivèrent à leur salle commune sans croiser grand monde. En quelques minutes ils étaient entourés et on leur sautait au coup comme s'ils étaient des héros. Les questions, les félicitations et les Bièraubeurres fusaient de toutes parts. Pansy était en train de leur passer un savon pour l'avoir fait attendre toute la nuit dernière, quand Hermione déboula, Blaise à son bras, et sauta au coup d'Harry. Le groupe de Griffondors qui la suivait s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Même Ron mit une grande accolade dans le dos de Draco. Quant à la suite, dans la cohue, le blond aurait presque pu passer à côté. Cependant, l'éclair de silence qui traversa la salle capta son attention. Il regarda quelques secondes, se débrouilla pour produire une mimique réjouie, et s'écarta un peu.

« J'ai besoin d'une de tes cigarettes. »

Théo la lui tendit avec un sourire compréhensif. A deux pas d'eux, Harry, son innocence et sa joie retrouvée, riait et embrassait passionnément Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Au... Aller, le 4 ou le 5 novembre (oui, réjouissez-vous !) (et puis comme celui là était très en retard, je vais me rattraper sur le prochain, ça vous en feras 2 d'un coup !)


	16. Chapitre 16 : Secrets de chambres

Bonjour !

La suite donc, et rappelez-vous : on ne lynche pas l'auteur ^^

* * *

Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapitre seize : Secrets de chambres**

Le monde se trainait autour d'eux, les jours s'assombrissaient et les tempêtes de neige grondaient, et pourtant ça n'avait aucune importance pour Harry et Ginny.

Ils étaient ridicules mais explosifs, et Harry tournoyait jusqu'à s'en rendre malade, Ginny aussi enthousiaste que lui. D'un commun accord, il avait été décidé que le premier amour ne passe qu'une fois, et qu'ils se devaient de le vivre comme dans une tragédie shakespearienne. C'était ce qui leur convenait le mieux, il leur semblait, et ils ne se contenteraient de rien de moins que ça.

Harry retrouvait son rouge à lèvre et des cheveux flamboyants dans ses cols de chemises. Ginny lui rendait au petit déjeuner la cravate verte qui s'était logée dans son sac. Ils ne savaient plus non plus exactement où commençait son parfum et où finissait son eau de cologne.

Il avait maintenant un pull Weasley aussi doux que le sien. Les fils des deux confections se défaisaient et s'entremêlaient, alors même que dans sa chambre du square Grimmauld pendant les vacances d'hiver, Ginny tentait en riant de faire passer sa tête au travers du trou pendant qu'il se pinçait maladroitement les doigts dans l'attache de son soutien-gorge tout neuf.

Tout le reste était lointain et assourdi, comme la neige qui tombait dans le jardin. Ils avaient mis une raclée à Céphéus et Sirius sur le terrain de Quidditch des Black, avaient visité le zoo où Harry avait rencontré autrefois un boa, s'étaient disputés pour quelque chose. Elle était repartie chez elle dans un nuage de fumée verte. Au désespoir, il avait envoyé ses gnomes de jardin lui chanter une sérénade. Elle était revenue, éperdue, pour échapper au son affreux et il l'attendait avec un pique-nique aux chandelles. Les gnomes avaient été récupérés par Fred et George pour Percy.

Ils avaient parcouru tous les passages secrets, s'étaient aventurés sur les toits de Poudlard, après s'être enfuis de la soirée de Noël de Griffondor. Au bal de Saint Valentin, ils avaient échangé leurs chaussures un instant avant qu'Harry ne capitule et ne la porte pour descendre les escaliers. Elle avait jeté les maudits talons en l'air sur le coup de minuit, et le brun en avait gardé juste un. Le lendemain, elle l'avait retrouvé sous son oreiller, une fleur sous la bride et un « je t'aime » calligraphié à l'intérieur. Le pied gauche, son « moi aussi » sous la semelle, pendait de la tringle de son baldaquin quand il rejoignit son dortoir le jour suivant.

* * *

Draco avait l'impression de regarder deux étoiles filantes zigzaguer entre les murs. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry comme cela. Parfois, il les entendait rire en fermant les yeux, se souvenait de leurs deux corps nichés l'un contre l'autre sur un sofa en feuilletant un magazine, alors qu'Harry relevait la tête de temps à autre pour lui demander son avis et lui adresser un sourire.

D'autre fois, il croisait Harry, la mine dévastée, les yeux sombres. Ca ne durait en générale que quelques heures, avant que l'un des deux amoureux ne craque et n'aille se jeter au cou de l'autre qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Leur émotions montaient dans les extrêmes, et il avait l'impression qu'Harry ne vivait plus tout à fait avec eux. Comment aurait-il fait sinon pour ne pas étouffer sous la tension ambiante, qui écrasait toute leur maison comme une chape de plomb ?

Pourtant les donjons semblaient briller trois fois plus qu'auparavant ces temps-ci. Les élèves parlaient plus fort, on riait souvent, on trinquait, les soirées se multipliaient pour un rien, et tous tourbillonnaient constamment. Le tout Serpentard s'abrutissait de lumière artificielle.

Le monde était complètement détraqué, et eux aussi. Théo finissait toutes ses nuits dans le lit de Rinata pour calmer ses cauchemars de l'_imperius_, laissant l'accès libre à ses cigarettes à Draco qui les fumait sur le rebord des fenêtres et voyait des fragments d'Harry se dessiner dans la vapeur, après avoir quitté le lit de sa conquête de la semaine.

Peut-être que Justinian avait eu raison. Ils avaient tout chamboulés, et n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire maintenant. L'héritier déchu s'était fait fantôme, n'allait plus en cours et disparaissait dans le château. Leur roi s'était désincarné, et son successeur était trop absorbé par une paire d'yeux verts pour imposer une nouvelle règle.

Ils allaient dans le mur, mais personne ne savait quoi faire. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de s'en occuper non plus. Et le mur était une chose floue, indiscernable devant eux. Les disputes avec les autres maisons avaient repris de plus belle, les conflits entre eux également, leurs notes avaient baissées, leurs points aussi. Draco et Théo se limitaient à une discipline désillusionnée. L'ambiance était déplorable. C'était comme si aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus à danser autour d'un tyran. Alors ils dansaient juste, ensemble ou seuls.

En un sens, Harry montrait un exemple, et certains semblaient avoir décidé de l'imiter. Les couples se faisaient et se défaisaient dans une ambiance de fin de règne. Ils se brulaient tous un peu plus les ailes. Ces semaines folles accéléraient toujours, et leur maison n'était plus qu'une gigantesque comète, fonçant avec insouciance vers on ne savait quoi.

* * *

Les lumières dansaient sur les murs de la pièce, éclairant tout et rien à la fois, les faisceaux mordorés se braquant sur tout le monde ni personne. Draco s'amusait à évoluer lentement, en restant dans l'ombre le plus souvent possible. Les visages et les silhouettes se découpaient sans rime ni raison devant lui, puis retombaient dans l'obscurité.

Dans cette mosaïque décousue, il croisa un regard par inadvertance, et le laissa retomber sans plus y faire attention, cherchant avec masochisme quelqu'un d'autre des yeux. Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs, enroulé autour d'une belle rousse, sans doute en train de rire aux éclats.

Mais aucun fragment du brun ne basculait dans le visible, alors il abandonna la poursuite. Il ne savait plus s'il devrait être soulagé ou déçu de ne pas pouvoir constater la réalité, amère, une fois de plus.

Le même regard revint, timide, presque surpris. Draco cligna des paupières, et il avait disparu.

Puis la lumière se fixa plus longtemps, et lui montra un visage doux, le nez un peu aplati, des pommettes hautes et une bouche pleine, trop large pour être celle d'une fille. Une ombre de barbe courrait sous la mâchoire, qui se contracta quand son inconnu déglutit, le cherchant à son tour.

Draco avança d'un pas dans une tâche de lumière, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Confus, le garçon en face semblait ne savoir que faire de son attention. Il avait l'air plus âgé pourtant, pourquoi serait-il intimidé par un cinquième année ? Il n'était même pas de sa maison. Faisait-il si peur ? Draco se prit à sourire.

Les yeux bruns s'assombrir d'un coup.

Ah. C'était donc de cela qu'il s'agissait, se dit le serpentard. Il ne savait pas qu'il récoltait des admirateurs aussi loin. L'autre sembla prendre une décision, mais l'obscurité l'engloutit avant que Draco n'en sache plus. Déçu, il fit quelques pas, cherchant une fille avec qui danser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il faisait tournoyer sa cavalière, quand il capta à nouveau ce visage, déçu et triste. Sincèrement triste, et Draco se sentit d'humeur taquine. Il fit un clin d'œil, provoqua chez l'autre – un serdaigle, à son insigne - un sourire hésitant, mais, cruel, accepta la prochaine danse qu'une Poufsoufle lui demanda.

L'objet de son attention finit par lui échapper quand un de ses amis vint l'entrainer dans une conversation quelconque. Draco fronça les sourcils, avant de se rapprocher.

Le septième année de Serdaigle devant lui n'avait pas l'air trop éméché. Il n'avait pas non plus l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. Draco connaissait son nom, bien sûr. Il le replaça, en un instant fugace de concentration, dans le réseau de connaissances et de relations du petit monde de l'aristocratie sorcière. Juste le temps d'établir qu'il était plutôt pro-né moldus, de bonne famille à la réputation exemplaire, une fiancée en France. D'ailleurs, il était invité au mariage, dans moins d'un mois.

La raison de la mauvaise humeur de sa nouvelle connaissance, ou bien plutôt la raison de sa présence dans une soirée qui n'était clairement pas son truc ? Un peu comme un adieu au monde avant la bague fatale, une dernière occasion d'oser ce dont il rêvait en secret...

A partir de là, le blond n'hésita qu'une seule seconde. Il effleura son coude juste par inadvertance. Sa proie sursauta, comme électrocutée, et Draco aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu son cœur manquer un battement.

Il s'excusa à peine et s'éloigna à nouveau. Cinq minutes plus tard, on lui tapait sur l'épaule en lui tendant un verre. Le jeune homme arborait un sourire trop charmeur pour être sincère, comme s'il ne savait trop comment il allait le prendre. Il tenait son propre gobelet, à moitié vide pour se donner du courage.

Draco hocha la tête et se laissa approcher. Quand il fut assez près, il se pencha vers l'autre un peu plus que nécessaire pour attraper le verre, lui soufflant à l'oreille au passage :

« Je crois que j'ai déjà assez bu, mais merci. »

Son prétendant avait l'air de ne plus savoir où se mettre, et Draco décida l'épargner. Le garçon face à lui avait l'air de tenter le tout pour le tout, avant que son anneau de mariage ne lui en gâche la possibilité. Pas la peine qu'il renonce trop vite.

« Après tout, ce serait dommage que je ne sois pas en pleine possession de mes esprits, non ? On danse ? »

Il l'attira dans un coin sombre de la piste, et entama une de ces conversations mondaines qu'il pourrait mener dans son sommeil, tout en détaillant son partenaire. Définitivement à son goût.

Draco ferma les yeux une minute, inspirant profondément, et quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus que ce presque inconnu et la nuit devant eux. Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il passa la main dans la chevelure châtain et n'attendit pas plus avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'autre ne se fit pas prier, trop heureux d'avoir osé faire le premier pas après l'avoir observé de loin depuis des semaines.

Lorsque plus tard, sur l'oreiller, le Serdaigle serrait son ange blond contre lui et murmurait des mots d'amour de circonstances, il lui confia le temps perdu à le regarder, l'admiration, ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blond, le désir et l'impuissance sans pouvoir cesser d'espérer. Une nuit, cela lui suffisait. Il n'avait même pas imaginé si peu. Draco ne disait rien.

Quand son amant s'endormit, finalement, Draco se releva sur un coude et le regarda longtemps, un air compréhensif sur le visage. Il décida de rester la nuit, et sombra à son tour, avec l'impression qu'une plaie invisible venait d'être guérie quelque part.

A l'aube, il passa une dernière fois la main dans les mèches caramel, le réveilla juste assez pour lui adresser ses meilleurs vœux de bonheur. Il quitta le lit sous le regard encore un peu émerveillé de son hôte, le soleil un halo autour de sa silhouette pendant qu'il se rhabillait.

Le château était différent au petit matin, Draco se fit la réflexion en passant à travers les corridors. Il prit juste la direction du lac pour regarder son reflet dans l'eau.

Qu'est-ce que dirait Harry, s'il lui disait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec un garçon ? Et s'il lui disait que comme son Serdaigle, lui aussi avait les yeux rivés sur un jeune homme apparemment hors d'atteinte ? Et si...

Il soupira. Une fois, deux fois. Un canard le rappela à l'ordre. Il trempa sa main dans l'eau et s'en jeta juste un peu à la figure pour se réveiller. Ne pas penser à Harry tout de suite. Pour l'instant, il allait aller se chercher un café, et profiter de la matinée de quelqu'un qui a passé une très, très bonne nuit.

* * *

Harry le croisa au coin d'un couloir. Justinan n'avait pas changé physiquement, toujours aussi beau, mais il y avait autre chose qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt. La chose qui ravageait ses yeux et qui vidait progressivement ses entrailles, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien qu'un gouffre, c'est elle qui interpella le plus jeune. C'était la même que celle qu'il avait laissé dans un placard sombre sous un escalier.

Cela leur faisait un air de famille, bien plus que ses cheveux noirs et ceux de Céphéus, ou bien le menton des Nott. Une sorte de fraternité des orphelins abandonnés, ceux qui ne voient qu'un gouffre noir, interminable et bourbeux quand ils ferment les yeux et essaient d'imaginer des jours meilleurs. Harry lui attrapa le bras. Justinian fit un geste pour se défendre, mais rabaissa sa baguette en le voyant. Sans plus attendre, le né-moldu le mena aux cuisines pour les installer dans un coin, par terre.

Il avait deviné juste, à la manière dont Justinian dévora ce que les elfes déposèrent devant lui.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'avais rien mangé ?

Justinian finit sa bouché et s'essuya la bouche, toute sa distinction retrouvée, assis en tailleur, avant de répondre :

\- Aucune idée, honnêtement.

Harry hocha la tête, glissant davantage le long du mur jusqu'à s'appuyer contre son préfet. Il réprima le frisson à l'idée de découvrir son flanc en face de lui et de laisser tant d'ouverture aux possibles attaques.

Justinian se figea lui aussi, avant de laisser échapper un rire rauque. Il ne cessa pas, et partit dans un fou-rire colossal, s'accrochant aux épaules du brun pour le tirer un peu plus vers lui, son menton sur son épaule. Il hoqueta.

« Pathétique... Regarde nous.

Sa main se leva, et en un geste si rapide qu'il était flou, il fit apparaitre une surface métallique devant eux. Un miroir, mais grotesque et déformant. Harry leva le bras à son tour et agita les doigts, pour voir les lignes onduler et s'allonger.

Les yeux fixés sur le miroir, il se figea comme un gibier pris au piège quand il crut voir le poing de Justinian se rapprocher. Celui-ci continua à rire, et souffla.

\- Tu n'apprends jamais, Harry. Je pourrais tellement facilement te tuer, là tout de suite, et pourtant tu me ramasse encore dans les couloirs. Tu es mort de trouille, et pourtant tu n'abandonnes pas.

\- C'est un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, là.

Justinian eut une grimace de dégoût à l'expression moldue. Harry continua.

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu abandonnes non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées, d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu sais, jouer au fantôme, terrifier des premières années en sortant la tête par-ci par-là, explorer le château, chercher des passages secrets, lire des romans...

Il y eut une pause.

\- Tu devrais te réconcilier avec Théo.

Les bras se serrèrent autour de sa taille en signe d'avertissement. Le plus jeune des deux Serpentards continua malgré tout.

\- Vous pourriez être imbattable à deux, toi-même tu le sais. Vous avez chacun un côté de la famille, et vous êtes aussi bon à ce jeu l'un que l'autre. Vous pourrez mater tous ces oncles et tantes.

\- Arrête, Potter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, sinon !

Harry céda à l'envie de lui crier dessus. Justinian le regardait juste, assis par terre comme un môme épouvantable, pendant qu'il vidait ses poumons. Lorsqu'il eut finit, en vain, le sang-pur balaya toutes ses remontrances d'un signe de la main, tranquille maintenant, mais toujours intraitable.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce ramassis de traîtres.

La pointe d'acier chauffée à blanc dans son ton le fit frissonner. Encore une fois, son instinct lui hurlait de s'écarter du danger aigüe qu'il percevait devant lui. C'était comme être devant un volcan, sentir la terre trembler et rester là.

Pourtant Justinian était un volcan éteint maintenant, sans lave à cracher. Il lui restait quand même du venin.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter, et va donc te mêler des gnomes de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu pourrais, je ne sais pas, moi, aller gambader avec l'être répugnant qui te sert de copine, ou bien, plus intéressant, si tu demandais à ton cher Draco ce qu'il fait de ses nuits ? »

Il le planta là, lui mettant sa tasse de thé dans la main et lui tapotant l'épaule avec condescendance.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, quand je t'ai dit que tu finirais seul si tu t'engageais là-dedans. Mais non, il a fallu que tu t'entêtes, et maintenant, on va tracer chacun notre route en solitaire... »

Harry fixait les dalles, et essaya de ne pas laisser l'acide familier lui ronger le ventre encore une fois.

* * *

Il était un peu distrait, il l'avouait. Ginny le lui avait fait remarquer. Il ne savait pas trop comment il devait le prendre. Sois normal, Harry. Normal. Il ne se passe rien, au fond. Draco faisait ce qu'il voulait, un peu comme toujours, d'ailleurs. Lui n'avait qu'à suivre quand ça lui chantait. C'était comme ça que c'était passé leur amitié, après tout, mais ils restaient tous les deux indépendants comme des Serpentards.

Une semaine plus tard, il rentrait dans sa salle commune, un peu égaré, et se roulait en boule dans son lit. Draco le trouva là deux heures plus tard, plissant méticuleusement son drap en lignes géométriques maniaques.

« Ginevra te cherche. »

Le brun sursauta et jura, avant de se pencher précipitamment pour attraper ses chaussures et ne pas croiser le regard du blond.

Il releva un tout petit peu le front, encore à l'abri de ses boucles noires, et entraperçut deux chaussures vernis élégamment croisées un peu à sa droite, signe que son ami s'était assis en l'attendant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix lui sembla différente de d'habitude, et il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis plusieurs jours en réalité. Ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses lacets, tout d'un coup maladroits, et il défit le nœud raté de ses baskets pour le recommencer avec un soupir de frustration.

Le bout vernis de tout à l'heure se posa sur ses mains, l'empêchant de voir ce qu'il faisait et bloquant ses mouvements.

\- C'est à propos de la Weaslette, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

Il avait admis trop vite, il s'en rendit compte immédiatement et Draco aussi. Le blond s'accroupit à son tour à son niveau.

\- Des secrets, Harry ?

\- On en a tous, non ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Il se releva et recula vers le miroir, se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de finir par faire face.

\- C'est plutôt à propos d'un de tes secrets, en fait, cette fois.

Son camarade se contenta de lever un sourcil.

\- Justinian pense avoir quelque chose sur tes occupations nocturnes.

\- Mes occupations nocturnes ?

Le blond se tendit, et Harry se dépêcha d'expliquer.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit, mais je l'ai croisé et il avait l'air de sous-entendre que tu cachais quelque chose au sujet de tes nuits, et je sais que tu sors beaucoup en ce moment, mais je ne voulais pas...

\- Je ne fais rien de mal, rassure-toi, le coupa Draco. Justinian n'a rien de compromettant. Il voulait juste mettre le bordel, comme d'habitude. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait poser problème.

Draco se laissa retomber sur son lit, redressé sur les coudes. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le questionner davantage, et répondit avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- J'ai passé la nuit de jeudi avec le préfet de Serdaigle. Je pense que c'est à ça qu'il faisait allusion.

Harry le regarda enchainer, le ton léger

\- Théoriquement, Thomas – c'est le préfet, septième année, châtain, tu vois ? – doit se marier dans un mois. Ca pourrait sans doute faire quelque remous si ça se savait, mais la fiancée est française, et c'est un mariage arrangé tout ce qu'il y a de plus pragmatique. Il m'a dit qu'elle était au courant et qu'ils avaient un accord, d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne lui demande pas d'être une nonne non plus... J'en discuterai avec Théo, ne t'inquiète pas.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Draco se redressa complètement.

\- Quoi encore, Potter ?

\- Harry, il corrigea mécaniquement.

\- Harry. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

\- Non, non. Juste surpris.

Draco éclata de rire, et ce n'était pas non plus un son qu'il reconnut. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière qui lui échappait.

\- Tu seras bien le seul, lâcha-t-il, avec une sorte d'affection à la fois amusée et résignée. Harry avait l'impression de ne plus savoir le lire, et il se demanda quand est-ce que la distance s'était installée. Ca ne lui plaisait pas. Il le poussa de l'épaule pour combler la distance. C'est quand Draco lui passa la main dans les cheveux et les ébouriffa en retour qu'il prit conscience qu'à un moment, ils avaient cessés de se toucher aussi. Il se laissa faire et se pencha un peu dans le creux de cette main.

\- Ca ne me gêne pas, tu sais. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, lui dit-il pour le rassurer.

\- Oh non, je fais plutôt mal ce que je veux, mais ne nous engageons pas là-dedans. Allez, tu es attendu, Casanova.

Harry lui lança un regard de reproche pour ses paroles énigmatiques, mais sortit quand même du dortoir en se sentant soulagé.

* * *

Ca ne leur explosa pas à la figure de la façon à laquelle s'attendait Draco. Personne ne s'y attendait, en réalité. Rétrospectivement, ça aurait dû leur sembler évident.

Mais ils n'avaient justement pas de recul quand, un soir, ils tournèrent au détour d'un couloir et qu'un bruit mouillé attira leur attention. Ils rentraient du dîner, pour une fois presque tous au complet, et quand Pansy et Théo pilèrent net, le reste du groupe les entoura aussitôt pour voir ce qui les avait arrêtés.

Un poulet était suspendu au plafond, et ce qu'il restait de son sang goutait lentement sur le sol. C'est le message au mur qui leur glaça surtout l'échine.

_SANG-DE-BOURBES ET ENNEMIS DE L'HERITIER, _

_PRENEZ GARDE, _

_OU COMME ELLE, _

_VOTRE CORPS REPOSERA A TOUT JAMAIS DANS LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS_.

Harry avait saisi Blaise par le col avant que Draco ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Son capitaine allait se défendre, quand le Né-moldu lui souffla au visage, entre la supplique et la menace :

« Dis-moi que tu sais où est Hermione. »

* * *

Au 2 décembre ! - LE chapitre que j'attends et que je redoute depuis le début de cette fic, et on y est presque...


End file.
